Jungle Fury: Love in Dangerous Times
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Kaylee is asked by Master Mao to help choose the three guardians for the order of the claw. Dustin tags along with her and the two are thrown into the biggest battle for humanity. Against each other. Casey/Lily/Theo, Kelly/RJ, Fran/Dominic.
1. Welcome to the Jungle Part I

**Dislcaimer: **I do not own the Jungle Fury characters or the plot. They belong to Disney. The only thing I do own is Kaylee Hanson and possibly the modfications to the plot, to an extent.

**Author's Note:** Here's the Jungle Fury season. I hope you all enjoy it. You'll see there is a lot of changes that are going to be made.

* * *

"_We are the vision in your dreams. We do not exist, yet we have been here since the beginning. We are Pai Zhuq- the Order of the Claw. We train only the best, both physically and mentally, swearing them to secrecy, all masters of their skills, never knowing their true purpose… until now."_

"Theo. What is going on?" Lily asked her long time friend Theo as she and five other people sat down, meditating, like they had been doing for the past few hours. Theo turned to Lily and sighed.

"Lily, no talking."

"Lighten up. We've been sitting here since last night!" Lily whined as her leg started to bounce from all the energy she had been keeping in.

"Just try and enjoy the silence," Theo smiled before closing his eyes and going back to his meditation.

"I hate silence..."

There was a small rustle in the bushes a few meters away from the six students meditating as two Ninjas sat and watched.

"The hell is poking my butt?" Kaylee asked, turning to look for a branch or whatever had been poking her since the night before.

"Sorry," Dustin laughed softly, moving his hand away.

"Nope... not that," Kaylee frowned, still looking around.

Master Mao, the headmaster of the Pai Zhuq Academy, quickly glanced at the couple in the bush, silently telling them to shut up, before allowing his students to stand.

"Hey Theo," Lily frowned as she stood, looking down at her butt as she did. "Did my butt get up with me?"

Theo turned to his friend, again, and gave her an irritable and confused look.

"I can't tell!" Lily smiled. "I'm numb!"

She and the others then faced forward and bowed to the old master. Master Mao took a step forward and began speaking.

"You are the six finalists," he said. "But I'm looking for three."

"Dustin!" Kaylee smiled, pointing to the students. "It's starting!"

"Finally! If they took any longer we were going to be late!" Dustin said as he looked down at his watch.

"Eh, we're going to be late anyway," Kaylee laughed. "I forgot my wedding dress at Kira's house."

Dustin frowned at his soon-to-be bride, then smiled and kissed her.

"Dustin!" Kaylee laughed between kisses, "We're going to miss it!"

"Why are we here anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Well, it's not to do this," Kaylee laughed. "Cam sent us here to help Master Mao in his decision for the Pai Zhuq guardians."

"And how does sitting in a bush help?" Dustin frowned. "I'm too distracted."

"Well, I was supposed to be here alone, but I asked for you to come along. If this turns up to be a Power Ranger thing again, I want you there with me!" Kaylee smiled.

"Jarrod. Lily. Theo. Join us in the Great Hall this evening," Master Mao called. Dustin and Kaylee quickly turned back to the training ground and realized they missed the fight.

"Oops," Kaylee laughed.

The two were about to join Master Mao in private, when Jarrod, one of the finalist, started yelling at one of the younger students.

"Where's my towel? Cub! Go get me a towel!" Jarrod yelled. The cub was frozen in fear as the older, more experienced student yelled at him. "_Move it!"_

Jarrod knocked over a basket of dry towel as he continued to yell at the cub. Suddenly, another older cub, ran up to Jarrod.

"Here's a towel!" the cub said, offering Jarrod a towel. Jarrod turned to him, glaring, and took the towel it. "Look, I don't want any problems."

"Too bad," Jarrod smirked as he shoved the cub to the ground. The cub fell on his butt and looked up at Jarrod. "Oh! Is the little cub gonna do something?"

From in the bushes, Dustin was about to jump out and help the cub, when Kaylee held him back.

"Wait... let's see where this goes?" Kaylee smiled.

Suddenly, the cub let out a roar, and at the same time, unleashed his tiger spirit at Jarrod.

"What did I just do?" the cub asked, looking at his hands. When he realized what happened, he ran over to Jarrod and offered to help him up. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened!"

Before Jarrod had the time to do anything else, Master Mao clapped his hands.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Master Mao!" Kaylee smiled as she and her fiancé joined the master once the training grounds had been cleared.

"Dude, we like, totally saw what happened out there. You can't let that Jarrod dude be a guardian!" Dustin frowned, giving his honest opinion.

"Don't call me 'dude' Sensei Brooks, and I believe you know what I'm going to do," Master Mao frowned.

"Actually, Dustin distracted me in the bushes, so I have no idea what went on," Kaylee smiled nervously.

"I will keep the cheetah and the jaguar, Lily and Theo, but Jarrod..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Why are we here?" Theo asked Lily as the two, and Casey, sat on benches outside the temple. "Where's Jarrod? Why is that recruit here?"

Lily looked over at Casey and smiled softly at him before turning back to Theo, "Why do you always have to know what's going on?" she asked. "You have control issues!"

Before Theo could answer, Master Mao walked out from the door of the temple and led the others inside. They walked down a dark flight of stairs, following their master closely.

"This... is so cool!" Lily smiled as she and the other two students were lead to an underground room where a box was placed in the middle. "Where are we?"

"It's called the forbidden room," Master Mao answered.

"Forbidden? That doesn't sound good..." Casey gulped as he looked around.

"Jarrod has been dismissed," Master Mao started. "In your hearts, you know why."

The Master then turned to Casey and let out a ghost of a smile before continuing, "You have the heart to stand up for others. You also have the potential to be a tiger master. I have decided to choose you in Jarrod's place."

Casey smiled awkwardly, unsure what his Master meant. Of course he knew he had been chosen for something special, but he wasn't sure the Master was right in choosing him.

"Listen closely," Master Mao continued after he approached the box, "over 10,000 years ago, there was a great evil named Dai Shi. He believed that animals should rule the planet and that humans were to be erased. Brave warriors channelled their animal spirits, and after a great battle, they were able to capture the Dai Shi in this box."

Master Mao picked up the box and turned to the student. Then, he showed them the master tattoo on his arm.

"The Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw, was formed to train students in Kung Fu, and to serve as protectors if the Dai Shi were ever to escape. You three have been selected to take on that task."

"Yeah, well, the evil hasn't escaped, so all's good. And look, I've just been here a week, and there must be someone better..." Casey began, voicing his concerns, until Jarrod stormed into the room, anger written all over his face as he approached the Master.

"I've spent ten years in training! You just can't kick me out for no reason!"

"Agreed," Master Mao said, "But I have a reason."

Jarrod merely glared as Master Mao turned to set the box down, before he suddenly attacked. However, he was no match at all for Master Mao, who was easily able to hold him off one-handed, the other still holding the box, blocking or dodging out of the way of his blows. Casey, Lily and Theo watched, dumbfounded, as Mao kicked Jarrod in the chest and did a back flip away from him. He then struck a pressure point in Jarrod's chest, sending the younger man flying backward, yelling with pain. Mao glared at him.

"Now, go."

Jarrod began to walk away, but then suddenly turned back and unleashed his black lion spirit at Master Mao's back.

"NO!" Lily yelled as her Master dropped the box, holding the Dai Shi.

"At last!" Dai Shi said as he was released from the box.

_**Zwop**_

"Not good!" Kaylee yelled as she and Dustin teleported into the room, between the students and the Dai Shi. Casey, Theo and Jarrod were surprised at their sudden appearance. They had never seen the two heroes at the Academy before, Casey for obvious reasons. Lily, however, was surprised to see one of her idols, standing right in front of her, protecting her from the evil Dai Shi. She was a huge fan of Kaylee and Kira, and had met the two girls on the night of Kaylee's concert to say goodbye to Samantha. She had also met Kaylee with the Overdrive Rangers, when the blonde and Ronny had come to check up on her after she was attacked by Lava Lizards. Now… Kaylee was here? In the secret Academy? That no one from the outside world should know about.

Dai Shi attacked the four students with his power, but Dustin used his earth powers to bring up a rock and used it as a shield. Dai Shi turned to Master Mao.

"Mao... my old friend," he said. "I've thought about no one else for centuries. But before I destroy you, you will be witness to the destruction of those dear to you!"

"Who's he talking about?" Theo asked, turning to Lily.

"That would be us!" Lily yelled.

"One problem Dai Shi!" Dustin smiled, still protecting the students. "He can't be witness if he's dead. Make your choice, witness, or dead!"

"Dustin!" Kaylee yelled.

Dai Shi began to streak towards the students. Jarrod didn't take the risk, and ran for his life. Kaylee saw this form the corner of her eye, and tried to move after him, but Dai Shi's sudden movement stopped her.

"Dustin," Kaylee whispered, turning to her fiancé, "think you can go after Jarrod? I'll deal with big, bad, and ugly."

Dustin nodded before Ninja streaking out of the temple.

"NO!" Master Mao yelled, making Dai Shi return his attention to him.

"Yes Mao!" Dai Shi smiled as he lifted the Master in the air with a yellow glow. He threw Mao to the stone table, where the box had rested for centuries. Kaylee shut her eyes and lifted her hands, pulling water out from the air and the dirt above them, before aiming the blast at Dai Shi. The evil ghost figure turned to her, just in time to deflect the water back at the former Ranger.

Dai Shi laughed menacingly as he turned to Mao, watching as the Cat Master's breathing grew weak. He smiled to himself as he turned to the cubs.

"Mao is defeated. You are not worth my time," he said before running out.

"Master!" Theo yelled as he and the other students joined Kaylee. They stood around the table where their master rested. Mao looked up at all of them with a small smile.

"My time in this form has ended," he told them." Shed no tears. There are important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where he was captured. You must destroy him," He then pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Kaylee.

"Take the three to this address in Ocean Bluff. There, you'll meet your new master."

"But we don't want a new Master!" Lily cried, holding back her tears.

Master Mao smiled at the girl, "Remember the first rule I taught you. Don't be attached to the Master, but to the lesson. Now go!"

"Whoa! Wait! I'm not your guy! I can't destroy evil!" Casey frowned, finally getting the chance to express himself without interruption, "I haven't even master handing out towels!"

"_Listen__ to me!_ All of you! You four are the world's only chance!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Master Mao's body left the world. Kaylee stood there, wondering what he had meant. Surely he wasn't asking her to be a Ranger once more? He knew she had other commitments, such as getting married to Dustin and being there when her sister gave birth.

As Kaylee thought of Dustin, she wondered how he was taking care of things with Jarrod.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Whoa, whoa!" Dustin called, finally catching up to Jarrod in the middle of the woods.

"Let go of me!" Jarrod yelled, pulling his arm free from Dustin's grasp, hoping to run, until he sensed a presence. "H-he's... he's here."

"Who?" Dustin frowned, dropping into a fighting stance as he looked around.

Suddenly, a blast knocked him and Jarrod off their feet as Dai Shi's ghostly figure emerged from the trees.

"What's this?" the figure taunted, laughing as Dustin and Jarrod pulled themselves to their feet, "Two lion cubs? This should be interesting."

"I'm not a cub!" Jarrod yelled, but a blast from Dai Shi silenced him.

"Jarrod, be my vessel!" Dai Shi started as his spirit approached the black lion cub. "Together, you and I can rule this world, and rid it of humans!"

"One problem," Dustin smiled, pulling Jarrod away and standing before him. "To get to Jarrod, you have to get passed me."

"Only a fool would stand up to me," Dai Shi smirked. "What makes you think you can defeat me, Lion?"

"Um, no offence, ghost-dude, but you're just a bunch of hot air," Dustin laughed, passing his hand through Dai Shi's spirit. "A good, cool wind could tame this beast."

As Dustin's hand passed through him, Dai Shi could sense the power that the Earth Sensei held; not only as a Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy, but as a Lion "master" and as a former Power Ranger. Taking him would mean much more power than the other lion cub.

With a roar, Dai Shi's spirit grabbed onto Dustin's arm and sucked himself into his body. Dustin cried out in pain as he held his head in his hands.

When the pain died, he stood up, his eyes flashing black for a second as he turned to Jarrod.

"Run," he smirked, lifting his hand in the air, "Run, before I change my mind."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"A pizza parlour?" Theo asked as he and the other three stood outside a parlour called Jungle Karma Pizza. "This can't be the place."

Kaylee looked down at the address on the paper and nodded, "Yep, it says right here, Jungle Karma Pizza."

They all walked into the parlour and started looking around before spotting an older Asian man sitting at a table.

"That must be him," Theo said, nudging Lily. The two walked up to the man and bowed.

"We're here, Master. I'm Theo, this is Lily, and this is…" Theo turned to Casey who was looking round the parlour in wonder. "This is someone who is in way over his head."

"Umm, guys!" Kaylee laughed as she looked down at the paper again, reading the name "RJ". "I don't think..."

"We're from the Pai Zhuq School and we're ready to take on evil and defeat it," Lily smiled unaware that they had the wrong man. Surely this man wouldn't be named _RJ_. "You have our total obedience. We're eager to learn everything you have to teach us, Master."

"Yes, treat us to your words of wisdom," Theo added.

"Umm, guys!" Kaylee called again.

The three students bowed, but the old man looked right past them as he raise him hand in the air.

"Check!"

"Okay, wrong guy," Theo frowned.

Kaylee giggled as she patted the jaguar cub on the shoulder, "Ya think?"

The four walked up to the front counter, with Theo glaring at Kaylee, before they noticed a young woman struggling with the cheese on her pizza.

"Probably not her either," she laughed.

The three turned their attention to the kitchen doors as they opened suddenly and smoke escaped along with a man with pizza dough on his head. He pulled it off and frowned.

"Whoa, tense..." he said. "So much for my Mount Kilimanjaro Pizza experiment."

The man turned around and spotted the group of teens in the room.

"Whoa... new customers!" he grabbed four menu cards and smiled. "Welcome to JKP, the name's RJ."

"RJ?" Kaylee asked, looking down at her paper again.

"No, no. We're not customers!" Theo frowned before Kaylee could say anything about the man they met.

"We're looking for our Master!" Lily whispered.

"Aren't we all?" RJ whispered back.

"I say we go," Theo said, turning to leave. Casey, Lily and Kaylee didn't follow him.

"I'm hungry," Casey announced, looking over to Lily with a soft smile.

Lily nodded her head, "Me too."

"Let's eat!" Kaylee smiled as she sat at a table, using any excuse she could to keep the students in the parlour. If she had learned anything from Sensei and Leanne, it was that students should learn to figure things out on their own. When the time was ready, they would find out if this RJ was really their master, but only when the time came.

As she sat, she pulled Ducky out from her pocket and inflated him. Then she put him on her head, earning glares from RJ, Theo, Lily and Casey, "Meet Ducky."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Well, how's the pizza?" RJ asked once the four, and Ducky, were done with their slice of pizza.

"Yeah, yeah, it was amazing," Theo said. "But that's not why we came here!"

"Right, you were looking for your Master," RJ whispered. "Well, if you're supposed to meet him here, I suggest you wait. You can work here until he shows up!"

"Work here?" Theo asked in disgust. "No, we don't work for anyone!"

Kaylee turned to Theo and sighed, "Theo right?"she asked, hoping she got his name right. "We're in the real world now. There are things you need to get and things you need to have. You need money to do that. And you're not using mine! Right Ducky!"

Kaylee squeezed the duck's head, making it quack.

"Alright fine, I'll be a manager or something reasonable," Theo frowned, "but only until our master arrives, not a day more."

Casey, Lily and Kaylee smiled, before screams came from outside.

"Come on, let's go check it out..." Lily sighed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"What are those things?" Casey asked, seeing a bunch of foot soldiers hopping around the city.

"My guess: friends of Dai Shi!" Lily answered.

"Let's do it!" Theo smiled as he and the other two began fighting. Kaylee turned back to the parlour, where they had left RJ, and sighed. When she turned back to the students, they were already defeated.

"Now to finish you little pests!" Mantis, the monster that was leading the Rinshi laughed as he approached the fallen students.

"Whoa!" RJ yelled, jumping in front of the cub before Kaylee could. "Step back!"

RJ turned to the three on the ground and smiled, "Time for your first lesson. You can't judge a book by its cover."

He pulled up his sleeve, revealing the same tattoo Master Mao had. As the cubs, and Kaylee, recovered from the shock, RJ managed to get Mantis to retreat.

RJ turned to the four and smiled. The three on the ground stood up, then they all ran to RJ.

"I knew it!" Kaylee smiled.

"You're him!" Casey said, "You're our new Master!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

As the five walked into JKP, the young woman, who the others had seen before struggling with pizza, walked up to them, panicked.

"Where was everyone? The door was open and people were waiting and so I ended up taking orders and making pizzas and stuff and then I took money and I put it in the register and I cleaned and I turned off the oven and-"

"Remember to breathe, Fran," RJ laughed. "Fran, this is Theo, Kaylee, Lily, and Casey. Fran is our best customer, she's here every day."

"Well, it's not like I have nothing else to do, I do, it's… just… I love pizza. All the toppings, and the smell, and the taste, I like spaghetti as well you know, the sauce, and the meatballs, and the-"

"Breathe! Fran, we'll… see you tomorrow." RJ laughed again before Fran walked off.

"I like her," Kaylee laughed as she and the other three were lead up to a loft.

"Look at the size of this place!" Theo smiled as he looked around. There was a mat placed in the middle of the open room that was to be used for training. There was also a basket ball net and soccer net on one side of the room, to be used for recreational activities. On the other side of the room was a couch, a green chair and a television set.

Casey picked up a basketball and began shooting hoops.

"This place is great!" he said.

"Check it out!" Lily exclaimed as she turned on a stereo and started dancing.

As the others looked around the loft, Kaylee looked at her watch, "Where is he..." she muttered nervously.

"_Mi casa es su casa._ This is where you'll be living, training, playing and working. Everything is yours, EXCEPT- that chair," RJ said, pointing to a green which Lily was about to sit in._ "_My chair, it's mine, it's off-limits… got it?"

All four teens smiled, "Got it!"

"Alright then, our next order of business is to get you three out of those pyjamas," RJ frowned, looking over the three Pai Zhuq students. He then reached down onto a table where there were four sets of clothes. He picked up the red one first and handed it to Casey.

"Hey, new training gear; gotta love that!" Casey smiled, looking over his black pants and red jacket.

Lily and Theo were next to get their uniforms. Theo's was the same as Casey's, except in blue, and Lily wore the same jacket as Casey, but in yellow, and she had a skirt and a leotard instead of pants.

"Look at all those TVs!" Lily smiled, holding her uniform.

"TV? No, no, these are much, much more," RJ smiled as he turned to the screens in the loft. "It's a state of the art citywide monitoring system... plus one thousand two hundred and fifty three cables channels. Pretty sweet huh?"

"One thousand two hundred and fifty three?" Kaylee asked as RJ put a green training suit in her hands. "Odd... wait... I can't get one! I have to meet Dustin, Kira and Conner for..."

"I have two men's and two women's. Master Mao told me you were trained with the snow leopard spirit. Pretty quick learner if you ask me!" RJ smiled.

"Yeah, but I was only supposed to help Master Mao choose the guardians..."

"Then why would you have an animal spirit?" RJ asked.

Theo heard the monitors beeped. He turned and sighed.

"Looks like our friends are up to no good again... Let's get 'em!" he said, pointing to the Rinshi and Camille.

Kaylee looked at her watch and sighed before following the others to the door. Then, they suddenly stopped and turned to RJ.

"C'mon RJ!" Theo called.

"Ah, no, no. I have a pizza store to run. Fighting evil is your job," RJ said. "But, I did notice you were a little overpowered last time. So... I've got a gift for you to even out the odds."

He pulled open a drawer to reveal four pairs of sunglasses inside. They each had the same colors as the training suits, red, blue, yellow and green.

"Sunglasses?" Kaylee frowned.

"They're not just sunglasses," RJ smirked. "They're solar Morphers! You ever hear of the Power Rangers?"

"Oh boy," Kaylee groaned, putting her head in her hands, "here we go again! Look RJ, I really want to help but..."

"Who hasn't?" Casey asked, answering RJ's question. Kaylee huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she felt ignored.

"Well, guess what? You. Be. Them." RJ smiled.

Theo's jaw dropped in shock as he started bouncing like a little kid.

"NO WAY! Ever since I was a little kid I always wanted to be a..." Theo caught the look his three friends were giving him and his excitement died. "If that's what it takes, as long as I meet the repeating Green Ranger. It's just a myth, but I heard that the past few female green Rangers have all been the same person. She moved from town to town to help the teams fight evil..."

"You don't have a little crush, do you?" Kaylee laughed. Obviously the interview she and the other Overdrive Rangers had done was only shown to the San Angeles residents because Theo would have remembered her if he was such a big fan.

Theo blushed as he looked away, "No..."

"Yes you do!" Lily laughed. RJ cleared his throat and pointed back to the screens.

"The Power Rangers aren't part of the Order of the Claw, but I figured we needed everything we could get to fight the Dai Shi. So I knew this guy, who knew this other guy, who has an uncle who had a connection..."

"Mr. Hartford?" Kaylee asked, cutting off the master.

"Yeah, how did you know?" RJ frowned before shaking it off. "Anyways, he tapped into the Morphing Grid and voila: your morphers. Once you activate them, all the knowledge that comes with them will be instantaneously entered into you cellular makeup. Gnarly huh? Now go out there and beat down evil. And now you'll look good doing it!"

The four nodded before running off, out of the loft and into the city.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Camille, Dai Shi's right hand woman, was leading a bunch of Rinshi as they cause destruction in the city.

"Go Rinshi! Feed on the fear of the people!" Camille laughed, watching as the people ran. She caught sight of four unmorphed Power Rangers and sighed. "Look... humans!"

"I don't know about you three," Theo smiled. "But I think it's time to show them what we got!"

"Just, one problem T," Lily frowned, looking at her sunglasses. "How does this work?"

"Step aside newbies," Kaylee smirked as she put on her solar Morphed. "JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASED!"

"With the skill of a snow leopard! Jungle Fury Green Ranger!" Kaylee smiled. "Great, green again. Don't they come up with... ohh pretty kitty!" Kaylee laughed when she noticed her uniform was spotted like a leopard.

"Nice!" Lily smiled before she and Theo morphed.

"With the speed of a cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

Camille frowned at the colourful superheroes before turning to her Rinshi, "Attack!"

Casey watched as his friend fought, before reaching down and pulling out his Solar morpher, "Guess it's my turn now!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Casey stood there as nothing happened. He tried punching the air a few times, but still nothing.

"Come ON!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, Theo and Lily were putting their new powers to the test. Lily was punching, kicking and jumping.

"Come on!" she smiled, taunting the foot soldiers. She then easily knocked several Rinshi around. "Too fast for you!"

She knocked back a few more Rinshi, before pressing down on one of the devices attached to her knuckles. "Call to the beast inside, bring out the Cheetah!"

She projected the yellow energy surrounding her body into the manifestation of her Cheetah spirit, which easily and swiftly ripped through a bunch of Rinshi, making them dissolve into clouds of purple smoke and dirt. Meanwhile, Theo was more than holding his own, even though the Rinshi he was fighting were armed with staves.

"Whoa, too slow! Missed… and again! Down low… too slow!" Theo smiled as he dodged every attacked aimed at him.

He gripped two Rinshi while beating up on a third using kicks, flying back and then forward again, sending the monsters scattering.

"Call to the beast inside, unleash the Jaguar!"

Blue energy swirled around him before he projected the image of his Jaguar spirit, which rolled across a bunch of Rinshi, also making them dissolve. The Jaguar roared.

Casey was still trying to figure out how to work his Solar Morpher. He then heard a scream and turned to see Fran, the girl he met at the pizza parlour under the loft, being menaced by the Mantis monster.

"Fran!" Casey yelled.

Fran didn't hear him as she fell back and fainted.

"Yes!" Mantis laughed. 'Give me your fear!"

The giant bug pulled Fran up and laughed harder. "Give me all of it!"

Casey tried to run to help her, but a bunch of Rinshi saw him and held him back.

"FRAN!"


	2. Welcome to the Jungle Part II

"FRAN!" Casey yelled as he struggled to break free from the group of Rinshi who were keeping him from saving Fran. With anger coursing through his veins, the Red Ranger roared, letting out his tiger spirit which destroyed the Rinshi.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Finally, Casey morphed into his Red Ranger form. He wasted no time admiring his new suit and quickly punched a Rinshi in the face as he made his way to Fran.

"With the strength of a tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

Mantis tossed a screaming Fran into the air. Casey, in his new Ranger suit, jumped up and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Get out of the way," Casey told the young woman, "I'll take care of him."

Fran didn't need to be told twice. She smiled at her hero before running off.

Casey turned to the oversized bug and frowned. He ran to the monster and gave him a powerful punch, sending it flying backwards, through a wall.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!"

The tiger ran forward and grabbed Mantis in its mouth, then tossed it aside. Mantis landed roughly before trying to stand. Just as he succeeded, he exploded.

"Did you guys see that?" Casey yelled excitedly as the three others joined him.

"Don't get your hopes up... something always happens!" Kaylee frowned, patting the red Ranger on the shoulder as she sighed deeply. She pointed to the spot where Mantis died. His body then appeared and started growing.

"How did he do that?" Lily asked.

"I dunno, but he's not getting away!" Kaylee yelled. She summoned her snow leopard spirit and turned it into her own Zord. "Finally I get one at the start of this deal! And it's all mine!" she laughed.

Knowing there was nothing more they could do to help, seeing as they didn't know how to grow to Mantis' size, the other three Rangers tried to run. Mantis wasn't about to let that happen one of his scythes claws dug into the ground inches away from the Rangers.

"HEY!" Kaylee yelled from her Zord as she grabbed Mantis, "No touchy my other halves!"

The Green Ranger was about to use her Zord to eat the Mantis, like Casey's Tiger had done minutes ago, when Dai Shi appeared. The villain turned to the Green Ranger and smirked.

"No..." Kaylee whispered, staggering backwards as she got a look at Dai Shi's human face. Mantis took this to his advantage and punched the Zord, knocking Kaylee out of it and to the ground. Kaylee stood up, unmorphed, and looked into the eyes of her newest enemy. "Dustin... it can't be..."

"Dustin no longer exists," Dai Shi's voice rang, though Kaylee was sure it was Dustin's body, "I am Dai Shi!"

"Like the new Dai Shi, Green Ranger?" Camille smiled, walking up next to Dustin and putting one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his chest. She put her head on his shoulder and smiled menacingly at Kaylee.

"What did you do to him?" Kaylee yelled as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Who is he?" Casey asked Lily. He recognized Dustin from the Forbidden room back at the Pai Zhuq, but he had only seen the Earth Sensei for a few seconds before he ran out after Jarrod and Dai Shi's spirit. Lily shook her head and turned back to the scene.

"I needed a body, and he was right there," Dai Shi smirked, "it was either him, or that Jarrod cub. You little lover boy Dustin here had more power!"

He then looked up as Mantis' foot was about to squish the Rangers. Kaylee jumped out of the way as a loud _**ZWOP**_ echoed through the air, leaving the others alone.

When he noticed that he missed, Mantis brought his other foot down. The three remaining Ranger braced themselves for the pain, but never felt it. They looked up and saw a giant cat-like spirit grab the Mantis and through it into a far off lake.

"Whoa!" the three smiled. They then turned to where Camille and Dustin had been standing, but no one was there.

"It is not safe here," Master Mao, or his spirit form, said as he appeared next to the Rangers. A bright cloud surrounded the four of them, and the Rangers found themselves on top of a building.

"Master Mao?" Casey frowned after recovering from the teleporting, "But I thought you were gone forever!"

"The spirit of a Pai Zhuq can never be destroyed. My body no longer rests on this earth," Master Mao explained, "but I will be watching over you."

"Okay..." Casey sighed. "That answers my first question. Now can you explain how Mantis grew to the size of Dodgers stadium?"

"It's an advance level of battle technique," Master Mao said. "You're enemies have mastered it... now, you must fight them on that level."

"We would be happy to... except for one little thing," Lily frowned. "You never taught us how!"

"You have a new Master," Master Mao started to fade away slowly as he looked over at the three cubs. "He must teach you. Now there is someone else I must discuss things with."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I know you're hurt," Master Mao said softly as he appeared beside Kaylee, who was sitting on the training mat in the loft. "But you shouldn't have left your friends alone."

"Master Mao?" Kaylee asked in shock, looking up at the master. "But I thought you were..."

"My spirit now rests in the spirit world," Master Mao smiled. "From there, I will always watch over you."

"Master Mao, I understand why it was wrong to leave... they needed me. But that was Dustin and..."

"I know the story Kaylee," Master Mao smiled. He put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I don't want to lose Dustin like I did my parents," Kaylee cried. Suddenly, she jumped up as a thought came to mind. "You said you were in the spirit world!"

"I did."

"And the Wind Ninja Academy and the Pai Zhuq are closely related," Kaylee smiled. "And the students, just like the Masters, go to the spirit world when they die."

"Yes..."

Kaylee's face suddenly dropped and the words were harder to say.,"Are my parents... y'know... resting there... with you?"

Master's Mao face softened as he looked down at the small girl. Since the start of her career as a Power Ranger she had been through so much: nearly losing her life several times as a Wind Ranger, time travel and loss of control with her powers as a Dino Ranger, the battle against Lothor as a Mystic Ranger and saving the world from several villains with Operation Overdrive. The last thing he wanted to do was give her some bad news.

"I have not seen them in the spirit world Kaylee," Master Mao sighed. "But I'm sure, wherever they are, they're watching over you as well."

Master Mao disappeared as the door to the loft opened and the other Rangers walked in. At the same time, RJ walked into the room and was instantly attacked by questions. As he tried to answer them, Kaylee answered her cell phone which had started ringing.

"Kaylee Hanson!" she said, hoping she didn't sound like she had just been crying.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Kira! HI!" Kaylee laughed. She knew that voice and that attitude anywhere.

"Kay, you're over half an hour late!"

"Yeah... I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Kaylee frowned, looking up at the clock hanging over the stove in the kitchen.

"Duh."

"Look Kira, the wedding's postponed... well, mine and Dustin's at least."

Upon hearing the word "wedding" the others in the room all shut up and turned to Kaylee, eavesdropping.

"Why's that?"

"Because... that mission Dustin and I went on last night... turned into a Ranger thing, but Dustin's not a Ranger," Kaylee explained.

"And that's holding off the wedding because..?"

"Dustin's the villain..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kira dropped the phone and turned to Tori who was adjusting her sister's wedding dress. Tori turned to the yellow Ranger and frowned. Kira just shrugged and put the phone on speaker.

"Dustin's the what now?" she asked.

"Tor..." Kaylee said, knowing from the little bit of static that she had been put on the speaker. "You know the Dai Shi?"

"Yeah?" Tori frowned.

"He's back... and Dustin went after him and Jarrod when he escaped, while I took care of the Master... and Dai Shi's now controlling Dustin's body."

"He can do that?" Tori asked.

"Apparently... unless that was someone else who looked exactly like the man I was supposed to marry."

There was a sigh on the other end and Kaylee spoke up again.

"Kira, I know this was supposed to be a double wedding, but it's kinda impossible for Dustin and I to get married. If you and Conner wanna..."

"No Kayl," Kira smiled. "We'll wait. After all, I don't think I could enjoy this day knowing Dustin's the new Mesogog."

"Thanks..."

"Hey Kayl," Tori smiled. "Be careful out there."

"I will Tor."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee hung up the phone and turned to the others, who quickly pretended they weren't listening to every word during the phone conversation.

"... you're not ready for the growing-ginormous technique. Sorry Rangers, but no way!" RJ said. Kaylee shook her head and laughed.

"I know you guys heard everything," she said. Lily walked up to her and smiled.

"So you were supposed to get married today?" she asked, "To the guy from the forbidden room?"

"Dustin... I'm known him for years now," Kaylee smiled. "He proposed to me during my time as the Green Overdrive Ranger. I'll never forget that day."

Kaylee went off into her own little flashback as a light bulb in Theo's head went off.

"You were the Green Overdrive Ranger?" he asked in shock, breaking Kaylee from her flashback.

"I was all the recent Green Rangers you had a crush on," Kaylee laughed, making Theo blush.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" RJ asked, sitting in his chair and grabbing a bowl of popcorn.

"I was training to be a Samurai when I was sixteen. I was accepted into the Wind Ninja Academy along with my sister, who trained under the water element. We were there for a year before it was attacked by a man named Lothor. My sister, Tori, who was on the phone with Kira, Dustin, or rather, Dai Shi and a third friend, Shane, were chosen to be Power Rangers after the attack."

"What about you?" Casey asked.

"I wasn't one of the first," Kaylee sighed. "The three wore the same colors you do now. For a few missions they fought as I watched. Then, one day, the Thunder Rangers walked into the picture. They started off evil and kidnapped me to use my secret powers."

"What powers?" Lily asked.

"I can resurrect things, but I have to give them my life," Kaylee explained. "Anyways, they kidnapped me and tried to use my power to bring their parents back. My sister and friends tried to get me back but it was a little too late. The only thing I remember is blacking out then waking up with my Green Wind Ranger morpher. Then, after we convinced the Thunders to join us, our computer consultant thingy person, Cam, wanted to become a Ranger. After a hard journey, he finally found the power and became the Green Samurai Ranger. Together, the seven of us fought evil and finally destroyed it. In the process I started going out with Dustin. When the whole thing was over, the others graduated but I gave up being a ninja to live a normal life."

"If you gave up, why were you here in your Ninja Uniform?" Casey asked. Kaylee shushed him and continued.

"Tori, Shane and Dustin became Sensei's of their own elements and Cam became headmaster. Blake also quit Ninja Training to ride for Factory Blue. Hunter became Headmaster of the Thunder Academy with Leanne. Tori and I were finally living in our house in Reefside, just outside Blue Bay. She would drive back to the Academy everyday and I would finish High School in Reefside. I thought my life would go back to normal, until I got detention."

"You a goody two shoes?" RJ asked.

"Kira, Conner, Ethan and I found these rock things and it gave us special powers. Now I could teleport. You should know about that. It's the ZWOP noise I make! Anyways, the four of us then became the Dino Rangers and fought evil. They had no idea I was a Ranger before and I didn't want them to know, especially after their reaction to Dr. O being a Ranger. I tried to keep my secret but it slipped out to Kira when we watched Ranger history on Dr. O's computer. She swore not to tell anyone else, who didn't already know. Then, Dr. O joined our team."

"Dr.O?" Theo asked.

"Tommy Oliver," Kaylee smiled and all their jaws dropped.

"He's a Ranger legend! You're so lucky!" Theo smiled, earning laughs from Lily and Casey at his little geek comment.

"Moving on, we once again had evil Ranger problems with Trent. He was controlled by the White Dino gem. After much convincing, and the crush Kira refuses to admit to, he overcame the power and joined us. My secret was still safe until Tori, Shane and Dustin were turned evil by Lothor, who came back. They attacked the city and we had to stop them. My secret had to be spilled then, so I let it. After helping the others overcome the curse, we fought together to defeat the monster and Lothor was defeated. We kept fighting, just the Dino Rangers, until Mesogog was defeated. I thought my Ranger duties were over but... what's so funny?" Kaylee asked as Theo, Casey and RJ tried to hold back a laugh.

"She said duty!" Casey smiled. Kaylee rolled her eyes and Lily laughed.

"Can I continue?" she asked. The boys nodded, their silly moment over with. "Good. I thought my duty was over with after I graduated from school. I wanted to restart my training at the Academy now that I had new powers so I trained in the water element with my sister as my teacher. But two years later I was called to help Operation Overdrive fight against so many monsters to protect the Corona Aurora. We fought as six until this alien type lizard proved to us he was good. We realised he was actually a man from another planet and turned him back to human form. After much convincing he joined our team. With all seven members we destroyed the evil. I went back to the Academy for a few months to continue my training."

"Then?" Casey asked.

"Then Cam, our new Sensei, assigned me on this mission. It sorta clashed with my wedding day, but I thought I could work around it. Obviously I was wrong."

"Master Mao also mentioned another team when he spoke about you," RJ frowned, tapping the side of his head, "It was Mystic something..."

"Mystic Force," Kaylee sighed, "It didn't last long. We fought Lothor once more, then handed our Powers down to the second generation of Mystics."

Kaylee turned away from the others as she thought about Mystic Force and what it felt like to fight alongside Dustin. Now, she was going to have to do the opposite. She was going to have to fight against Dustin, and possible go as far as killing him to keep the world safe.

Lily saw her friend's pain and walked up to her, giving her a hug. She ignored the flashes in her mind, showing her what had happened in the Forbidden Room.

"We'll make sure Dustin comes home safe and sound," Lily smiled softly; "I'll make Ronny bet in it."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

After a few hours, the Rangers returned to the loft. Casey walked up to RJ with a bit of an aggravated look on his face.

"Come on, RJ! We don't have a chance against Dai Shi if we don't learn the growing technique!" Casey begged his new master.

"Once you all Master your assigned weapon, then we'll talk," RJ smiled.

"Assigned weapons?" Casey asked. This was the first anyone had heard of mastering weapons.

RJ walked to a cupboard and took out two tonfas. He walked over to Theo and handed them to him.

"Tonfa?" Theo smiled cockily, "No sweat! I learned these bad boys my second year!"

As Theo showed off his skills with the Tonfa, RJ handed Lily a Bo.

"Sweet!" Lily smiled. "I'm a pro with a Bo!"

Like Theo, she also started showing off as RJ walked back to the cupboard and pulled out a nunchuku.

"For Casey... the ancient, and if I may say, highly dangerous... nunchuku!" RJ smiled.

"No problem!" Casey said as he tried to show off as well, only to hit himself in the arm. As he gripped his arm in pain he looked up at Lily, "Okay... I admit it, I've never used these before."

"Those are only supposed to be used by trained kung fu students," Lily frowned, and Casey quickly nodded. She tried to help Casey at least get a feel for the weapon while RJ pulled out his last weapon.

"And, for Kaylee, the Sai."

"Sweet!" Kaylee smiled. RJ put the weapon in her hand and the girl frowned. "What the hell? Are these used to eat huge salad leaves?"

"Camille uses these when she fights, and I believe in fighting fire with fire," RJ smiled.

"Well, it can't be that hard!" Kaylee smiled as she suddenly began showing off with a weapon she never used before. RJ, Theo, Casey and Lily stared at her, "I'm a quick learner. It comes from years of suddenly knowing how the hell you use the new Ranger suits, weapons and Zords."

"Obviously," RJ laughed.

Casey tried once again to use his nunchuku, but failed. RJ turned to him and the others and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but until you're all up to speed, you can't get to the next level."

Theo groaned as he walked over to a stool and sat down, "Just because Casey's a cub doesn't mean we should be held back in our training! Kaylee's already gotten to the next level! It's not fair!"

"Hello! I'm standing right here!" Casey frowned, waving his hand in front of Theo's face.

"I don't mean to sound harsh, but that's just the way it is!"

"Theo, a team is a lot like... a stool!" RJ smiled, inching closer to the stool as an idea came to mind. "You four are the legs, all equal. So what happens if all parts aren't equal?"

Theo scoffed impatiently, not really wanting to know what RJ had in mind.

"Smoosh!" Kaylee smiled, hitting her hands together as RJ kicked away one of the legs on the chair, causing Theo to fall on the ground.

"The team falls on its butt. If the team's not ready, then none of you are ready."

With that, the master left the four Rangers to think.

"It's like on my last team," Kaylee smiled. "There was one of us, Will, who worked better alone. Well, he, Ronny and I went to Atlantis..."

"Atlantis?" Casey asked, only to be shushed by Kaylee.

"Yes. Now, he and Ronny were both new to the whole Ranger thing, and they were **all **equal. But Will refused to work with us. That led to him setting off a booby trap which caused us to nearly be squashed by giant hands and drowned by water. Then he nearly knocked Ronny into a boiling hot pit of lava."

"Ronny was pushed into a pit of lava?" Lily asked.

"Your point to this is?" Theo looked up at Kaylee impatiently after glaring at Casey. It wasn't that he disliked the new cub, it was more... he disliked the new cub. Casey had only been at the Pai Zhuq for a week before he was chosen for a task Theo had worked years for.

"If he worked as a team, with us, and not alone, none of that would have happened," Kaylee smiled. "After all, there is no 'I' in team... but if you re-arrange the letters you do get 'me at' which has me... but that's not the point!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

After lecturing his cubs, RJ had gone down to the parlour to see how everything was doing. He saw Fran sitting at her usual spot in the restaurant and walked up to her.

"Fran, you're here every day," He frowned. "I've got to asked... don't you have a crew? You know... friends you like to hang out with?"

Fran thought for a minute before looking up from the book she was reading, "Umm... books are my friends, so I guess you could say I have a big crew!"

The bookworm pointed to all of the books surrounding her and smiled.

RJ laughed, "Okay... but what about family?"

"I have no brothers or sisters... and my parents are always kinda busy."

In the kitchen, Casey and the others had just gotten down to work. Casey walked up to one of the waiting pizza dough and starting tossing it in the air like he had been working at JKP his whole life.

Theo turned to Lily and Kaylee, frowning, "Check out Casey... When it comes to tossing pizza, the guy's a genius. But he's all thumbs when it comes to handling his own weapon"

"Well, the nunchuku's are a difficult weapon to master," Kaylee pointed out.

"Yeah, and remember when you started out, T?" Lily frowned. "You didn't always have mad skills."

"Okay, but I practiced hard and got better," Theo smiled, remembering the good times.

"True. But before you could practice, someone had to teach you."

"I learned from the best," Theo smiled as memories of Master Mao passed through his head.

"Too bad Casey didn't have someone amazing like that to teach him," Lily smirked.

Theo turned and looked up at Lily, "Do you ever get tired of being right?"

Suddenly a bell rang. All the Rangers turned to RJ and frowned.

"Everyone to their stations!" RJ smiled. "The twelve thirty-two lunch rush is about to..."

Before RJ could finished, a mob of people walked into JKP, ready to place their order for food. Kaylee's mouth dropped. Cyberspace was never this busy!

Theo pushed through the people and grabbed Casey's arm, "Sorry boss, Casey and I have some training to do!"

"Wait... who's going to help me serve all these people?" RJ asked as Kaylee and Lily took their spots in the kitchen.

Fran jumped up from her seat and raised her hand in the air. She already knew everything on the JKP menu, and she occasionally helped RJ out when he was working alone.

"ME!"

RJ grabbed and apron and tossed it to the young woman.,"You're hired!"

Fran put the apron on and walked up to the first customers in line, "Welcome to JKP... table for two? Right this way!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Oh great!" Lily sighed as she and Kaylee walked into the loft after the lunch rush. RJ was right behind them, smiling because of the success of the rush. Lily saw her master was distracted from the beeping TVs so she pointed, "RJ!"

"Oh boy..." RJ frowned. From the screens, he could see that the damn had been destroyed, and water was rushing into Ocean Bluff.

"Well, this is the first town I live in that lives up to its name..." Kaylee smiled, "I think I can stop this! RJ, you call the boys!"

"Already on it dudette!" RJ called as the girls ran out.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Where have you been?" Lily frowned when the boys finally showed up.

"Casey mastered his weapon," Theo smiled, patting the tiger on the back. He then noticed that Kaylee was nowhere in sight, even though RJ told them that the two girls were going to be together. "Where's Kaylee?"

Lily pointed down to the street, seeing as she and the boys were standing on a building. Theo and Casey looked over and saw Kaylee was using her water powers to hold off the masse of water threatening to drown Ocean Bluff, "Oh..." Casey breathed.

"The city's been evacuated," Lily explained. "She's just trying to push the water back."

"Let's go help her... somehow..." Casey said. The Rangers got ready to jump down, when Camille appeared in front of them.

"Not this times Rangers," she smirked.

The Rangers morphed and, using their new weapons, they started fighting off the group of Rinshi. Camille saw the oversized Mantis walking around the city. She smirked and disappeared.

Back on the ground, Kaylee was using everything she could to stop the water, but it was so heavy, and she was so small, that the job was too hard.

She was about to give her powers the biggest boost she could gather until a familiar face caught her eye.

"Dustin?"

Dustin, walked up to Kaylee, smiling. He turned to the giant wall of water and frowned. He lifts his hand up, as if he was going to help her. Kaylee smiled back at her fiancé before he slashed her across the chest.

The small girl stumbled back as her concentration on the water wall broke. Dustin disappeared as the blonde was engulfed in water.

Kaylee tried swimming up, so she could reach the shore before her powers failed her and she needed actual oxygen to breath, but there was one problem. She had no idea which way was up.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled up… or what she figured was up. When she broke through the surface of the water, she saw her hero was Tori.

"The hell is my pregnant sister doing here?" she frowned, playfully splashing the water sensei.

Tori rolled her eyes as she swam to the top of a building, which was now only inches above the surface of the water. She climbed out, and reached for a hand to help her up. To Kaylee's surprise, Kira reached out and helped Tori out of the water.

"Whoa…" Kaylee smiled, before being pulled up by her old friend.

Theo, Casey and Lily joined the three, but Lily stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kira; _the_ Kira Ford.

"This is a really good day!" she smiled, before running to Kaylee to make sure the green Ranger was okay.

"What happened back there?" Theo asked.

"Dustin distracted me… sorry guys," Kaylee smiled softly.

"Who are they?" Casey asked, pointing to Tori and Kira. Kaylee smiled as she stood up, and wrapped her arms around her sister's and friend's shoulders.

"Meet my sister, Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger, Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Ranger, and my little niece or nephew, future Green Ranger!" Kaylee smiled as she, very gently, tapped her hand on Tori's small stomach.

Tori put her hand on her stomach as she looked over to Kira. The Rockstar shook her head and mouthed something to the blonde. Tori made it out as: "_I'll tell her later."_

"Future green…"

"Her too?" Lily asked, interrupting Theo and pointing to Kira. Kaylee nodded and smiled.

"Your predecessor," Kaylee added, leaving Lily in a state of shock.

"I remember you!" Kira smiled. "You were at Sammy's concert!"

Lily nodded, but everyone could see she was still in shock.

"SO COOL! Kira remembers me!" Lily exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Kira could only laugh and nod at the current Yellow Ranger's excitement.

"Hey guys, can we have this little fan-girl later?" Casey asked as Mantor swung an arm down. The other Rangers ducked out of the way, while Casey jumped up to attack. Mantor's arm connected with Casey, knocking him back onto the roof.

"Casey!" Lily yelled as the Rangers ran up to him.

"You okay?" Theo asked.

"We can't beat him from down here," Casey groaned, slamming his fist down on the roof.

"I guess I'm in this alone again," Kaylee said. She closed her eyes before a figured jumped down and tackled her to the ground.

"Camille?" Kaylee asked, suddenly fueled with rage. She remembered seeing this emo-barbie flirting with her would-be husband.

"Guys," Kira called, pulling the Rangers back when they tried to go help Kaylee. "You have to form the Megazord."

"We don't know how!" Theo sighed.

"Of course you do," Kira smirked, "You're a Power Ranger! You're supposed to instantly know how everything works!"

"You don't know you know," Tori explained, only confusing the group.

Kaylee had been thrown back into the group by Camille, before the villainess disappeared, "Guys, the stool is in balance now!"

"I think I get it," Lily smirked. Tori rolled her eyes. They didn't understand her, but they understood Kaylee's stool-speak. "Theo, you're the brains of the team!"

"And Lils, you're the heart!" Theo grinned.

"And Casey brings the strength!" Kaylee nodded.

"And Kaylee has the knowledge and experience!" Casey smiled.

"_Excellent!"_ RJ called over the communicator. "_You're ready for the next level! Now combine your animal spirits and see what happens!"_

"We can combine them?" Lily frowned.

"How else as we supposed to make the Megazord?" Kaylee beamed, "Just do what I do."

"AMINAL SPIIRITS, UNITE AS ONE! POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!"

The Jungle Pride Megazord, with Jaguar and Cheetah Legs, Leopard arms and Tiger body and head, landed in the streets, with the water coming up to its knees. The Rangers exchanged glances, before bringing their legs up in a kick, making the Megazord do the same. Mantor was slammed in the chest, recoiling in pain. The Megazord slammed his elbow into the monster before delivering a spinning kick.

The Megazord pulled out a three way nunchuku and swung it around menacingly.

"Jungle Setsukon!"

Casey took control as he swung the nunchukus around, hitting Mantor over and over again repeatedly.

"Savage spin!" the Rangers yelled, as the Megazord's arms began to spin. Moving forward in the attack, the Rangers slammed into Mantor. The monster screamed as he sparked. He fell backwards, exploding long before he hit the ground.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Fran walked sweeping the floor in a sort of panic as she got the shop ready for the 5:27 lunch rush. Casey and Theo were in the kitchen, tossing pizza dough into the air.

"You gotta twist, then toss," Casey explained, doing a little demonstration, before Theo tried. The blue Ranger tried his hand at it, but the pizza landed on his face and slid off onto the counter.

"This is harder than it looks," he sighed.

Back out in the dining room, Lily was watching her two friends before she turned to RJ, "I'm glad those guys got it together," she smiled, "But you know, Camille and her army aren't going to let up."

"Well, it's not her I'm worried about," RJ sighed, turning his gaze over to Kaylee, who was sitting in a booth, talking with her two sisters about Dai Shi possessing Dustin.

Lily followed his gaze and sighed, "We'll get him back," she whispered to RJ. "In the meantime, Kaylee's a strong Ranger. I'm sure she can handle herself."

"How do you know?" RJ asked. He didn't like undermining his cubs, but he had to make sure Kaylee was going to be okay fighting her fiancé.

"When Kaylee was on Operation Overdrive, she worked with my sister," Lily explained, "When I was attacked, the team came over, and Kaylee and I got to talking. She was pretty upset when Operation Overdrive had been replaced by Tori, Kira and the other retro Rangers, but she pulled out of that."

"Let her know we're all here for her," RJ said, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. The dancer nodded and smiled.

"She'll know."


	3. Sigh of the Tiger

"Alright, dude... and dudette. In order to defeat me, you'll have to be in complete harmony with your animal spirits," RJ smiled as he stood in the middle of the training mat, blindfolded. Casey and Lily were circling around him while Kaylee and Tori watched from the steps. "And get very lucky."

"Come Lil, he's all ours!" Casey smirked.

"Are you sure about this RJ?" Lily laughed. "I don't wanna dent your metaphysical Zen."

"I'm using the swoop technique," RJ explained, adjudging the blindfold. "Eyesight is a bonus, not a necessity. Now, hit me with your best shot!"

"Fire away!" Kaylee sang.

Casey and Lily both charged without another word. However, R.J. effortlessly blocked both of their punches, grabbed their arms and spun them away. Casey then tried a punch and Lily a kick, both of which R.J. blocked one-handed. Casey, in pain, waved his smarting arm. Lily took R.J. on one-on-one, but he easily leaped high into the air, out of the way of her attacks, then dodged and fended her off one-handed again

Casey yelled and charged, but R.J. stepped aside and Casey tripped, rolling into a large speaker in the corner. He looked up fearfully as the speaker began to fall on him, and R.J. ran forward, stopping it and pushing it back into place. Casey and Lily then decided to gang up on RJ, but were stopped and restrained. Lily began to yell with pain, but Casey covered her mouth then held a finger to his lips; Lily nodded. However, their try at a silent attack was no good. R.J. punched Casey clear across the room, and he landed painfully in R.J.'s chair. Lily winced before RJ grabbed her and flipped her onto her back.

"You were distracted, and defeated," RJ laughed, removing the blindfold. "Remember guys, the enemy is merciless and just as graceful as-"

RJ tripped over the edge of the mat, but caught himself before he face planted.

"You?" Tori laughed.

"C'mon guys, Theo, Fran and Kira can use our help downstairs," Kaylee called, taking off her sweater revealing her green JKP shirt.

RJ sat down in his chair as the others left. He was about to turn the TV on when Casey knelt down beside him.

"RJ, you've gotta teach me something," the tiger frowned.

"I just did. Now, I'm on break!" RJ smiled, with the remote in his hand as he reached for a bowl of popcorn.

"No," Casey sighed. "I mean, you gotta teach me more. It's obvious that Theo, Lily and Kaylee are way ahead of me!"

"Well, in your defense, Kaylee is technically a retro... and a Ninja..." RJ smiled, "but if we do this, you have to do whatever I say. That's the only way it works."

"You've got it!" Casey smiled, standing back up, "I'm good!"

RJ smiled as well, leaning back into his chair. He might as well take advantage of this situation. He hadn't slept well the night before and now his shoulders were killing him, "Rub my shoulders."

"Wha... right now?" Casey frowned. RJ nodded, getting comfortable in his chair while Casey moved behind him and started rubbing his master's shoulders. Kira walked into the loft to grab and extra apron after learning she was working in the kitchen, and frowned at the sight. Casey opened his mouth to explained but Kira shushed him.

"It's okay," she laughed. "Secret's safe with me."

Casey groaned as the former yellow Ranger walked out, giggling like a school girl. As she opened the door to the kitchen, Casey heard her yell: "You won't believe what Casey and RJ are doing!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ, Casey, Lily, Theo, Kaylee and the two former Rangers stood in front of the TV set. On the monitors, Camille and a group of Rinshi were walking out of a building, holding a precious artifact they had stolen. As the guards tried to stop the chameleon, Camille whipped her tongue out.

"Ah yes, the old museum heist. Typical," RJ smiled as he watched Camille. The four Rangers ran off to the fight, "Be careful Rangers! She's a feisty one!"

Kira and Tori were on their way into the parlor to help Fran while she was short-staffed when they heard RJ call Camille feisty. Kira turned to the Master and frowned.

"First Casey, now Camille," she giggled, "pick a team, RJ!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Not so fast lizard lady!" Theo yelled as the Rangers arrived on the scene, stopping Camille from leaving with the bag.

"Oh, Power Rangers... How sweet," Camille smiled sarcastically. She snapped her fingers at the RinShi and yelled, "Attack!"

The Rinshi behind her hop forward. While they distract the Rangers, Casey noticed Camille was trying to sneak away.

"I got her!" he called. Kaylee kicked a Rinshi down and turned to Casey.

"Wait!"

Casey ran after the chameleon until they reached a secluded place. Casey punched Camille back, but she quickly recovered as she pushed herself off the wall of a building and slammed into Casey.

"HEY! Pick on someone kinda closer to your own age!" Kaylee yelled; pulling out her Sais and slashing it across Camille's chest before the villainess could land on the ground. When she did, she put her hand to her injuries and saw the blood. Camille grabbed her Sais and tried to use the handles to knock Kaylee's weapons out of her hand.

"So, are the like the babysitter of the red Ranger?" Camille mocked as she tried to pull away from Kaylee who grabbed onto her arm and flipped her over. "You probably already know red is supposed to be the tough one!"

"Leave him alone!" Kaylee yelled. Camille stood up and ran from the fight. Kaylee turned to the red Ranger and frowned, "Don't listen to her."

Casey didn't even look at Kaylee as he punched the concrete and stood up. He walked away muttering something about more training.

Kaylee turned to the direction where Camille had left and frowned. Dustin hadn't showed up this time. She was wondering what was happening in their base. She was especially wondering what was happening between him and Camille behind her back. She had seen the way Camille looked at him... and how he looked back at her. She knew it was Dai Shi's feelings for Camille, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealousy and anger. Dustin was supposed to be hers.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Napkins folded!" Fran called, holding a checklist in her hand as screaming kids waited outside.

"Check!" Tori smiled, folding the last of the napkins and putting it on the table before her hand went to her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Condiments: neatly on display!" Fran called again, handing the ketchup to Kira. The rock star put the ketchup in the middle of the row of condiments and smiled.

"Check!"

"Kira, you should make condiment art!" Tori giggled.

"Shayne Baker looks nothing like me in that movie!" Kira yelled.

"Slapshot 3... that's why she looked familiar when she first came out. You and that Emma chick look so much alike!" Fran laughed.

There was a knock on the window, interrupting the three girls as they turned to the large group of people at the door.

"I hate kids," Kira frowned as she put her finger up, telling them to wait a minute while Fran finished the checklist.

"You better get used to it," Tori smiled, putting a hand on her stomach then winking at Kira.

"Employees!" Fran called. She looked around the room, but only Kira and Tori were present. "Half check..."

"Oh boy," Tori frowned, turning to Kira.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I can't believe she got away!" Casey yelled angrily as the Rangers returned home, only to find RJ checking out his chair.

"Don't take it so hard, Case. She's slippery, Slimy, sss..."

"Smelly?" Lily finished for her long time friend.

"Thank you," Theo smiled.

RJ walked up to his cubs and frowned, "I think you broke my chair!" he told the Red Ranger.

"Forget the chair. I need more training!" Casey said.

RJ walked over to his toolbox and pulled out a screwdriver. He handed it to Casey and smiled, "Fix my chair."

"But-"

"Remember, whatever I say!" RJ reminded the Ranger before walking off. It felt good to be the boss.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Casey groaned as he tightened the last screw on the chair, and then flipped it back to its upright position.

"There. It's fixed. And my forearms will never be the same again," he frowned. Looking around, he suddenly realised that his team-mates had not been around the loft for a while now. "Where's Theo, Lil and Kaylee?"

"I sent Theo and Lily to check up on Fran, while Kira and Tori talk to Kaylee about something personal," RJ explained.

"Dustin?" Casey frowned, causing RJ to nod.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Theo and Lily walked up to the door leading to the dining room and winced when they saw the mayhem going on with only one employee taking care of a party of kids.

"Look at those little monsters," Theo frowned. "I'm not going in there!"

"But don't you think we should help Fran?" Lily asked.

One of the kids stood up and put a straw to his mouth before blowing out some sort of liquid on Fran. The liquid covered her face in a yellow goop as the kid pointed at her and laughed. Another kid stood up and threw his plate of spaghetti at the window where Theo and Lily where spying.

"I... I think she's just fine!" Theo said quickly, scared off by the spaghetti.

"Me too!" Lily agreed, running up the stairs to the loft. When they got in they saw Casey and RJ talking.

"Great. Now maybe we can get some on-on-on training?" Casey asked the mentor.

"Yeah," RJ smiled. He picked up his reaky yoga mat and handed it to Casey. "Why don't you wash my yoga mat? I think there's something growing on it."

"Wash you yoga mat!" Casey half yelled in shock. He looked down at what was supposed to be a white, maybe light yellow Mat. It was now a dark yellow colour, and the smell coming off it was unbearable.

"Whatever I say!" RJ reminded the cub. Casey grabbed a tub from the kitchen and filled it up with water before putting the mat inside. Theo and Lily walked up behind him.

"Are you sure RJ knows what he's doing?" Lily asked. Casey glared at her before getting back to work.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"So, how are you feeling?" Tori asked her little sister as they walked through the park.

"Jealous... I know Camille's got a thing for Dustin... and he's doing nothing to stop it!" Kaylee sighed, sitting down on the park bench. Kira sat down beside her and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm sure if Dustin wasn't possessed by and evil spirit set on destroying the world, Camille would be Marafied by now!" she reassured the blonde.

"But even with Marah... he knew and... I dunno," Kaylee frowned.

"Just trust him, Kayl, okay," Tori smiled. "And, when we go back home, don't do anything stupid."

"I promise," Kaylee smiled, extending her pinky finger. "But I will do anything to get him back, you know that right."

"Oh course we know that!" Kira laughed.

"Why do you think we took the part time job at JKP here?" Tori smirked, "We hate Camille as much as you. We want Dustin to come home to you, and we want you to stay safe."

There was a loud beep coming from Kaylee's solar morpher. She picked it up and looked at it closely before jumping up.

"I got to go!" she frowned, running into the town, morphing before she even left the park.

"You know, that looks kinda awesome," Kira smiled. Tori sat down beside her friend and laughed.

"Let's tell RJ to tell Kaylee's we've gone home," she said, standing back up with Kira.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Welcome Rangers!" a buffalo monster, Buffalord, smiled when he saw the four Rangers.

"That thing looks really angry!" Lily commented.

"Do you think he's got any other look?" Kaylee frowned.

"You're going down!" Casey yelled. The Rinshi hopped forward and fought the Rangers. Casey used punches to knock them out while Theo and Lily kicked at them.

"Leave the rest to me!" Kaylee smiled, jumping ahead of the group. She punched a couple foot soldiers before she vaulted off a concrete pillar. In the air, she managed to flip over and kick a Rinshi down.

"Call to the beast inside! Bring out the Leopard!"

A green snow leopard emerged from Kaylee's body and knocked down the rest of the Rinshi. Kaylee smiled as her team joined her against Buffalord.

"Rinshi are strong, but I and even more powerful!" Buffalord yelled. He scratched his foot on the ground, then lowered his head and charged. Casey ran forward to try and stop the attack, but Buffalord's strength was too much. The buffalo pushed Casey backwards through several concrete supports before stopping at a car. Then, with his horns, he threw Casey up in the air.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo yelled, coming to his leader's aide. He struck Buffalord's knee, bringing the monster down. Buffalord tried to use this position to charge at the blue Ranger, but Theo jumped out of the way.

"Let me get in on this!" Lily smiled. "Cheetah jabs!"

She punched Buffalord in the chest with swift and powerful jabs.

"Whoa!" Casey smiled, leaning on a pillar for support. "Lil's amazing!"

Buffalord stumbled back, "I need more time to harness the true power of the Buffalo! I will return!"

As he disappeared, Casey tried to stop him, only to have him team-mates hold him back.

"Casey, stop!" Lily called, "He's gone."

Lily and Theo lead Casey away while Kaylee stared at the fight area, looking around.

"That's twice he doesn't show..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Casey stormed into the loft, angry at his master. He walked up to RJ, who was sitting on his chair with a bowl of popcorn. He spun the chair, and his master, around.

"Okay, you asked me to rub your shoulders, and I did! You wanted your chair fixed, it's fixed. I even washed you mutant yoga mat with that twist and shake crap! Now, in case you haven't noticed, I have been getting my tiger ass kicked all over the city! When are you going to train me?"

"The spirit of the tiger alright, but the foresight of a lemming," Kaylee snickered as she read a note left on the kitchen counter, telling her that Tori and Kira had gone home for a little while.

"Well, now that we know the kinda beast you're up against, I've got just the plan," RJ smiled, grabbing a red towel from his back pocket, "Scrub the floor."

Casey turned and looked up at Kaylee in the kitchen, begging her to help him. Kaylee just shrugged and tossed him a DVD of Karate kid. Casey groaned, knowing he was alone, "This is ridiculous."

The Red Ranger started walking away, but RJ stopped him, "We had a deal. Whatever I say, remember!"

Casey's face matched the color of his shirt as he snatched the towel from RJ's hand and started scrubbing the floor. He ran back and forth, with his hands pushing the towel on the floor.

"Faster, faster. Come on, faster!" RJ coached.

Theo walked down the stairs with Lily and frowned at the sight, "And they call me a neat freak."

"Come on Casey!" Lily called, pointing to her morpher to let him know there was trouble.

"Ah, no; Casey needs to finish the floor first," RJ frowned, "but Kaylee can go with you."

"RJ, we're under attack!" Casey yelled. "If I don't help them, they could be destroyed!"

"Then they'll be destroyed!" RJ smiled.

"The hell!" Kaylee called. "That's evil!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Good. Now, stay low. Nice job," RJ was still coaching the red Ranger, while the others were off fighting.

Tired, Casey stood up and threw the towel down. He marched over to RJ and growled, "You know what? Forget this! I asked you to train me, and you turned me into your servant! Now, my team needs me and I'm scrubbing the floor like Cinderella!"

"Well, you would actually just be Cinderel," RJ laughed, "but you asked me to train you, and I have."

"How? By fixing your chair?"

Casey suddenly found himself blocking a punch from RJ. When he caught it, he twisted RJ's arm away from his face.

"See?" RJ smiled, "You used the screwdriver motion to catch the punch."

Casey looked down at his hands. RJ tried to attack him again, but Casey blocked him and flipped him over.

"Twisting and shaking the mat," Casey grinned. RJ tried punching again, but Casey dodged it by going under his arm, then spin kicked out of the way.

"Good, now when you face off against the buffalo, stay low. You'll cut his power in half!" RJ smiled.

Casey started to run off, before turning back to RJ.

"What about the whole shoulder rub thing? How does that help me?"

"Oh, that doesn't," RJ said, rubbing his neck. "I just slept funny last night."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"That was awesome!" Lily smiled, patting Casey on the back while walking down the street leading to JKP, "So, RJ really was training you?"

"Yeah, who knew chores could lead to violence!" Casey laughed, "I think parents have a lesson to learn in here."

"I'll remember to tell Tori and Blake," Kaylee smirked. She pushed open the door to the parlour and her jaw dropped.

"Oh, now you show up! How convenient," Fran sighed, standing in the middle of the mess.

"Yeah... we were a little busy," Theo said.

"Not so busy that you and Lily couldn't lend a hand while Tori and Kira were away," RJ frowned. The blue and yellow Rangers exchanged glances.

"Sorry Fran," they apologized.

"Well, it's alright. I needed some crash course training anyway!" Fran smiled as spaghetti strings fell off her head.

"So, for not helping Fran," RJ smiled, wrapping and arm around the bookworm. "You two get to clean this place up while the four of us go get ice cream."

"I love ice cream!" Fran squealed as she ran for the door. She stopped before she reached it and turned to her friends. "I shoulder probably go and clean myself up first, huh?"

"Nah," RJ laughed, leading two of his three friends out the door, "Kayl, you coming?"

"Uh, no, you go ahead... I've got things to think about here," Kaylee sighed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee walked into her room and flopped down on her head. She reached over to the end table and grabbed the picture of her and Dustin the day they got engaged. She was hugging him, with Ducky on her head while the Overdrive Rangers clapped and cheered in the background.

"Why haven't you shown up?" she whispered, hugging the picture to her chest as the tears fell down the side of her face.

**A/N:** There is a follow up to this chapter, that you should read. It's called five months and it's written by PICKLZDADRUMMER. It's explores Kaylee's emotions about everything that's been happening to her recently. It's a very emotional fanfic that will pull on some heartstrings, and it's pretty important to read if you want to understand just how low Kaylee's going to drop in this series. Seriously guys, you really have to check it out, and leave a review for the author. He really wants feedback of any kind: constructive, "good chapter", any help you can offer him would be great.


	4. A Taste of Poison

_Behold, the Five Fingers of Poison. An elite squad of venomous warriors each possessing a unique and treacherous poison. _

_Rantipede can strike a hundred times before his opponent can respond._

_Naja, the Cobra. Cold-blooded and lethal. It will take but one strike to conquer his foes._

_Stingerella's hypnotic dance lures her prey closer and closer… until she strikes!_

_The cunning Gakko. Master in the art of the surprise attack._

_And Toady. Able to ward off the strongest offense. Not smart, but not to be underestimated._

-----Jungle-Fury-----

In was midday at JKP as Casey and Lily were hard at work making pizzas for all the hungry customers. Fran was in the dining room taking orders with Theo and Kaylee was sitting on the steps leading to the loft, enjoying her well deserved break.

"Sometimes, I just can't believe my luck," Casey smiled as he shred cheese for the pizza, "shredding cheese one minute, shredding evil beasts the next!"

"Hey, this whole thing came out of nowhere for you Casey, it's got to be majorly intense, especially for a cub," Lily smiled.

"Well, I'm not a cub anymore," Casey smirked, looking up at Lily. "You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Fran opened the oven and looked inside it so she could see the two, "One large thriller gorilla, extra bananas!"

"Thriller gorilla," Casey smiled, pointing at Fran to let her know he heard her, "Coming up!"

Casey turned to the yellow Ranger and frowned, "Bananas?"

"RJ says, 'everything is better with bananas'," Kaylee mocked from her spot on her stairs, though her eyes told the other two she wasn't paying any real attention to the conversation. She was still staring at the door, as if Dustin was going to walk into the kitchen at any moment in a tux, ready for their wedding. Casey tried to go talk to her, but Lily held him back and shook her head before mouthing the words 'leave her alone'. Casey listened to the cheetah and went back to making the pizza.

"Where is RJ anyway?" he asked.

"He's been working on something in the garage for days," Kaylee answered, still staring at the door.

"We have a garage?" Casey frowned.

Lily turned Casey's attention away from Kaylee, "You get the board, I got the dough!" she smiled, tossing rolled out dough in the air. Casey grabbed a wooden board and caught the dough. He put it down on the table and started sprinkling flour on it. He looked up at Kaylee and started sneaking over to where she was sitting, hoping to cheer her up a little bit.

"Casey," Lily yelled softly. Casey turned to her and shrugged before going to plan B and flicking the flour on Lily. Lily frowned and grabbed some one the cheese in her hand before sprinkling it over Casey's head.

"Whoops, my bad," Lily laughed as Casey brushed the cheese out of his hair.

"Oh, laugh it up," Casey smiled, throwing the flour in his hand at Lily before running to the table, "You're going to be sorry for that!"

The tiger grabbed a wooden spoon and dumped the spoonful of mashed bananas on Lily's head. Lily glared at her friend before a full on food fight started. Lily let out a small laugh as Theo walked in, completely shocked at the mess.

"Look at the kitchen! It's trashed!" he yelled, successfully stopping the food fight.

"He started it," Lily laughed, wiping away some of the flour on her face as she pointed to Casey.

"Did not!" Casey laughed.

"I don't care how it started. We've got hungry customers out there..."

Lily noticed some cheese on his cheek and reached over to pull it off, before eating it. Theo stopped his scolding mid sentence and walked out of the kitchen. Kaylee saw his expression change when he saw Lily practically flirting with Casey and jumped up from her seat.

"Theo wait!" she called after him, only to hear her morpher beep.

"FRAN!" all four Rangers called as they ran for the loft.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Surprise!" the red Ranger yelled as he and three other rangers appeared before the monster attacking the city. "We're here to stop you!"

"You're a snake?" Kaylee asked the monster. "Good things Tori's not here. She would freak out!"

"Surprise!" a scorpion monster, with a woman's voice, yelled as she and a gecko monster jumped beside the snake monster.

"Think again!" a centipede monster smiled as he and a toad monster joined as well.

"So these are the Pai Zhuq students?" the scorpion asked. "I'm SO not impressed."

"They look pretty sorry to me," Gakko, the gecko, frowned.

"And ugly," Toady, the toad, added.

"Us, ugly?" Kaylee laughed, "You obviously haven't seen Kira on a bad day!"

Theo turned to Kaylee and glared at her for the random comment, "Can we just fight?"

"Yes," Rantipede, the centipede smiled, "Let's get this fight started."

"By the power of Dai Shi! Inner beast arise!" the five fingers of poisons yelled.

"A hundred legs to strike you! Rantipede!"

"Fangs full of venom! Naja!"

"Queen of the toxic dance! Stingerella!"

"Master of trickery and deceit! Gakko!"

"Skin stronger than armour! Toady!"

"We are the five fingers of poison!"

"Poison?" Casey asked.

"Yawn!" Kaylee frowned.

"Get them!" Naja yelled as the five fingers attacked. Each ranger took care of one of the poisons, while Kaylee took on two. The poisons were too powerful however and trampled the Rangers.

"They're too strong! We have to regroup!" Lily yelled, clutching her ribs. The others all nodded, including Kaylee as they helped each other run in the other direction. The fingers of poison laughed as they watched the Ranger retreat after only a few minutes of battle.

"Pathetic," Naja laughed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I liked it better when we were just fighting one at a time," Casey breathed as he and the other Rangers ran by the bottom of a mountain, with rocks and boulders surrounding them.

"I feel you there," Theo frowned.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion that knocked all the Rangers down. The five fingers appeared and created a pyramid. There was black and gold lighting as Dai Shi appeared at the top of the pyramid.

"Dustin..." Kaylee frowned, looking up at her fiancé. It pained her to see him stand against her, but she knew she had to stay strong, "What are you doing here?"

"Dustin is gone!" Dai Shi yelled.

"No he's not!" Kaylee yelled back. Dai Shi smirked as he threw off his cape and turned into his armour form.

"I challenge you to a battle green Ranger," Dai Shi smiled.

"You're fight's with me Dai Shi!" Casey yelled, stepping forward.

"Casey? Are you crazy?" Lily asked.

"What are you doing, stupid?" Kaylee frowned. Casey looked back at the green Ranger. He knew Kaylee wasn't going to be able to hurt Dustin, so, being the red Ranger and the leader of the team, he took it upon himself to fight her battle.

"I can't back down now," Casey smiled. He grabbed her Solar Morpher, "Jungle Beast! Spirit unleashed!"

"I call forth the spirit of the mighty lion!" Dai Shi yelled as a lion, very similar to Dustin's old Zord, was summoned.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the tiger!"

The two cats rushed at each other and fought in midair while Casey and Dai Shi leap at each other, then clashed in mid air, punching one another a few times before falling to their feet. Casey then swiped at Dai Shi, who managed to block all of the blows. He grabbed the tiger's arm and spun him several times. Suddenly, Dai Shi landed a powerful punch on Casey's chest, sending the red Ranger back with his friends.

"The tiger is tamer then I thought," Dai Shi laughed. He raised his hand up and snapped his fingers.

"Yes master," Stingerella smiled as she walked up to Casey and jabbed him in the chest.

"What are you doing?" Kaylee yelled, kicking Stingerella away from her leader when she heard Casey scream out in pain.

Dai Shi laughed, "Her poison is in your bloodstream, goodbye Red Ranger."

Dai Shi turned around and disappeared along with the poisons.

Casey was left on the ground, clutching his wound in pain as blood leaked through his fingers. The other three quickly ran over to him, helping him up. They had to get him back to the loft quickly, before he lost too much blood or the poison spread too far.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Casey was sitting in his hammock, with Kaylee holding his hand as a green glow surrounded her. All she needed was to get the poison out of Casey. Lily walked up to Casey and put a washcloth on his head.

"Thanks," Casey coughed weakly, "I feel much better."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. Theo growled under his breath as he joined his friends.

"He said he was fine. Leave the guy alone," he said.

RJ popped up from under the hammock, scaring Kaylee. She lost her balance and fell off the stool she was sitting on.

"Standing up to Dai Shi took a lot of guts," RJ smiled, helping Kaylee up.

"Or not a lot of brain cells," Theo smirked. RJ, Casey, Lily and Kaylee turned to the blue Ranger and frowned.

"Theo, I'm ignoring you're negative energy," RJ frowned, moving his hands in such a way, that it looked like he was actually trying to push away invisible energy. "Casey, I'm working on something new for you that you're gonna love! You just power it up with your tiger spirit and it'll blow your mind!"

"Is it dangerous?" Lily asked. Theo looked up at his best friend and sighed as jealousy took over.

"Casey already has one mommy, he doesn't need two," he said.

"You don't hear me complaining," Casey smiled, getting comfortable in his hammock. Lily smiled at the red Ranger while Kaylee and RJ exchanged glances, trying to figure out exactly what Casey meant by that.

"Well, lights out team," RJ smiled. "We're up against a major badass and we all need some rest."

RJ walked off to his room, leaving the others to do as they pleased. Lily followed her master, patting Casey on the shoulder as she walked off. Casey smiled at the cheetah, then turned to Theo and smirked. The jaguar frowned and ripped the towel off the tiger's head. Kaylee was last to leave as she sighed at the conflict between the two boys. So far it was a cold war... but she knew it was going to grow.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"_Okay Dustin! This is going to end here and now!" Casey yelled as he and Dai Shi stood alone in a forest. Both the villain and the hero were morphed._

"_In your dreams!" Dai Shi laughed. Casey charged at the lion master, but Dustin simply raised his hand. "I call forth the spirit of the mighty lion!"_

_The lion charged back at Casey and blew him back._

"CASEY!" Lily called as she jumped up in bed, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"MONKEY HEADS!" Kaylee yelled as she was awoken by Lily screaming. The blonde turned to the yellow Ranger and frowned. "The Hell?"

"Sorry Kaylee," Lily frowned.

"The Hell?" Kaylee asked again, "You okay?"

Lily turned to the older blonde and smiled, "Um... yeah... just a nightmare."

"Okay but, next time, don't yell..." Kaylee pulled her blankets back up and put her head on her pillow. "I already have no idea what goes on in my head when I'm awake. I don't wanna know what happens in there when I'm sleeping. The hell was up with monkey heads?"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Lily woke up the next morning and walked into the loft, only to hear the alarm buzzing. She headed over to the monitors and saw Rantipede on the beach.

"_Red Ranger! Let's finish what we started! I can take you out single-handedly!"_

Lily looked around the loft and saw everyone was already at work. She smiled to herself, grabbing her solar morpher, "Not while I'm around."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Nice to see you again!" Lily yelled to the giant centipede as she joined him on the beach. The centipede stopped pacing and turned to see a ranger in yellow spandex.

"Yellow Ranger?" he frowned. "You're not the one I wanted to fight!"

"What's the matter? Afraid of being beaten by a girl?" Lily teased.

"I supposed any Ranger will do," Rantipede smiled, turning into his monster form.

"Is that a challenge?" Lily smirked.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee walked up to the loft, with the phone in her hands. Ronny had just called the pizza place after hearing about Kaylee and the new Ranger deal. She had called to congratulate Kaylee for being chosen once more, saying it was an honour to be thought of as one of the best Rangers to walk the Earth, but she had also called to offer her condolences to Kaylee. She heard that Dustin had been possessed by the Dai Shi, and knew it was going to send her best friend through a whirlwind of emotions.

After Kaylee had explained everything to Ronny, and swearing to call her if she felt over her head or just couldn't handle the pain, she told the driver she was fighting alongside her sister. Needless to say, Ronny wanted to talk to Lily to make sure she wasn't falling for a prank (Kaylee had pulled some nasty ones on her during their time as Rangers,).

Kaylee jumped down the last few steps, happy that RJ allowed her to have her cookies before breakfast and knocked on her bedroom door. There was no answer, so the blonde started speaking.

"Lily! You have one new phone call!" Kaylee laughed, opening the door. She looked around the room for Lily and walked out when the cheetah was nowhere in sight.

"Ronny, I'll be right back," Kaylee said into the speaker as she set the phone down on the table by RJ's chair.

Kaylee searched the room for the younger sister, as she did she decided to continue her conversation with Ronny.

"You know, this totally means we have to team-up at some point!" Kaylee giggled, looking under the sofa cushions. Maybe Lily had shrunk like she had all those years ago. She didn't want the yellow Ranger to be traumatized like she was.

"Yeah," Ronny smiled, and Kaylee could hear it over the phone.

Kaylee looked inside the cookie jar, stealing a few of the chocolate chip ones as she did. She put the lid back on, but it made a small ding sound as it hit the jar.

"You're not searching the cookie jar, are you?" Ronny asked. Kaylee bit her lower lip and smiled before turning to the phone, her mouth full of cookies.

"Mo..." the blonde said.

"Kayl, are you coming back soon?" Casey called when he and Theo walked into the loft.

"Have you guys seen Lily?" Kaylee asked. "She's not here!"

"You lost her?" Ronny frowned. "I knew I should have just dropped by."

"Keep your racing pants on. I'm sure she's... holy legs!" Kaylee frowned when the monitors suddenly turned on and the green Ranger saw the cheetah was fighting Rantipede on the beach.

"What's she doing fighting that centipede all on her own?" Casey asked with concern on his face.

"Who's she fighting? What?" Ronny asked. Kaylee grabbed her solar morpher from her pocket and the phone.

"Come by JKP in a few hours and you'll get the details," Kaylee told the older sister. "Right now we've got a cheetah ass to save... I think... she seems to be doing pretty well, actually..."

"Kaylee!" the boys called.

"Coming!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Cheetah jabs!" Lily yelled as she continued to punch the centipede. Rantipede was also punching the cheetah, but neither one of them were making contact with the other's body. Suddenly, Lily lost some of her speed, allowing Rantipede to get a few shots on her.

"Jungle Bo!" Lily yelled, pulling out her weapon.

"You're mine!" Rantipede smiled. He went back to punching, and Lily started blocking his punches with her Bo. When Lily finally went on the offensive, she got Rantipede to his knees and laughed.

"Hey!" Theo yelled as he and the other Rangers joined the cheetah on the battle field. Lily saw her friends and sighed. She knew she was in for hell with them. "What's the deal, going off on your own?"

"I seem to be doing just fine!" Lily smiled to herself. She saw Kaylee hit her helmet with her hand and groan.

"Not for long!" Rantipede yelled before growing tall. Beside him, on the ground, were Rinshi warriors.

"You guys use the Megazord!" Casey smiled. "I got these guys covered."

"You sure Casey?" Lily asked; concern in her voice. Casey shook his hand and put his hand on the yellow Ranger's shoulder.

"Positive," he smiled. "I think Kaylee's gem thing really worked."

"Let's go guys!" Kaylee smiled, summoning her snow leopard spirit and forming the Megazord with blue and yellow Rangers.

"Time to test RJ's new invention!" Casey smiled. "With the strength of a tiger, Strike Rider, cruise!"

A red bike was created using the tiger spirit summoned by Casey. The red Ranger jumped on the bike and smiled at the speed of the vehicle.

"Tiger Strike! Full Throttle!" he yelled, speeding towards the Rinshi. With his new bike, he easily took out all the Rinshi.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Take this!" Lily yelled, temporarily taking control over the Jungle Pride as she attacked the overgrown bug with her cheetah jabs. Rantipede blocked out all the shots as he wrapped his upper body around the Megazord.

Inside the Megazord, the three Rangers had their arms glued to their side as something invisible tied them up.

"I hate this feeling!" Kaylee yelled as she struggled to break free.

"I got this, guys!" Theo smiled, pulling his arms up, breaking Rantipede off him.

"Get him!" Kaylee yelled. The three Rangers reached out and the Megazord grabbed Rantipede's head with its hands and started spinning.

"Oh boy!" Rantipede yelled before being thrown down.

"Just like the other bugs at my house..." Kaylee smiled, lifting her foot up and stepping down on the centipede, "SPLAT!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Casey walked into the kitchen at JKP and frowned when he saw his favourite cheetah doing the dishes by hand.

"Whoa, is the dishwasher broken?" he asked, walking over to the other side of the counter.

Lily didn't stop scrubbing the pizza plates as she looked up at Casey momentarily, "Nope, RJ's orders. He thinks I need to learn a lesson for taking off on my own."

Casey smiled as he took a dish towel and started drying off all the wet dishes Lily had already cleaned. After all, if Lily was risking her life to protect him, he might as well risk pruny fingers for her.

"Well, I'm flattered that you put yourself out there for me," he smirked playfully.

"Flattered?" Lily frowned, handing the red Ranger the pizza plate before moving onto the cheese shredder.

"Yeah, it's obvious you have a thing for me," Casey smiled. He didn't notice that Theo had walked down the stairs at that exact moment. The blue Ranger watched his two "friends" in the room and sighed before walking back upstairs, heartbroken.

"Casey!" Lily laughed, hoping her ears betrayed her, "You're a great guy but..."

"But?" Casey frowned. "Aww, c'mon Lil, you can't have a but!"

"Actually, I have a butt," Lily smiled, turning around and pointing to her ass, "But, I see you as more of..."

"Lillian Chilman!" Ronny called from the entrance of the parlour, interrupting the cheetah. Lily recognised the voice and ran for the kitchen door. She stopped when she saw who it was.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Veronica Robinson," Lily smiled. Casey walked up behind the dirty blonde and frowned when he saw Lily was acting all buddy-buddy around famous stock car driver Ronny Robinson. To make matters even more surprising, Kaylee was there beside Ronny, and Ducky was sitting on Ronny's head. Lily hugged Ronny.

Now Casey was in total shock. Ducky was to Kaylee as the green chair was to RJ. No one was allowed to touch Ducky without Kaylee's permission and supervision. And that wasn't something you could get easily. So far, only Kira and Tori had the permission to touch Ducky, and Tori was the only one exempt from the permission and supervision part.

"Casey, this is my sister," Lily introduced once she saw Casey's confusion.

"That would explain everything!" Casey laughed. The laughter suddenly stopped when realisation hit. Did Lily just call Ronny Robinson her sister?

"You're her sister?" he asked, staring in shock. Growing up, his father had shown him a lot of Nascar races, and amateur races. Casey preferred the amateurs because he got to watch them grow into the sport, much like he had to grow in baseball to become the (kinda) pro he was now. He had seen Ronny a few times and always knew she would make it. When she did, he watched her first race and saw her accident. He heard about her handicap and how she might never be able to walk, never mind race again. He also followed her story when she recovered from her paralysis and jumped back into the dangerous sport, only to come out on top. "You... are Ronny Robinson's sister?"

Ronny laughed, hitting the front of Casey's hat playfully, "Yep, I'm the munckin's sister, and her predecessor as the Yellow Overdrive Ranger."

"You're the yellow Ranger before... and you're her..." Casey's jaw kept moving, but his words stopped suddenly. Lily smiled, using her two fingers to shut his mouth for him.

Kaylee began to laugh as she grabbed Casey's arm, "Lily and Ronny are sisters, and yellow Rangers, Nothing all that new," she grinned, pulling him into the kitchen so the two girls could catch up.


	5. Can't Win Them All

"Come on, is this the best you can do?" Theo smirked cockily as his two friends held him steady on the mat. They were attempting an arm locked, but apparently it wasn't working so well.

"Stop your jabbering and just get out of it, if you can," Lily grinned, turning to her best friend for a moment. She would have held a tighter grip on Theo, if Ronny wasn't glaring down at her with an angry gaze.

When RJ had heard of Ronny and her Ranger days, he gave her permission to train the three cubs. Kaylee took this as time off and sat watching them from the kitchen.

"Ron, seriously, you gotta back off," Lily growled, kicking her sister's leg.

"You can do better than that, Lillian Kayleigh Chilman," Ronny frowned.

"How can we do better?" Casey grinned, "Theo's stuck! There's no way he's getting out of this one!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Theo laughed, shaking his head in shame, "This is child's play! It's not even worth breaking a sweat over!"

"I knew it," Lily smirked, "Theo can't get out of it!"

"Don't get cocky, runt!" Ronny yelled, enjoying being the boss.

Theo took this as his cue and jerked him arms forward carelessly, slamming Casey and Lily into each other, before pulling them apart and dropping them on their backs on the mat.

"Aha!" he beamed, skipping happily, rubbing his victory in their faces.

"he got out of it," Casey sighed, rubbing his head as it stopped pounding.

As soon as Lily opened her eyes after the harsh drop, she saw her sister standing over her, with her face inches above her. Lily growled and swatted the older girl away.

"Don't say it," she frowned, dusting herself off.

"You fail!" Ronny laughed, poking her sister in the shoulder as Lily walked to the bench to get a drink from her bottle. "F-A-I-L! FAIL!"

"I knew she was going to do it," Lily shook her head as she looked up at Kaylee. "She always does it."

"Poor, poor little sister," Kaylee laughed, quoting herself from her Overdrive days.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

As if beating Casey and Lily upstairs wasn't enough, Theo decided it would be fun to show off another talent he possessed, spinning pizza pies on sticks. Fran, Casey, Lily, Kaylee and Ronny watched on, impressed.

"Get them while they're hot!" Theo called, pushing the door to the dining room open. Using the sticks he tossed the pizza plates up into the air, catching the pizza on a wooden board before tossing them to the correct tables. Everyone in the room applauded as he cut the slices evenly.

"He's amazing," Casey marvelled, finding it hard to take his eyes off Theo's demonstration of skill.

"That's Theo," Lily nodded, "When he does something, he does it better than anyone."

"Better than me?" Ronny asked, looking down at her sister and nudging her playfully.

"Ron, no one is better than you," Lily laughed.

As Theo took on all the jobs single-handedly, the others continued to watch in amazement.

"I wonder how he does it," Lily smiled.

"I wonder how he's so good," Casey added.

"I wonder if he could teach me," Fran smirked.

"I wonder if he's the only employee I need," RJ said from nowhere as the others turned to look at him, surprised by his sudden appearance, and a little offended by his comment. RJ noticed this and put his hands in the air defensively, "I joke... it was a joke."

The solar morphers suddenly beeped simultaneously, causing it to echo through the store. The Rangers quickly shoved their belongings and notepads in Fran's arms as they ran off.

As Fran tried to balance all the extra stuff, RJ and Ronny slowly backed away into the kitchen, towards the loft.

"This is mean," Ronny informed the store owner, but RJ shrugged.

"Do you want to tell her this is going to happen for another year or so?" RJ asked.

Ronny shook her head no, before the two ran upstairs.

Back in the dining room, Fran watched as the others left and sighed, "Why are they always leaving me?" she frowned. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me, right boss?"

She turned around, but noticed RJ was gone, "Boss? RJ? Ronny?" she looked around for the two others, but couldn't see them.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Gakko stood on the side of an office building, laughing as he saw civilians running for dear life.

"Look at them running from me," he chuckled, "They scatter like aunts! They know they're about to meet their end, and no one can save them!"

"Up there!" Lily yelled, pointing to the side of the building where Gakko stood. The others followed her point and frowned. Kaylee sighed, hitting her helmet with her hand.

"That's a new one," she said, "Fighting on the side of a building... how odd."

"Come up here, kitties!" Gakko taunted, waving his hand.

"Come and fight on the ground, coward!" Casey yelled.

"What's the matter? Did you lose your roar?" Gakko grinned, pacing along the building. "You may be able to fight on the ground, Rangers, but on the side of a building, that's where real warriors battle."

"Since when?" Kaylee asked, "I don't remember the battle of Troy happening on the side of a building... or even the Romans, did they fight on buildings? Did they have buildings?"

"_Kaylee, shut up."_

"Sorry," Kaylee breathed. She heard Ronny sigh on the other end before communication died.

"I'll come up to you!" Casey yelled, jumping up to the building, wielding his junglechuks, until Gakko kicked him in the chest, knocking him down to the ground.

As Casey got to his feet, with some help from the other three, Gakko laughed happily.

"Now pay close attention," he called to the Rangers, "Geckos have an uncanny ability to stick to anything they walk on!"

"So does duct tape!" Kaylee yelled.

"If you wanna fight up there, tell you what, I'll bring it on!" Theo yelled, jumping up, before being slammed down by the monster, just like Casey. As he cradled his injuries, Gakko laughed harder.

"Not even close," he grinned, before sending an energy wave down and slamming it into Theo, "Apparently you have no stick-to-itness."

Gakko turned to walk up the building, while the others helped Theo to his feet.

"I'm clearly superious," Gakko smirked, waving goodbye to the Rangers. "You're lucky Rangers! Cause us no more problems, or I'll return an show you no mercy! Bye-bye!"

"Another day Gakko!" Casey yelled. When the gecko was gone, he turned to Theo, "Good try, Theo, you almost got him."

"No... he made a foold of me!" Theo sighed, pushing away from his friends and walking off.

"What?" Casey frowned, turning to the girls.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Theo sat in a borner booth, sulking over the last battle as he played with a jaguar figurine. From the counter, Ronny, Lily, Kaylee and Casey watched on, worried.

"What's up with Theo?" Ronny asked, pointing to the blue Ranger. "He ordered that pizza an hour ago and he still hasn't even taken a bite."

Lily shrugged before walking over to the booth, sitting across from Theo. The others watch her from beside the jukebox.

"What's up, Theo?" Lily asked in a voice that made her sound a little too cheery. Theo looked up at her, annoyed, but let her speak. "You wanna do something, have some fun, go for a..."

"Go. Away," Theo snapped. Lily looked a little hurt by his comment. She joined her friends by the jukebox as Casey tried his hand.

"Hey," he smiled, sitting at the table. "You know, Lily drives me crazy sometimes, always trying to be so peppy... oh, by the way, can you show me how to spin pies like you were doing before?"

"No."

Lily growled, approaching the table and slamming her hand down, "Snap out of it, T. If RJ finds out you've just been sitting here all day he could fire you!"

"Good, fire me, please," Theo sighed.

"Look, I'm just the new guy here," Casey started, "and I may not have the right to say this, but you lost a fight. _We_ lost a fight, it's not a big thing! You can't just fold your tent and go home."

"You're right," Theo smiled, before it dropped, "You don't have any right. And yeah, I _can_ just fold my tent and go home! I lost that fight..."

"You're acting like this is the end of the world," Lily frowned.

"It is!" Theo growled, "_I_ lost that fight! I never lose anything! The gods better just take me now, because..."

"Shut the fuck up, T," Kaylee yelled, her fist clenched and her blood boiling as she glared at the little blue Ranger. "You lost a fight, whoopdy-do! One, little fight! We're not dead! We're not injured! If Gakko came back now we would be ready to fight!"

"You don't get it..." Theo started, but was cut off roughly but Kaylee.

"_**SHUT UP!**_" she yelled, attracting some attention from the customers. Ronny waved their attention away before Kaylee continued. "We lose sometimes... big deal! That shouldn't stop us! So you lost a fight. One fight, one sad, pathetic, barely even a fight, fight! Wanna know what I've lost since this career began?"

"No..."

"I lost my parents! I lost my last few teenage years! I had to drop my music career! I lost my daughter in a miscarriage because I was too damn stupid to realise she was there, and I lost my fiancé to the big bad dragon we're trying to _kill!_ I have to kill the man I love because I lost him! So shut up and count your blessings, T, because you certainly have a hell of a lot more than me!"

Kaylee turned sharply and ran out of the dining room with Lily right on her heels.

Ronny glared at Theo before he too walked off. She sighed, sitting down in the booth, across from Casey.

"That went well," she said, rolling her eyes.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Kaylee, wait," Lily called, finally catching up to the blonde. She grabbed Kaylee's arm, ignoring the images flashing in her mind as she stopped Kaylee from running off once more.

"Leave me alone, Lils," Kaylee frowned, sitting on the couch.

"Kayl, it's okay to be upset," Lily said gently, sitting next to her friend. "I know you lost a lot."

"He's in there sulking because he _lost_ one fight; meanwhile I'm losing everything I care about!"

"You haven't lost everything," Lily smiled.

"Name one thing I still have," Kaylee challenged. Lily hated this. She and Kaylee had only really just met, and though they were already great friends, Lily didn't know enough about Kaylee to answer, so she decided to wing it.

"Friends, family and other people who love you. Sure some of them are dead, or possessed, but you still have a handful of people ready to put their life on the line for you."

"Yeah, all of which live in different cities, and visit occasionally," Kaylee muttered.

"What about me?" Lily asked, "I'm one of them too. I may not be a sister or even anywhere near family, but I still care about you."

"You are family, Lil," Kaylee smiled, pulling the cheetah into a bear hug. "You're Ronny's little sister. That makes you my little sister. Thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime," Lily beamed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ was just finishing up a dance routine that would put Lily to shame, when he noticed Theo was sitting on the purple exercise ball. He looked to the bedroom, where he saw Lily and Kaylee retreat. He turned back to Theo and decided to tackle this one on his own.

He walked over to the boy and called his name a few times, but Theo didn't respond. He tried waving his hands in front of Theo's face, but Theo didn't move. RJ finally tapped the ball with his foot, throwing Theo off balance and causing him to land on a large beanbag chair.

"I pay you cubs for working, right?" he asked.

"Yup," Theo answered, getting comfortable.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be working?" RJ asked.

"Yup..."

"Then, why are three out of five of you upstairs?" RJ frowned. "Are any of you going to work?"

"Why bother... you can get someone better," Theo sighed.

RJ pondered that thought for a moment, "Possibly," he laughed, "But right now I've got you."

"Yeah, too bad," Theo said, finally getting up, "I got beat in that fight!"

"Yes you did," RJ nodded, smiling as he remembered the recording of the fight. "Beat pretty badly. Ronny and I saw it on all five screens... it was ugly. Recorded it, played it back, it was still ugly. You're not going to let that stop you, are you?"

"Yup..."

"I see," RJ thought for a moment, giving time for Ronny to walk into the loft. He snapped his fingers and turned to her and Theo, "Come on you two, we're going on a road trip. Help me with my chair!"

"Your chair?" Theo asked.

"What?" Ronny asked, biting the chocolate bar as she turned to Theo, "How did I get roped into this? What did I get myself in? What does any of this have to do with me?"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Downtown, Casey, Lily and Kaylee had been called into battle as a group of Rinshi, Gakko and Camille strolled the streets of Ocean Bluff.

"We will terrorize the humans! Sooner or later, the Power Rangers will make their feeble attempt to save the day!"

"How about now?" Casey yelled, running up to the villains with the two girls.

Camille looked at the Rangers and frowned, "Too bad, only two. But that'll do," she turned to the Rinshi and snapped her fingers, "Get them!"

As Casey and Lily took on the Rinshi, Camille charged her way through the group, attacking Kaylee. Gakko watched from the sidelines.

"Two women, scorn by love," he smiled, "Who will win this epic battle?"

Camille pulled out her Sais and grinned menacingly as Kaylee did the same.

"You know, I think _Dustin_ and I are really making progress," she taunted the green Ranger. "I think he was getting ready to propose to me."

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Kaylee frowned. Camille stopped fighting momentarily as she glared at the green Ranger.

"I've know that for centuries," she grinned, slicing Kaylee across the chest and sending her flying backwards. Kaylee landed in a heap, beside Casey and Lily.

"When Theo gets here – if Theo gets here - he's gonna have to fight me as well!" Lily yelled, slamming her fist against the ground.

Casey nodded, exchanging glances with the two girls as he put his solar morphers on and pulled down the communicator.

"RJ, it's Casey. Where is Theo?"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

In the forest, the JKP jeep was parks by a tree as RJ sat in his green chair, holding a walkie-talkie in one hand and a drink in the other.

"_RJ, it's Casey. Where is Theo?"_

"He's with me," RJ smirked.

"_Good, Lily, Kaylee and I are engaged in a battle with the Rinshi and Gakko."_

"_And the royal bitch!" _Kaylee's voice rang.

"Well, fight on, my man!"

"_But we need Theo!"_

"You do not need him. You may want him..."

_Kaylee came onto the line and groaned, "We want Theo, RJ."_

"Sorry, not possible. Theo's occupied at the moment," RJ explained. "Ronny's throwing orange balls at him."

RJ shut off the walkie-talkie and looked over at his cub. Theo was balancing on a beam, high in the air and suspended to the trees, as Ronny threw orange plastic balls at him, hoping to knock him off balance. One of the balls hit him in the head, nearly knocking him down.

"Oh, just great," Theo frowned, catching the ball and throwing it down. "Can I come down now?"

"Not until you get to the top," RJ pointed high up in the trees, where a flag was waving.

"Was that Casey and the girls?" Theo asked. "Are they in trouble?"

RJ stood beside Ronny, taking a few balls in his hand and throwing them at Theo, "Big trouble. But what good are you? You lost your confidence in that last fight!"

"I can try..."

"Trying without confidence is called _dumb luck_," Ronny coached, quoting her oldest brother.

Theo groaned, making his way to the top. When he finally reached the flag, he looked down.

"There, I made it," he said. "Are you happy?"

"Most of the time," RJ beamed, "But not quite yet. Incoming!" he called, smiling at Ronny and giving her the signal to throw three balls at once. Ronny did just that and Theo caught them. He began to juggle them, looking down at the two.

"This is ridiculous," he sighed.

Twenty-minutes later, Theo was still juggling and balancing on the beams. He finally decided to catch the three balls and sit down on the beam.

"I can't do this," he said.

RJ stood up from his chair and smiled at his young cub.

Four years ago, when I first opened my Pizza Shop, I needed a little help learning how to run a business," RJ started, playing with a business card he always kept in his pocket. "I went to Blue Bay for a few months to mentor under a successful business woman."

Things started clicking in Ronny's head. Not only because he had mentioned Blue Bay, where Kaylee and Tori were originally from, but he mentioned a successful business woman who worked there. Ronny only knew of two, Tori and Kelly. She knew he had met Tori before, so that would mean it wasn't her, but there was still a possibility it was Kelly.

"I had no employees when I first started working, and I needed crash course training in solo business," RJ continued. "This entrepreneur also had experience in working alone, seeing as her three employees kept running out on her and she explained to me what I needed to work until I could afford to hire employees. She taught me the key to success."

"What's that?" Theo asked.

"Confidence," RJ smiled, "Confidence is always with you, my man; you just have to believe in it."

"I was beaten," Theo sighed.

"So what dude? We all lose at some point in our lives. What makes great warriors is not winning every fight, it's what we do with ourselves when we lose," RJ said. "You had what it takes before that loss, and you still do, you just don't know where to look for it. Just remember, it's not a thing, but a state of mind."

"What if I can't find it?" Theo frowned.

"What if you can? Your choice; confidence is a state of mind. Choose it! I have all day. Lily, Kaylee and Casey... they may not."

Theo looked down at his master and nodded before getting back into position. He juggled the balls for a few seconds before throwing them up in the air and flipped off the beam. He landed perfectly on the ground, catching one of the balls. The second landed in RJ's hand, and the third bounced off Ronny's head.

RJ nodded to his cub, allowing him to run off. When Theo was gone, Ronny turned to RJ.

"What was the name of your mentor?" she asked, extending her hand, asking for the business card he was still playing with.

"Kelly Holloway," RJ smirked while Ronny looked down at the card. "Besides Master Swoop, she was the nest mentor I could ask for, and a very nice person."

"Someone has a crush, huh RJ?" Ronny teased, nudging the Master.

"Had," RJ said, taking the card back. "We didn't keep contact. I haven't heard from her since I left Blue Bay to come here."

"Well, Kaylee's originally from Blue Bay," Ronny smirked, "and I know it's a small town. I'm sure she's met Kelly once or twice before."

Ronny pulled out a business card from her jacket and handed it to RJ for him to examine. It was identical to the one he was holding.

"And I think I know her too."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

As Lily and Casey morphed to take on Gakko, Kaylee charged towards Camille, anger coursing through her veins as the emo-barbie taunted her endlessly about Dustin's love for her.

"I wonder how long before I have a child of my own," Camille grinned, hitting Kaylee in the side of the head with the blunt end of one of her Sais. Kaylee dropped to the ground, holding her head as Camille kneeled down over her, pushing the Sais against her neck, "and maybe I won't lose my daughter with my careless actions."

Kaylee's tears were now streaming down her face. Camille had thrown out every taunt imaginable, from Kaylee allowing her parents to die, all the way to Sammy's death being her fault, and Dustin falling out of love with her to be with Camille. Kaylee screamed loudly, trying to push Camille off, but the chameleon slammed her back on the ground.

"Give up now, Green Ranger," she grinned. "I've won. I have everything you wish you had: Love. Dustin loves me now, more than anything on this earth. He was the only one that truly cared for you, No one, not even your family cares for you. You're through

Kaylee felt her body give in. She was tired of losing to the bad guys. She wanted to end it now.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I'm getting tired of this!" Lily yelled as she was thrown across the battlefield, landing next to Casey.

"Me too," Casey nodded, grabbing his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready," Lily called

"Kaylee, are you ready?" Casey yelled over to Kaylee, before seeing her position. Camille was kneeling over her, holding her Sais up in the air. Within seconds the sharp, pointed weapon would find itself in Kaylee's chest.

"Lils, go help her," Casey ordered, pushing the yellow Ranger towards the Leopard. Lily and Casey both morphed instantly, as Lily looked to her leader.

"What about you?" she asked.

"He's got me!" Theo called, fully morphed, as he stood on the roof of a building. Gakko jumped up to the side and stood there, smiling.

"I see you need another lesson about fighting on my turf," he smiled. "Do your best!"

As Theo rolled down the wall, attacking Gakko on '_his own turf_', Lily ran over to Camille.

"Bring out the Cheetah!" she yelled quickly, attacking the chameleon with her animal spirit, knocking her off the green Ranger. Camille growled, holding her stomach from the attack, before disappearing.

Kaylee shoved the yellow Ranger's hand away as she helped herself up. She walked past Lily and away from the battle.

"Kaylee, stop!" Lily yelled.

"You didn't hear her, Lil! She's right, about everything! No one cares about me!" Kaylee screamed. "My sister's in another town right now because she would rather be at home with her husband. My best friend's..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"_... gone home as well. She doesn't want to be here! She doesn't want to be around such a failure! Leanne even left me! She's sent me here and hasn't once tried to call to see how I was doing! I haven't heard from Kelly in ages, and Ronny's only here for you!"_

Ronny heard this over the monitors as soon as she walked into the loft. She sighed deeply as she pulled out her cell phone and the business card.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"No one cares about you?" Lily asked. "Then what do you call what I just did for you?"

"Following orders!" Kaylee yelled.

"Yeah, because Casey cares about you!" Lily snapped. "And I care about you too! I know this is a lot to deal with, but remember what I said before! You have a group of people here to support you. But they have their own lives! They can't be by your side 24/7!"

"Girls, break it up," Casey and Theo called, stepping between the two once Gakko was defeated.

"I'm going home," Kaylee frowned, turning away.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

While Kaylee was sulking up in the loft, everyone else was in the kitchen. Lily was practically throwing the cheese onto the pizza while the others watched Theo, happy he was back to normal.

"Looks like the regular Theo is back," Fran smiled.

"Confident," Ronny nodded.

"Self-assured..." Casey added.

"Working," RJ sighed in relief.

Theo flipped the dough in the air and waited for it to fall down. When it didn't he looked up, only to catch the dough with his face. He peeled it off and smiled.

"You forgot, only human," he smiled.

As the others laughed, Ronny turned to her sister. She pulled Lily to the stairs and sat down next to her.

"Kaylee's pretty high-maintenance right now, isn't she?" she asked, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders. Lily nodded, pushing back the tears. She had tried hard to get Kaylee to remember she had people who loved her, then the blonde turned her back on her when Camille told her the opposite. She knew Camille's words would hurt Kaylee to the point where she felt weak, and would believe whatever the emo-barbie would say, but it still hurt Lily to know that Kaylee was ignoring her friendship.

On top of all that, Lily could feel Kaylee's pain. Every time she touched the older girl, she saw images of what was making Kaylee so upset. To say Lily could understand what Kaylee was feeling was an understatement.

"You saw flashes again, didn't you?" Ronny asked. Lily nodded, putting her head on Ronny's shoulder.

"The ship exploding in space, Marah's final blows that killed Samantha and Kaylee seeing Dustin as Dai Shi's vessel for the first time," Lily whispered. "I saw it all. I know exactly what happened and how it happened, and Kaylee hasn't said more than a few words about any of it. I just wish she would trust me."

"Lily, she's been through a lot," Ronny smiled, hugging her sister. "Give her time, don't push her. She'll come to you when she's ready."

Ronny suddenly got up and grabbed her bag from beside the door, "Now I got to go."

"Now?" Lily frowned. "But Kaylee needs you!"

"Lils, I wouldn't just leave Kaylee alone like this," Ronny laughed. "In a few minutes, a red-head should come into the store. She'll walk up to whoever's on cash and introduce herself as Kelly. Tell her you're my sister and that Kaylee's in the loft. Trust me, things will get better, for Kaylee and RJ."

Ronny hugged her sister one last time before waving goodbye to the boys. Lily followed her sister out, stopping at the cash to take orders. Moments after Ronny left, a red head walked into the store. She approached Lily and smiled.

"I got a call earlier from a woman named Ronny," the red head smiled. "She told me to meet her here."

Lily smiled. Her sister always came through. She extended her hand, shaking the red head's.

"Ronny's my sister," she said. "She just left though. I take it you're Kelly?"

The red head nodded, smiling.

"Kaylee's upstairs," Lily said, leading the red head into the kitchen and to the stairs. "It's a direct path up the stairs. If she's not on the training mat, she'll be in our room. The green and yellow door."

Kelly nodded, laughing under her breath as the boys and Fran looked up at her strangely. She didn't recognise RJ, because he was wearing his white uniform with the hat and had flour all over his face, but he recognised her.

"Kelly?"


	6. Dance the Night Away

As soon as the parlour was closed for the night, RJ went upstairs, searching for the redhead that had run into his home upon Lily's orders. He had to make sure it was her.

Casey went up to the loft as well to play a little basketball, while Theo went to his room to get changed. Fran was left in the dining room to finish cleaning up her last few tables.

With her sister gone, Lily decided to start dancing once more. She began her routine, quickly catching Casey's attention. The red Ranger soon found himself watching her dance as he sat in RJ's chair.

Inside the girls' bedroom, Kelly was sitting beside Kaylee on the bed, smiling down at the blonde. She had finally gotten a few laughs out of the girl.

"Promise me, Kayl," Kelly said, finishing her speech, "Promise me that you'll always remember you're not alone."

Kaylee held her hand up and nodded, "I promise."

"We all love you, Kayl, I know this is tough, and I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but I think about you and Sammy... and Dustin every day," Kelly smiled.

"Thanks."

"And after all, you want to be there when your nieces or nephews are born, right?" Kelly smirked. Kaylee's smile dropped as she looked at Kelly intently.

"You mean niece or nephew..." she tried to correct. Kelly's eyes suddenly widened as she realised her mistake. "Unless Tori's having twins."

"No... Tori's having one kid... but um..."

"Kel, you don't even have a boyfriend yet," Kaylee teased.

"Oh, it's not me," Kelly assured the blonde, "It's our other 'K' sister..."

"Kira's pregnant?" Kaylee gasped. "No... no... no!"

"She's just as far along as Tori," Kelly nodded. "Her kid is due in September."

"No... no!" Kaylee shook her head madly as she picked up the phone and began dialling.

"Believe it, kiddo."

"I saw her not too long ago... she wasn't pregnant! She was..."

"Wearing a baggy shirt?"

"Maybe... was she?" Kaylee thought as the phone rang on the other end. "I don't remember baggy shirt... maybe that's cause I was too busy worrying about my fiancé acting as Dai Shi's vessel!"

"_Hello?"_

"You bitch," Kaylee greeted her friend. On the other end of the line, Kira frowned.

"_What did I do?"_

"Nothing, that's what," Kaylee frowned. "I hear you're pregnant!"

"_Who told you?"_

"Kelly..."

Kelly pulled the phone from Kaylee's hands and began to speak quickly.

"In my defence I totally didn't know you didn't tell her and I figured you would have told your best friend long before you told me so you can't get mad!"

"You told Kelly before me?" Kaylee gasped. "You bitch!"

"_Kayl..."_ Kira was walking on eggshells with her explanation. _"I would have told you, honest... but when I found out you had just lost Sammy... and it took you so long to get over it... If I had told you then it would have been like rubbing it in your face."_

"You still could have told me!" Kaylee frowned.

"_I know... but the only other chance I got was when you found out Dai Shi took Dustin as a host body. Am I really supposed to blurt it out then?"_

"I guess not..." Kaylee sighed.

"_It's just been a hectic time, Kayl... if this stuff didn't happen you would have been among the first to know... after Conner and before my mom!"_

"You're still a bitch," Kaylee mumbled. "I totally get to name the kid."

"_Oh god..."_

"Sir, Edmond the Stink if it's a boy, and Lady Witch if it's a girl. I'm not about to name a baby bitch."

"_Take care, Kayl," _Kira sighed, and Kaylee knew she was rolling her eyes. Kira knew Kaylee was only joking about the names, especially when it came to the bitch part, but she was worried Kaylee was going to bless the child with an insane nickname.

Back at the loft, Kaylee hung up and smiled happily, "Kira owes me."

"Sorry you had to find out like that, kiddo," Kelly smiled.

"Meh," Kaylee shrugged, "it's better than going home and finding Kira cuddling a baby."

"Good point," Kelly laughed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

After getting changed, Theo was waiting for Lily in the dining room. Fran was just finishing off her last table when Theo grabbed her wrist to check the time.

"Is this thing right?" he asked her.

"No," Fran admitted, blushing slightly, "it's twenty-four hours ahead. It helps me keep on time. What's so important that you have to make a mess, anyways?" she asked, pointing to the trail of napkin on the floor and the tables.

"It's the second Tuesday of the month," Theo explained. "Lily and I always try a new restaurant on the second Tuesday of the month. She was supposed to meet me right here at six."

"How cute!" Fran cooed, moving over to Theo and poking him in the stomach. "You guys have a standing date!"

"It's not a date!" Theo argued, but the blush on his cheeks worked against him.

"Whatever," Fran grinned.

"We just like hanging out..."

"Mmm-hmm," Fran nodded.

"It's not a date!" Theo insisted, knowing he was getting nowhere. "It's not a date... No date!"

"Yup," Fran agreed teasingly.

RJ walked into the loft, holding a mirror to his face as he fixed his hair. He had yet to see Kelly face to face and he wanted to look good when he finally got to catch up with the woman who made JKP happen. Theo looked over at him curiously, before dropping his unasked question for another.

"Have you seen Lily?" he asked his master.

"Yeah, man," RJ nodded. "She's upstairs, getting her groove on with Casey."

"Ew," Fran frowned, but Theo had a much different reaction. He ran up to the loft to break up whatever was going on with Casey and Lily.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Alright, go Lil!" Casey cheered, bobbing his head to the music as Lily danced for him. Theo walked in at that moment and watched then end of the routine, glaring daggers at Casey. When the music stopped, so did Lily, but Casey began clapping.

"Whoa! That was awesome! You rock, Lil!" he cheered. RJ walked into the loft as well, hoping to see Kelly.

"Lil," Theo called, catching her attention, "did you forget something?"

"Oh, right!" Lily smiled, turning to her door for a second as she watched Kelly and Kaylee come into the room. She turned back to Theo, "I was gonna do a triple flip at the end, but my ankle's not feeling it."

"No... I meant our lunch... appointment," Theo told her.

"You mean date," Kaylee laughed.

"Appointment," Theo growled.

"Theo! Of course I didn't forget," Lily smiled happily, "I even picked out the perfect place!"

RJ saw that Casey was in his chair and was about to say a few words to the cub, until he noticed Kelly was in the room.

"You guys are going to love it," Lily continued.

"Guys?" Theo frowned.

"Sweet, I'm starving!" Casey beamed.

RJ walked over to his workbench, smiling at the weapon he had been working on in the last few weeks. He noticed Kelly was looking at it in awe and felt his heart jump.

"No..." he whispered. "She is your mentor."

Casey was about to walk to the door, when Lily continued to speak.

"Before we go, I wanna show you all another move," Lily smiled, "I'm gonna need your help though. It takes three, one to throw me, one to catch me."

"I'll catch you," Casey and Theo both answered.

RJ wanted to sound like he knew what he was doing with his cubs now that he had Kelly's attention, so he looked over to them and smiled, "That's a good idea, Lily. Teamwork is the name of the game! The new claw cannon here will take all three of your Animal Spirits to work: two to charge it, and one to shoot."

Theo ignored RJ completely as he turned to Lily, "I think I should catch you."

"No, I was the catcher on my baseball team, I'll catch you," Casey argued.

"But now you're a big, strong tiger... you should throw," Theo insisted.

"I don't wanna throw, Theo, you throw."

"I'm not throwing, I'm catching.

"You're throwing.

"You're throwing," Theo raised his voice slightly, angling his body so he was facing the tiger. He looked up at the fearless leader and frowned, "Lily and I go way back, we have history. You're just the new guy!"

"Theo!" Lily snapped.

"Fine..."

Casey was stopped from a comeback when the alarm went off. Kaylee groaned, rolling her eyes at Kelly before running off with the others.

That's when things got awkward for RJ. He was standing in a room, alone, with Kelly.

"Um... I'm RJ," he said, offering his hand for a shake. Kelly laughed softly, accepting his hand.

"I know," she smiled, "Kaylee told me."

"Oh..." RJ sighed. She didn't remember him.

"And I remember you from a few years ago," Kelly examined him briefly before her smile grew. "You're little Robby James!"

"RJ," RJ corrected her, but blushed at his nickname.

"I think I'm going to keep calling you Robby," Kelly teased, "You turn red every time. It'll be nice not being the only one Kaylee can call a red head. Of course, for you it will be a little more literal."

RJ blushed deeper as he turned away. Kelly remembered him just as well as he remembered her. Did that mean she felt the same way?

"I guess this is the shop you wanted to open up," Kelly smiled. "How has business been?"

"Pretty girl... I mean pretty good," RJ mentally slapped himself for the mistake. It was a rookie one and he fell for it. Kelly, however, didn't seem to notice, and if she did she didn't comment about it.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Scare these fools," Stingerella laughed, leading an army of Rinshi down the streets of Blue Bay, "get us some power! And ... go!"

Stingerella began a dance, and the Rinshi followed her movements.

"And turn! One, two..." Stingerella called, leading the army of Rinshi in their dance.

"Okay... talking guinea pigs, mutated dinosaurs, magical creatures _**and**_ talking statues never prepared me for this!" the green Leopard Ranger frowned under her helmet as she watched her foes dance. "This is, by _**far**__, _the weirdest shit I have ever seen in my entire life, and I'm pretty sure it's going to remain at number one until the day I die."

"You don't know the half of my Power!" Stingerella called, sending her Rinshi forward to attack. The Rangers tried to fight, but the dance style of the Rinshi only managed to confuse them dearly.

"What's going on?" Theo frowned before he was flipped by a Rinshi. He landed on the ground with an _'oomph'_ before looking up. "Man they're tough!"

Stingerella joined the battle, knocking down all three younger Rangers before facing Kaylee. She performed a handstand and kicked her feet at the green Ranger. Kaylee stumbled backwards as Stingerella grabbed Theo.

"Now, Blue Ranger, I will finish this!" she laughed.

Before she could, Toady appeared, monster sized, in the middle of the city. The four Rangers and the scorpion looked up at him.

"Toady?" Stingerella frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from these colourful fools!" Toady yelled.

"No, toad-dude, you got it backwards," Kaylee called up to the monster, "You see, for some reason, this whole dancing thing is really kicking our asses. Scorpion-lady over here doesn't need your help, we do. So if you're going to squish anyone, squish her!"

"It's Zord time, guys!" Casey yelled, trying to hold back a laugh as he rolled his eyes at Kaylee.

Once the Megazord was formed, Toady charged at it, head-butting the Megazord down. He then proceeded to hopping back and forth while clawing at the Megazord. During all this, he failed to see Stingerella walk off, bored.

"Enough of this!" Casey barked. He and the other Rangers extended their arms to the side and began to spin, "Spin attack!"

Toady tried to attack the spinning Megazord, but he was pummelled by the arms and was shot back, landing on the ground. That was when he noticed Stingerella was no longer watching him.

"Stingerella?" he frowned. "Where've you gone?"

"What's his problem?" Theo asked.

"I've ruined everything!" Toady began to sob like a child as he ran off, covering his eyes with his hands.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"That freaky dance group had some moves, I'll give them that," Lily smiled, walking to the monitors with the other Rangers. Kelly and RJ were just turning them off when they looked up.

"So do you, Lily," RJ smiled, still trying to impress the red head in the room. "I think it's time to fight fire with fire."

"I think RJ's got a crush on the red head sister," Kaylee whispered to Lily, causing the yellow Ranger to laugh. Lily had noticed the crush as well. It was hard not to. RJ would always keep an eye on Kelly, and when he thought no one was staring, he let himself get lost in la-la land.

"I want Lily to teach her new dance to Theo, Casey and Kaylee and incorporate it into all your fighting styles," RJ continued before Kelly laughed.

"I'm sorry Robby, but Kaylee... dance?" Kelly giggled. "Oh... that's precious."

"But effective," RJ smirked, "If you taught me anything, it was that nothing is impossible. Aim high and expect great things."

"In others words," Kaylee sighed, "this would be there part where someone in this room would roll their eyes, turn to me and in a slightly sarcastic voice they would utter the words: 'No pressure, Kayl'."

"No pressure, Kayl," Lily smirked, before receiving a hard, yet friendly slap over the head.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Lily called out, before Casey began to spin, lifting his leg and nearly kicking Theo in the chest. The blue boy caught the tiger's leg and glared at him. Casey glared back, before his leg was pushed away by Theo, causing him to spin around and knock Kaylee down.

"OI!" Kaylee frowned from the ground, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lily sighed, slamming her fist into her forehead, trying to keep calm.

"Five, six, seven, eight, your turn!" Lily called after showing the boys and Kaylee their routine. Theo and Casey backed away, like they were supposed to do, but backed into each other. They turned and glared once more, before Kaylee pushed their head together, almost making them kiss.

Lily turned to Kelly and RJ and sighed, "Shot me now."

Kelly laughed, making a gun with her fingers and pretended to shot. Lily smiled before turning to her "students."

"Do as I do," she called. The three cubs watched on, then when she called for them to imitate her, they tried their best.

Kaylee slipped and fell when the boys accidentally bumped into her, but Casey and Theo kept going. Casey imitated Lily almost to perfection, until Theo came out from under his arm and stood right in front of him. Casey growled, dancing around Theo to cover him. Theo danced around the tiger once more, stopping in front of him and kissing his bicep. Casey looked down at the blue boy in wonder, before Kaylee jumped up, striking her Pepto-Bismol pose.

"Honestly guys?" Lily asked desperately, watching as both Theo and Casey shoved Kaylee out of the picture.

"Yay Pepto-Bismol?" Kaylee tried, giving her puppy face to Lily.

"Just do it right this time," Lily ordered, turning the music up. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

All at once, the four Rangers danced in sync, with no one knocking anyone else over, and no fight for the lead. When the music stopped, they all struck a pose (this time Kaylee choose not to Pepto-Bismol for Lily's sake).

"Alright, you guys got it!" Lily cheered, happy her failed dance class was over.

"No thanks to him," the two boys growled, glaring at each other before Kaylee slipped and fell.

"At least they danced!" Kelly laughed.

The alarm sounded suddenly, forcing the four Rangers to run out.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"This time, that annoying toad better not interfere!" Stingerella growled as she led her dancing devils through the streets of the city. When the Rangers showed up she smiled, happily, snapping her fingers before the Rinshi prepared to follow her. "Let's show these fools again what true rhythm looks like! DANCE! And turn!"

The Rinshi followed her orders, dancing along with her.

"It's time to dance to a different groove!" Casey called, tapping his foot on the ground, while Theo tapped his finger against this side, and Lily tapped her hip.

"I've got rhythm!" Theo smiled.

"Great, T. I knew you could do it!" Lily nodded.

The Rangers ran forward, into the middle of the army of Rinshi as they began their dance. With every swing of their arm or leg, they knocked a foot soldier down. Every time they ducked or swung to the side, they dodged an attack.

Their final pose allowed them to jump kick the last few Rinshi, destroying them.

"But... how?" Stingerella asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Lily sighed before Kaylee slipped and fell.

"Whoops," she laughed nervously, looking up at the yellow Ranger. Lily shook her head.

"C'mon guys, let's get her!" Casey called, but before the other could agree, Toady stepped in the way.

"I won't let them destroy you!" he yelled to Stingerella. "You are _my_ responsibility!"

"Since when?" Stingerella frowned. "You are just a worthless toad!"

"This is my destiny! I love you, and together we will destroy the Rangers!" Toady beamed. Stingerella seemed to fall head over heels in a matter of seconds as the Rangers rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, Kaylee saw something standing nearby, watching the battle.

"Dustin?" she asked weakly as she recognised Dai Shi and Camille. Dustin didn't seem to notice her; it seemed he was just there to watch the fight.

"Kaylee! Help!" Lily yelled as she was thrown in the air, landing beside Theo and Casey who were struggling to get back to their feet. Apparently Kaylee had spent more time staring at Dustin and Camille then she thought. Dustin stepped forward, with Camille on his heels.

"Well done," Dai Shi smiled, looking over at the Rangers as he congratulated his monsters.

"You were so right Toady," Stingerella smiled. "Together, we _can_ defeat the Rangers!"

"Side by side," Toady smiled back, linking his arm with Stingerella's as they walked off. Kaylee turned away from Dustin and growled. Those monsters weren't getting away that easily.

"Going somewhere?" Kaylee asked as a _**zwop**_ echoed through the air. She appeared in front of the two monsters, her arms crossed over her chest. "RJ, send the cannon!"

Theo and Lily ran to her side, holding out their arms and grabbing the claw cannon as it appeared in mid-air. The three crouched down and waited for Casey to come fire.

"Wait!" Casey yelled as he stepped in front of them.

"Casey, teamwork, remember!" Lily called out.

"Tell that to Theo," Casey frowned

He dashed off to fight the two monsters. Camille and Dai Shi were right around the corner, watching intently.

A smile came to the chameleon's lips when she saw three Rangers were open to attack. But she only needed one. Wordlessly, she walked away from Dai Shi.

"Camille?" Dai Shi frowned, seeing her leave.

Kaylee turned to the cannon and saw it was almost fully charged. She looked up to Casey and tried to get his attention, until a cold hand grabbed hers and ripped her away.

"HEY!" she yelled, ducking to avoid a punch aimed at her head. Camille laughed. Seeing as Kaylee was already down low, she kicked her foot, aiming for the blonde's stomach. Kaylee rolled back and coughed, trying to regain her breath. She tried standing back up, but Camille jumped on her and attacked, having no mercy for the green Ranger who was caught off guard.

"Camille!" Dai Shi yelled, trying to get Camille to listen to him, but she was too busy eliminating her rival for his heart.

Another swift punch from the villainess sent Kaylee flying through the air and crashing into the wall of a building. As she slid down and landed on her side on the hard ground, her powers left her.

"Kay... Kaylee," Dai Shi whispered, seeing her face. His eyes started flashing as he clutched his head in pain.

Kaylee was pulled to her feet by Camille, ready for round two of her beating. Camille looked down at the broken Ranger and noticed she was looking over at Dai Shi. Taking a second to follow the look, Camille saw that Dai Shi was looking over at Kaylee, hurt.

Suddenly, the dark lion roared as he charged at Camille, tackling her to the ground. He grabbed her by the throat and held her against the ground, choking her as he looked down.

"Don't you dare touch my fiancée again, got it?" he growled, squeezing on Camille's neck. Fearfully, Camille nodded to Dustin.

The former yellow Ranger got off Camille and ran to Kaylee.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up and steadying her. He saw Kaylee look up at him with the same look Camille had just given him.

"Don't..." Kaylee started, pushing away from Dustin. Dustin let her go, but didn't let her run far.

"Kaylee, it's me! I won't hurt you, I swear!" he called after her. Kaylee was still running from him, but her injuries didn't let her run as far as she wanted. She collapsed to the ground, and didn't move. "KAYL!"

Dustin fell beside her, holding her in his arms. Kaylee looked up at him, finally realizing he was Dustin, and smiled. She pushed herself up and kissed him.

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked, pulling her into a hug as the kiss broke apart. Kaylee nodded, resting her head in his shoulder.

Dustin suddenly felt a pain in his head and knew he didn't have long. Dai Shi was slowly pushing his way back, and if Dustin didn't get away from Kaylee soon, she was going to be in trouble. He pushed Kaylee away and laid her down on the ground.

"Don't leave!" Kaylee yelled, trying to get up to stop Dustin from leaving her. She tried getting up to run after him, but Camille's beating was finally taking its toll. Her whole body felt numb, keeping her on the ground.

"Kaylee... I have to go," he said, looking down at her. She looked so weak and helpless. He wanted to stay with her, protect her, but he knew he couldn't do that. If he stayed... he couldn't imagine what Dai Shi and Camille would do to her. "I can't stay here... I might hurt you."

"Don't go!" Kaylee yelled desperately, trying to get up. Dustin could only watch. He couldn't help her. He could comfort her. He could only run. "Dustin... Dustin... DUSTIN!"

Kaylee watched as he ran away from her, leaving her in her current state of pain and suffering. She finally gave into her pain and passed out on the stone cold floor.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"We did it!" Toady cheered, watching as the three Rangers struggled to stand.

"You were right all along!" Stingerella smiled, jumping into Toady's arms. "I love you!"

"Let's get married, then finish the Ran-"

Toady was cut off by Dustin, who appeared with his arms raised in the air. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly, the two monsters, Dustin and Camille, were gone.

"I don't believe it!" Theo yelled, slamming his fists on the ground. "Casey! We could've had them!"

"So which is it, Theo?" Casey frowned, looking over at his teammate. "Are we a team, or am I just the new guy?"

Lily looked from red, to blue, and then got to her feet, running around the corner where she saw Camille and Kaylee run to. Losing that fight was the least of her worries. Camille had attacked Kaylee and didn't give her the chance to defend herself, and then Dai Shi ran after her... Now, Kaylee was nowhere to be seen.

"KAYLEE!" Lily yelled as the boys joined her.

"KAYL!" Casey called, looking around.

Theo was searching too, but stopped when he felt something hit his boot. He powered down and picked it up.

"Wherever she is... she's defenceless," he said, holding a green pair of sunglasses. Lily powered down beside him, taking the glasses and examining them. She saw blood on the lenses and frowned.

"RJ... we have a problem," she said, turning her communicator on.

"_Already running a scan for her, dudette,"_ RJ answered. _"Computer says she's right on top of you."_

"Guys!" Casey yelled, waving the other two over to where he was standing. Theo and Lily ran over, finding Kaylee passed out.

"What happened?" Theo asked as Lily looked over her "sister".

"RJ... is she alive?"

"_Barely,"_ RJ sighed. "_Bring her home._"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ was inside the loft, cleaning off Kaylee's cuts and fixing up whatever had been injured in her beating. Lily, Kelly, Casey and Theo were waiting outside for any news on their friend.

Theo suddenly turned to Casey and frowned, "We lost that battle because of you," he said.

"Me?" Casey asked, pointing to his chest as he stood up, towering over Theo. "You're the one who said I'm just the new guys, and now all of a sudden it's my fault? Listen, I know you've been doing this longer than me, but trust me, I'm not trying to steal your thunder!"

"No, you're just trying to steal my best friend!" Theo yelled.

"That's ridiculous!" Casey scoffed.

"Oh, don't deny it," Theo frowned. "You and Lily..."

"Hey," Lily yelled, putting herself between the two boys and pushing them apart. "As long as you're talking about me, let me join in. Casey, I don't care how long you were at the Academy, you're a member of our team and we need you to work _with_ us on the battle field. Theo... we have got a bond that will last a lifetime, got it?"

"Got it..."

"Good, and Casey's my friend too," Lily smiled softly before letting it fade, "a new friend. I mean, come on guys, we're in charge of saving the world! How are we supposed to do that if we can't work together! Kaylee got hurt in that fight because of whatever's stuck up your asses! Theo, you've got to let go, let Casey be your friend... and Casey, you may be leader, but listen to your team. This isn't the prom. Work it out."

Lily had nothing more to say, so she turned around and walked into the store. She figured it was better helping RJ with Kaylee then staying out here.

"She's right, you know," Kelly whispered, looking at the boys.

"About which part?" Casey sighed.

"All of it," Kelly explained. "You two have to learn to work together, or someone else is going to get hurt, and it might not be a little booboo from Camille, it could end up being something fatal, that RJ and the gem of souls can't fix. You guys are Power Rangers and when you're wearing that shiny spandex, you have to learn to keep personal junk in your trunk."

"I guess I kinda overreacted," Theo sighed, looking up at Casey. "Sorry man, she's just really important to me, and it seemed like I wasn't important to her anymore."

"Dude, I get it," Casey smiled, "and I'm not trying to move in, I'm just trying to fit in, okay? I'm sorry too, I guess... I overreacted to your overreaction."

"Sorry," Theo smiled, bumping fists with Casey.

"You know, you two kinda remind me of Hunter and Shane," Kelly smiled, wrapping her arms around the boys shoulders as she led them inside, "Except Casey's not as... big brother type, and Theo's a little more anal that Hunter... and a lot shorter."

"Kelly, shut up," both boys laughed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"So, what's going on with little miss danger?" Kelly asked, standing beside RJ and looking down at the bed where Kaylee was resting.

"Not good," RJ sighed, looking at the monitor showing her vitals. "Camille's really out to get her."

"How are we going to work the claw cannon now?" Theo frowned. "Stingerella and Toady aren't going down without a fight. We might need it..."

"But we can't risk Kaylee getting hurt," Casey added.

"If she wakes up," RJ sighed. "I don't think she'll even be close to consciousness when the fingers decide to attack again."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Lily asked.

"Trust the master," RJ said, looking to the sky.

"The master? Like you?" Kelly frowned.

"No... the Master who protects the Pai Zhuq..."

"Who's that?" Theo asked.

A green glow started to shine brightly, blinding everyone in the room. The group covered their eyes, waiting for the glow to fade. As soon as it did, they looked out, finding a woman, around Kaylee's age, standing, smiling. She had blonde had that barely reached her shoulders and stood about an inch shorter than Lily.

"Me," she smiled.


	7. Return of an Engel

The Rangers, Kelly and RJ looked over at the woman in awe, lost for words.

"M-master Engel?" RJ finally managed to mutter, but that didn't mean he wasn't still shocked. "It... it can't be... you're dead!"

"Dead, shmead," the Master waved her hand and laughed. "I'm the Great Master Engel, I'm surprised no one realised I can do what I want."

"Great Master?" Casey asked, turning to RJ. He hadn't been at the Pai Zhuq for long, but on the first day he had received an orientation about Pai Zhuq ancestors, and the Great Master was not among the ones Mao talked about.

"Masters nowadays," the Master sighed, shaking her head in disappointment, "too lazy to tell their cubs what really happened on that fateful day. No wonder the story behind the Order of the Claw is messed up."

"It's messed up?" Kelly frowned. She had heard about the Order of the Claw from Leanne. It made sense. Now this woman was telling her it was messed up.

"Let me tell you what really happened on that fateful day, ten thousand years ago," Master Engel began.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"_Class dismissed," a young man, maybe in his early twenties, smiled as his students bowed to him and walked off._

"_Class dismissed," a young woman laughed, walking up to her friend and putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_Why are you mocking me?" the man frowned, looking down at his fellow Master._

"_Because it's you," the woman laughed. "I still can't believe you're teaching other people how to unleash their animal spirits, when you were still a cub not a year ago!"_

"_Evangeline, you only became a Master a few weeks before I did," the man laughed, poking Evangeline on the nose._

"_I know, but it's still weird!" Evangeline laughed. "And your Master name is funny. It sounds like someone forgot how to pronounce Gorilla! He-he, Master Rilla... now that's hilarious!"_

"_At least my name has something to do with my animal spirit," Master Rilla smiled. "What does and Engel have to do with leopards?"_

"_I don't know, but it's awesome!" Evangeline, Master Engel, smiled._

"_Are you two going to stand there all day?" another man asked, looking over at the two Masters. Like Master Rilla and Master Engel, this man had a claw tattooed onto his forearm, symbolizing that he was a master._

"_No, just half, then maybe another half," Master Engel laughed, jumping down from the elevated platform so she could talk to the Master face to face._

"_That makes a whole day," the Master frowned._

"_Lope, chill," Engel smiled. "Half plus a half makes almost a whole."_

_Master Lope looked down at the blonde before him. Engel looked up at him and smirked. "This little talk doesn't count, but it is deducted from the whole."_

"_Whatever," Master Lope sighed, rolling his eyes. "Master Guinn's waiting for us in the forbidden room. We better go before we all end up on detention duty."_

"_Who made her boss?" Rilla frowned._

"_Um... we did," Engel laughed. "We had a vote. Don't you remember, I was too childish to lead, you were too... unconfident and Lope was too... he didn't work."_

"_I still disagree with that!" Lope frowned. "And you weren't too childish, you had a child."_

"_SHH!" Engel whispered, covering Lope's mouth. "If the spirits hear you I'm going to be kicked out of the Academy!"_

"_Just leave her in my care, and I'll keep my mouth shut," Lope smirked._

"_Are you kidding?" Engel laughed. "I'm not leaving my baby with you! I actually want her to have fun. You're too... serious! And eat something will you, you look like an antelope!"_

_Lope rolled his eyes again at his friend's comment. "Well, then, I guess Rilla's not getting the kid if you ever die," he laughed. "He eats too much. Lay off the bananas, will you?"_

"_I can't help it if I'm always hungry," Rilla laughed, patting his stomach. Engel tilted her head as she examined her friend._

"_Grow a white beard, maybe then you can turn into a jolly old man who hands out presents to cubs!" she teased._

"_I'll ignore that," Master Rilla laughed. As the three approached the Pai Zhuq temple, there was a loud clap of Thunder as a black, three headed Dragon, descended from the sky._

"_The Powz is that?" Engel frowned, looking up at the dark sky._

"_It's Dai Shi!" Rilla growled._

-----Jungle-Fury-----

_Master Lope, Rilla and Engel found themselves in a fight against the darkest evil to ever walk the planet. Even if they were trained to stop the Dai Shi, they were still struggling to hold their own. Even when Master Guinn joined them they didn't improve._

_Dai Shi, in his human form, finally had all four Masters where he wanted them: on the ground begging for mercy._

"_Bow down to me, or you'll spend the rest of your days in the spirit world with Master Mane!"_

"_Never!" Engel yelled, getting to her feet and standing protectively in front of the others._

"_Engel!" Master Rilla frowne,. "Don't be stupid!"_

"_Evangeline... you can't stop him on your own!" Guinn warned her. "At least... not without destroying yourself."_

"_I have to, Master!" Engel frowned._

"_We'll figure out another way! We can't lose you!" Guinn cried._

"_Promise me you'll protect my daughter?" Engel asked, turning to Master Guinn and smiling._

"_Of course..." Master Guinn smiled weakly. She had to accept what was about to happen. Nothing was going to stop Engel. She was stubborn as hell, especially when it meant protecting her friends._

"_You think a master cub can stop me?" Dai Shi laughed. "Master Guinn was hardly a challenge, what good will you do for your friends?"_

"_This!" Engel smiled, unleashing her leopard spirit. The cat jumped to Dai Shi, entering in his body, destroying the monster from the inside._

"_NO!" Dai Shi yelled, holding his head as he felt his body disappear._

"_You're weak without your body. Enjoy life as an energy blob; cursed to walk the earth as nothing more than a dark cloud!" Engel yelled._

_Before completely losing his body, Dai Shi lunged forward, tackling Engel down and digging his clawed hands into her body. As his body disappeared, so did Engel._

"_Eva..." Master Guinn cried._

"_What..." Master Lope frowned, "You can't... her spell..."_

"_Wasn't complete!" Dai Shi laughed. "And now she's dead!"_

_With that, Dai Shi's spirit was pulled away, leaving the academy in ruins and three masters to mourn the loss of their friend. In the distance, Dai Shi was trapped inside a box, while Master Engel's spirit looked down on it. She locked the box before vanishing._

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"_Master Guinn!" Rilla yelled, catching the penguin Master as she flew through the air. He carried her down into a bunker, closing the door behind them as they hid, along with Master Lope._

"_I don't get it!" Lope growled, kicking the wall to let out his anger. "Dai Shi's in the box... Camille's the only one left. How can we not win?"_

"_We can't give up," Master Guinn frowned, picking up a child from its crib. "Eva died to make sure we'd defeat Dai Shi and his alliance. We can't let her sacrifice go to waste!"_

"_Master... we'll die if we go out there!" Lope stated. "And you have her child to raise."_

"_I never promised her I would raise her daughter. I promised her I would protect her! If sacrificing myself means I can live up to my promise, then I'm going out with my honour!" Master Guinn yelled._

"_How are you going to do that if you're dead?" Rilla frowned._

"_You and Lope go out there, distract Camille until I return," Master Guinn ordered, wrapping the young child in a blanket and placing her in a cloth carrier._

"_Where are you going?" Rilla asked._

"_To the temple. The spirits will protect the child until the end of this war," Master Guinn said as she opened the trap door and ran out._

"_If we make it out alive..." Lope breathed._

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"... And you guys know Master Guinn, Lope and Rilla died protecting the world from Camille," Master Engel sighed, looking to the skies briefly. "Fortunately, they won the war, but it came with a price."

"How?" Theo frowned. "You won... the master passed on, but the world was safe."

"The world was never completely safe," Engel sighed. "My daughter lived on long enough to start her own family, but passed away shortly after. She had no one to care for her, and it finally caught up with her. Every sickness she had, that she thought she cured only added on to her suffering before death."

"I'm sorry, Master," RJ sighed. Engel smiled at him.

"Don't be," she said. "Kayleigh lives on with me now, we're happy. But that still doesn't mean life is good...Dai Shi was trapped in a box. Everyone in the spirit world knew that one day he would escape. We created the forbidden room to keep his allies from finding him. We locked Camille in Dai Shi's temple so she couldn't come back to the earth. Lope, Rilla, Master Guinn and I wanted to make sure nothing could happen, and we knew a school full of cubs wasn't going to confine Dai Shi forever. Someone was going to stumble upon the room and open the box..."

"That's when the Order of the Claw was formed," RJ smiled.

"Exactly," Engel nodded. "The Order of the Claw was made to protect this earth from Dai Shi, yes, but it was also created for us Masters. With human guardians watching over the box, we could choose one of them to embody our spirits. Four guardians with the power of Masters."

"But... Guinn, Lope, Rilla... unless those are from a messed up Pai Zhuq-ian language for Cheetah, Jaguar and Tiger, these guys don't have your powers," Kelly frowned, pointing to her friends. She then turned to Kaylee. "And Engel... that doesn't even fit with an animal..."

"Kelly," Engel smiled, surprising Kelly. She knew her name. "It's not because of their animals spirits they were chosen."

"Then why?" Theo frowned.

"Master Lope, the master looking out for you, Theo, based his fighting style on technique. He had to be the best there was, and he had to look good doing it."

"Yep, sounds like Theo," Casey laughed.

"Master Rilla, your master, Casey, fought with strength. He used his power against his enemies. He would always use raw strength and courage to overcome any challenge."

Engel turned to Lily and smiled, "Lily, your bond with Kaylee is no accident," she said, confusing the girl.

"I'm sorry?"

"You fight with heart, honour and passion. You protect those around you and take it upon yourself to help them," Engel explained. "You're a lot like my sister, Master Guinn, in that sense, but unlike you, Guinn never fought with the heart you possess."

"Huh?" everyone frowned.

"Master Guinn fought bravely, yes, but she fought for victory. She fought because she had to; it was her duty. Lily, your spirit comes from the leopard."

"Kaylee's animal?" Lily frowned, looking down at the bed, where her "sister" was still passed out.

"My animal," Engel smiled. "I posses the spirit of the Leopard, and it was because of me the cheetah was born. When I stood up to Dai Shi to protect my friends, I fought with the heart that cheetah masters possess. When I passed on, that heart was embodied as the cheetah, and it lives on through you."

"So, if Rilla protects Casey, Lope protects Theo, who protects Lily?" RJ asked.

"It is still Master Guinn," Engel nodded. "She's taken it upon herself to look after you. You may have more heart than she does, but that makes no difference. Master Guinn felt a strong bond with you."

"Then, I guess you protect Kaylee," Lily said.

"Kaylee fights for what's right. She uses strength, technique and heart to win battles. She fights honestly and protects her friends. She is the guardian I chose."

"Well, if you possess the leopard spirit then you can help us fight the fingers!" Theo smiled as the alarm went off. "Kaylee can't do it, and it's the only way we can stop Stingerella and Toady."

"What do you say, Master Engel?" RJ asked.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"So, you've come back for a final beating?" Toady laughed as the three Rangers arrived on the scene.

"Only this time, you're the one who's getting beat, right guys?" Casey called.

"Right!"

Stingerella and Toady laughed, "Us? You could barely blow us over when you were four? Now you think the three of you can..."

Stingerella's words were cut short as Master Engel walked into the scene. The claw cannon appeared in her hand. The other three bent down to hold it as she smirked.

"Tell Dai Shi I'm back," Engel smiled, firing the cannon. The two fingers were blown into the air, landing roughly on the ground before taking off.

"Dai Shi's not going to be happy with us," Toady frowned, helping his lover up. The fingers ran off, fearing for their lives. They were at the mercy of Master Engel now.

Little did they know, that their lives were in no less danger back in the temple; for as soon as Dai Shi would hear of their failure and of the return of Master Engel, he would destroy them.

"Yes!" Casey cheered, jumping into the high and high-fiving his teammates. Master Engel watched on happily.

"They weren't that tough," she laughed.

"Master, you're called great for a reason," Theo smiled. He turned to his friends, "Casey, if you wanna come with us to lunch, now that those two are gone... you're more than invited."

"No, Theo, it's okay," Casey said. "You two go on your appointment... I'll go check up on Kaylee."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Master," Casey began as he stepped into the loft, with Engel by his side, "earlier you mentioned your daughter... Kayleigh... is it...?"

"No," Engel laughed, "Kaylee is not my daughter... technically."

"Technically?" Casey frowned, "That sounds confusing."

"She is my descendant," Engel nodded, "the second to last descendant on my family tree."

"So she's your great, great, great... granddaughter?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Engel nodded.

"Weird," Casey smiled. "So... you're like..."

Casey was cut off when a seemingly angry Kaylee pushed past him, storming away from RJ and Kelly. He grabbed her arm and held her back, turning her so she was facing him.

"Where are you going, Danger?" he asked.

"I'm going to get Dustin back."

"Kaylee, that's insane!"

"SHUT UP!" Kaylee yelled at Kelly as a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes. "I know he's in there somewhere. I can't just sit around here and do nothing! I have to help him."

"You're only going to get hurt," Engel said gently to Kaylee. The blonde looked up at the new person and frowned.

"The hell is she?" she asked, pointing to Engel as she looked at Casey. "Never mind, I'm gone."

"Kaylee wait!" Kelly yelled, running after the blonde, but in a flash of green light, she was gone.

_**ZWOP!**_

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Blinded by rage, Kaylee walked into Dai Shi's temple. In her mind, she expected Dai Shi to look at her, and in that moment, Dustin would surface and everything would be okay. But she knew she was far from reality.

That didn't stop her from pushing the doors to the throne room open and standing before Dai Shi and Camille, smirking menacingly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, well, if it isn't the black and blue Ranger," Camille laughed, stepping forward to attack, but a hand from Dai Shi pulled her back. He stood up from his throne and stepped down.

"What are you doing here, Green Ranger?" he asked.

"I want my fiancé back," Kaylee growled, dropping into a fighting stance.

"How cute," Camille smiled, "she thinks she can take us."

"I've fought worst than you, Camille," Kaylee frowned, "I know I can take you."

"Really? Because our last battle would prove you wrong," Camille smirked. She then pointed to her cheek and laughed, "You got a little something on your face."

"That's enough, Camille," Dai Shi barked, pulling Camille away. "If the green Ranger wants to fight, then she'll get her fight."

"Thank you, mast..."

"She'll fight me," Dai Shi pulled off his cloak, but remained in his human form. "Hit me with your best shot, green Ranger.

Kaylee tried to move forward. She tried to lift her arm to punch the man before her, but she couldn't. It was Dai Shi who she would be fighting, but she wouldn't be hurting the monster... she would be hurting the man she loved.

"I can't," Kaylee sighed, lowering her head. Dai Shi smirked, lifting his hand in front of him.

"That's what I thought," he said. He flicked his wrist upwards, sending a beam of energy towards Kaylee. The blonde flew back into a wall, opening some of her wounds as she slid down, landing in a heap on the floor. Dai Shi walked over to her and knelt down, grabbing her arm and pulling her up slightly so she could look at him.

"I hope you came here to die, green Ranger," he lifted his other hand, striking Kaylee's cheek with it. Dai Shi laughed, throwing Kaylee onto the ground and kicking her in the stomach.

"Your fiancé is gone, green Ranger! He's dead!" Dai Shi yelled. "It is only me, Dai Shi, who lives in this body."

"NO!" Kaylee yelled, getting to her feet. Dai Shi quickly grabbed her, pushing her into the wall with one arm. The other arm grabbed her wrist and turned it over.

"Always loved?" he asked, reading the tattoo.

"It's your daughter," Kaylee whispered to Dai Shi, hoping to reach Dustin.

"Samantha's dead!" Dai Shi yelled, slamming Kaylee's back into the wall, knocking the wind out of her. The hand holding Kaylee's wrist let go, and Dai Shi held it up as it turned into a claw. "Just like you!"

Dai Shi brought the claw down, nearly striking Kaylee in the chest until he was pushed out of the way. Kaylee dropped to the ground, falling out of consciousness before she hit the cold floor.

Dai Shi was being pushed around by an angelic light, keeping him away from Kaylee. He finally landed a punch on the light, knocking it over to Kaylee. The light around the figure disappeared, leaving a seven month old infant with curly blonde hair. It was obvious that without the light around her, the infant could barely walk, let alone attack Dai Shi once more.

The evil dragon laughed, advancing towards the infant and Kaylee.

The infant looked up before touching Kaylee with her hand, and suddenly they were both gone.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

When Theo and Lily returned from lunch they were told about Kaylee running off. Lily had suggested going after Kaylee, but Master Engel stopped her, saying Kaylee would find her own way back.

"I should have watched her better," Kelly sighed, sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow. "I knew she was going to run off..."

"This isn't your fault, Kelly," RJ assured her, sitting next to her and pulling her closer to him for comfort. "Kaylee's a free spirit. She'll do what she wants, even if it means getting hurt."

"You don't have to tell me," Kelly whispered.

Suddenly, a green light filled the room as Kaylee and the infant appeared. Kaylee was still out cold, but the infant was wide awake. Master Engel ran over, picking up the infant and smiling.

"You did good, Sam," she said, before the child disappeared.

Kaylee was finally starting to come to, and Lily was immediately by her side, helping her up and over to the couch.

"You're a bitch," she smiled to Kaylee, hugging her friend. "I hate you."

"I had to, Lil," Kaylee forced a smile through her pain. Lily looked down at her, unimpressed. "I'm sorry?"

"If you ever run off like that again..."

"Sorry, Tori," Kaylee joked, before pulling her friend in for another hug. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't do it again, please," Lily whispered, letting a few tears fall from her eyes as she rested her head on Kaylee's shoulder. Kaylee put her hand on the back of Lily's head, stroking her hair.

"I won't leave you, Lil."

When the two broke apart, Kelly punched Kaylee in the arm. Kaylee bit her lower lip to keep herself from screaming in pain as she turned to the red head.

"Ouch," she frowned.

"You deserve it, Danger," Kelly said. "Don't you ever, never, ever, never run off like that again! What do you think you were going to accomplish? Dustin's not going to come back just like that!"

"I said I was sorry," Kaylee frowned.

Kelly pointed to Kaylee, squinting her eyes as she did, "I'm watching you, Danger."

Master Engel walked over to her daughter and smiled, "I have a lot of explaining to do."

"I guess you can start with how the hell I wound up here," Kaylee frowned, "and who the hell you are."

"I'm Master Engel," the Master said, "and Sammy brought you here."

Kaylee's jaw dropped as she turned to Kelly and Lily, the only two people in the room who would fully understand her shock.


	8. Pizza Slice of Life

"Sammy... my baby girl who died, Sammy?" Kaylee asked, looking up at the Master.

"You don't think I would let her die like that, right?" Master Engel smiled happily, before it dropped. Her face was serious as she knelt down before Kaylee. "I couldn't let that happen again."

"Again?" Kaylee frowned.

"Sammy's death wasn't her fault. She couldn't control it... she didn't deserve to die because of a mistake that was made," Engel explained. "My daughter died the same way. She was too young when Master Guinn and I left her. I couldn't let Sammy suffer the same fate. She lives on now, in the spirit world."

"Will I ever get to see her?" Kaylee asked.

"I promise you, Kayl, one day, your daughter will be yours," Engel nodded, hugging Kaylee. "We're gonna train her hard to come down her. But she will, one day."

Kaylee smiled as tears of joy started leaking from her eyes.

At that moment, Tori and Kira walked into, dressed and ready for work.

"Um... Fran needs help downstairs," Kira called, hiding behind Tori slightly. Ever since Kaylee had called her out on the pregnancy deal, she had been a little afraid of what the blonde was going to do when they met up.

"Go to work, guys," Engel smiled. "I need to explain things to Kaylee, like I did you."

"C'mon guys," Lily laughed, pulling the boys to the kitchen. "Let's go help preggers and fatty."

"I'm not fat," Kira frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wanna explain the tummy then," Lily smirked, winking. Kira cradled her stomach in her arms and frowned deeper.

"Shut up."

"I'm just kidding," Lily laughed, "Congratulations."

As she reached out to hug the proud, expectant mother, images of Kira and Conner's "first night" flash through her brain. The teen immediately pulled away, gagging.

"Ew... remind me to _**never**_do that again!" Lily rubbed her eyes as she walked away. "Never, ever, never, ever!"

"What's wrong with her?" Tori asked, watching the teen leave, apparently traumatized.

"I have yet to find out," Theo frowned.

"I'll explain later," Master Guinn assured the Rangers as she laughed. "Right now, just go enjoy a shift at work."

The Rangers nodded, with Tori and Kira giving strange looks to the woman who was ordering them around. Just as Kira made it to the door, Engel called to her again.

"Oh, and Kira, you might wanna stay away from Lily for a bit," she laughed.

"Okay, who is she?" Kira asked Tori. Casey overheard her and laughed.

"She's Tori and Kaylee's great, great, great something grandmother," he smiled.

"My what?" Tori frowned.

"Basically, she's your mom."

Tori looked shocked for a moment, before it sunk it and she shrugged.

"I've heard weirder," she said. She grabbed her apron and walked with Kira to the one station she could work. Greeter.

Theo, Casey and Lily all looked over at each other; a little surprised Tori would shrug that off so quickly.

"Being a Ranger seems pretty complicated now," Lily laughed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

A few hours later, RJ and Kelly walked down the stairs. RJ was smiling happily as he followed Kelly like a little puppy. Kelly was leading, rolling her eyes at the Master's childish behaviour.

"You're taking me to lunch?" he asked again.

"Yes, RJ," Kelly laughed. "I'm taking you to lunch so we can catch up on our last four years."

"_You're_ taking _me_ to lunch?"

"Oh, lord," Kelly sighed.

Kaylee and Master Engel followed the two, laughing at Kelly.

"Hey, you asked him out," Kaylee smirked.

"I did not..." Kelly frowned, until she saw RJ's smile drop. "I... I asked him to lunch."

"You asked him out?" Tori asked, walking into the kitchen for her break. Kira was right behind her, followed by Fran, who walked inside to give the order to the three Jungle Rangers on the job. By now, everyone who knew RJ was in the kitchen, laughing at the scene.

"It's not a date!"

"Theo said the same thing," Fran laughed.

"It wasn't a date!" Casey, Lily and Theo all frowned.

"Whoa..." Kaylee giggled, and Master Engel smiled down at her. She had been watching Kaylee for the past seven months, and knew it had been a long time since Kaylee could fully enjoy life. The news of Sammy's existence seemed to bring hope to the blonde girl.

Kaylee pointed over to Theo and Lily and smirked, "It was a date," she then shifted over to RJ and Kelly, "and that is too."

"Fine, if two friends catching up is a date, then yes, RJ, we're going on a date," Kelly sighed.

"I have to get my wallet then!" RJ turned, running past Engel and Kaylee to the loft. Kelly sighed, yelling up to him.

"I told you I would pay!"

"That was before you told me it was a date!"

Kelly shook her head, pulling her keys out of her pocket, "I'll be in the car."

When RJ came back to the kitchen, he saw all his employees were looking up at him.

"If you're going on a date... who the hell is going to watch the store?" Theo asked with a smirk. "I think it should be someone bright, resourceful, and very responsible."

"Kira's obviously not in charge," Kaylee laughed, before being smacked over the head by said yellow Ranger. "What?"

"Neither are you."

"Right..." Kaylee frowned. "I forgot... we both didn't wait until marriage."

"Maybe Tori should do it," Casey said, pointing to the older blonde. "She does own her own store."

"I was thinking someone along the lines of me," Theo beamed.

"If you don't say so yourself," Lily teased.

"Theo is right," RJ nodded. "I need someone in charge..."

"Oh! Pick me!" Kaylee called, jumping with her hand in the air. "I wanna boss my sisters around!"

Tori and Kira both grabbed her arms and held her down, with Tori covering her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Casey," RJ said, looking over to the red Ranger. "I want you to be in charge."

"Me?"

"Good, it's settle," RJ stuffed his wallet in his pocket and ran out. "Tata!"

"Alright, so what's the plan, stan?" Lily asked. She didn't disagree with RJ's choice; Casey was team leader after all.

"Beats me," Casey frowned, "I didn't even actually agree to being in charge."

"I'll do it," Theo smiled, before Kira's hand flew to his mouth.

"No!" Lily and Fran shook their heads desperately.

"I got it," Casey smiled. "I don't even want the responsibility, so why don't we all split it? We'll all be in charge! Lily can run the kitchen, I'll handle the orders and Kira and Tori can meet and seat."

"What about me?" Theo frowned.

"You, my friend, can be the waiter in charge of pizza," Casey smirked.

"That's all we serve!"

"Nahuh!" Kira frowned, shaking her head. "There's also salad and pasta!"

"She would know," Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"Vegetarian!"

Fran raised her hand nervously, "What about me... what am I going to do?"

"You'll be our floater," Casey smiled.

"Don't you think Ducky's better for that job?" Kaylee asked. "He is a _floaty_ toy!"

"No... I'll do it," Fran smiled uncertainly. Casey didn't pick up on it and grinned.

"Great, everyone's happy, especially me," he said.

Master Engel, who was still watching from the top of the stairs, looked down at Kaylee with a sighed.

"Why do I see this going horribly wrong?"

"Because neither Ducky nor I have a job?" Kaylee suggested, hugging the toy duck.

"Your job is to rest," Engel ordered the blonde, before poking the bruise on her cheek. Kaylee winced, rubbing the sore spot. "Let the others handle things down here."

Kaylee looked down at the six staff members as they scrambled to get into position.

"This should be funny," she laughed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

In Dai Shi's lair, Camille was walking the halls, thinking of new ways to destroy Kaylee. She suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Naja, the cobra, was right in her face.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Well, make it snappy, Naja," Camille said. He pulled her over to the wall and looked over at her, whispering as he spoke.

"You may be the only one not blinding by the illusion that we are not making progress with our goals," he said.

"Green Ranger's still on this earth," Camille told him coldly. "I know..."

"I mean with Dai Shi..."

"I know you're a snake, but you're going to have to learn to hold your tongue if you know what's good for you," Camille snapped.

"If Dai Shi was going to be successful he would have done so by now," Naja informed the chameleon.

"You're speaking treason."

"Someone has to!" Naja said. "To be triumphant in defeating the humans, Dai Shi must be destroyed!"

"Over your dead body!" Camille yelled, attacking the snake. Camille whipped her tongue out, stinging Naja with her poison. Naja groaned in pain.

"Feel the burning pain of my venom as you waste away," Camille laughed. As she turned to walk away, Naja dug one of his claws into his chest, reviving himself. Camille already knew this about him, after all, she had revived the fingers with the claws from the other hand. She left him there as punishment for his thoughts of treason against Dai Shi and Dustin.

"Dai Shi doesn't care for your life!" Naja yelled after Camille. "Yet you risk everything for him?"

"It's called loyalty!" Camille said, "And he will repay me tenfold when this is over."

"Ah yes, your crush on the human..." Naja frowned.

"I love Dai Shi!"

"Then why is it you loath Kaylee," Naja smirked. "She is no threat to you for Dai Shi's heart."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Fran?" Casey called, looking outside the restaurant for the tiny bookworm. He sighed when she didn't come, and turned inside.

"What is she doing out there?" Tori asked, as Kira dealt with a five year old who wouldn't stop poking her stomach. His parents had asked her to watch them while they ran to the car to get their wallet and his toys to keep him calm.

"Stop," Kira snapped at the boy. He looked up at her and stuck his tongue out. She frowned, mimicking him.

"That'll teach the kid," Tori shook her head before looking back at Casey.

"Filling the tables is my responsibility now, right?" Casey smirked as Lily walked into the room.

"I guess," Tori nodded.

"Well, I got her helping me," just as Casey said this, Fran walked up to the store, wearing a giant pizza costume. Tori's jaw dropped as she felt sorry for the girl, while Kira glared at the boys, oblivious to everything. Theo shook his head, holding back a laugh at both Fran and Kira, while Lily rolled her eyes.

Fran tried to walk through the doorframe, but her crust was too wide and she ran into it.

"What is that?" Lily asked, helping the bookworm through the door.

"I am the Jungle Karma mascot, pepperona!" Fran cheered softly, feeling really uncomfortable and out of place.

Kaylee and Engel walked into the dining room, and Kaylee nearly spit her drink out her nose as her hand flew up to her mouth.

"What is she wearing and why don't I get one?" she asked, turning to Casey.

"Yeah, why can't Kaylee wear this?" Fran asked, reaching to her backside to scratch, only to realise the mascot wasn't that flexible. "It itches is strange places."

"Well, I need you and your itchy pepperoni in the kitchen, now," Lily sat, pulling her friend into the kitchen.

"And I need you out here," Theo pulled Fran the other way.

"I need her more," Lily argued.

Fran pulled out of their grips, turning and knocking a table over. Casey sighed, while the others girls groaned.

"Casey!" Lily, Theo, Kaylee, Tori, Kira and Engel all called, knowing the duty rested on him to fix this mess.

"Don't ask me!" Casey frowned, throwing his hands up in defence. "That's why I didn't want to be in charge! You guys are a fifth of the boss too."

"We have too many bosses," Tori remarked, slamming her forehead into the palm of her head. "Why did RJ have to schedule us for today?"

Lily and Theo continued to argue, before Fran fell over. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her, before shrugging and going back to their job (or argument).

Master Engel and Kaylee laughed softly, helping Fran up.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Traitor!" Camille yelled, chasing Naja through a forest after her once again spoke of treason against Dai Shi.

Naja turned to face, her, engaging her in a sword battle momentarily. Naja landed a few powerful blows on the chameleon, but Camille stood strong. She jumped into the air, but Naja slashed at her, causing her to lose focus and rolled on the ground in pain.

"I'll give you this, you're quite a warrior; with some training you could be great!" Naja smirked, standing above her. "You gave me a better fight than expected."

"You're more traitorous that I expected," Camille frowned, getting to her feet.

"You have a wicked tongue," Naja growled, "let me share this with you!"

Naja formed an energy ball with his weapon and blasted it at Camille. The chameleon was blasted over the cliff, landing a few feet away on a beach. Her animal form disappeared as she struggled to her feet.

Cradling her injured arm, Camille walked along the beach. Her foot landed funny on a rock, causing her to fall in pain. She looked down at her foot, before hearing someone approach her. She looked back up and spotted Dai Shi.

"You haven't defeated the traitor?" he asked.

"His power is stronger than I thought," Camille answered honestly, hoping her master would help her. Dai Shi merely looked at her, making Camille uncomfortable, "he spoke of you not caring for me. I didn't believe him, of course."

"Of course," Dai Shi nodded, "you're my favourite. But handle him, or I'll find someone who can."

"I can do it, Dai Shi... I just need a bit more power," Camille lowered her head.

"You have the power inside you," Dai Shi told her. "Unleash it."

"I don't know how," Camille whimpered softly. "I need help."

"If you want my admiration, my love, you would figure it out of your own," Dai Shi growled, grabbing Camille with her bad arm and holding it tight. Camille whimpered in pain as her knees buckled. She was only being supported by Dai Shi's grip.

"You're hurting me."

"Unleash the power, Camille," Dai Shi said. "it is the only way."

He threw her down onto the ground, tossing her aside like a piece of garbage, before walking off. Camille could only watch him in pain as he turned away from her. This wasn't the Dai Shi she knew and loved. He was evil to the core, with no heart what-so ever.

Naja was right. She was in love with Dustin. When Dustin had some power, enough for his softer side to emerge, but not enough for him to have complete control over his thoughts and actions (which had only happened once so far), he treated Camille with respect, like a woman. He loved her like his true self loved Kaylee.

But Camille didn't want to love Dustin. The man was too good for his own good. She wanted someone strong, filled with raw power, someone who could protect her. Dai Shi offered that protection.

"If only there was a way for both," Camille sighed. "The power of Dai Shi fused with the heart of Dustin."

Camille thought for a moment, before remembering something that could help her. The life talons Naja possessed. If she used them on Dai Shi, maybe she could revive Dustin and weaken the beast. Then, with a little help from a certain overlord of the air, she could make Dustin pure evil.

A smirk appeared on her lips as she transformed back into her animal form, in search of Naja. It was now, or never.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"What'll it be?" Casey, Theo and Lily all asked the same table, before realising they had done so. Kira laughed, poking Tori, who had fallen asleep on the job. The blonde woke up with a jump, before seeing what Kira was pointing at.

"Oh no..." she sighed. "When are they going to learn?

"Hopefully, tomorrow," Kaylee smirked, appearing between the two with Ducky on her head. "This is hilarious!"

"That and every time Lily leaves the kitchen I get to try food!" Engel giggled, holding a slice of pizza in her hand. "I'll tell you now, human food today tastes much better than it did ten thousand years ago."

A customer looked over at Engel, giving her a funny look before going back to reading the menu. She shrugged it off and laughed, sticking her tongue out behind his back.

"Oh yeah, she is definitely our mom," Tori smiled to Kaylee.

Back with the three cats, Theo was looking at Lily, frowning madly.

"This is my table," he said.

"Oh yeah, well it's about time! You didn't cover your last three tables!" Lily growled.

"Talk about not doing your job," Casey frowned. "I've been covering for you all day!"

"Because I've been covering for him!" Lily yelled.

"And I've been covering for him!" Theo groaned.

"I totally see what's wrong here," Tori laughed. "It's so stupid, it's funny!"

"If the truth be known I've covered for all four of you!" Casey frowned, bringing Tori and Kira into this. The two pregnant woman frowned, glaring daggers at Casey.

"We've been doing our job all day!" Kira said.

"Yeah!" Tori agreed.

"You fell asleep!" Casey yelled.

"That's because more people are leaving then they are coming in," Tori pointed to the table the three cubs were surrounding, and they all finally noticed that the customers were gone.

"Dammit," Casey muttered.

Fran suddenly burst out of the kitchen, dressed in her regular work clothes as she ran to the other employees.

"Did one of you move the fire extinguisher?" she asked.

"No," everyone frowned.

"Well, if no one wants charred pizza, we better find it soon," she sighed.

Tori rolled her eyes as Fran started to look around. She tried to get up, but Kaylee held her down.

"I got this, balloon butt," she giggled, running into the kitchen. To keep Fran from seeing Kaylee using her water powers, the others searched for the fire extinguisher.

Theo walked past the ovens, just as Kaylee blasted them with her water powers. He got a face full of water, causing the others to laugh.

"How did you do that?" Fran asked, looking inside the ovens.

"Um... the spray from the sink?" Kaylee tried. Fran seemed to accept this, while the others ran over to Theo.

"You okay, T?" Lily laughed, looking at her soaking wet friend. Theo nodded, wiping the water from his eyes before calling for his break to clean up.

"I'm suddenly not feeling well," Kira frowned as JKP started to reek of burnt pizza. Kaylee's eyes widened in fear. She had seen this with Tori before.

"DUCK AND COVER!" she screamed as Kira ran to the bathroom. Tori wasn't far behind once the stench reached her nose.

"I'll go help them," Kaylee sighed, walking over to the bathroom and holding her nose.

"I'll help," Lily offered, walking away with her friend to care for the sick and pregnant.

That left only Casey, Fran and Engel.

The timer beeped in the background, sending Casey on his lunch break, which he had been waiting for, for a few hours now. His stomach rumbled loudly as he took off.

"Fran you're in charge!" he called.

Engel was about to yell after Casey to stay until someone else got back, but the red Ranger was gone.

"Stupid teens," she mumbled, finishing her pizza.

That was when Fran noticed the woman. She didn't recognise her, and yet everyone else seemed to know her fairly well. Had she even been there earlier that morning?

"Who are you?" she asked.

Engel thought for a moment. She had to come up with a believable excuse.

"Um... Tori and Kaylee's mom?"

"Isn't Tori older than you?" Fran frowned.

"Um... I meant sister?"

"Oh, okay!" Fran smiled, turning to get back to work. When she saw the state JKP was in, and the flood of customers returning to the store, she groaned. "Know how to work a cash register?"

"I barely know what the hell you serve here," Engel admitted, "never mind how you work the machines."

"Can you make a pizza?"

"You have to make this stuff?" Engel frowned. "I thought it came out of the fire pit!"

"Can you roll dough?"

"What's dough?"

"I'm on my own... again," Fran groaned.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

When the Rangers finally got back from where ever they had run off too, Fran was in the kitchen, teaching Engel what pizza dough was, while making another pizza for the customers.

"Yo, Fran!" Theo called, scaring the bookworm as she tossed the pizza in the air. It landed on Theo's face, covering him with cheese, sauce and garlic.

"What happened here?" Lily asked, looking at the kitchen. "It's like a hurricane blew through!"

"You try seating, waiting, cooking, bussing and collecting during rush hour!" Fran growled. She could understand why Tori and Kira ran off, and Kaylee had the day off. Seeing as she was covered in bruises still (which Fran still had yet to understand why) Fran was okay with her not helping out. She would have preferred in Kaylee chipped in when the others ran off, but understood she needed to recover.

Casey, Theo and Lily, on the other hand, were fully capable of helping out and for the most insignificant reasons, they had all chosen to run off, leaving her alone with a woman she barely knew, and who had no idea what a pizza was, never mind how to cook or serve it.

"Yuck," Theo frowned, smelling his hand, "I hate garlic pizza! Now I'm going to smell for an hour!"

Fran had enough. She had just worked close to an hour, alone, training, waiting, bussing, serving, cooking, any action verb that ended in "ing" she had been doing it alone, without a single complaint this whole time. Then Theo thought he could whine about smelling like garlic?

"Well, at least I won't have to smell it," Fran yelled, grabbing her dish towel and throwing it down. "I quit!"

"Oops?" Lily asked, looking up at Casey. The Red ranger could only shrug.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

After hours, _everyone_ was helping to clean up the restaurant. Tori and Kira were pushing chairs away (because Kaylee wouldn't let them handle the chemicals or heavy lifting; she was protective of her nieces or nephews), Casey was wiping tables down, Kaylee was sweeping the floor, and Theo and Lily were clearing tables. Engel was sitting on a barstool, asking questions about the cleaning products while eating a salad. It amazed her that leaves could taste so good.

Theo looked over to Lily and groaned, rolling his eyes, "You know, if I had been left in charge, this never would have happened."

"Now you're blaming Casey for this mess?" Lily frowned. "I don't see your fifth of the business doing any better."

"Oh look, I think I see your fifth still smoking," Theo snapped.

"Okay, that's it," Tori growled, slamming a chair down as she turned to the three cubs. Kira and Kaylee backed away instinctively, while Engel watched on, munching on her salad. "This has been fun to watch, but now it's just pathetic."

Tori turned to Casey and pointed, squinting her eyes in his direction, "Casey, RJ left you in charge. Do you know what that means?"

"What I say goes?" Casey tried.

"No! It means you're supposed to lead!" Tori yelled. "God, it's like you've never been leader, or captain, or even a part of a team before! RJ told you to run this shop, and you've not done it!"

"Your point?"

"He left you in charge for a reason, idiot!" Tori yelled. "He easily could have left me, because _none_ of this would have happened if I was in charge, but he wanted to teach you how to be a leader! And he wanted to teach you the importance of being said leader, on and off the battle field!"

"I guess..."

"One leader, one game plan," Tori smiled. "Everything would have run smoothly, because frankly, employees are mindless drones who do nothing but follow orders, right Kira?"

"Right," Kira nodded, only to remember that in her spare time she assisted Tori at the shop, and when Kaylee was unavailable. She was, thus, Tori's employee and a victim to the insult. "OI!"

"Alright, so we all agree," Casey smiled. "I now take back full ownership of this restaurant! One leader, one game plan!"

"Hehe, Rangers learning lessons," Engel giggled, moving on to the pasta. She had yet to try noodles, but figured they must have tasted good, because the name was funny.

"First thing's first," Casey ordered, grabbing the phone. "We hire Fran back."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Naja quiet entered Dai Shi's throne room, where he was seated in front of his chair, meditating. Naja slowly walked over, before charging and attacking. Before he could reach the lion, someone clawed at him, sending him backwards onto the ground.

Camille appeared in front of her master with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Naja," Dai Shi growled. "I hear you want to do me in."

"Dai Shi, you failed the cause, it's time for a new leader!" Naja barked.

He charged at Dai Shi, but Camille once again stepped in the way, blocking his attacks.

Naja looked down at his life talons. He had four left. It was enough to revive himself long enough to wear Camille and Dai Shi down and destroy them.

Camille grabbed his hand with the talons and grinned, ripping them off.

"AH!" Naja yelled, falling to the ground.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Casey was washing the window on the door of JKP when he saw Fran on the other side. He opened the door for her and smiled, calling to the others.

As soon as Fran walked in she was attacked by a very loving blonde.

"We missed you Franana!" Kaylee smiled, squeezing Fran tight. "Please come back!"

"Okay..." Fran pulled away from the blonde, a little afraid, but not surprised, "so, what's so important that you had to leave eight messages on my answering machine?"

"Eight?" Tori frowned, counting the heads in the room. Even with Master Engel, there were only seven.

"Yeah, sorry, I left a few," Kaylee grinned nervously. "The first to apologize, the second to tell Fran I got a cool nickname for her when she came back..."

"And the third?" Lily laughed.

"Oh, Kira threatened to pull my eye out with a spoon!" Kaylee frowned, pulling up a box filled with spoons, forks, knifes and bowls. "I had to cut her off."

"And you called Fran for that, why?" Theo asked.

"I needed a witness!" Kaylee said, hugging Fran once more. "Never tell Kira she's got an eyelash on her cheek when she's pregnant. She gets mad! Very... very mad."

"Can we go back to Fran?" Kira frowned, crossing her arms. She looked at the bookworm and smiled, "We called to apologize."

Casey nodded, "I'm sorry, Fran. I'm the one who let you down, and I apologize."

"And I'm sorry too," Lily smiled. "I wasn't a good co-worker... and more importantly, a good friend."

When Theo remained silent, Lily hit his butt with the mop. Now on top of still smelling like garlic, his ass was wet with dirty water.

"I'm sorry, too," he said, glaring at Lily. "Really sorry, you didn't deserve any of this."

"And we're sorry too," the three girls smiled.

"I'm sorry for reasons I can't explain," Kaylee said, pointing to her bruises, "but I'm still sorry non-the-less. You work hard Fran, you deserve a little time off every now and again."

When Fran hesitated to accept their apologies, Casey tried a different approach.

"Ka-ching!" he called, wrapping his arm around Fran's shoulders, "You hear that, Fran? You hear it? That is the sound of your new salary! Double what you make now."

"Double?" Fran asked.

"Okay, triple! But I'm not holding the offer over much longer!"

"Oh, okay, I'll do it!" Fran smiled.

"Great, welcome back!" Casey beamed, handing Fran her uniform. As Fran walked to the kitchen to get her hat, she smiled.

"They had me at 'I'm sorry'," she laughed, still in awe at her new salary.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Naja looked down at his hand, before Camille kicked him down. She held onto the talons tight, as she looked down at the monster.

"Time to finish this," she grinned. She threw a few punches at the snake, all of which he blocked, until Camille pulled out her Sais. Naja didn't have time to summon his own weapons before Camille dug her Sais into his chest.

"Oh, it's too bad you didn't have your life talons to save you," she taunted, removing the bloody Sais from his chest, watching as he fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Congratulation, Camille," Dai Shi smiled, looking over at his servant. "You've done well."

"My job's not done yet," Camille smiled, walking over him and putting a hand on his chest, right above his heart. Dai Shi smiled at her, until he felt a sharp pain.

"What did you do?" he yelled, grabbing the spot over his heart in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Bringing out your heart," Camille growled. "The man I love must love me in return."

With the power of the life talon flowing through Dustin's body, the former yellow Ranger could finally emerge, taking control once more.

Dustin looked up. He could feel Dai Shi's influence in his mind, but now he was the one in control. Everything Dai Shi wanted to do, had to go through him (unlike before where Dai Shi was merely using his body, pushing aside Dustin's thoughts and burying the man inside him). And if he could help it, he wasn't going to hurt Kaylee or the others anymore.

Camille grabbed his arm and pushed him down into the chair, before rope materialized in her hand. She tied him down and smiled, playing with the life talons.

"I'll get the man I want," she whispered to him as he struggled against his bonds. "I just need a little help from the sky."

Dustin tried pulling free as Camille ran out. He knew exactly what she was doing. Now that he was the one in control of his body, he knew that Camille knew he would go back to the others. She had to make sure that wouldn't happen. She had to ensure that Dustin would stay with her.

The only way to do that was to make Dustin the evil one, and bury Dai Shi in his own host body.

"Carnisoar," Dustin growled.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

As Fran put the broom away in the closet, RJ and Kelly walked in, a little surprised the store was looking so clean.

"How was the date?" Kaylee and Kira asked, grinning madly. Kelly frowned, slapping both of them on the arm.

"It was a lunch... appointment?" she groaned, hitting her head to her hand. "Never mind."

"It went well," RJ smiled. "I see everything's in order here."

Tori nodded, before whispering something into RJ's ear. The master nodded in return.

"I'm glad to see Casey could take charge," he smiled.

"You know, you can always leave me in charge," Casey beamed.

"Excellent," RJ cheered, clapping his hands together. "Because it's going to take a long time to pay off the raise you gave Fran."

Casey's jaw dropped as he turned to Tori and growled.

"What... I had to! Owner's oath, right guys?" Tori laughed, turning to Kelly and RJ. They both raised their hands in the air and nodded.

"Owner's oath."

"Damn it," Casey growled.

* * *

**Author's note:** To avoid any confusion for the next chapter, I will warn you guys now. I will no skip Way of the Master, it is simply being pushed back one episode to fit this storyline. The next chapter is supposed to be Good Karma, Bad Karma (which won't take long to post), followed then by Way of the Master.


	9. Good Karma, Bad Karma

"AH!" Kira yelled, walking into work that morning and nearly being run over by a handful of ten year olds. "Kids! Demons! Get them away!"

She ran into the kitchen, closing the door and pressing her back against it to keep it shut.

Tori laughed, patting her friend's stomach gently.

"Pregnant!"

"They're everywhere," Kira breathed, eyes wide.

"It's perfect!" RJ smiled, rolling out dough. "The new toy store down the road has revitalized the pizza business!"

"Too bad Kelly weren't here to see this," Kaylee grinned, nudging RJ. RJ sighed, Kelly had to return home to run Storm Chargers, and was going to be gone for a bit.

Suddenly, flour was flying everywhere, as Engel stood by the blender, looking guilty.

"Oops," she said, wiping the flour from her face. She looked at the cubs and RJ and laughed nervously. "I'll go upstairs to train before I break anything else."

"Remind me to teach her about our era," Kaylee whispered to Tori, who nodded rapidly.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"There it is," Camille smirked, standing before a large boulder. She attacked it with an energy beam, opening the tomb that held Carnisoar. She held up the life talon and smiled.

"With this talon, I will arise Carnisoar from his tomb," she said, "and he will turn Dustin evil."

She pressed the life talon into Carnisoar's body, before the Overlord of the sky woke up.

"What is it you want, young warrior?" Carnisoar asked, standing before Camille.

"Make Dustin evil, like Dai Shi," Camille smiled.

"But you have fallen in love with Dai Shi," Carnisoar frowned.

"I have, he's evil, strong, power-hungry side... and yet, there is no love for me," Camille said. "By turning Dustin evil, he will possess all the qualities of Dai Shi, but with a heart to love me."

"As you wish," Carnisoar said, before the two turned back to the temple.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Carnisoar walked into the throne room and smiled when he saw Dustin tied to the throne. Camille walked over to her love, placing a hand on his chest.

"Get away from me," he growled, trying to pull free.

"Do what you have to do, Carnisoar," Camille said, "but make it snappy."

"His power is strong," Carnisoar explained to the woman. "This should be interesting."

"What are you going to do?" Dustin asked as Carnisoar's hand reached out to him.

"We're going to visit your past, and erase all good deeds, making you, truly evil."

Dustin's eyes widened. He knew that if this worked, he would become the perfect blend of Dai Shi and himself; someone who would destroy humanity and all those who would try to stop it; someone who would hurt his friends if it meant getting what he wanted; someone who would go as far as killing the woman he truly loved.

"NO!" Dustin yelled as Carnisoar's hand touched his forehead.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Dustin and Carnisoar found themselves on school ground, watching as young children ran around happily. It was obviously recess time and all the kids were playing.

Another quick look at the school, and Dustin knew where he was.

"This was my school," he said, turning to Carnisoar. The overlord nodded, pointing to a child in the distance. Dustin followed his finger and realised Carnisoar was pointing to him, "That's me!"

"You're headed inside," he smiled. "Going to look for something."

"Chalk," Dustin frowned, "In the kindergarten closet..."

"You're going to save the Green Ranger from her prison," Carnisoar explained. "If you were truly evil, you would have left her there... or..."

Carnisoar trailed off, before a cloud of black smoke surrounded little Dustin.

"No!" Dustin yelled, trying to run to his younger self, but Carnisoar held him back.

"Yes," Carnisoar laughed, teleporting into the classroom.

Dustin watched as his young self walked into Kaylee's class, only to hear a small cry for help. Little Dustin turned to the closet and opened it, finding young Kaylee, crying as she sat, curled up in a ball, inside. She jumped up in his arms, thanking her hero, before Dustin pushed her down. He grabbed the bag of elastics in from one of the shelves, tying all the elastics around her wrists. He then grabbed a sheet of paper, scrunching it into a ball and sticking it in Kaylee's mouth, keeping it in place with the duct tape from the second shelf. He shoved Kaylee back into the closet and locking it up.

"Leave her alone!" Dustin yelled, turning to Carnisoar. "She's just a kid! She's scared!"

"Exactly," Carnisoar smiled. "A child is vulnerable. If she feared enclosed spaces before, just wait until you see what this has done to her."

"NO!" Dustin yelled, grabbing Carnisoar and pushing him against the wall, as little Dustin walked by, laughing. "Do what you want to me, but leave Kaylee out of this!"

"Kaylee brings out the good in you," Carnisoar explained, laughing. "It is my duty to change that. By the end of this trip, there will be no humanity in you."

"Camille still wants me to have a heart..."

"For her," Carnisoar corrected, before going to the next memory.

In the closet, little Kaylee began wailing behind the gag in her mouth. Little did she know, it would be hours before the buses showed up, and Tori walked into class asking for her. Until then, she would be stuck how she was.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

After her shift, Kaylee was upstairs, meditating with her new master, when she suddenly felt a wave of fear hit. She saw herself, tied up and gagged in her kindergarten closet, afraid.

Suddenly, having her eyes closed didn't seem like such a good idea; especially now that her breathing and heart rate were starting to speed up. Her hands flew to her throat as she grabbed her neck.

Engel was by her side immediately, placing a hand on her back.

"Kaylee," she called softly, trying not to scare the blonde. "Kaylee, what's wrong?"

Kaylee began to shake uncontrollably, and Engel couldn't figure out why, but she knew who could.

"Hold on, Kaylee," she whispered to her daughter. "I'm going to get Lily."

Engel bolted down the stairs to the kitchen, where Lily, Casey and Theo were making pizzas. She ran over to Lily, grabbing her arm.

"Kaylee needs you," she said, pulling the yellow Ranger to the stairs.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with her!"

"And I'm supposed to?" Lily frowned. "Tori and Kira are just..."

"Your powers, they can help," Engel told the dancer. Lily stopped in her tracks.

"H-how do you know?"

"Empathy," Engel smiled. "You can sense other people's emotions far better than that of a normal human... because you can see what caused them to feel that way."

Theo and Casey turned to Lily and frowned, "You can?"

"I can," Lily nodded. "Whenever someone feels strongly, whether it's happy, sad, mad, pride of their first night..."

Lily's eyes turned to the door, where, on the other side, Kira was greeting customers.

"I see visions of what happened..."

"Which is why you have to figure out why Kaylee's panicking!" Engel yelled, pulling the dancer behind her.

Once inside the loft, Lily saw Kaylee was curled in a ball, rocking back and forth, with her head buried in her arms. The dancer ran over to her best friend and touched her arm gently.

"_HELP ME!"_

Lily gasped, seeing the young Kaylee trapped in a closet, screaming in her mind for someone to free her.

"Kaylee, Kayl Whale... it's okay," Lily whispered, pulling the blonde girl in close. "It's okay."

_The walls seemed to be closing in on the young girl, only adding to her fear._

"Help me..."

"Kaylee, it's okay," Lily whispered again, hugging her friend. "You're safe... you're in the loft, on the mat. Open your eyes."

Kaylee did as she was told and opened her eyes, looking up at Lily and Engel, who were worried deeply.

"What was that?" she asked, rubbing away the tears, though still shaking in pain.

"There's only one explanation," Engel growled, clenching her fists. "Carnisoar."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Where are we now?" Dustin asked, standing by a river, under a bridge, where he saw the Ninjas were fighting the Dinos. "Oh no..."

"You've been evil once before," Carnisoar smirked.

"I was under a spell," Dustin growled, watching as he tossed Kaylee to the ground.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I didn't know what I was thinking," Dustin frowned, lowing his head as he heard Kaylee's pleas for him to stop.

"What if you did?" Carnisoar asked, before the other Dustin was surrounded by a cloud of black smoke.

_Atop a car, a little ways away, Dustin and Kaylee battled it out. The Yellow Ranger was avoiding every swing his girlfriend could throw, chuckling maliciously as he did. "Jeez, Kayl, you never shoulda left the Academy," he teased. "You've lost your touch."_

"_I'm not trying to hurt you, Dustin!" Kaylee stated, ducking as he aimed a punch at her head. "This isn't you! This is Lothor and his stupid mind control! You gotta stop!"_

The black smoke faded around the former Dustin, and he smirked evilly. With a swift punch to the head, Kaylee was knocked out. Dustin got off her as he looked down at her broken form.

"You're wrong," he told her. "This is the real me."

"NO!" Dustin yelled to Carnisoar, before running over to Kaylee. He tried to pick her up, hold her in his arms and tell her it wasn't the real him, but he couldn't touch her.

"What did you do?" he growled, turning to Carnisoar.

"Don't worry," Carnisoar laughed, grabbing Dustin's arm. "You'll go back to the other side soon... but you will long for the power of evil. It will slowly become more and more appealing to you."

Before Dustin and Carnisoar disappeared, the former Ranger managed to whisper something in Kaylee's ear.

"Kaylee, no matter what I end up saying after all this, I love you, okay. I would never willingly hurt you. If you can hear me... please answer me!"

Dustin tried to grab Kaylee's hand, but his passed right through her.

"C'mon Dustin, time for your last memory!" Carnisoar pulled Dustin to his feet and the two disappeared.

Kaylee laid on the ground, eyes still closed as Conner and Kira ran over to her. Dustin and the others regrouped, laughing.

"Kaylee?" Kira called, shaking her friend awake. Kaylee's eyes slowly opened.

"I heard you Dustin..." she muttered before she was pulled into a hug by Kira.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

When Dustin landed in his third and final memory, he found himself in his lair. Kaylee was lying on the ground, unconscious.

_Dai Shi was being pushed around by an angelic light, keeping him away from Kaylee. He finally landed a punch on the light, knocking it over to Kaylee. The light around the figure disappeared, leaving a seven month old infant with curly blonde hair. It was obvious that without the light around her, the infant could barely walk, let alone attack Dai Shi once more._

_The evil dragon laughed, advancing towards the infant and Kaylee._

Carnisoar didn't need to explain this one as the glow formed around Dai Shi. Before the infant and Kaylee disappeared, Dai Shi grabbed his fiancée, ripping her away from the infant.

Dai Shi's eyes flashed black, before returning to their regular, brown colour, meaning Dustin had now taken over.

"Watch what happens when you let the evil inside you free," Carnisoar said. Dustin clutched his head in pain, feeling the evil take over.

The infant disappeared, going home empty handed, while Kaylee remained in Dustin's grip.

"No... I won't let it!"

"You were born for this, Dustin!" Carnisoar laughed. "You were always meant to be ruler of this earth."

"No..."

"YES!"

The scene started to change. There were no longer two Dustins, only one. The one Dustin was now sitting on his throne, smiling evilly.

Camille stood by his side, holding his hand as a smirk formed on her lips.

Carnisoar was standing before Dustin and Camille. He looked up at the new and improved evil Master and smiled.

Dustin's gaze shifted to the front of the room. There, chained to a wall, Kaylee was slumped over. Her blonde hair was almost completely stained with her blood. Her face was swollen and bruised, with her right eye completely black. Along her body were several deep gashes and bruises from where Camille had enjoyed inflicting pain on Kaylee.

She was still breathing, however, and at the moment she was conscious, but she had no strength to hold herself up. The only thing keeping her from falling to the floor were the chains holding her hand above her head.

"What would you like me to do with her, Dustin?" Camille asked, looking down at her master. Dustin smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Leave here there," he told her. "Let her suffer. We'll deal with the Rangers first."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kira was stomping around the room, slamming every door she could. It had been two days now since Sammy had come home without Kaylee, and not once had they heard from Camille.

Ever since the team up during the dino years, Kira didn't fully trust Dustin. He had been the only one not under a spell by Lothor. He had _chosen_ to go along with Lothor's plan to take out the Wind Ninja Academy. He had _chosen_ to fight against the Rangers. He had _chosen_ to fight against his girlfriend and nearly killed her in the process. When Kaylee finally snapped him back to the good side, Kira accepted their relationship continued, but she always planned on keeping an eye on Dustin.

Now, he had _chosen_ to follow Dai Shi, allowing him to take over his body. What's worse, Engel had just informed all the others that Dai Shi was no longer in control, Dustin was. The man they would now be fighting would be Dustin, influenced by evil and Dai Shi.

"If I weren't pregnant, I swear to god, Dustin, you would be dead by now," Kira growled, clenching her fists together tight as she walked into Kaylee's room.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"So... Dustin just... decided to take the reins on Dai Shi's plans?" Lily asked, still unconvinced that the man Kaylee used to speak so fondly of would turn his back on her.

"He's always been a little corrupt," Tori sighed as a tear fell from her eyes. "He's always loved power..."

"Kira seems to be taking this really hard," Casey commented, looking over to the green and yellow door, where just behind it, Kira was standing.

"She saw Dustin when he first went evil," Tori explained. "She was the only one of us to know his full power as a villain. When we thought he was back on our side, she closed her eyes to the pain he caused Kaylee as a villain... now she feels like this is her fault."

"If I had refused to let the relationship continue... or if I had protected her from this..." Kira growled, making her way back into the room. "Kaylee would still be here. She would be safe!"

"She must have had a reason for trusting him," Theo said.

"She said she had one," Kira frowned, "But I don't believe it."

"What did she say?"

"Hope..." Kira lowered her hear, hiding the tears, "She said Dustin told her he would never hurt her... but apparently she was wrong."

"She'll come back," Engel assured the yellow Ranger, placing a hand on her back. "But we're going to need a little more power."

"Where are we supposed to get more power?" Lily frowned.

"The masters," Engel smiled, looking over at RJ.

"There other dead masters?" Casey asked.

"Nope... there are four more masters, all of which are still very much alive."

RJ grabbed a book from his bookshelf, opening it up to the right page and handing it to Master Engel.

On the page were four Masters: One wielding the spirit of the Elephant, another with the spirit of the bat, one with the spirit of a shark and a newer master, with the spirit of a cat.

"Hey, that's Leanne!" Tori frowned, getting a closer look at the book.

"Master Kit," Engel nodded, "the newest Master at the Academy. She will train Kaylee."

"If she returns," Lily sighed.

"Lily... I would like you to train under Master Phant," Engel smiled, pointing to the elephant Master.

"Engel... he's retired... out in the woods," RJ frowned. "Don't you think it's better if..."

"Are you questioning me?" Engel grinned. "I may not know what I'm doing when I'm making a pizza, but I sure as hell know what I'm doing now."

Engel turned to Lily with a smile.

"Find Master Phant and get him to teach you how to use the mace. It is a weapon that will allow you to remain at a distance when fighting your enemies and you will not have to worry about your visions blinding you in battle."

"Why would they?" Lily asked.

"Because, as soon as you return with the Mace I'm sending you to retrieve Kaylee."


	10. Way of the Master

Inside the lair, Camille walked over to the prisoner, kneeling down before her. She, unlike everyone else remembered how everything had truly happened. She knew Dustin had actually saved Kaylee from the closet, and he had actually been under Lothor's spell when he attacked her. She also knew that Kaylee had originally managed to escape the lair with her daughter. But to Kaylee, those weren't memories at all. They were gone, never to return. Dustin was a cold-hearted man she foolishly fell in love with and trusted.

Now, she was chained to a wall, on the brink of death. The man she loved was allowing his mistress to taunt her. Still, she didn't give up. She remembered what Dustin had told her four years before.

_Kaylee, no matter what I end up saying after all this, I love you, okay. I would never willingly hurt you._

"How does it feel to lose, Green Ranger?" Camille smirked, pushing Kaylee against the wall. Kaylee looked up at Camille. Her eye was still swollen and she could barely see, but that didn't stop her from glaring.

"I don't know what you and that bird brain have done to us, but that is not the Dustin I know!" Kaylee yelled, pulling on her restraints.

"How long will it take before you realise, Dustin loves me? He always will. You're just nothing."

"Lies!"

"It once was," Camille admitted, smiling madly. "But now, it's the full on, honest truth. This man would kill you in a heartbeat. He's just waiting for the right time."

"Shut up!" Kaylee yelled, finding the strength to thrust herself forward, pushing Camille back. She was stopped by her chains before she could do any real damage. Camille laughed, standing up just out of Kaylee's reach. She grabbed a small bracelet and attacked it to Kaylee's wrist.

"If it were up to me, I would kill you right now," she twisted the bracelet, causing it to spark. Kaylee screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Goodnight, Green Ranger."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Lily walked up to a clearing in a forest and spotted a small cabin. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" she called, looking inside. When no one answered, she opened the door and walked in, "Anyone here?"

"Yes," a voice answered, making Lily jump. She turned around and spotted an older man, sitting in a corner, watching her.

"Creepy," she whispered to herself, before approaching him. "I'm looking for Master Phant..."

"I was once known by that name," the man said. "Why do you disturb my solitude?"

Lily bowed, before running over to the Master. She dropped before him, looking up desperately.

"I really need your help," she said.

"Pertinent child! You're not allowed here! Leave me be!" Master Phant barked.

"I'm not a child!" Lily frowned, standing up. "I'm a student! The order of the Claw..."

"I see... well that's of no matter to me," Phant sighed.

"Really? Then I guess it doesn't matter that Dai Shi has escaped," Lily turned to leave, with a knowing smirk. Master Phant jumped up, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her back.

"What?" he frowned, "It cannot be!"

"It's true," Lily said, "and I'm one of the new guardians trying to stop him."

"That's unfortunate... but there is nothing I can do to help you," the Master sighed, turning away from Lily.

"Yes you can," she nodded. "I need you to teach me how to use the Mace."

"I... I haven't even looked at it in years," Phant frowned. "But it's the weapon of a warrior... not a useless old man!"

"If you were so useless, would Master Engel have sent me to be trained by you?"

"M-master Engel?" Phant asked, looking at Lily in shock. "She lives?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "My friend is in danger, and she thinks the only way we can save her is if we get more power! She wants me to tackle Dai Shi and Camille on my own... but I can't!"

"Foolish child, no one can!" Phant yelled.

"Please, master... you have to train me..."

"I will not allow myself to train a child for such a stupid plan!"

"I'm not a child!" Lily yelled. "Dai Shi's kidnapped one of my best friends! You don't understand just how important it is to get her home! Please!"

"NO!"

"FINE!" Lily screamed, grabbing Phant's hand and closing her eyes. "I didn't want to have to do this."

Phant felt himself being pulled into a dream world. There, he saw memories locked away in Lily's mind. What confused him were that they were not her memories, but those of her friend.

When he was brought back to reality, he looked down at Lily.

"Please, Master," she begged, letting go of his hand.

"You possess the gift of the heart," he breathed. "You can see deep inside their minds. It would be dangerous to face Dai Shi with such a blessing, and a curse."

"Master, it's not Dai Shi we're facing anymore," Lily whispered. "It's Dustin."

Phant thought about the memories. Dustin was the man her friend had loved; the man who turned his back on her.

"You're in too high over your head, girl," Phant sighed. "You cannot help your friend."

"Maybe I can't," Lily frowned, turning away. "But at least I'm going to try... with or without your stupid mace!"

"You're going to get yourself killed, girl!"

"I don't care," Lily said. "It's better to have tried and failed, then to have never tried at all."

"I did try," Phant frowned, "When I was a master, I had a purpose! Then they put me out to pasture... what do I have to live for now?"

"Master Phant... you're a great Master," Lily assured him.

Master Phant turned away from her and left. Lily growled, storming out of the house.

As soon as she stepped outside, she was met with Camille.

"Pretty Ranger wants to get her friend back?" Camille teased.

"What have you done with Kaylee?" Lily yelled, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Kaylee is none of your concern," Camille assured the dancer. "She will never return to you."

"Guess again," Lily smirked. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Un-"

Camille attacked before Lily could finished, knocking her into the wall of the house. Master Phant watched from his window and scoffed.

Just as he was about to turn away, he heard Lily scream in pain as Camille grabbed her arm and twisted it. The chameleon lifted the yellow Ranger into the air and threw her down.

Phant growled, turning to the box where his mace rested peacefully.

"Foolish cub," Camille laughed, standing over the yellow Ranger. Lily rolled her eyes. She might as well start counting how many times people called her foolish in one day. "Did you really think you could stop me?"

Suddenly, an elephant roared in the distance as a spirit appeared from inside the house. It charged over to Camille, throwing her away and standing protectively in front of Lily before fading.

"Get away from my student!" Master Phant yelled, coming out of his house with the Jungle Mace in hand. Lily smiled, looking up from her position on the ground.

"Uh-oh," Camille frowned, turning to run.

Master Phant swung his mace around, before throwing the ball over to Camille. The chain wrapped around her feet, tripping her.

As Camille struggled to free herself, Lily ran over to her. She grabbed Camille by the shoulder and rolled her over.

"Where is Kaylee?" she growled.

"Dead," Camille smirked.

"Like I believe that," Lily frowned. Camille finally freed herself and pushed Lily away before disappearing.

Master Phant caught Lily in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Ready for your lesson?" he asked.

"What about not having a purpose, what about being an old man?"

"This old man still has a few lessons up his sleeve."

"But I thought it was too dangerous to try."

"Better to have tried and failed, then to have never tried at all," Master Phant smiled, looking down at the stubborn girl in his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Kaylee is like a sister to me," Lily nodded. "I would do anything to bring her back."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"That's right, swing... and throw!"

Lily did as she was told, finally taking out the last bale of hay in the yard. Master Phant smiled at her as she pulled her mace in, beaming with joy.

"I did it!" she cheered.

"And not a moment too soon," Phant nodded. "Now go, save your friend... you have the spirit of the Elephant protecting you now."

Lily ran off, before stopping in her tracks. She barely reached the end of the yard before turning to Master Phant.

"Think this old man still has it in his to help a foolish girl?" she asked. "After all, I can't face Dustin and Camille on my own."

Phant nodded, picking up his own mace and following the girl.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee looked up from the ground and spotted Dustin on his throne. She coughed to clear her throat from the blood, before calling out to him.

"D-Dustin..." she sounded weak, and she wasn't sure Dustin heard her. But when his head snapped in her direction, she continued. "This isn't you... I know it's not... you would never hurt me."

Dustin didn't say a word. He looked down at her sadly.

"Dustin, please... stop this."

"I can't, Kaylee," Dustin whispered, turning away. "It's stronger than me..."

"No it's not!" Kaylee argued, struggling to get to her feet. "You can control it! You once told me..."

"Forget what I told you!" Dustin yelled, marching over to Kaylee. "It was a lie!"

"No..." Kaylee shook her head, grabbing Dustin's hand in hers. "It wasn't... you would never hurt me... I know it... I know the real you!"

"This is the real me!" Dustin screamed, ripping his hand away, connecting with her bruised cheek. Kaylee was pushed to the side by the hit as tears burned her eyes, but she didn't give up.

"Dustin... you have to remember..."

"You can't even remember what really happened!"

"I know Carnisoar did something to us... something to make us forget! Please... stop this."

Dustin looked down at her. He could see the pain in her eyes as she looked at him. She really believed he could be good... that he could fight whatever power was telling him to hurt her.

He suddenly dropped to the ground, tears in his eyes, "Kaylee, I'm so sorry... I can't fight it," he cried. "Move on... get out of here..."

"Dustin..."

"I'm evil... bad to the bone... nothing can stop it from taking over!"

Dustin reached for her chains and unlocked them.

"If nothing can stop it, why are you letting me go?" Kaylee asked, staying by his side even when the chains around her wrists were removed. "Why are you being so kind?"

"I'm not," Dustin turned away. Kaylee reached up, cupping his cheek with her hand. She gently forced him to look over at her.

"Carnisoar and Camille left you with a heart," she whispered. "You still have a chance to do what's right... Dustin, I believe you can fight it."

"I can't!" Dustin yelled, throwing Kaylee back into the wall, causing her to whimper in pain.

Camille returned to his side, and he pulled her in close, holding her in his arms. The chameleon looked down at Kaylee, shaking her head.

"Did you really think you could break him?" she asked. "Did you truly think you can erase what has been done? Dustin tied you up and locked you in a closet... he willingly fought against you... he attacked your own child!"

"Sammy?" Kaylee asked. Because of the memory changes Carnisoar made, Engel never got the chance to tell Kaylee her daughter was still alive in the spirit world. "Leave her out of this..."

"She's still alive, princess," Camille grinned, kneeling in front of Kaylee. "Too bad she'll never see her mommy again."

Camille pulled out her Sais and held them to Kaylee's throat. Dustin watched as she did this, smiling.

"Don't..." Kaylee cried, trying to pull away, but she was already against the wall.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room burst open, before Dustin and Camille were knocked over by the ball end of a mace.

Master Phant and Lily stood at the door, glaring at the two villains.

"Oh look, a retired old man and a cub," Camille laughed, getting into position. "This should be fun."

Master Phant smiled as he stared down the chameleon, "Lily, if you don't mind, I think I would like to battle her myself... go help your friend."

"But..."

"It's what you came here for, isn't it?" Phant asked. Lily nodded, putting her mace away before running over to Kaylee, while Master Phant distracted the chameleon.

"Are you okay?" she asked Kaylee, knowing it was a stupid question. Just from the looks of it, she could tell Kaylee was far from okay.

"I'll be better once my powers get a chance to work," Kaylee smiled. She looked over at the master and the mace. "What?"

"I have a lot of explaining to do," Lily said. "I'll warn you though, it all starts with an Angel."

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way home... come on!"

Master Phant landed a powerful blow on Camille's ribs, shattering quite a few of them, before Lily ran over to him, touching his arm. She saw images of when he used to fight for the Pai Zhuq and smiled. He was happy once more.

"I'm sorry to ruin your moment, Master... but we have to go," she said.

"No problem," Master Phant nodded. "My job is done."

He made his way over to Kaylee, helping her up and out of the temple.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Phant and Lily made their way inside JKP after hours, running into Fran who was just on her way out. Unlike the Rangers, Fran's memories had been altered in no way, because she didn't have a history with Dustin or Kaylee, and had no idea of their Ranger duties. So when she saw Kaylee being carried into the store, with more injuries then when she had last left, she gasped.

"What happened?" she asked, running over to Kaylee.

Lily was at a loss for a moment.

"Um... she's had a really bad day?"

"You think?" Fran frowned. She noticed Phant and frowned. "Okay, another stranger?"

"He's my grandfather," Lily said, coming up with a believable excuse this time.

"Sisters, grandfathers... soon the Power Rangers are going to walk in here!"

Lily had to hold back a smirked before making her way past Fran; "I'll explain it all to you later!" she called. "I kinda have to take care of Kaylee!"

"Ya think!" Fran called after the dancer, rolling her eyes. She grabbed her bags and walked out.

Phant helped Lily take Kaylee to the loft. As soon as the three walked in the room all eyes were on them.

"Kaylee!" Tori and Kira called, running over to their sister. They stopped before they could give her a hug, seeing as she looked like even the lightest feather touching her skin would hurt her.

"You're okay!" Kira smiled.

"Define okay?" Kaylee frowned, before it turned into a smirk. "I will be."

She was taken to RJ's chair for the time being, having been granted a special once in a lifetime chance. RJ offered to clean her wounds, but Kaylee nodded.

"I got it," she told him, showing his how her powers were already doing their job. "I should be fine in a few days."

"If you insist," RJ said, backing away.

When Kaylee saw Master Engel, she was reminded of Lily's promise in the temple.

"Lil... explain please!" she called. Lily laughed, coming to her side.

"Okay, when you were gone, Master Engel showed up..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

When everything was back in order at the loft, Master Phant grabbed his stuff to leave; but before going he had one more thing he had to do.

He approached Master Engel, who was meditating on the training mat while the others were in JKP. He made no noise as he came up behind her. Even so, Master Engel still sensed his presence and turned around. She patted the ground in front of her, inviting him to take a seat. Phant bowed before accepting.

"So... you're really alive?" he asked.

"My daughter was in danger, I had to come back to help her," Engel nodded.

"It's a good thing you did," Phant said. "Even if the other guardians are half as determined and powerful as Lily, they're still going to need help."

Engel nodded, looking over at Phant.

"They'll need masters like you," she said. "You've done all you can, but please, don't distance yourself from us..."

"Hey, this old man still has a bit more left in him," Phant laughed.

"Good, because this battle will not be easy. The Rangers... they don't remember the truth."

"What is the truth?" Phant asked.

"Carnisoar has blinded Dustin from his memories by altering them. Because he's changed the past, he has changed the present. Fortunately, everything is back to normal..."

"Lily seemed to explain everything pretty well," Master Phant laughed.

"Yes, everything from who I was, to her own powers," Engel nodded. "I'm not concerned about what they do remember though."

"It's what they don't," Phant finished.

"It's what Dustin can't remember," Engel corrected. "I'm not worried about Kaylee. Sooner or later her memories will return. She'll remember being saved from the closet, Dustin under Lothor's spell, and she'll remember being saved By Sammy..."

"How?"

"She's been indirectly affected," Engel explained. "Sooner or later, her Leopard will remember the truth.

"I would rather it be sooner," Lily commented, joining the two Masters on the floor. "I remember everything... Sammy... Kaylee freaking out after the first memory change... her sudden disappearance... it's all come back..."

"You have more power now, Lily," Engel said, turning to the young girl.

"Will the other remember?" Lily asked. "Tori's pretty worried about Kaylee... and Kira' really beating herself up about this..."

"They too will remember," Engel assured her. "With a little help."

Lily nodded, getting up from the mat and dusting herself off. She turned to leave, before turning back.

"Master... why did you send me after Kaylee?" she asked. "Why not Casey... the leader... or Theo? He's been at the Pai Zhuq longer than me..."

"Lily... I sent you because you were the heart of the team," Engel smiled. "I've told you before... the cheetah is special... do not take advantage of your bond with Kaylee. One day, it may save her... and Dustin."

Lily frowned at the Master but didn't question it. Masters who were alive were confusing enough; she didn't want to know what it would be like to listen to a Master who had been dead for ten thousand years.


	11. Blind Leading the Blind

It had been a few weeks since Kaylee had returned home. Tori and Kira had to head back to their home towns, seeing as they were entering their eighth and a half month of pregnancy.

That left only the Jungle Rangers and Fran to work the shop. They had to work hard to make up for the lack of employees during the busy time of year. School was starting soon, which meant more and more kids would come to the shop at lunch.

Theo was ready for this. He was multi-tasking, filling the cheese shakers while stamping turtle pictures onto the napkins, all while reading up on Pai Zhuq history.

Lily walked up to him and smiled, "Hey Theo, how's it going?"

"Couldn't be better!" Theo smiled. "I've just got one more cheese shaker to fill before I stamp this last napkin and finish this last chapter on the Beast War! Not only will I know all about history, but I just might possibly be the employee of the month!"

"Well, you might wanna read the history of cheese shakers," Lily laughed, grabbing one of the shakers in her hand. She dumped some out and licked it, before her face scrunched up, "This is salt."

"EW!" everyone in the restaurant yelled, confusing Fran and Kaylee as they tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Theo, what have I told you about doing too much at the same time?" Lily shook her head as she smiled.

"I think I'll read upstairs," Theo nodded, taking his book and running to the loft.

When he got to the loft, he saw RJ, Casey and Engel sitting on benches with their eyes closed... well for the most part. Engel was sitting on a bench with one eye closed. The other was open every once in a while so she could steal some of Casey's fries. She couldn't believe potatoes could taste so good.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked, laughing at his three friends.

"Meditating," Casey answered, reaching for one of his fries, only to find the container was empty. "It helps the mind to stay focused and on task."

"Yes it does," Engel nodded, grinning wildly as Casey searched for his fries. "So on task, you lose your surroundings."

Engel already knew of Theo's multi-tasking issues from the few short weeks she was living with the Rangers and looked over at the boy, "You should try it."

"I don't need it," Theo smiled, "My mind is a well oiled machine..."

Theo noticed the lost look on Engel's face. The down side to being ten thousand years old and living in an isolated world: she had no idea what machines were.

"I can juggle two jobs, read a book and save the world all before the lunch rush!" Theo explained.

"Yeah, about the lunch rush," RJ frowned, getting up and following Theo to the fridge in the loft kitchen, "Apparently when you restocked the kitchen last night, you forgot to close the fridge..."

"Oh... so that means all the perishables..."

"Perished," RJ nodded.

Engel looked down at the milk in her hand and spit it back in the glass. Casey nodded, taking the glass from her.

"Well, you see, I was working on my inverted battle technique," Theo smiled, hoping to explain his mistake. "So I did the whole job walking on my hands. It was a technique Master Engel used to teach her students."

"Yeah, but not while they were stocking the cold box," Engel smirked.

"Fridge," Casey whispered to her.

"That."

RJ took a deep breath, "I know you guys have a lot on your plate, but I need you to stay focused on what you're doing, when you're doing it.

The alarm went off, and the two boys left. Engel and RJ looked to each other.

"You think it's time to call in Theo's master?"

"Swoop, Kit or Finn?" Engel teased, holding up what looked to be business cards. RJ frowned at her.

"Okay, Finn it is," Engel smirked.

"Master Engel..."

"I know... I know," Engel sighed. "But one day you have to face him."

"Not today," RJ frowned.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Birds... we're attacking a bunch of birds?" Kaylee asked, arriving on scene with the other Rangers.

"Charge!" the white bird yelled before he and his brother attacked the Rangers.

Theo and Casey took the white one, while Kaylee and Lily attacked the black.

Theo and Casey were fairing well against their bird, blocking the shots he was throwing, all while landing a few of their own.

The black bird, however, was giving Lily and Kaylee a run for their money.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" he taunted, waving to the two girls as he flew around in the air.

"Come and fight on the ground!" Kaylee called.

The black bird flew down, swiping at the birds with his sword.

Theo noticed the girls were struggling and figured Casey could handle the bird on his own. He jumped up and ran off.

"Theo, where are you going?" Casey asked. "Help me with this freak!"

"I'll help them first, then come back!" Theo called.

"No! Theo!" Lily yelled, spotting her friend running back to her. This gave the white bird the chance to knock Casey down, before helping his brother defeat the yellow and green Ranger.

"Let's show them what we can do!" the white bird, Carden, laughed; putting his hands together, as did his brother, Bai Lai.

"Totally should have called that," Kaylee shook her head as the monsters grew tall.

"Animal Spirits, unite as one!" Theo and the others called, summoning the Megazord. The birds flew off, causing Lily to groan.

"I got this guys," she smirked, "Watch."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Spirit of the Elephant!"

And elephant Zord emerged from the Megazord before attaching itself. Its trunk became a mace, that by now Lily had mastered.

Camille appeared on the ground, with Flit by her side.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but I actually hope the Rangers win this time."

Ever since Carnisoar had been unleashed, Dustin and Camille had been an item. Everything was going great, except for one little detail.

Dustin had begun ignoring her. He was too busy training to pay attention to her. Carnisoar had summoned these two monsters to distract the Rangers and give him and Dustin more time to train, which also meant Camille had to be kicked out of the temple to monitor the fight.

The Rangers threw the Mace into the air, coming short of hitting the two birds. The Rangers threw the mace once more, but Carden crossed his swords, blocking the attack. The mace flew back, hitting the Megazord in the stomach.

The two birds flew in a circle, before charging towards the Rangers. They knocked them down and laughed.

"The Rangers are defeated," Bai Dai announced.

"Let's get some more power to open the vortex," Carden added.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Okay, what the hell were those things?" Casey asked, entering the loft with the Rangers.

"And more importantly, how do we beat them?" Lily added.

"Bai Lai and Carden," Engel explained, pointing to the monitors, where a picture of both monsters was frozen. "They are very powerfully creatures..."

"Do you guys want to figure this out up here," Theo cut the Angel off as he turned away. "I'll think about this downstairs... I gotta make some pizza sauce!"

"Pizza sauce?" Lily asked. "Theo, we need you to focus on defeating these beasts!"

"You're right... sorry," Theo nodded. "Let me think..."

His reflexes kicked in, and as he thought, he looked up, where he saw a man, hanging upside down from one of the support beams on the roof. The man looked down at him and smiled, before swooping down.

"Whoa!" the Rangers yelled, jumping out of the way. The man landed before them, and the Rangers dropped into a fighting stance.

"NO!" RJ called, stepping in front of the Rangers. He turned to the man and smiled. "Master Swoop, glad you could make it on such short notice."

"You know this guy?" Theo asked.

"Swoop was my favourite Master," RJ grinned. "Engel and I called him up... well... I did... Engel has to learn how to use a phone."

"Master Swoop teaches his students the Swoop technique: fighting without eyesight," Engel explained.

"She knows everything about all the masters on planet earth, and yet she doesn't know how to work a doorknob," Kaylee whispered to Lily, and both girls snickered.

"I heard that!" Engel called, glaring at her daughter and the cheetah.

Theo walked up to the Master and began waving his hand in front of his face. Master Swoop turned to the cub and frowned.

"Yes, Theo, I am blind... but that doesn't mean I enjoy when you wave your hand in front of my face."

"Swoop, Bai Lai and Carden have returned," Engel told the blind Master, "and Theo needs your help."

"She's a snapping Angel," Theo growled.

"He's not focused, Swoop," Engel explained. "He needs your guidance."

"I've noticed, Master," Swoop nodded. "Theo's mind is scattered... he will be of no use to Kaylee, Casey and Lily."

"Especially with those flying freaks on the loose," RJ added.

"I think I know how to help him," Swoop smiled.

Before the Bat Master walked off, he turned to Engel and nodded, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Unless you can change Theo in a matter of hours," Engel frowned, holding her stomach as she felt the sour milk coming back up. "I might not be here long enough for a welcome."

RJ winced, watching as the Master ran to the bathroom.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Alright, let's do it!" Theo smiled, playing with a fan Master Swoop gave him as they walked through a forest. "You're going to teach me how to fly with my eyes closed, right? Don't be surprised if I pick it up right away... I'm a master at doing three things at once."

"Even a man with sight still needs to focus," Swoop spoke, confusing Theo.

"What do you mean? I'm totally focused."

"Look around, tell me what you see," Swoop told the boy. Theo thought this was a pointless exercise. As long as he included the words forest or tree in his description, he could fool the blind master.

"I see trees," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I see harmony," Swoop said, "Dirt, trees, the sun... all focused on one goal. Like an orchestra of life, perfectly in tune. It is this type of focus you will need to defeat Bai Lai and Carden."

"I know that," Theo nodded. "I'm focused on everything."

"Yes, and that is why you will fail," Swoop commented. Theo winced.

"Is it bag-on-Theo day?" he asked.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"The birds are back in town?" Casey asked as he and the girls ran over to the monitors. Bai Lai and Carden were at it again.

"Where's Theo?" Lily frowned.

"He's off training with Master Swoop," RJ answered. "Until he gets back, it's up to you three."

"I hope he trains fast, Kaylee groaned, grabbing her jungle vine and swinging out.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"That is one fat ass vortex!" Kaylee called, pushing past the scared civilians as she looked up to the sky, where a giant, black vortex was floating.

The two birds noticed the Rangers and jumped down from the building, landing before the colourful heroes.

"Ready for another bird bugle, Rangers?" Carden laughed, charging at the red Ranger. Bai Lai smirked, attacking the girls.

Bai Lai jumped up on a roof, mocking the girls. Lily growled, jumping up to attack him, but Bai Lai sent out an energy blast, knocking her down.

When Lily was down, he jumped from the roof, slashing at her before she could get to her feet. Lily groaned as Kaylee caught her in her arms, looking up at Bai Lai.

"What kind of warrior hits a girl when she's down?"

"The kind of warrior who wins!" Bai Lai grinned, running and charging the girls. Kaylee stepped in front of Lily, pulling out her Sais to counter Bai Lai's attack. Bai Lai managed to pulled her Sais out of her arms and flip her over, knocking her down.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Master Swoop, I can't fail," Theo assured the tall Master. "I can't let down Lily, Casey and Kaylee..."

"But you are letting them down," Swoop told the cub. "They are battling Bai Lai and Carden as we speak, and they need your help."

"The I have to help them..."

"NO!" Swoop yelled, turning to Theo as the two reached the training grounds. "In your state of mind, you're of no use..."

"Look, enough Master talk, what do you want me to do?" Theo asked. "Do you want me to stare at the tree? Whatever it is, I'll do it! I'll do anything."

"Good, if you really want to help Casey and Lily, do this," Master Swoop pulled out a fan before being lifted in the air. Theo watched as he hovered over the lake, and come back. He then levitated over the water, hanging in mid air.

"Whoa..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I am going to feel this tomorrow," Kaylee groaned, landing in a heap on the ground with her two friends. Bai Lai and Carden laughed, running over to them. The three picked themselves up and ran back into battle.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I can do this," Theo nodded. "I can do anything."

He grabbed a fan and opened it, but nothing happened. Maybe bending his knees and pushing off would help.

Nada.

"What?"

"Clear your mind," Swoop instructed, still hovering over the water. "Only when you're truly focused can the impossible become possible."

Theo tried everything he could to get his feet off the ground for more than a split second. He even went as far as imitating a bird by waving his arms in the air.

"It's not working," he told the master, but by the smirk on Swoop's face, Theo knew he could tell.

"This isn't fair," Theo frowned. "You have the spirit of the bat! Jaguars can't levitate."

"Master Engel used to teach students to levitate all the time," Swoop smirked. "The spirit of the bat came from levitation. If a leopard can teach a bat to fly, a bat can teach a jaguar. Manage your mind, release your anxieties, and focus on a single goal."

Theo cleared his mind, thinking only of levitation. Suddenly, his feet were lifted off the ground and Theo was flying over the water.

"See, I can do it!" Theo smiled, looking at the master. "Now I have to he- WHOA!"

Theo found himself in the water as soon as he lost his focus.

"Well, at least I know he can do it," Swoop laughed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Not bad for a first attempt," Swoop nodded as Theo dried off. The blue boy sat in the grass, in the sun, and sighed.

"I know what you want from me," he said, "and I can't do it."

"You're giving up so quickly? That's not like you, Theo."

"It's not just the levitating," Theo sighed. "You want me to focus on a single task, and block everything else out! All my life I've had to juggle everything at the same time... It's what everyone expected... my parents... my teachers... my masters... It's what I've always done..."

As Theo took a deep breath, Master Engel appeared beside Swoop and placed her hand on his shoulder. Swoop turned his gaze down on her and smiled.

"I can't just change who I am overnight," Theo growled, before turning to look at his master, and spotting Engel.

"I'm not asking you to, Theo," Engel smiled.

"I just... I don't think I'm cut out to be a superhero..."

"You are a superhero," Swoop nodded. "You don't need to change who you are inside. Your abilities and work ethic are not in question, you just have to learn to be present, and in the moment."

"So you can remember," Engel smiled.

"Remember?" Theo frowned. "Remember what?"

"Remember the truth," Engel said. "Remember who you are, remember who you're fighting, and why."

"I'm fighting Dustin!"

"Why?" Engel asked. "Why are you fighting Dustin?"

"He's a cold..."

"Think, Theo," Engel interrupted him. "Clear your mind and think about the battle before you, behind you. Focus your mind on this one task: The battle to victory."

"Master... I..."

"Theo," Swoop said. "The truth is inside you... focus... find it."

Theo nodded, closing his eyes as he started to levitated. He crossed his legs, sitting in the air as he searched for the truth the masters were telling him about.

"What do you see?" Engel asked.

"I see Kaylee and Dustin," Theo said, keeping his eyes closed. "Sitting in a bush... watching Lily, Jarrod and I fight for our titles of guardians... they're having fun... they love each other."

They love each other," Engel repeated, smiling.

"It's fading," Theo frowned. "It's... Dustin... he's tied to a chair... Dai Shi's buried deep in his mind."

"What happens next?" Engel asked.

"Camille's walking in with... Carnisoar... the overlord of the sky? He's reaching out to Dustin... He's screaming! NO! Dustin... Engel!"

Theo dropped as he opened his eyes. Swoop and Engel were by his side.

"He's under a spell," Theo whispered, looking up at his masters. "The truth..."

"Yes, Theo?"

"He loves Kaylee... Carnisoar... Camille... they've done something to him... I have to-"

"No," Swoop shook his head, grabbing Theo's shoulder. "The truth cannot be taught, it must be understood."

"Who else knows?" Theo asked. "Is it just me?"

"Master Phant, Swoop and I know," Engel nodded, smiling at Swoop, "Lily knows as well. I'm afraid Casey and Kaylee have yet to understand..."

"What about RJ?" Theo asked. "And Tori and Kira..."

"They will remember on their own," Engel assured the young cub. "But until the truth comes out, you must focus on the task at hand... saving Dustin."

"I will Master," Theo nodded, bowing to the Angel. "I promise."

Master Swoop bowed to Theo and smiled, "Congratulations," he said. "My Bat Spirit will be with you now. Use it wisely."

Theo nodded, before getting permission from Engel to help his friends.

When he was gone, Swoop turned to Engel. The old Master looked up at him and smiled.

"You knew I was back, didn't you?" she laughed, playfully punching his shoulder.

"I sensed your spirit dropping from the spirit world," Swoop smiled. "You're strong... and yet... young."

"Yeah... I know," Engel nodded. "I signed up for the school early... along with my sister and friends..."

"The Rangers are much like you," he said. "I can see why you've bonded with them... especially Kaylee. Legend has it, you were just like her. Hyper, bubbly... tortured..."

"She is my daughter," Engel nodded, feeling her muscles becoming tense at the mention of Kaylee.

"You're protective," Swoop smiled.

"I'm her mother... I should be."

"Engel, you can't get too involved in this... it's not healthy for you or Kaylee."

"I can't help it," Engel frowned. "I've been watching Kaylee for a while now... she doesn't deserve this."

"No one does, Master," Swoop smiled. "Unfortunately, it happens to everyone."

"You know... I think we would have been able to kick Dai Shi's ass if you had been around during the Beast War," Engel smirked. "You may be blind, but you kick ass..."

"I'll assist in this war," Swoop laughed, "but only after you learn how to use modern technology."

"Hey, you don't know how hard it is!" Engel frowned, "You were born in this time."

"Okay..." Swoop laughed, raising his eyebrow.

"Shut-up... I'm all-knowing about spirits... machines have me stumped."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"AH!" Casey, Lily and Kaylee screamed as they flew across the battlefield and landed on the ground, in pain from the brutal abuse they had taken from the two birds. Bai Lai and Carden laughed maniacally as they looked up at the vortex.

"When the city is gone, Carnisoar will rule this land!" Carden laughed.

"HEY!" Theo yelled, throwing his Jungle Fan in the air, knocking the two birds away from the vortex. They landed with a thump on the ground.

The stood protectively in front of his friends, waving the fan around. Kaylee tried as hard as she could, but she could not hold back her laughter.

"I'm sorry, T," she giggled, putting her hand on her helmet, where he mouth was, "but Lily gets a deadly mace, and you get a fan?"

"Watch what this fan can do," Theo smirked, running towards the birds.

The fan served as a valuable tool. Not only could Theo block attacks from the birds, but he could also slash at them with the ends of the fan, which were pointed.

With his mind on task at defeating the birds, Theo found it much easier to take them out. He swung his fan, in mid air, at Bai Lai, knocking the bird down to the ground as he landed on his feet, smirking.

Carden ran over to the blue Ranger, swinging his sword around. Theo grinned, bringing his fan up to block the attack, before spinning around, hitting the bird with the sharp end of the fan.

"Okay... so it's deadly... but it's still a fan!" Kaylee laughed, running over to Theo with the rest of the team. Theo rolled his eyes. At least she was happy.

"I'm had enough of this!" Carden squawked as he and his brother grew to monster size.

"Shit! I wanted to call this one..." Kaylee frowned.

"AMINAL SPIRITS, UNITE AS ONE!"

Inside the Megazord, the Rangers could get a better view of the vortex Bai Lai and Carden were desperately trying to save.

"That vortex is creating massive suction!" Theo yelled.

"Now what?" Casey frowned. "We can't stop it from down here."

"Do as I do," Theo grinned, "Calling the spirit of the Bat!"

A bat Zord emerged from the Megazord, flying towards the two birds and opening its mouth to shot lasers. The beams flew past the birds, hitting the vortex. The extra energy was too much for the vortex to handle and it exploded.

"NO!" Carden frowned.

The Bat attached itself to the Megazord, giving it a new helmet and wings to fly. Now that the Rangers could fly in the clouds, the playing field was even.

Swooping around the clouds, the Rangers flew after the two birds, nailing them with sharp slashes with the pointed end of the wings.

Both birds fell from the sky, landing in a pile of rubble. Carden made it out, but Bai Lai was gone.

The white bird growled, slamming its fist into the dirt as he looked up to the sky.

"I will avenge you, brother."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Have you seen Theo?" Lily asked the two masters as she, Kaylee and Casey walked into the loft, with Master Swoop behind them.

"I would like to say goodbye," the Master smiled.

RJ and Engel exchanged glances before pointing to the ceiling. Master Swoop heard their fingers move and smirked.

"Theo, are you training?" he asked.

"Meditation, actually," Theo smirked. "It helps the mind to stay focused and on task."

"I'm proud of you," Swoop smiled, "You are an excellent student, and I will miss you."

Theo bowed to his master, beaming with pride.

"But don't forget," Swoop continued, "you have to sweep out the stock room, roll some dough and focus on saving the world."

Theo's smile dropped as he turned away. A few steps in, he realised something and turned back to his master, who was smirking madly.

"Gotcha," he said.

Theo laughed, shaking his head as he continued his path to JKP. He did have some work to do, but he was going to focus on one task at a time.

The others, including RJ, followed.

Swoop walked over to Master Engel and bowed.

"It was nice meeting you, Master," he said. "But I'm afraid I have to go."

"Swoop, I meant it when I said it would be easier defeating Dai Shi with your help," Engel said, placing a hand on his shoulder (having to reach up because she was barely taller than Kaylee, and he was much taller than RJ), "Stay in touch."

"I will, Master."

"And, call me Engel," Engel laughed. "I may be one of the four Greats, but I'm still human. I'm not better than the rest of you Masters."

"Especially when you still have to learn the art of opening doors," Swoop teased.

Engel glared, growling at the Master.

"Read a book."

"I have," Swoop smiled, holding up a book, "volume four. It's an interesting read."

"Are you really blind?" Engel asked, examining the book. It was not Braille, meaning Swoop must have had a trick to seeing the words.

Swoop smiled, pulling out a CD from his jacket. He handed it to Engel and laughed.

"When you learn how to work a stereo, you'll understand the joys of not having see to be able to read books."

"Huh?" Engel frowned, looking at the CD in her hand. It read _Read-Along_, but she had no idea what that meant, never mind what a stereo was.

She went to look up at Swoop, but he was gone.

"Damn blind Masters... they think they're so much better than all of us," she cursed playfully, tossing the CD onto the couch before joining her friends in the kitchen.


	12. Pushed to the Edge

Camille walked the streets of Ocean Bluff, angry. Carnisoar had insulted her in front of Dustin, and he had done close to nothing to stop it. If anything, he had sent her out of the temple so he could continue to train. This was the exact opposite of what she wanted when she pulled Dustin into control. Even with his heart, he was still cold and distant from her.

The people of Ocean Bluff were running away from Camille, screaming in fear. She sighed deeply, stopping in her tracks.

"Normally your fear would amuse me... but not today," she said, changing her appearance into that of a blonde woman.

She suddenly began coughing, before Flit flew out from her stomach. He started buzzing around her.

"EW!" he yelled, looking at her new appearance, "What is this? Halloween? You look horrible!"

"I'm not in the mood for you, Flit," Camille snapped. "BUZZ OFF!"

"I hate to complain, but you eat like a supermodel! Please eat something, so I can eat something!" Flit begged. Camille glared at him, before whipping out her tongue and pulling him back inside her mouth.

She then realised he was right. She was hungry. She looked around for a decent place to eat and spotted a quaint little shop.

Jungle Karma Pizza.

She stepped inside and saw a table. Unfortunately there were people sitting there. She walked over to them and growled.

"I wanna sit here," she said. "Get out."

The two girls looked to her before getting out of their seat and walking off, complaining about her attitude.

Camille sat for a few seconds before growing impatient.

"Somebody bring me some food!" she yelled.

Fran turned around at the sound of her voice and grabbed a notepad. She walked over to her table and smiled nervously.

"Hi... uh, Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, can I help you?"

"Which part of 'bring me food' do you not understand?" Camille snapped. "I want food, _NOW!"_

Fran walked away nervously. She approached the front counter, where Kaylee and Lily were pulling pizzas out of the oven. They saw her fearful look and frowned.

"What's up, Fran?" Kaylee asked.

"Well, I have a... well... difficult customer over there..." Fran explained.

"She's probably just having a bad day," Lily smiled. "Why don't you help Kaylee over here, and I'll cover your tables until she's gone."

Lily grabbed a plate of pizza and walked over to Camille, unaware it was her. She sat down at the table, putting the pizza in front of Camille and smiling happily.

"Hi, welcome to JKP, I'm Lily."

Camille looked up. She recognised the voice, but also the person. It was the yellow Ranger... best friend to the green Ranger whom she loathed deeply. A smirk appeared on her lips.

Camille looked to Lily once more, and saw she was being examined closely. Her smirk faded as she returned to the shy, yet angry customer she had been moments before.

"Do I know you?" Lily asked. "You look kind of familiar."

"No... I'm... new," Camille said, averting her eyes. They were always the one thing that remained constant, no matter what form she took. If Lily could see into them, she might be able to put two and two together.

"Well, you're in for a treat," Lily smiled, "and just between you and me, I get a little cranky when I'm hungry too."

Lily pushed the pizza closer to the woman and smiled.

"I need you to taste our new soy-rific-safari pizza, it's on the house."

Camille looked down at the pizza. It looked good, and she was hungry.

"I was going to have my friend's mom try it, but you look starved," Lily smiled.

Camille reached out and grabbed the pizza, shoving it in her mouth. Lily laughed at the poor table manners, but kept her smile soft and warm for Camille, making her feel comfortable.

"I love that top," Lily smiled, causing Camille to look down at her shirt. "You know, green is really your colour."

"I heard that!" Kaylee called from behind the counter.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend, before looking back to Camille.

"Listen, I know it's hard when you're new to a city... but if you need someone to talk to, I'm a really good listener."

"It's nothing," Camille sighed, putting the slice of pizza down. "It's just... someone I care about really let me down..."

"Some people make mistakes... you should give your friend another chance," Lily smiled.

"Are you always so nice?" Camille asked. She was a little taken aback by the yellow Ranger's kindness. For all she knew, Camille was a total stranger, and she was willing to help her with her problems... it was strange.

"I prefer to think I'm a great judge of character," Lily smiled, "and you know, I think you're a really good person."

"My boss thinks I'm useless," Camille sighed.

"That's ridiculous," Lily frowned. "It sounds to me like you need a new boss."

She was right... Carnisoar had done his job. He had given her the man she wanted. Now he was pulling him away. Camille needed a new Overlord to take over Dustin's training.

Lily got up to leave, but Camille grabbed her hand. She realised the awkwardness this put her in, but she couldn't let Lily leave. If she wanted to prove to Dustin she wasn't useless, then bringing back Kaylee would be the best way. Using Lily to get to the Green Ranger would be the easiest way. She was trusting and innocent. Taking her from Kaylee would be like taking candy from a baby.

Once Kaylee found out Lily was prisoner, she would walk back to the temple and give herself up for the yellow Ranger's safety. It was a brilliant plan.

"I... um... need someone to talk to still," she said, coming up with an excuse quickly to fool the yellow Ranger. "Mind if we go for ice-cream? I don't..."

Lily looked up to the clock and smiled. Her shift had officially ended five minutes ago.

"I'll just let Kaylee know I'm off duty, and I'll show you where they sell the best ice-cream," she said, "You're totally going to love it."

As Lily ran off to sign out, Camille smirked.

"One yellow Ranger, coming up."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"So, where are we going?" Lily asked, holding her sundae as her new friend walked her along the beach.

"You told me I needed a new boss," Camille said. She picked up a stone and played with it. When Lily wasn't looking, she pulled out one of the life talons and a piece of string, and tied the talon to the stone.

Lily turned back to Camille and smiled as the chameleon threw the stone out into the water, skipping it to the horizon. When it dropped, she smirked.

"What does the beach have to do with getting a new boss?" Lily asked.

Suddenly, Lily's solar morpher beeped. She tried to ignore it, but Camille heard the loud noise.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It's my beeper," Lily frowned, handing her sundae to Camille. "I have to get home... my sister..."

"Whoa... I still need to talk," Camille grabbed the yellow Ranger's arm, holding her back.

"I'll call you later."

"No, I need you now."

The ocean suddenly started to glow, before a jellyfish monster appeared from the body of water, laughing maniacally.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Okay," Kaylee called, holding Carden back as she turned to the boys. He wasn't as tough as he had been the last time they fought, but he was still a challenge, and the Rangers were one cheetah short of a full team. "Where is Lily? The morphers ran like... thirty minutes ago?"

"Traffic?" Casey suggested, flipping a Rinshi.

"Traffic?" Theo frowned. "We don't drive to battles!"

Kaylee rolled her eyes, returning to her fight with the bird.

"Actually, now that I think about it," she yelled, ducking under an attack. "I haven't seen her since she walked off with that customer."

"Wasn't she really mean to Fran?" Casey asked.

"Guys, it's Lily," Theo sighed, "She could trust anyone in a heartbeat."

"Okay, if I thought I was worried before, I definitely am now," Kaylee frowned, before Carden grabbed her shoulder and tried to flip her. Kaylee growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him down.

"Can't you see I'm having a conversation?" she yelled to the bird, throwing him aside. "Geez, where were you raised? In a barn?"

She looked down at Carden and smirked.

"Haven't done this in a while," she said. "Call the beat inside, Bring out the Leopard!"

A green leopard emerged from Kaylee's body, clawing at the bird. Natural instincts kicked in when the leopard saw it was playing with a bird, and it beamed happily, passing it from one paw to the other and nipping at it, playing happily like any cat would with its prey before killing it.

"Dear lord," Kaylee sighed, hitting her hand to her helmet. "Kitty, you gotta kill it fast."

The leopard sighed, clawing at the bird one final time before returning to its master.

Carden screamed as he fell to the ground in pain, exploding.

"Boom!" Kaylee giggled.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"What on earth is that?" Lily asked, standing protectively in front of Camille as the jellyfish walked to the shore, stepping on land for the first time in centuries.

"That, dear child, is your doom," Camille smiled.

"My... what?" Lily turned to Camille, just as she transformed into her regular human form. The yellow Ranger gasped before the jellyfish wrapped a tentacle around her wrists and waist, holding her in place.

"Who is she?" Jellica asked.

"Bait," Camille grinned. "This little Ranger was foolish enough to trust me... she's followed me right to Kaylee's destruction."

"You'll never get Kaylee," Lily snapped, before Jellica's tentacles shocked her. The cheetah screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground.

"What do you have in mind?" Jellica asked. She would follow Camille's orders... for now. After all, the chameleon had freed her from her prison. The least she could do was hear her out.

"Dai Shi has returned and has a host body. He needs a new master to gain more power."

"I have no intention of teaching anyone but you," Jellica frowned.

"No, Dustin is my master... I want you to teach him..."

Jellica pulled Lily to her feet, ignoring Camille and holding the terrified girl up, "What do we do with her?"

"Use her to draw the green Ranger out," Camille smiled.

"Kaylee will never go with you," Lily hissed.

"Well, then, why don't you come with us?" Jellica asked. "The death of a pretty Pai Zhuq will be a beautiful new piece to brag about to the other overlords... what do you think?"

Camille frowned. Her intention was to bring Kaylee to Dustin so he could watch her destroy the woman he once loved. Seeing that, Dustin would remember that Camille was not useless and he would toss Carnisoar aside for insulting her. He would accept Jellica as his new master and he would grow powerful.

"But I..."

"Now that I think about it, we have this Pai Zhuq already," Jellica smirked. "I say... we use her."

"Now you're talking," Camille smirked.

"Use her to draw the others out... make them easier to destroy. Only then will I help your master."

Camille sighed. That wasn't exactly her plan, but it was close enough. Hell, she was a chameleon, she could adapt to change.

As Jellica walked away, Camille grabbed onto Lily, pushing her forward while whispering in her ear.

"Foolish girl," she laughed. "You trust too easy. Believing that deep down, everyone is a good person is idiotic! Look where it's brought you and your friends. So much for being a great judge of character."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Theo and Casey were shooting hoops on the basket ball court, while Kaylee sat on the mat, waiting for Lily to get home. It wasn't like the yellow Ranger to miss a battle.

Engel sat down beside her daughter, handing her a cup of hot chocolate. Kaylee eyed it suspiciously, knowing her mother was horrible with technology.

"RJ made it," Engel assured the blonde. "It's safe to drink."

Kaylee smiled, blowing on her cup.

"What's bugging you?" Engel asked, looking at the girl. Kaylee frowned, turning to the Angel.

"Nothing."

"Kaylee, I may not be your direct mother, but you still come from me. I know when something is upsetting you."

"I'm worried about Lily," Kaylee admitted. "She walked off with a total stranger, and she hasn't come back since. I've got a bad feeling."

Engel suddenly dropped her glass, taking a sudden deep breath. Kaylee, Casey and Theo turned to her, worried.

"Engel?" Kaylee asked, looking at her master. "Engel, are you okay?"

"She's risen," Engel said, quickly getting up and running to the bookshelf.

"Who?" Theo frowned, following the master.

"Jellica..."

"Jell-a-what?" Kaylee asked.

"The overlord of the sea..."

"How do you know this?" Casey asked.

"I'm Master Engel," Engel frowned. "I know a lot about sensing animal spirits... and hers is powerful."

"Do you know where she is?" Kaylee asked.

"Where all fish would be... the beach."

The three Rangers nodded, grabbing their jackets and running off. Before swinging out the porthole, Kaylee turned to Engel.

"Can you see if you can reach Lily?" she asked.

"I have a feeling that won't be necessary," Engel frowned.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Whoa... Engel was right when she said it was a Jellica," Kaylee said, running onto the beach, already in uniform.

As they stepped into a wet spot, they stopped.

Jellica and Camille approached the Rangers, holding and injured Lily.

Kaylee growled. No one hurt her little sister and got away with it.

"Let her go!" she yelled, stepping forward.

"One condition," Camille smirked, pulling out her Sais and holding them to Lily's throat. "You come with us."

"Kaylee... don't do it!" Lily yelled, before feeling the pressure of the blade on her neck. She winced in pain, fearing the worst.

"Shut up!" Camille barked. "This is your fault in the first place."

"Let her go, Camille," Casey yelled.

"Come with us, Green Ranger," Jellica taunted.

"Kaylee..."

Kaylee shook her head, powering down. She had already lost so much. Her daughter, her fiancé... she wasn't about to lose Lily.

"I'm sorry Lily," she whispered.

"Yes!" Camille smiled, throwing Lily towards the boys and grabbing Kaylee. "Finally."

"Kaylee, don't!" Lily yelled as the boys helped her up. "Don't go back... you promised."

"Lily... it's you or me," Kaylee frowned. "I know what these guys can do... I don't want you to go through that."

Lily turned away. She couldn't watch as Kaylee walked away from her, to her own death. It was her fault. She had been too trusting. Theo and Master Mao had always told her to be careful about who to trust... they told her not everyone was good. But she refused to believe it. She thought that deep down, everyone had the ability to be good.

Now, a little mistake she made was going to cost her best friend her life.

"C'mon," Camille barked, pulling Kaylee forward, "You have your friend to thank for this."

Just as Jellica was about to teleport the three of them to the temple, a white cat spirit jumped onto the battlefield, pushing Jellica aside and knocking Camille over.

Kaylee was no fool. When Camille fell to the ground, she ran to the Rangers, standing protectively before them.

"What was that?" Jellica asked, as Camille got to her feet.

"Why don't you two fish brains go back to the temple on your own this time? Or do you need someone to hold your hand while you walk through the dark, scary forest?"

"Who are you?" Camille yelled. She didn't recognise the voice as anyone she knew.

"A new Master," the figure yelled, "who is not afraid to kick you asses!"

The white cat jumped around again, clawing at Camille and Jellica.

"Come," Jellica called, grabbing Camille's arm. "Forget this plan. Where is Dustin?"

Camille nodded, smirking as she disappeared.

Theo and Casey powered down, looking up to the new master. Kaylee smirked happily, running over to the figure and jumping in her arms.

"You're here!" she smiled.

"Yeah, well, I can only let people push you around for so long before that voice in my head tells me to come save your ass," the master laughed.

Casey and Theo joined the two girls, while Lily bowed her head in shame. Though Kaylee had not been hurt, she still felt guilty. Her mistake had almost cost her her friend. Had it not been for this master showing up, Kaylee would be suffering at the hands of Camille once more.

Lily had been used. What's worse: she had been warned about it by her friends. It was a fault that she could not fix.

She turned to walk away, while her friends talked with the new Master.

"So... are you Finn, or Kit?" Theo asked, remembering the names of the two masters he had yet to meet.

The figure put her hand on his shoulder and laughed. "Would a Cat Master really be called Finn? Think about it."

Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, definitely Leanne," she laughed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"So, why are you back?" Kaylee asked, "And how did you time it perfectly?"

"Kaylee, I'm magic," Leanne smirked, rolling her eyes at her student.

"I called her," RJ smiled.

"Let me guess, Engel still doesn't know how to use a phone?" Kaylee frowned.

"Well, there's that, and Kelly told me that Leanne hadn't been around much since Sammy passed away... so I yesterday night I decided it was time for an old friend of yours to drop by."

"Whoa..." Leanne frowned, stopping the conversation from continuing as she held her hand up. "Engel, as in, _Master Engel?_"

Leanne may have been new to the Pai Zhuq, but she knew a thing or two about its history. She knew about the legend of Master Engel, and how she died to protect her friends from Dai Shi, never to return.

"She's alive?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything to you, Kit," Engel nodded, walking into the room. "But before that... there's a certain cheetah crying downstairs. Any of you cubs feel like helping her?"

Casey and Theo quickly stepped up, both feeling it was their responsibility to help the girl downstairs. But Kaylee pulled them back, smiling softly.

"She's been by my side since we met," she whispered. "It's about time I do the same for her."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Lily was scrubbing the same table, over and over again as the tears burned at her eyes. Kaylee walked in and saw this. Her face softened at Lily's broken heart. She couldn't stand to see her little sister in tears.

She walked over to Lily and placed her hand on top of the cheetah's, keeping her from rubbing a hole in the table.

"I think it's clean," she laughed, "I can see my animal spirit on the table top."

Lily turned to her friend, before grabbing the dishes and walking off. Kaylee followed her, taking the dishes and setting them down, before pulling the cheetah into a booth. She sat next to her and smiled.

"What's on your mind, squirt?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lily sighed, trying to push her way out, but Kaylee pushed her back, keeping her seated.

"You know... when something's bothering me, you tell me to talk to someone,' Kaylee smiled. "Well, now something's eating you, so you're going to talk, and I'm going to listen."

"She played me, Kaylee," Lily cried, turning away from her friend. "I trusted her... I trusted everyone... but she... she..."

"She abused it," Kaylee finished.

"I shouldn't trust anyone," Lily sighed. "It's fault... I'm stupid to think that everyone's a good person! I'm wrong!"

"Lily..."

"DON'T!" Lily yelled, pulling farther away. "It's because of me you almost got hurt! I made a stupid mistake and it almost cost you."

"It almost," Kaylee assured the dancer. "Yes, you made a mistake, yes it put me in danger... but that's all it was... a mistake."

"One I never should have made."

"Hey, don't go all Theo on me," Kaylee frowned. "It was one, teeny, tiny mistake... we all make them."

"But..."

"Don't but me," Kaylee laughed. "Mistakes... well, they're just lessons in disguise... we learn from them and move on."

"Kaylee... I have to learn not to trust... it put you in danger... it put me in danger..."

"If you learn not to trust, then I will walk right into Dai Shi's temple and give myself up," Kaylee frowned. "The fact that you trust people... the fact that you can see the good in them, even when other's can't... it's what makes you, you... and it's what's going to keep this team in balance even in the worst of times."

Leanne and Engel listened to the conversation after the Angel had explained everything. Leanne was now fully aware that Kaylee's memories had been altered, and she was going to need help remembering the truth.

The two masters listened closely as Kaylee finished her speech.

"Dustin used to trust people," the blonde smiled, remembering the good times with Dustin before he turned away from her. "He trusted this one girl... Marah... and she used him... kinda like Camille and Jellica did to you. In the end, he was right about her... she was a nice person... well, not to me, but everyone else thinks she is... either way, you have to be able to trust that everyone can do good things... you have to remember that not everyone is truly evil. No matter what, there is always good inside them."

Lily looked up at Kaylee, taking her hand. She knew Kaylee didn't remember Dustin the way she was supposed to, but when the blonde spoke of her fiancé, there was a glimmer of hope in her eye. Maybe Kaylee was starting to remember on her own.

"You're right, Kayl," she smiled. "No one is truly evil... Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, kiddo," Kaylee said.

A soft sob escaped her lips as she turned away from Lily. The cheetah laughed, pulling Kaylee in a hug.

"Don't worry about Dustin," she said, "He'll come home soon."

"He... he doesn't remember... it didn't... it didn't happen like that," Kaylee whispered into Lily's ear, confusing the girl, until Lily saw the flashes.

_Dustin helping Kaylee out of the closet._

_Dustin under Lothor's spell._

_Sammy saving Kaylee from the temple, bringing her back to the loft._

_Carnisoar altering Dustin's memory, causing it to affect her and sending her back to the lair, chained to the wall._

"I think she remembers," Leanne whispered to Engel. "Does that mean only Casey is left?"

"She remembers," Engel smiled, a tear escaping her eyes as she watched her daughter.

She wiped away the tear and turned to the young master, "She remembers, but I would still like you to train her. The memories may not make her strong."

"How?" Leanne asked.

"She remembers Dustin as the man he truly is. The man she loves. She won't be able to fight him without your help."

"Mine?" Leanne frowned.

"You know Kaylee the best. You've been her Sensei for years, and you are her master. You know exactly how to teach her to overcome this problem and fight for what's right."

Engel stood up and turned to the phone. She looked at is strangely.

"Who are you calling?" Leanne asked, following the Master.

"Well, Casey still needs to remember," Engel laughed, "and I don't think RJ's going to do the calling for this one."

Leanne shrugged, helping the master with the phone.

When the person on the other end picked up, Engel smiled.

"Master Finn, its Master Engel... You're needed for a little... training mission."


	13. One Master Too Many

Casey had been feeling left out. Theo, Casey, Lily, RJ and Master Engel all seemed to know something he didn't and it drove him crazy; on top of all that, ever since Leanne's arrival Kaylee had been pulling her away from the team to talk to the red head or to Lily.

He was also feeling like he was falling behind in his training. Theo and Lily had their new weapons and their own personal masters, with whom they promised to trained with every once in a while. Kaylee had two masters by her side, Master Engel and Leanne.

Casey had been left with no one.

He stepped into the kitchen, where RJ was tossing pizza dough and Engel was spreading sauce.

"RJ, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Six horses, a toilet plunger and a wireless mouse," RJ answered, smiling as he turned to the cub. Casey and Engel exchanged confused glances as they looked at the master strangely. "Sorry, I thought that might be the answer... go on."

"What would the question have been?" Engel muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I know this is a sore subject..."

"Sore as in muscle pulls, or sore as in I don't wanna talk about it?" RJ laughed nervously.

"When am I going to get a new master?" Casey asked, coming out with it. He figured it would hurt less if he didn't stray from the subject.

RJ's face seemed to fall, "Casey... you trust me right?"

"Sure, you're my Pai Zhuq Master!"

"Then why do you want another?"

The ground suddenly started to shake as the Rangers ran into the kitchen, collecting Casey to make sure this wasn't a monster attack. RJ and Engel stayed in the kitchen, trying to keep things on the shelf.

When the earthquake stopped, Leanne ran down the stairs.

"What was that?" she asked the other Masters.

Now that Casey was gone, RJ turned to Engel. He knew the tiger was supposed to get a new Master soon, even if he was against it.

"When?" he asked the Master. Engel shrugged, looking to the clock.

"He... uh... he might be making a grand entrance in the middle of a battle," she shrugged.

"Engel..." RJ sighed.

"RJ, I told you, you have to face this, sooner or later! Right now those cubs need to remember!"

"Can't the others just... tell Casey?"

Engel looked over to Leanne and rolled her eyes.

"This is why I always made sure there was at least one girl master. If not, I would always have to repeat myself."

She turned to RJ and took a deep breath, before yelling in his ear.

"THE TRUTH CANNOT BE TOLD!"

"Okay... okay..." RJ said, backing away from the woman.

"C'mon guys, let's go monitor the battle," Leanne laughed, running back up to the loft.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

The Rangers returned from battle, seemingly happy about something. RJ didn't know what, until he saw Master Finn walked in.

"RJ, you won't believe it! I found my new master!" Casey smiled, presenting Master Finn to RJ. RJ smiled weakly at the man, looking up.

"Hello dad," he said.

Casey's eyes widened as he turned from Finn to RJ.

"Dad?" he asked.

All eyes were on father and son as they looked into each other's eyes. They didn't say a word of greeting, before Finn started to look around.

"Well, look at this," he sighed, picking up some garbage that had been left on the floor, around the couches, or between the cushions. "You're now a Master and you still need me to clean up after you."

"I like my loft the way it is," RJ smiled. "Things are where I want them."

"Yes, so I see, potato chips... dirty socks..."

"NO!" Kaylee groaned, slamming her hand into her forehead. "Not again... I thought I got out of the dirty lucky socks deal when I ditched Ronny!"

"I like things my way," RJ commented. "It shouldn't affect you."

"Of course it reflexes me, everything you do reflexes me, you're my son!"

"Yes... that I am... but what's it been, six, seven years since we last spoke?" RJ asked.

"That was your doing, if I remember."

"Well... let's not get into it."

"All I ever wanted was to teach you the ways of your father... my father, and my father's father..."

RJ looked over at the crowd of people watching him argue with his father. He sighed, "Can we just drop it? I know why you're here."

RJ's glare turned to Engel, who backed away nervously, putting her hands in the air defensively.

"I'm here to train the tiger cub," Finn frowned.

"He doesn't need your training," RJ growled.

"That's not what the Great Master Engel thinks."

"The 'Great Master Engel' still has to learn how to work a toilet!" RJ yelled. "I don't think she's as wise as we all let one!"

"Hey! I can totally flush a toilet!" Engel frowned.

"Engel..."

Engel walked over to RJ, grabbing his arm roughly as she pulled him away.

"RJ, you know why I had to call him," she growled in a low voice, glaring daggers at him.

"Something about remembering the truth," RJ frowned, "But this is my father! We have issues."

"I'm sorry you're dealing with daddy issues, but this is the world we're talking about. The faster the team remembers the truth, the faster we can save the world, and Dustin."

"Dustin turned his back on the one he loved... he's bad to the bone..."

"RJ..."

"And why isn't anyone helping me remember, huh?" RJ asked.

"Because... RJ... those four remembering is important... they are the ones saving the world... please... trust me on this... okay?"

RJ looked down at Engel and smiled.

"Okay... he can train Casey... but..."

"I'm helping you to get over your daddy issues too," Engel smiled. "You may be a master, but you're still human. Don't worry, I've got plans for you."

Engel winked before pushing RJ back with his dad.

Casey walked over to Finn with a big smile, "I was wondering if you could train me now."

Finn nodded, looking at his son briefly before turning away with Casey. RJ smiled as he watched his father go.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Finn had given Casey a pair of shark sabres and was teaching him to fight with them. Casey was doing okay... for a cub, but he was nowhere close to mastering it.

"You'll never master the shark technique at that speed!" Finn frowned.

"I'm trying!" Casey yelled. He jumped in the air, spinning, but couldn't catch himself fast enough, and landed face down in the dirt. Finn groaned, shaking his head.

"Are you spinning or is it just me?" Casey asked, sitting up.

"Soon you will know everything there is to know about the shark technique," Finn assured the cub.

"Master, I won't disappoint you," Casey smiled.

"No... no one likes to be disappointed," Finn walked over to the bag he had left by the arc, and pulled out a new pair of sabres, handing them to Casey. They were made of wood, but Casey was still excited to hold them. "You'll get the new ones when you master the technique."

"Teach me," Casey grinned.

Master Finn stepped away, giving himself room before showing Casey the fighting stances for the sabres.

After hours of training, Finn was finally proud.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Okay, sit down," Engel sat, pulling RJ into his chair, as she sat on the couch. "Lily and Theo are managing the store with Fran and Kaylee and Leanne are training. You have my full, undivided attention."

RJ sat forward, looking Engel in the eye.

"When you had Kayleigh, you had big dreams for her, right?" he asked.

"She was my daughter, of course I did," Engel nodded.

"Did you want her to train in the ways of the Leopard?"

"Yeah... I did," Engel frowned, "what does this have to do with anything?"

"Did she ever let you down?"

Engel looked over at the master and sighed, "I died before she was even a year old," she reminded him. "Whatever dreams I had for her... I never..."

"Engel... I'm sorry..."

"I watched over her as she grew up... not once did she ever disappoint me," Engel smiled, remembering her daughter. They lived together now in the spirit world, but there was always that small reminder Engel had, telling her she missed out on her daughter's life. For twenty years, Kayleigh didn't know her mother. "I wanted her to follow in my footsteps, learn the ways of the leopard... but she didn't."

"Were you..."

"She learned the way of the fox," Engel explained. "She was a fox, a beautiful, cunning, resourceful animal. I was upset she didn't follow me, but she was her own person. She had taken her future in her own hands. I will always be proud of the life she led, even if it was a short one."

RJ nodded, "My father wanted me to learn the way of the shark."

"And did you?"

"No... and he was disappointed... he was hurt that I didn't want to follow in his footsteps... so I ran."

"RJ, believe me, a parent can never push their child away for something that idiotic. So you didn't want to be a shark, big deal. You followed your own path and became who you wanted to be. I'm sure your father is proud."

"I would like to hear it from him," RJ frowned.

"HEY, RJ!" Casey called, running into the room with Finn on his trail. RJ looked down at the cub and sighed. Casey didn't notice as he beamed with pride, "You dad is the bomb! He started teaching me the shark sabres... whoa! Amazing! I never thought I could do stuff like that."

"I'm glad, you're so... happy," RJ forced the words out of his mouth as he saw his father look down at Casey in sheer joy.

"I'm so proud of this little tiger," Finn smirked, patting Casey's shoulder.

When Finn looked back up at his son, RJ was gone, and Engel was leaning on the handrail, frowning.

"You fail at parenthood, Finn," she sighed. "That, or you're just that oblivious to your own son's feelings."

"I guess it's time for _the talk_," Finn sighed.

"Ew... no... I think he's already had that talk," Engel frowned, shaking her head in disgust. "No... ew... just... ew... tell him you're still proud of him... for being himself... ew."

Engel turned away from the Master, shaking slightly.

"Ew..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"_Rangers, Camille and that seafood dinner monster are attacking again!"_ Leanne warned the Rangers over the Solar Morphers, borrowing Kaylee's as the Leopard tried to keep the monster away. _"You kinda have to hurry!"_

"Already here!" Casey smiled, running down the beach with the Shark Sabres in his hand. He jumped into the air, slashing at the crustacean with the sabres. The monster staggered backwards, before attacking once more.

Kaylee and Leanne watched as the Red Jungle Ranger fought the monster off with his new weapon, blocking and hitting the monster gracefully.

"I wish I had popcorn," Kaylee whispered to her master. "This is totally awesome!"

"I wish I had a camera!" Leanne laughed. "Those sabres are way to flimsy to be that effective."

When Crustaceo was thrown into the air, nearly hitting the two girls, Leanne looked over at Kaylee.

"Statement retracted," she laughed.

"Hey, no having fun without us!" Theo and Lily laughed, joining their leader. Kaylee frowned, powering up and running over to the two.

"This means I have to work, don't I?" she laughed.

"Maybe a bit," Lily smiled.

"Whatever, watching is only fun for so long," Kaylee smirked, "And now I get to show Leanne the claw cannon!"

The cannon was summoned, and the three Rangers charged it, before Casey fired it at the fish, defeating it.

"It's going to grow! It's going to grow!" Kaylee called, jumping in the air happily as the monster grew. "CALLED IT! Leah! Did you see that! I called it!"

"Good job Kayl!" Leanne smirked, giving Kaylee a thumbs up, before turning away and rolling her eyes.

'_Oh, here's a match up for the ages!"_ a fly called, buzzing around Leanne. She tried swatting it away, but it wouldn't leave.

"What the fuck are you?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, he's with me," Camille groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You're that bitch," Leanne frowned.

"Not now!" Camille snapped. "I'm watching a battle."

"_The challenger, Crustaceo, delivers a mighty, mighty blow!"_

Master Finn stumbled upon the battle, seeing his cub and friends were losing. He looked up at the Megazord and smiled.

"Summon the Shark Zord!" he called.

"_The Rangers are taking it to the next level... A new Zord!"_

A blue shark Zord landed in the water, before jumping towards the monster.

"_And what's Crustaceo got?"_ Flit narrated, _"Oh, not enough!"_

The monster was taken down by the shark, but got back to his feet before the next attack. He held his hand up, over the shark and smiled.

Suddenly, the shark jumped up, biting the Megazord's waist.

"Pain in the ass!" Kaylee yelled, scowling.

"Kayl, fight it!" Leanne called to her student. "You can do it!"

"Right," Kaylee nodded, "Calling the spirit of the Cat!"

A giant white cat emerged from the Megazord, clawing at the shark. Kaylee giggled as the shark retreated back into the Megazord.

"Kitty, fish head over there is dinner!" Kaylee laughed, pointing to the monster. The cat turned to the fish, and saw food. She licked her lips before jumping at the crustacean.

"No! I don't wanna be cat food!" he yelled.

"JUNGLE PRIDE WITH CAT POWER!" the rangers called as the white cat combined itself with the Megazord, giving it a pair of claws.

"Whoa... that rhymes with bat," Kaylee smirked.

"Focus, Kayl," Lily sighed.

"Right!" Kaylee nodded. "Watch what Leanne's taught me!"

Kaylee jumped, causing the Megazord to do the same. She attached herself to the giant fish, clawing at its face.

"NO!" the overgrown crab yelled.

The Megazord started tossing the crab from one hand to another, smirking evilly as it played with what was soon to be it's dinner.

"Ew," Kaylee frowned as Leanne's car ate the crab.

Master Finn looked up, feeling hurt his Zord attacked the Rangers.

"I failed..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I let you down," Finn frowned as the Rangers joined him and Leanne. "I'm sorry."

"That wasn't your fault," Lily assured him. "Things happen."

"Yes... but not to me."

"Master Finn..." Leanne frowned.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

When the Rangers got home, Kaylee found RJ tossing cards into a hat – well he was trying. She sat down next to him and laughed.

"You're not very good," she said.

RJ turned to his cub, "It depends how you look at it," he smiled, "what if the purpose was to avoid the hat?"

"Well, then, you would be awesome," Kaylee laughed.

There was a silence, before Kaylee looked over at RJ.

"Eva wanted me to talk to you," she said.

"You're on a first name basis with her now?" RJ asked.

"No, nickname," Kaylee smiled. "Evangeline's her first name... but it's too long."

Kaylee put her hand on RJ's shoulder, "I want to talk about your dad."

"What's there to say?" RJ asked. "I told Engel everything."

"But you didn't listen to everything," Kaylee frowned. "Take it from me, RJ, you can't be mad at your parents forever."

"You never were," RJ pointed out.

"No, but I lost mine," Kaylee said. "And it tears me to pieces to know that you still have a dad, and you're pushing him away!"

"Kaylee... you say how he was... he..."

"I would kill to have my parents walk into my house and complain about how messy it is!" Kaylee frowned.

"Kaylee, he..."

"I don't care what he did, all I know is he's still around! Take advantage of that! Forgive him for trying to bond with you and trying to teach you what he truly loves."

"But he never listened to me," RJ sighed.

"Did you ever talk to him?" Kaylee asked.

"I..."

"For someone to listen, you have to be ready to talk," Kaylee smiled. "You can tell a million people what's troubling you, but if you don't tell the one person who matters, then you'll never feel better."

"Thanks, Kaylee," RJ nodded, pulling her into a hug.

"Anytime," Kaylee said. "No, go find him!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ arrived at the beach just in time to see Dustin advancing on Master Finn. He pushed Kaylee away, rolling his sleeves up before jumping in the air and knocking the villain down.

He stood before his father protectively.

"Hey, Dustin, you mess with my dad, and you mess with me!" RJ growled.

He closed his eyes for a second, before channelling his animal spirit.

"SPIRIT OF THE WOLF!"

Dustin was pushed back by the spirit, but stood his ground. When the violet wolf disappeared, he looked to RJ.

"Tomorrow is another day, wolf Master," he growled.

RJ suddenly had flashes appear in his head. He remembered Kaylee telling him about Dustin, and the wedding. He remembered her telling him about the first time she and Dustin met.

Dustin wasn't the bad guy. He was the victim.

RJ's fighting stance dropped as Dustin ran away from the battle, swearing to return.

RJ called out to the master, "And tomorrow, today will be yesterday!"

RJ turned to his father and Kaylee, smiling.

"I always like to leave my foes with confusing thoughts," he said.

"Wolf, huh?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry dad," RJ said. "It's who I am."

"I can see," Finn smiled. He remembered his talk with Engel as he put his hand on his son's shoulder, "You make an old Shark proud."

"Kaylee!" Casey called from the distance, before pulling the blonde in a hug. Kaylee squeaked as she was lifted off the ground.

When Casey put her down, he looked her in the eyes, "I remember... Dustin, he's..."

"I know," Kaylee nodded. "I found out not too long ago."

"I remember too, Kaylee," RJ smiled, hugging his friend.

"Thanks guys... you've always been by my side. I'm just glad to know you remember what the truth is."

Kaylee's phone suddenly vibrated. She looked down at the message she got.

"_Brat, I totally remember Dustin! He's not a son of a bitch! He's the man you love, and the man who loves you._

_Kira & Tori"_

"Everyone remembers," Lily smiled. "Master Engel said we would all remember when we had more power."

"Well, we did all train under new masters," Theo said. "I think we're pretty powerful."

"Unstoppable," Casey agreed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Leanne grabbed her bags, looking over at Engel, "I still can't believe you're alive," she said.

"Well, Kit, believe it," Engel laughed.

"C'mon, Finn," Leanne called, pulling the Shark Master away. "I've got to go, and you're carpooling with me."

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Carpooling to the front door."

Finn shook his head, rolling his eyes, goodbye cubs," he waved to the Rangers.

"Bye Master!"

"Bye dad!" RJ waved.

Before Leanne could leave, Kaylee ran up to her, holding a camera.

"Tori and Kira are due any day now," she whispered, "and I might not be able to be there with them when they give birth... can you take pictures of the babies...?"

Leanne nodded, taking the camera, "Of course I will, and I'll call as soon as their water breaks. Who knows, you might be able to come down."

"Thanks, Leah," Kaylee said hugging her friend.

"No problem, butthead," Leanne laughed.


	14. Ghost of a Chance Part I

While returning from a battle, the Rangers were overly-excited with their win. They walked into JKP, cheering.

"We are not afraid of anything!" Theo smiled.

"They set 'em up, and we knock 'em down!" Casey agreed joyfully.

"Um, knock what down?" Fran asked, stepping behind the Rangers and drawing their attention. All four heroes turned to her and sighed.

"Uh... we went bowling and Casey got a turkey," Kaylee smiled, now a professional at protecting her secret.

"Well, I would appreciate it if someone would inform me before you go on break," Fran frowned, arms crossed.

RJ walked in behind her, smiling, "Casey, Theo, Lily, Kaylee, upstairs, now!"

The four Rangers turned to Fran and smiled, "We're going on break!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Did you see that frog whooping, RJ?" Casey beamed.

"We're invincible!" Theo added.

"When are we getting our Master titles?" Lily asked.

"Masters?" RJ laughed, turning to Engel. "Not quite."

"What do you mean? We're fearless fighting machines! We're unbeatable!" Casey frowned.

"Confidence is good, but overconfidence isn't," RJ mentored, "It's time to go back to basics."

"Basics?" the four cubs frowned.

"Yes, you know, practice your stances," RJ smiled. When the cubs didn't move, he frowned, "Um... now would be a good time."

Engel walked over to RJ, helping him make his sandwich.

"Do you think any of them are ready?" he asked her.

"Maybe one... but I think the cub will have more than a trial to prove her worth."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

As soon as the buzzer beeped, the Rangers, RJ and Engel were by the monitor, where Dustin was standing with Camille and two shadow guards.

"If he wants a fight, we'll give him one," Casey nodded.

"Right," Kaylee agreed. "Kinda..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I didn't think you were going to show!" Dustin laughed, looking down at the Rangers.

"You and your buddies are going down!" Casey assured the lion.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that!"

Dustin jumped down from the top of the cliff, morphing into his lion figure. As he landed, he threw an energy ball at the Rangers, knocking them off their feet.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"They aren't doing so well, RJ," Engel called, bringing the wolf over to the monitors. "You have to go help them!"

"Me?" RJ frowned.

"GO!" Engel yelled, pushing him away.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

When RJ got to the battle, he saw his cubs were withering in pain on the ground. They were trying to get back up, to fight Dustin, but whenever they tried to get to their feet, they would fall.

RJ jumped in, standing in front of Kaylee as Dustin reached out to grab her. He pulled on the villain's arm, twisting it backwards and pushing Dustin away.

"Stand away from my cubs!" he yelled.

"Never!" Dustin yelled, charging towards the wolf. RJ growled, jumping over Dustin and flipping in the air. He landed behind the lion, calling forth his wolf.

"Foolish Master!" Dustin laughed, bringing his arm up and cutting through RJ's spirit. He ran towards the Master, grabbing the spot of skin above his heart. "I hear the wolf is powerful..."

Dustin's hand began to glow, before he started pulling the wolf from RJ's body. The Master screamed in pain, trying to resist.

"Give in!" Dustin yelled.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Engel yelled, descending from the sky, before her Leopard spirit pushed Dustin away.

Dustin laughed, looking up at Engel, "Dai Shi defeated you once. What makes you think you can defeat me, when I hold his power."

"What makes _you_ think you can defeat me?" Engel frowned. "I'm had ten thousand years of training! You've been in a box!"

"Surrender yourself, Master Engel, and I'll spare these worthless cubs..."

Engel looked over at the cubs, and the Master, who was holding his heart in pain. She lowered herself onto the ground, where Camille grabbed her arm, throwing her down in front of Dustin.

"I would like to point out, this isn't bowing to you," Engel smirked, looking up at Dustin. "She pushed me!"

"Seize her," Dustin smiled. The shadow guards each grabbed one arm, pulling her to her feet and leading her away.

The five Pai Zhuqs watched as their Great Master walked away.

"Oh shit," Kaylee groaned.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

The Rangers and RJ were dragging their feet as they walked back into JKP, hurt and depressed. Fran stomped over to them, hands on her hips, fuming mad.

"Wait, don't tell me," she started, "let me guess, 'sorry, Fran, we were on break _during_ the lunch rush and now we have to go to the loft while you finish cleaning up', hmm?"

"Yeah..." Casey nodded.

"That's about right," Lily sighed.

"Sorry, Fran, we'll make it up to you," Kaylee added.

As the four walked away, Fran's face softened.

"Hey, it's okay... don't sweat it," Fran called to them. "I got help from Kelly anyways..."

"We owe you, Fran," RJ smiled weakly, still holding the spot over his heart.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"The Great Master Engel, at your mercy?" Jellica asked in shock as Dustin and Camille returned to the temple, dragging Master Engel behind them. "I'm very proud."

"I want to destroy her in front of you, as gift for my training," Dustin smirked, bowing to the masters.

"How interesting," Jellica smiled. "Camille, go make sure our prisoner is comfortable... and don't let her get away this time."

"Yes, Overlord Jellica," Camille nodded, pulling Engel to the prison cell.

"What if the Power Rangers find another Great Master to train with?" Dustin asked. "They already found this one."

"Guinn, Lope and Rilla don't have the power to return to earth... not like Engel," Jellica explained. "The Rangers will soon fall."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I guess we're not Masters after all," Theo sighed, standing on the training mat, watching as Kelly cared for RJ's wounds. Though the wolf was just as upset as the cubs about losing Camille, there was a ghost of a smile on his face as Kelly wrapped a bandage around his chest.

"We have to save Engel, no matter what it takes," Lily said, pulling Kaylee into a hug.

"Yeah, but without Engel, how are we going to defeat Dustin?"

"No one is defeating him!" Kaylee yelled, jumping up and walking over to Theo. "No one is going to hurt Dustin... got it?"

"I got it... but... you know what I mean," Theo sighed.

"Rangers, remember, go back to the beginning," RJ smiled from his chair.

"The forbidden room!" Lily smiled.

"That doesn't sound good at all," Kelly frowned.

"RJ... you have to help us with this," Casey asked.

"Sorry, cub, but I'm injured," RJ smiled, pointing to the bandage. "This is all up to you."

"We can't do it on our own though," Casey sighed.

"Don't you dare think about giving up," Kaylee frowned, turning to Casey. "Don't even think the odds are against us. Don't you dare give up. I've been in tighter situations than this one. I've been stuck between rocks and hard places for years now. I can too far to lose my mom... again."

Kaylee grabbed her jacket and threw it on, before walking to the door. She turned to the other cubs.

"Anyone daring to come with me?" she asked, "because I will go alone."

Lily grabbed her jacket and ran after her friend. Theo and Casey exchanged looks, before running after Lily.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Camille chained Engel to the wall, with her hands well above her head, and her feet inches off the ground. Engel struggled against her chains, but it was useless.

"I can't wait to watch Dustin destroy you," she laughed. "You're going to beg for mercy."

"I'm already dead, Camille," Engel growled. "There's only so much you can do."

"Oh, I've made sure you were going to suffer," Camille smiled, attaching a brace around Engel's neck. As soon as it was clamped shut, it sent shockwaves all through Engel's body. The Angel screamed in pain, pulling against her chains.

When the electricity stopped, Engel slumped forward. Camille put her hand under the Angel's chin, lifting her head up.

"There's more where that came from," she smirked, setting the necklace to shock Engel every few minutes. "Let's see how much you can handle before the trial."

Camille stepped away, smirking as the necklace shocked the master again. Engel's screams echoed all throughout the temple, bringing a smile to everyone's faces.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Spiders..." Lily frowned, backing into Casey and hiding her face in his chest as she turned away from the eight legged monster crawling on the box that was holding Dai Shi before he had been freed.

Theo turned to Casey and glared. The red Ranger shrugged, wrapping his arms around Lily to keep her safe.

"Guys, look!" Kaylee called, holding her torch up to the wall. "It's the masters!"

"There's Phant!" Lily smiled, running over to the wall.

"And Swoop!"

"Finn!"

"Leah!" Kaylee giggled, pointing to the cat on the wall.

"Who are these guys?" Casey asked, pointing to four other animals on the wall.

"It's a gorilla, and an antelope... and a penguin!" Lily smiled.

"And there's a leopard!" Kaylee said. "It must be the four Greats!"

"Yes, Kaylee... they are the four Greats."

The four Rangers turned around and frowned, before an orange spirit appeared, smiling.

"Master Mao!" Lily called.

"How can we find the other Masters?" Theo asked. "Engel's been kidnapped and we need their help."

"These Masters cannot be found," Mao sighed. "They reside in the spirit world."

"Can you take us there?" Kaylee asked. "We need to save my mother!"

"No one has ever returned from that realm..."

"Except my mom!" Kaylee yelled. "Please, Master... I've lost too much..."

"It's too risky..."

"Let them go, Master," another voice called, before Jarrod ran down the stairs. The Rangers glared at him, but felt there was something different about him. His face, which was usually aggressive, was softer... nicer. "I'll watch over the city while they're gone..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Dustin walked up to Engel, holding a whip in his hand as he unlocked Engel's chains. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Battling a weak opponent will prove nothing," Engel told the lion, but Dustin shook his head.

"I have to show the Overlords I can handle prisoners," he said. "If I keep you at full strength, it's not proving my evil."

"You're not evil, Dustin," Engel begged.

"SHUT UP!" Dustin yelled, snapping the whip on Engel's back. "I am _evil_."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Jarrod?" Kaylee asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Redemption," Jarrod answered. "I am the reason Dai Shi escaped. It is because of my actions everything is happening. I need to redeem myself. Assisting you Rangers would be the least I can do."

Jarrod turned to Master Mao and bowed.

"Master, please let them go," he said. "I know they can find a way back. I will watch over the city until their return. I will stop Dustin... even if it means sacrificing myself. As long as it's for the Order of the Claw, it will be my honour."

Master Mao nodded, creating a porthole to the Spirit world.

"Remember, once you go inside, there is no coming back," Mao warned the Rangers.

They nodded, stepping inside the portal.

They landed on soft, pink grass, before becoming aware of their surroundings.

"Well, this isn't exactly Hawaii," Theo frowned.

"We're in a realm of ghostly spirits, what do you expect, palm trees and hula girls?" Lily asked.

"Guys, let get serious here, Engel's counting on us," Casey sighed.

Suddenly, three masters came out from behind the trees, looking over at the four cubs. One of the Masters was holding a nine month old infant in her arms.

"S-Sammy?" Kaylee asked, looking at the infant.

"Who are you?" Casey yelled.

"You should not have come here," Rilla said softly, looking at the Rangers.


	15. Ghost of a Chance Part II

Engel was dragged from her cell by Camille, as she was lead to the battle arena.

"C'mon Rangers," she breathed, wincing in pain as Camille pulled on her restraints.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"You must be the Masters," Kaylee said, stepping forward, never taking her eyes off the curly blonde in what she figured was Master Guinn's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Master Guinn asked.

"Master Mao sent us here," Casey explained. "Master Engel's been kidnapped."

"My... sister?" Guinn asked, looking at the Rangers, her expression changing from serious to shocked, as if she had just run into a door.

Kaylee's expression reflected hers, "My mom is your sister?" she asked.

"Mom?"

"Oh boy, this could go back and forth," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah... Eva... she's my mom... well, my mom's, mom's, mom's, mom's..."

"I get it," Guinn said, raising her free hand in the air.

"So that makes you my aunt," Kaylee giggled.

"Ma!" the infant giggled, raising her hands in the air before reaching over to Kaylee. "MA! MA!"

Guinn started bouncing the child, up and down to calm her, but the infant started clapping happily.

"MA!" she laughed, still reaching for Kaylee.

Kaylee looked up at Master Guinn, her heart warming. Guinn smiled, looking down at the child.

"Samantha... meet your mother," she whispered to the infant.

Kaylee's lower lip started to quiver as she ran over to her aunt, grabbing her daughter and hugging her. She broke down in tears, dropping to the floor, squeezing her daughter tight. Guinn put her hand on Kaylee's head, feeling a sense of pride in reuniting the family.

"Master Guinn," Rilla said, looking at his Master, "Your sister."

"Right," Guinn nodded. "What happened?"

"We were fighting Dustin... and she sacrificed herself for us."

"Oh, not again," Lope sighed, rolling his eyes. "That girl has too big of a heart."

"Shut up," Guinn snapped.

"Who is Dustin?" Rilla asked.

Kaylee stood up, holding her daughter close as she looked at Guinn.

"He is Sammy's father... and the host for Dai Shi."

"We can't waste any time!" Casey said, stepping forward with the others. "We're ready to do anything, we're not afraid."

"Everyone has something they fear," Guinn said.

She turned to Lily, "True courage comes from being able to face those fears. The cheetah will go first."

"What do you want me to do?" Lily asked.

"Close your eyes," Guinn said. Lily did so, and disappeared.

"Whoa... where is she?" Theo asked.

"What did you do with Lily?" Casey yelled.

"She will return, in time," Guinn smiled.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Lily opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room, filled with cobwebs. When she looked around, she saw she was surrounded by giant spiders.

"Sp-p-spiders!" she breathed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Now it's time for you to go one yours," Lope said, turning his gaze to Theo. The blue boy nodded, closing his eyes.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Theo opened his eyes to find himself on stage, holding a microphone, with Lily, sitting in the front row, watching him.

"GO, THEO!" Lily cheered as music began.

"No... I don't sing!" Theo frowned. He had never been much of a music fan, especially when it meant singing in front of the girl he loved. He would embarrass himself and she would turn away from him forever.

"You're not afraid, Theo, are you?" Lily asked.

"N-no... I just... I don't know any songs."

"Please," Lily scoffed. "You listen to my songs all the time."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

The Rinshi cheered as Engel was pushed into the stadium, kneeling before Dustin.

"At last, I will be tested by someone worthy!" Dustin smirked.

Engel spit out the blood in her mouth from her beating earlier and stood up.

"I'm not going to fight you, Dustin," she said. "You're family... I can't hurt you."

"Yes, you will," Dustin said, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her against the bars of the cage. "And when I defeat you, the spirit of the Leopard will be mine!"

"Destroy me if you want, Dustin, but it won't make you anymore powerful!" Engel yelled.

Dustin smirked, pulling away before summoning his lion. It charged at Engel, picking her up in his mouth and chewing her. Engel screamed in pain as the sharp teeth dug into her skin, ripping her apart.

Because she was dead, she couldn't die.

Engel laid on the ground in pain as the blood leaked from her wounds.

"I will take the Leopard now," Dustin smirked, walking over to her and placed his hand on her heart. He tried ripping out the leopard, but it jumped out and knocked him back, before standing in front of its Master protectively.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Casey walked up to Master Rilla, bowing as he waited for his turn to go on his adventure.

-----Jungle-Fury------

"Where... where am I?" Casey asked, looking around. Nothing was familiar to him, except the face of two of his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked as Theo and Lily walked up to him.

"You knew she was my girl!" Theo yelled as Lily jumped into Casey's arms, hugging him tight. She didn't seem to be able to hear Theo, or see him at all. "You knew I loved her! And you still went after her!"

"Theo... I..."

"She's my girl!" Theo yelled, ripping Lily away. She was finally aware of Theo, and seemed to recoil in fear at his touch. Casey saw the fear and held her close, putting himself between her and Theo.

"I... I love her too, T..." he said.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Kaylee, give the child to me," Guinn said, holding out her hand. Kaylee hesitated, before accepting giving away her daughter.

"I love you," she whispered to Sam.

"BA!"

A woman walked out from behind Guinn, looking over at Kaylee. She looked much like Master Engel, aside from the shining green eyes. Kaylee looked up at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Kayleigh... Master of the Fox spirit," the woman said. "Close your eyes, daughter."

Kaylee nodded, realising who her master was. She was Eva's daughter.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Okay... this face your fears thing is getting old," Kaylee sighed, finding herself in a small, dark room. She knew she had to remain calm, so she tried to get comfortable.

She heard chains clinking together as she tried to move, but she was stuck.

"Okay... this is new... sort of," Kaylee frowned.

Suddenly, someone walked into the room, turning on the lights.

"Dustin?" she asked. He was no longer dressed in as Dai Shi's vessel. He was wearing his motocross gear. Kaylee smiled in joy. "Dustin, untie me!"

"Do you really think I'm going to do that?" Dustin asked, opening his arm as Marah ran in for a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked down at Kaylee with a smirk.

"He's mine now, Kaylee," she said.

Dustin's other arm came up as Camille ran over to him. He hugged her with his other arm, squeezing her tight.

"D-Dustin?" Kaylee asked as tears came.

"Mom!"

Kaylee's heart broke when she heard that voice. She could only recognise it thanks to instinct.

Her mothering instincts.

"Sammy..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Lily saw a light, and tried to make her way over to it. She had to push through spider webs to get there.

That wasn't the problem.

The problem was the giant spider that was now crawling up her stomach.

"EW!" she yelled, trying to wipe it off, until another started up her leg. She screamed, trying to get them all to come off.

"Leave me alone!"

For every spider she took off, another would crawl on, until she was almost buried under giant spiders.

"LILY!" a voice called, sounding weak. Lily's fear of spiders was pushed back for a second as she tried to figure out who was calling her. "LILY!"

A spider finally reached Lily's cheek, reminding her that her worst fear was still in the room, crawling all over her.

"LILY! HELP!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"C'mon, Theo!" Lily yelled, throwing a tomato at him. "YOU SUCK!"

"I don't know the words to those songs, Lil," Theo told her, but Lily crossed her arms, looking up at him with sheer disappointment.

"Fine then, I don't like you anymore," Lily said, turning away.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"She's my girl, Casey," Theo said, grabbing Lily's arm and ripping her away once more, throwing her to the ground behind him. "You can never have her."

"Lily?" Casey asked, looking down at Lily. She shook her head, lowering it in shame.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Dustin reached for the whip after destroying the leopard. He kicked Engel, turning her on the stomach, before bringing the whip down on her back, ripping the skin. Engel screamed in pain. She rolled on her back, tears coming to her eyes as she put pressure on the new wound.

When Dustin tried to snap the whip once more, Engel grabbed it, pulling it and Dustin down to the ground, before jumping up.

"It was a waste of time bringing her here," Jellica frowned, seeing as Dustin was losing. "But we can still use her."

"You mean by bringing out the Rangers?" Carnisoar smiled.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee looked past Dustin, Marah and Camille and saw her daughter, now about eighteen years old, chained to the wall. There was a look of fear in her eye, before her step-mothers walked over to her.

"Leave her alone!" she yelled to the woman. She looked over to Dustin. "Please... this isn't you."

"Marah and Camille are better for me than you," he said. "They can offer me more!"

"NO!" Kaylee yelled.

"Joshua, Henry!" Dustin called.

Two young boys walked into the room, each going to their mothers' arms. Marah and Camille held their boys happily, before they looked at their father.

"You... you started a life without me?" Kaylee asked.

"Two, actually," Dustin smiled, patting his boys' backs in pride. "And they are so much better than you, or Sammy."

"NO!" Kaylee screamed, pulling on her restraints. "Dustin, you loved us! Me... Sammy! Please, break this spell. I love you!"

Dustin looked down at Kaylee, before his head snapped back to his boys.

"You know what to do with that pathetic excuse of a sister," he said, giving his sons a knife. The boys nodded, taking the deadly weapon and walking over to Samantha.

"MOM!" Samantha screamed, knowing her end was near.

"Sammy, don't be scared," Kaylee called to her softly, balling her fists. "I got this..."

Kaylee turned to Dustin, finally finding the strength to stand up.

"I don't care who you are," she said. "No one hurts the ones I love."

Kaylee ripped her chains off the wall. She swung one around, hitting Dustin in the head. She ran over to the two boys, about to stab their half-sister with the knife. She pushed them both away and stood in front of her daughter.

"Call to the beast inside! Bring out the LEOPARD!"

A green leopard emerged from her body, destroying the boys and their mothers.

It now stood before Dustin, who was back on his feet, laughing.

"You can't hurt me, Kayl Whale," he said. "You love me. No matter what I do, you will never be able to hurt me!"

"You attacked my daughter," Kaylee growled. "The Dustin I know is no longer alive."

The leopard jumped on Dustin, causing his to disappear. Kaylee smiled, calling her leopard back. When she turned around to help her daughter, she was Kayleigh was standing in Sam's spot, smiling.

"Congrats, kid," she said.

"Congrats?" Kaylee asked. "I just destroyed the man I love..."

"Kaylee," Kayleigh smirked. "I was testing you to see if Dustin were to ever go too far, you would stop him. I wanted you to prove to yourself that you would destroy Dustin if you had to. You have to be ready to face the truth, it might happen."

"I know," Kaylee nodded.

"You have to be ready to take his fate in your own hands," Kayleigh smiled. "You would have to destroy him if he ever lost control. You have to be able to make the right decision."

"I've always been told to follow my heart..."

"And what is your heart telling you?"

"To do what's right," Kaylee smiled. "Dustin was... Sam was in danger... even if I love him, I have to do what's right. I have to fight for good, not for my own personal gain."

"Next time you have to fight Dustin, don't hold back. Fate will work out the way it's supposed to."

"Thank you Master," Kaylee bowed.

"I wish you the best of luck," Kayleigh smiled. "And I do hope that Dustin returns to you."

"So do I," Kaylee said.

Her forearm suddenly started to burn. It was painful and felt like someone was clawing at her arm. She pulled her sleeve up and looked down.

There, coloured in black, was the mark of a master.

"I'm... I'm a master?" she asked.

"Yes, Kaylee, you are a Master," Kayleigh beamed. "Master of the Leopard, just like my mother."

Kaylee bit her lower lip, before pulling Kayleigh in, "Can I have a total Kaylee moment?"

Kayleigh laughed, nodding.

"Go ahead," she said.

"You might wanna step back," Kaylee warned her mother.

"I will."

"Okay... ready?"

"Ready!"

"I'M A MASTER! A REAL LIFE MASTER! I AM TOTALLY AWESOME NOW!"

Kaylee began to dance around, ending with her Pepto-Bismol pose.

Kayleigh shook her head and laughed, "You are so much like my mom it's scary."

"That's because we're MASTERS!" Kaylee giggled.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Lily pushed the spiders off her and began to shake. They wouldn't leave her alone.

"LILY!"

The voice sounded desperate now. Lily had to face her fear.

One of the spiders (they were all tarantulas) stood face to face with Lily. It lifted it's fangs up, ready to strike.

"LILY!"

"I'm coming!" Lily yelled, staring at the spider. She took a deep breath and a step back.

"It's okay... they're just spiders... they can't hurt me," she said to herself.

After one last breath, she pushed her way past the cobwebs, finally making it to the door.

When she got there, she ran into Master Guinn, who was smiling and holding baby Samantha.

"Congratulations, Lily," she said.

Lily reached out, holding Sam's hand in hers as she smiled at her Master.

"I did it... but I'm still afraid of spiders."

"But you can live with your fear now," Guinn explained. "They still scare you, but you don't let them stop you from doing what you have to do."

"Thanks Master," Lily smiled.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Lily... no... don't say that," Theo begged trying to get her to look back at him.

"You're too much of a coward for me," Lily scoffed. "I don't need a best friend like that."

The put the mic to his mouth.

"_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm going let it shine_

_This little light of mine_

_I'm gonna let it shine_

_Let it shine_

_Let it shine_

_Let it shiIIIINE!"_

Theo ended with a bang, catching Lily as she jumped into his arms. Looking over into the crowd, he saw Master Lope, standing there, smiling.

"Good job, Theo," he said. "You overcame your fear for the ones you love. You passed your test."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Lily will never be yours, got it," Theo growled.

"I'm sorry, Theo... I know she was yours... it's just... I love her."

"You're not allowed!" Theo yelled.

Casey growled. He could see Lily was afraid behind Theo, and he was tired of behind pushed around by the runt. He stood tall.

"No, Theo, I can love her if I want," he said, standing his ground. "And I think she should choose who she ends up with."

Casey offered his hand to Lily, helping her up gently as Theo growled.

"Lily, who do you choose?" Casey asked.

Lily looked from Casey to Theo.

She had known Theo for years, and had a crush on him. He was her best friend, and dating would be easy.

But Casey was kind, strong. She had a crush on him as well. And the fact that he wasn't a close friend meant that there wouldn't be a fear of losing her best friend. He was an easy choice, and she was crushing hard for him.

"I... I..."

Theo and Lily disappeared suddenly, leaving Casey in suspense. He knew this wasn't real, but maybe it could help him figure out if he had a shot with Lily or not.

Master Rilla now stood before him, smiling.

"Good job, Casey, you stood up for yourself and your team. I'm proud of you," Rilla said.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Back in the spirit world, the Rangers were all dropped on the grass at the same time.

Kaylee jumped up and ran over to Guinn and her daughter, pulling little Sammy in a hug.

"Thank God you're okay," she smiled.

Theo and Casey both jumped up to hug Lily, taking her by surprise. She hugged them both back.

"You have all passed our challenges," Lope smiled. "Our spirits will be with you now."

"Can we go home?" Lily asked, causing Kaylee to squeak and hold Samantha tighter.

"It is only because Dai Shi is free that we are sending you back," Guinn explained.

Kaylee nodded, stepping forward to hug her mother and her aunt. Both women hugged her back.

"You make us proud, Kaylee," Guinn whispered. "I know you can do it."

"I'll get Eva back," she told the two masters. "I promise."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Fran was in the kitchen when she heard something coming from the loft. She knew RJ and Kelly were there, but she couldn't help but wonder what had made the noise.

She decided to go check it out.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"They'll never sacrifice themselves for me," Engel barked, pulling on the chains holding her to a pole.

"We'll see," Dustin smiled.

"You underestimate my daughter and her friends," Engel growled.

The four Rangers ran into the quarry, meeting up with Dustin, Camille and the Shadow guards.

"Hey, Dustin, I know mother in-laws are scary, but this is a little excessive, don't you think?" Kaylee smirked, holding her solar morpher.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"FRAN!?" Kelly yelled, seeing the bookworm run up into the loft. She tried to hold Fran back, while RJ tried to change the channel. Unfortunately, a mixture of determination and dead batteries allowed Fran to see what she couldn't see.

"_JUNGLE BEASTS, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"_

"Whoa..." Fran breathed, seeing her friends morph into the Power Rangers.

"I know this is a shock, but I can explain," Kelly said to Fran.

"No... no... I get it... it's kind of a shock..."

"They had to protect you, Fran... that's why they didn't tell you. Believe me, I totally understand how you feel right now."

"It's okay," Fran smiled. "It's actually kinda nice to know."

"Good," Kelly said, hugging the bookworm.

"Can I do one thing when they get home though?" Fran asked.

Kelly laughed, "You want to scare them, don't you?"

"A little."

"Alright, RJ," Kelly laughed, "we'll leave Fran alone for when the Rangers come back. I'll help you to your room."

RJ giggled as Kelly wrapped her arm under his and helped him out of his chair. She walked him over to his room, and RJ could have sworn he felt Kelly feel his abs.

He didn't bring it up though. It felt good.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Think you can defeat me, Rangers?" Dustin asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah, I'm pretty confident right now," Kaylee smirked. "You read guys?"

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE!"

The new suits were mainly white, with the Rangers individual colours outlining it. Jets were also positioned on the back area, chest area and the sides of each Ranger.

Kaylee looked down at her new suit and grinned, "It kinda looks like Overdrive suits," she laughed, "with the huge ass white line down the middle!"

"Activating jets!" Theo and Lily called as they were propelled forward by the jets. They charged towards the shadow monsters, slashing at them with their claws and throwing them around. With the new toys at their disposal, the monsters were the easy part. Being able to use all their new weapons before destroying them was the real challenge.

Casey took on Dustin, keeping the lion away from Kaylee as she fought Camille. Red and Green were only supposed to distract Dustin and Camille until the shadow guards were destroyed.

When they were, Camille retreated next to Engel.

"They can't do this!" she yelled.

"Um... they kinda can," Engel laughed, "because they just did."

Casey managed to power Dustin down, knocking him to the ground, before standing heroically before the man.

Camille saw this and ran over to Dustin, cradling him close to her.

"Dustin!" she called.

Kaylee looked over at her fiancé and sighed. She had to choose between helping her mother, or Dustin.

Engel was still tied to the pole and looking weak as ever, while Dustin had Camille caring for him As much as Kaylee wanted to give the chameleon a piece of her mind, she knew Dustin would be fine with Camille.

Turning her back on Dustin, she ran to her mother.

"Eva!" she called, breaking the bonds as Engel fell forward. Kaylee caught her, dropping to the ground. She cradled Engel in her arms, smiling down. "I did it... we did it. We went to the spirit world and got more power... we saved you."

Kaylee powered down and pulled her sleeve up, showing Engel her stripes. Engel looked up at her daughter, smiling before passing out from the pain.

Suddenly, the two shadow guards grew. Kaylee turned to the Rangers.

"You'll have to do this without me. I'll watch over Eva."

"Spirit of the Penguin!" Lily called, bringing out her Penguin Zord. It was the smallest Zord Kaylee had ever seen, but it was quick. It jumped up on a snowboard and squeaked happily.

"Spirit of the Antelope!" Theo called, bringing forth his antelope spirit.

"Spirit of the Gorilla!" Casey yelled, calling the giant gorilla.

Lily's penguin surfed the skies, creating a beam of light which allowed the gorilla to use the beam as a vine. When he reached the end, he swung his arm, hitting a shadow guard and knocking him down.

Theo ran forward with his antelope, kicking the other guard. Kaylee laughed as the antelope pummelled the taller guard. It was a funny sight.

Finally, the penguin came down to finish the job, ramming the butt of its surfboard into both guards. They fell and exploded.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"That was totally awesome guys!" Kaylee cheered for her friends as she helped Engel back into the loft. It was only then Lily noticed her master tattoo.

"You're a master!" she smiled, hugging her friend, careful not to hurt Engel.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I got to see Sammy... I just wish I could take her home with..."

Someone cleared her throat and the Rangers turned, finding Fran in the kitchen, sipping a smoothie.

"Hello Rangers," she frowned. "Power, Rangers."

All the Rangers looked worried, before Fran started giggling.

"Okay... I can't do this anymore," she pointed to the door, where Kelly walked out with an empty glass. "Kelly already told me, don't worry."


	16. Bad to the Bone

"Rangers, party of three, your table is ready," Fran giggled, walking into the kitchen with an empty pizza tray. Theo groaned, rolling his eyes. Ever since Fran had found out, she couldn't help but announce it. He was thankful she knew when it was the right time. If not, all of Ocean Bluff would know by now.

"Fran, you don't have to announce it!" Theo sighed.

"Relax, Theo, I can understand her excitement," Lily smiled.

"That's because you see emotions, Lil," RJ laughed.

"Shh," Lily rolled her eyes. "I mean... you know... I... shh."

"Well, it's fine to announce it," Casey agreed.

"Just not with Kelly, she didn't find out until a year later," Kaylee added. Suddenly her phone and pager went off. There was a spark in her eye as she grabbed it.

"OH... OH... RJ! I need a few days off!" she called, reading the text message from Leanne. "Please... please!"

"Okay, okay, what's the rush?" RJ asked.

"Tori went into labour!" Kaylee giggled, throwing her apron on the hook and grabbing her bag. She had it set by the kitchen door for days, waiting for the day she got the call from either Tori or Kira. It was packed with a change of clothes, snacks, a spare communicator in case the Rangers needed her and a plush bear. One blue one in case Tori gave birth first, and a yellow one for Kira's child.

"Congratulations," RJ smiled, hugging his hyper friend.

"I got to go!" Kaylee said, running in circles. "I should say bye to... no... Eva can't go... Tori's going to need either me or Kelly... but..."

"Kelly said she was going to take care of Eva," Lily explained, calming the green Ranger. Ever since she had come back from the temple, Engel had been confined to bed. She argue it at all though, she had passed out as soon as her head touch the pillow and hadn't woken up since. "She told me to tell you to assist Tori in the delivery room. She is your sister after all."

"Okay..." Kaylee nodded. "Okay... I got to go then... I'm going to be an aunt! Oh my God... I'm going to have a baby in my family!"

"Imagine how Blake is right now," Casey laughed.

"Ew," Kaylee suddenly stopped running around, slumping her shoulders forward. "Blake..."

"You're going to be an AUNT!" Lily exclaimed, cheering her up right away.

"Oh my GOD! I got to go! I love you all! See ya in a few days!"

"Bye, Kayl," the Rangers all laughed, waving goodbye as she ran off.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Am I on time?" Kaylee asked, running into the delivery room. Leanne looked over at the young blonde and nodded.

"Perfect timing," she laughed. "Tori's just about to push."

"Ew, are you helping?" she frowned.

"BITCH, GET UP HERE!" Tori yelled to her sister. Kaylee listened immediately and took Tori's hand.

"Nice to see you too," she laughed.

"Okay, Tor, get ready, don't forget to breath, and push!" Leanne called.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Note to self, never give birth," Kira said, pacing around the waiting room. She had been present when Tori's water broke and stood by her side until she went into delivery. Now she was freaking out.

"It's a little late for that, babe," Conner laughed, pulling her close and gently placing his hands on her swollen stomach. It was larger than Tori's, which surprised him, but he was more than ready for parenthood.

For every ultrasound, Kira and Conner refused to know any detail of their child. They didn't want to know anything about the sex or baby unless it was in danger of dying or put Kira in danger.

The nurse had tried to tell them something important about heartbeats, but Conner managed to shut her up before she spoiled any secrets.

Tori had been the same way. She didn't know much about her child. She had seen one picture of it, but because of Sammy, she didn't feel like flaunting it.

There was also the fear of the baby being a girl. As happy as Tori would be, she knew it would kill Kaylee for her to have the daughter Kaylee never had.

"How much longer?" Shane asked, tapping his leg impatiently.

Hunter leaned over, patting his friend on the back, "You know how either Kaylee or Blake is supposed to walk through the doors and announce it?"

"Yeah."

"Not before then."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"How do you think Kaylee's doing with the new baby?" Lily asked, rolling out some more dough after Casey dropped the last pizza. "It must be hard for her after Sam."

"I think she'll be happy to have a niece or nephew," Theo told her.

Suddenly, the morphers beeped and Fran held her hands out while the others dumped their stuff on her. She didn't mind so much anymore, seeing as she knew their job was important, but she wished they would throw their stuff every time they ran off.

"It's a Ranger thing," RJ assured her. "It comes with the tight spandex, cheesy lines and horrible pre-morph dance."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I'm just saying, if you were less considerate, Lil, you wouldn't still be covered in flour," Casey laughed at the yellow Ranger as flour flew off her Ranger costume. Lily could only roll her eyes, flicking her fingers at Casey. He coughed, waving his hand in front of him helmet.

The Rangers found the monster and this time (but only this time. They have a reputation) they did make any comments and jumped right into the fight.

The Rinshi beast stood his own, before transforming into a porcupine.

"Why do I think that Tori's still going to be hurting a lot then us?" Theo frowned.

"Because it's childbirth," Lily frowned. "It's... ouch."

Suddenly, the porcupine shot an army of needles towards the Rangers, knocking them down and scratching them up.

"Still wanna say childbirth hurts more, Lil?" Casey asked, slowly getting back to his feet.

"Pushing a baby through your crotch, Case... did you ever stop to think about it?" Lily groaned.

"Guys, this is no time for a debate, which Lily would just let Casey win anyways," Theo laughed. "She's just that considerate."

"Well, I'm not going to be considerate to this freak," Lily said, running over to the porcupine. The porcupine quickly knocked her down before pulling out two large quills and attacking. When Lily least expected it, he mimicked her cheetah jabs, hitting her several times in the stomach and the back.

Lily dropped to the ground, rolling on the floor in pain.

"One down, three to go," Porcupongo laughed, running off.

Casey and Theo were quickly by Lily's side, holding her close as she squirmed in pain.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

A loud wail was the only thing to stop Tori's screaming as Leanne held up a bloody baby. Tori sunk back in her bed with sweat dripping down her face. Blake smiled, looking down at her before Leanne called him over to cut the cord.

Tori looked up at her sister, breathing deeply from all the hard work, "You still wish you had Sammy?"

"What?" Kaylee teased, cupping her ear. "I can't hear you!"

Tori playfully smacked Kaylee on the arm, before Leanne walked over with the clean baby, wrapped in a navy blanket. She handed the baby to Tori and smiled.

"It's a boy, congrats."

Tori smiled at her son, stroking his cheek gently with her finger. Kaylee kissed her sister's forehead and stepped back.

"I'll be back soon, I think the others are dying to know," she smiled.

She ran for the door, quickly turning down the hall before coming back.

"Oh, and guys... congratulations. He's beautiful."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ pushed the large magnifying glass to the side, looking at the quill he had just pulled out of Lily's back. It was close to two inches long, and half an inch wide. Her back was covered in red, bloody holes, but he was sure it was nothing fatal.

He was worried, however, about the poison in the quills. He had no idea what they were supposed to do.

Fran suddenly handed him a sandwich Kelly had made and he gobbled it up.

"Was it rare?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Practically raw," Fran frowned. "Kelly's gagging every time she has to make these."

"Can't you wait until you're done with me before you eat another sandwich?" Lily growled.

"Sorry," RJ said, pulling another quill out and wincing as he watched the wound start bleeding. He covered her back in a bandage. "That's all I can see, are you sure there is nothing else in there?"

"Nope, you're done, I feel fine," Lily growled throwing her jacket on and stomping away. Theo stepped in front of her, putting his hand up to stop her.

"Chill, Lily, he's just making sure.

"Don't tell me what to do," Lily said, towering over Theo. "Blue Boy."

"Blue boy?" Theo frowned, before Casey stepped in front of him, gently grabbing Lily's arm. Lily looked up and him and pushed him away.

"Okay, okay," Kelly said, running over to the three cubs. She put her hand on Lily's shoulder, causing the teen to wince in pain. Kelly pulled her hand away.

"Okay... I'm going to run a scan on RJ's spirit, it's been acting up. I need you three to help Fran in the parlour..."

"There you go, telling me what to do," Lily rolled her eyes, grabbing her things to walk away. "I am sick and tired of you guys telling me what to do... I'm out."

"Whoa..." Theo frowned. "What's up with her."

RJ suddenly bent over in pain, holding his heart. Kelly was by his side immediately, but he pushed her away.

"It's okay..."

"RJ, you told me your wolf was hurt," Kelly frowned. "I know I don't know much, but I do know that whatever's bugging your wolf is going to bug you."

"Don't worry, Kelly, I told you a scan wasn't necessary. I'll just go lie down... you run the shop for me."

Kelly wasn't sure about RJ's condition, but decided to follow his orders.

RJ watched her go, holding his heart. He knew she just wanted to help, but if he was losing control of his wolf, she might get hurt.

Suddenly, the spot started glowing, and RJ knew he couldn't handle it.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Okay... guess what!" Kaylee beamed, running into the waiting room. The others jumped up upon her arrival. "I'm the Aunt of a beautiful, bouncing, baby boy!"

"YES!" Hunter cheered, pumping his fists in the air and hugging his ex-girlfriend.

"This would usually be very weird but screw it! We have a nephew!" Kaylee giggled.

When the celebrating died down, Kaylee ran back to Tori's room to see her nephew again. She passed by Blake in the hall, who was going to give more information to the others.

When she got to the room she saw Tori was falling asleep with her son in her arms. Kaylee grabbed the seat next to the bed and pulled it up close so she could admire the baby boy.

Tori looked up and smiled, "Wanna hold him?" she asked.

Kaylee pointed to herself, before realising she was the only other person in the room. Tori laughed, handing her son to Kaylee. He started kicking his legs and waving his arms around. Kaylee quickly handled it by bouncing his very gently, humming a soft lullaby.

"You would have been a great mom," Tori yawned, getting comfortable.

"You think?" Kaylee asked, never taking her eyes off her nephew.

"Kayl, of course."

"Do you have a name for him?" Kaylee asked.

"Michael Hunter," Tori yawned. Her eyes were suddenly too heavy to stay open and she fell asleep.

"Aw, Michael," Kaylee cooed, kissing her nephew's forehead. When she looked up at Tori, she saw her sister was fast asleep. "Aw, sleeping Tori."

Kaylee looked down at Michael, then up at Tori. She lifted the baby up slightly and closed one eye.

"Perfect," she smiled.

She walked over to Tori and lifted her arm, before placing Michael down. She made sure Tori was supporting him carefully, before kissing her sister's forehead. When she stepped back, she walked over to the foot of the bed to look at the sight.

"I love you, Tori," she whispered as a tear made its way down her cheek. She wiped it away as she pulled out her camera phone. She snapped a picture of it and quickly sent it to Kelly and Lily.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

An engine roared outside JKP before Lily stepped in, wearing leather as if she had been part of a biker gang her whole life.

"Lily?" Fran asked, seeing the new Lily walk in.

"She looks so..." Theo started, "so..."

"So whoa... whoa!" Casey added.

"Not Lily," Theo finished, before both boys glared at each other for hitting on their girl.

Lily kicked customers out of their table, before taking her spot, putting her feet up on the table.

Kelly growled, "Fran and I will take care of her, you boys check on RJ."

Theo and Casey nodded, walking backwards as they left.

Kelly had seen this look a thousand times before. They were in love. She rolled her eyes at Fran before yelling at the boys.

"RJ, UPSTAIRS, NOW!"

Casey and Theo stumbled over their own feet as they ran to the loft.

Fran and Kelly walked over to Lily, pulling her feet off the table and crossing their arms. Lily scoffed, putting her feet back up.

"Alright, slick, good Lily, or bad Lily, I don't care who you are, but no food until you get your feet off the table!" Fran yelled, pushing Lily's feet off the table once more.

Suddenly, Lily's and Kelly's phone rang. Lily was first to pick up it and sighed, putting it back down.

"Just some picture of a baby," she said, rolling her eyes. "Who cares?"

"Who... what's happened to you?" Kelly asked. "The Lily I know wouldn't ignore that picture!"

"Well, get used to this Lily, because this is me!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"RJ!" Theo and Casey called, running into the loft. The master was nowhere in sighed, and the only thing visible was a plate of grey hair.

"Um... ew?" Casey asked, lifting the tray.

The buzzer went off, and Theo sighed, running off with Casey.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Whoa... a wolf?" Casey asked, seeing a grey wolf running out from behind a pile of large metal bins. "Were we not fighting a porcupine last time?"

The wolf howled, coughing up a quill. Theo looked up to Casey and frowned.

"I figured out what happened to the porcupine."

"Ew... he ate it?" Casey asked.

The wolf charged forward suddenly, picking up Theo and throwing him to the ground, before swiping at Casey. He hit the Red Ranger's chest and jumped up in the air. He scaled the side of a wall before coming down, bringing both Rangers with him.

Then, just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

"What?" Theo frowned. "Why did he just run off?"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Lily was sorting through the plate of wings, eating the last one and throwing it over her shoulder. All the other customers had left, not wanting to share a restaurant with her and her rude behaviour.

"Fran, go see if you can wake Engel, I think this is more than I can handle," Kelly told the bookworm. Fran started her way to the loft until Lily called.

"MORE WINGS!"

"Or you can help me deal with, Slick."

Lily's phone buzzed again, alerting her that Kaylee was sending her another message. Fran walked over to her and smiled, hoping maybe this time she would get through to the considerate Lily.

"That's Kaylee," she said. "She's probably wondering why you haven't answered."

Lily looked down at her phone and slammed it back on her table.

"Aren't you going to answer her?" Kelly asked.

"She's a big girl, she doesn't need me."

Lily looked up to Kelly and Fran and snapped, "MORE WINGS!"

Kelly growled, throwing Lily's feet off the table and slamming the check on the table.

"What about my other order of wings?" Lily asked.

"Nope, pay up, and get out," Kelly demanded.

"Give me one good reason."

"How about eight?" Fran started. "Your motorcycle is illegally parked..."

"Your feet were on the table!" Kelly joined in.

"Your mood..."

"... You're rude..."

"...You're crude..."

"...The way you eat your food..."

"...Bad attitude..."

"...and last but not least," Kelly growled.

"Your best friend is waiting for you to answer her so she can share her good news, and you won't even blink in her direction," Fran finished.

"You're so happy for her, you tell her," Lily growled.

"Fine, I will," Fran picked up Lily's phone and began texting, before Lily got possessive. She jumped up, glaring pointed daggers at Fran.

"That's my phone!" she yelled before jumping on Fran's back to retrieve her phone.

The two wrestled for a bit and Kelly was glad the boys weren't here. Unfortunately that meant she had to somehow break up the fight.

Suddenly, Fran slammed Lily on the ground, landing on the cheetah's back. Lily screamed in pain as a quill shot out from her upper back, hitting the wall and sticking. Kelly looked up, where the quill landed right above her head and nearly passed out in fear.

When Fran didn't feel Lily try to push her off, she looked down at Lily and saw her bury her head in her arms.

"Lily?" she called gently, putting her hand on Lily's back, causing the cheetah to scream in pain again.

Kelly ran over to Lily's side and lifted her shirt gently to show Fran what exactly was hurting Lily. Fran ran to the freezer to get some ice, while Kelly poked Lily's cheek.

"You're scary when you're evil," she laughed.

"Why the hell was Fran lying on top of me?" Lily asked, looking up as Fran brought a pack of ice back. She placed it gently on Lily's back to sooth the pain.

"It's a long story," Kelly laughed.

Lily's phone buzzed once more, reminding the cheetah of Kaylee's news. She jumped up, pulling on all the wounds on her back. She curled up in a ball, groaning in pain.

"Word of advice, guys, never, ever do that," she coughed.

RJ suddenly stumbled into the parlour to find his cub on the floor. But by the way he was dressed and the way he looked in general, it seemed like he had bigger problems.

"RJ, are you okay?" Kelly asked, helping him to walk.

"Y-yeah..." he said, pulling away from her and going to the loft. "You guys... just... go see the new baby... I'll watch... I'll watch Engel."

Kelly watched him go, before helping Lily up.

Casey and Theo ran in to find Lily, still in the same clothes as before, but the look on her face showed the boys she was back to normal.

"We just fought the weirdest monster," Theo said as Casey looked down at Lily to make sure she was okay. He could see the red patches of blood on her back and offered her his jacket to cover it.

"Can we talk about it later?" Lily asked. "Kaylee's been calling me non-stop... I think we should go visit her and..."

She quickly read through the messages on her phone, then looked up at the guys.

"Michael... she has a nephew."

Kelly nodded, sending the Rangers and Fran off to congratulate Kaylee.

"I'll stay here to watch over Engel and RJ," she assured the others. "Go have fun."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Lily and the others ran into the hospital just as Tori and Michael were checking out. Kaylee ran over to her friends, bouncing with joy as she held a baby blanket in her hand. She pulled Lily into a hug, accidentally hitting Lily's back. The cheetah winced in pain, causing Kaylee to examine her better.

Lily was wearing black biker clothes with Casey's red training jacket.

"Um... what did I miss?" she asked.

"Personality change..."

"A werewolf..."

"RJ's weird behaviour...

"Casey and Theo having a thing for Lily..."

"Do not!" both boys yelled called. Fran turned to them and pointed to Casey's jacket, still draped over Lily's shoulder.

"Yahuh, okay."

Theo finally noticed Casey's jacket on his best friend and ripped it off. As soon as he saw the blood on her back, he offered her his coat instead. Lily could only laugh at the boys until they both offered their jackets.

She hesitated, which caused them to both give her puppy looks. Fran saved her from choosing between the two by giving her her leather jacket.

Tori was pushed over to the Jungle Rangers as she held baby Michael, "Now you show up," she teased. "It only took you a day!"

"Sorry, Tor, something about personal werewolves and RJ... I don't really understand it myself... Oh... Baby!"

Lily cooed, taking the baby from Tori, who finally noticed her clothes. She turned to Kaylee, who shrugged.

"RJ's getting personal with werewolves... that's what I understood," she laughed.

Tori blinked at her sister. It was all she could do. Lily's strange clothes, Kaylee's weird statement... maybe the drugs hadn't worn off yet.

When she turned to look at her husband, she saw he was just as confused.

It wasn't the drugs...

"When was he born?" Lily asked the new parents.

"Last night," Tori smiled, taking her son back. "September 19th."

"Can I have him?" Fran asked, taking the baby. "He's too cute! I just want to eat those little toes."

"Hey, he stays in one piece, thank you," Kaylee frowned.

"So, you coming home?" Casey asked. "We can't stay long because..."

"UM!" Kira yelled suddenly, holding her stomach as Conner ran to her side. Kaylee turned to Casey and shook her head.

"I am going to lose my hearing before the end of the week," Kaylee groaned, calling a nurse and running to Kira's side.

"I can't do this now," Kira told her.

"You think I wanna go back in there and watch you push another cute baby... oh no... What if it's a screamer?" Kaylee started to panic as Kira and Conner were lead away by Leanne.

"Kaylee, I know it's not regulation, but her mom is not here and she's going to need..."

"Yeah... yeah... she totally owes me!" Kaylee said, following the soon to be parents, and Leanne.


	17. Friends Don't Fade Away

Kaylee barely heard the loud wail as the baby came out, screaming to announce its arrival into the earth. Conner was called to cut the cord while Kaylee was asked to calm Kira down.

"It's a girl," Leanne announced as she handed the baby to a doctor. "Now, are you ready?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Kira yelled. She had expected this when she saw she was bigger than Tori, but it was a different feeling to find out for sure, especially during birth, when the first one hurt so much.

"What happened to c-section?" Kira asked, pushing on Leanne's command.

"There were no complications. I love these brats!" Leanne laughed.

"Oww... hand... hand!" Conner yelled as Kira squeezed his hand much harder.

"I hate you, McKnight!"

"Love you too, Rockstar... hand..."

"Thank god!" Kaylee yelled as they heard a baby crying. Kira let go of Kaylee and Conner's hands.

"Congrats, it's two girls."

Kira and Conner looked up at Kaylee, knowing she must have been hurt. Not only did they get one baby girl, but they got two, and she wasn't even allowed to visit the one she lost.

"Kayl... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be," Kaylee smiled, hugging her friend as Leanne gave the children to Kira. "They're beautiful."

"The one in the pink blanket is the oldest, and in the yellow is the baby, baby," Leanne explained. "I'll give you time to figure out the names."

"We don't need time," Conner assured the doctor. Leanne frowned.

"Oh?"

"The oldest one.... Samantha Caitlyn McKnight," Conner said, looking over to Kaylee, whose hand flew to her mouth, "if it's okay with you of course."

Kaylee nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as she reached over the bed to hug the former Dino Ranger. Conner smiled, hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Alright, what about the other bugger?" Leanne laughed, writing Sam's name down on her papers.

"Summer Kayla McKnight," Kira told Leanne.

"Sam and Sum... I like it," Leanne smiled. "Date of birth?"

"September 20th." Kira laughed.

"Nope," Leanne shook her head. "September 21st, Sammy Jr. was born at 12:04 and Summer was ten minutes behind."

"Wow Kira, ten minutes for number two," Kaylee laughed, hugging her best friend.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Back in Ocean Bluff, RJ woke up to find himself in a pile of garbage. He winced in pain, trying to get up, before he felt a hand touch his back and assist him. He looked up and saw Jarrod.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Helping," Jarrod explained. "I was to redeem myself for releasing Dai Shi. I know the Rangers our out of town right now."

"What happened to me?" RJ frowned. "Why did I end up here?"

"I don't know, dude," Jarrod smiled, giving the Master a water bottle. "Maybe you were attacked by that strange beast that attacked."

"A beast?" RJ frowned, looking down at his hands. He figured he had just come out of his animal form, and was thankful Jarrod didn't see, but he couldn't imagine the damage done.

"Yeah," Jarrod nodded. "There was a beast with claws and fur... he attacked the city, hurt civilians... it was a disaster."

"Thanks... for the help," RJ said, starting his walk back to JKP. Jarrod quickly held RJ, supporting him.

Once inside JP, Kelly came running to RJ's side, taking him from Jarrod.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Kelly," RJ assured her, walking off without her help. Kelly turned to Jarrod.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it," Jarrod assured her. "But I got to go... the students are going to start asking questions if I'm not around at the Pai Zhuq."

Kelly nodded, watching him leave.

Upstairs, RJ had gotten changed into a clean shirt and pants when he heard Kelly had left the TV on.

"_We're at the scene, where several Ocean Bluff citizens were injured last night. Witnesses say it was just past midnight when they heard strange noises and the screams. But by the time the police showed up, the beast was gone. Victims say that the strange animal attacked without warning. Too fast to see clearly, multiple counts report that it had long teeth, completely covered with fur, and had very sharp claws."_

RJ looked down at his hand as his eyes began to glow. He knew he couldn't stay in the city. He was a danger. He had already hurt civilians, he couldn't risk hurting his friends or Kelly.

Engel walked out from her room, finding RJ packing a bag full of stuff. She yawned and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to go," RJ told her.

"Where?"

"I... I'll be back soon," RJ lied, hoping to get her off his case. "I'm going to visit my dad."

"Alright..."

"Go back to bed, you look tired," RJ told her. Engel nodded, getting a glass of water before retreating to her room. Her back was still very sore from her beating, but she was recovering slowly.

RJ walked to the door, when he bumped into Kelly. She pushed him back, looking up at him.

"Okay, where are you going?" he asked.

What was with women and their need to know where he was going?

"To my dad's house," RJ lied, "I'll be back soon."

"No," Kelly shook her head. "I want the truth!"

RJ sighed, Kelly was looking up at him desperately. He couldn't lie to that beautiful face.

"It's my animal spirit," he said. "Ever since Dustin attacked me I can't control my animal form."

"Your animal form? Can't the Rangers help?" Kelly frowned.

"No... but they would try... which is why I have to leave. I'm a danger to anyone... I have to go."

RJ pushed past Kelly, running out of the loft and JKP.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

The solar morphers went off three times, meaning there was danger in the city. Fran turned to the Rangers and Kaylee and sighed.

"We really have to go," she told them.

Kaylee smiled and nodded, giving two yellow bears to Conner.

"Congrats, but Ocean Bluff needs me."

"Have fun!" Conner called as the Jungle team ran off.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ was walking the streets when he saw a monkey monster attacking. He realised this was the monster Jarrod and the news anchor were talking about and decided to fight it. He could barely hold his own, until the four Rangers showed up.

Casey was on his bike, while the others ran after him.

"Are you kidding me!" Kaylee yelled after the red Ranger. "I just spend three days with two different woman giving birth to three kids, Lily's back is torn to shreds and Theo's a slow runner, and you get to drive the bike here?"

The monkey tried attacking RJ once more, but Theo, Lily and Kaylee jumped in.

RJ felt a pain in his heart and realised he was about to face his fears. He was transforming into the wolf.

"No!" Casey frowned.

"He's the wolf we fought before?" Theo asked in utter shock.

The wolf howled, pushing past Monkewi and attacking the Rangers. The monkey laughed, seeing he was no longer needed, and ran off.

RJ suddenly returned to normal, dropping to the ground. The Rangers were quickly by his side, helping him up.

"I liked the guinea pig better," Kaylee joked. "When he attacked us, it didn't hurt as much."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ was now sitting in his chair, with the Rangers and Kelly watching over him. Fran was downstairs in the parlour taking orders.

"The animal form is too strong for my spirit to handle," RJ explained as Kelly brought him a glass of water. "If I stay there too long, that fur doesn't go away."

"You mean stuck?" Kaylee frowned.

"We have to find a way to get you back in control," Casey said.

"Unless you can crawl into my head, this is one mess only I can undo," RJ told the Rangers.

"Well, we'll still be here to help," Kelly assured him.

The buzzer went off again and the Rangers rose.

"Lily, stay back to help Kelly with RJ and Engel..."

"No, I'll be okay," Kelly interrupted Casey. "Engel sleeps all the time. You guys go. You're going to need all the help you can get."

As the Rangers ran off, RJ reached for the water Kelly put on the table beside him. His heart was throbbing and his hand was unsteady. The glass dropped and Kelly quickly picked it up.

"I'll get some more," she told the wolf. "You rest."

As Kelly went to get some water, RJ got up from his chair, groaning in pain. He suddenly started to change, there and then. He knew Kelly was alone, with no help from the Rangers, and Engel was passed out. Nothing could wake her until she was fully healed.

"No... no not now," RJ begged his wolf.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"To think, I used to like monkeys," Kaylee whined as the monkey attacked, going straight for Lily and hitting her in the back. Lily screamed in pain, flipping through the air and landing on her stomach. Theo and Casey tried to hold the monkey back while Kaylee jumped towards it, hitting it in the stomach. The monkey groaned, grabbing her foot and spinning her around, knocking Theo and Casey down as well before running to Lily to pick her up.

Lily tried a punch, but the monkey grabbed her arm and flipped her on her back. Blood marks started to appear all along her back, telling Monkewi he was getting what he wanted. The yellow one was in pain; she would be easy to take out.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kelly ran back into the loft and saw RJ's chair was empty. She frowned, looking around only to hear a growl coming from the loft kitchen. Her heart stopped when she turned and found RJ, in his animal form, growling madly at her.

"RJ... don't do this," she said, dropping her glass as she backed away. "I don't want to hurt you."

RJ jumped over the railing, landing on Kelly. He tried to bite down, but Kelly brought her arm up, digging it in his mouth to keep him from biting anywhere else. She screamed in pain as RJ started ripping at her arm with his teeth.

"Okay... this has gone far enough," she yelled, kicking her knee up, hitting RJ in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, rolling off Kelly who tried to get up. He was a lot faster than her, grabbing her legs and pulling her back down.

"RJ, stop this!" she yelled as he brought his claws down, swiping at her. Kelly tried to hold back her scream but the tears in her eyes showed her fear.

RJ picked her up and threw her against the bookshelf. Kelly bounced off, landing on the ground as the bookshelf fell on top of her.

"Okay, something is broken," Kelly whispered wincing in pain as she tried to pull herself out.

RJ ran over, lifting the bookshelf with his hands and throwing it off, giving him easier access to Kelly. She tried to pick herself off the ground to run, but the wolf grabbed her, spinning her into the wall, where she landed with her back against the wall. She tried to kick her leg up, seeing as RJ was pinning her hands against the wall, but a sharp pain in her ribs told her no.

"Note, that something... most likely ribs," she muttered.

RJ pulled one hand away, ready for the final swipe. Kelly screamed in pain, making herself as small as possible against the wall and shaking in terror. The wolf loved the fear, but RJ, trapped inside the body, saw it.

He had never seen Kelly so weak and scared. She was always the strong, brave woman who would stand up to guys twice her size. To see her cowering away from his broke his heart.

He regained slight control of the wolf, causing it to hesitate. Kelly looked up at him, tears now flowing freely.

"Don't do this..." she whispered.

The wolf suddenly disappeared and RJ was standing there, pinning Kelly to the wall. He realised this and pulled himself away. Kelly jumped into his arms burying her head in his shoulder.

RJ held her, looking down at his hands, covered in her blood. He squeezed her, resting his head on hers.

"I'm so sorry," he said, rubbing her back to sooth her pain. "Kelly..."

"Don't run away from your friends, RJ," she whispered, looking up at him. "When you need help... go find it... don't run away from your problem... people just get hurt."

Kelly's knees buckled but RJ caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and put her on the couch. He pulled a blanket over her and grabbed the first aid kit.

"I got it," Engel said, taking the kit from RJ.

"I did this... I have to..."

"No, RJ you have to help your cubs," Engel pointed to the monitors, where the Rangers were struggling with the monkey monster. "Monkewi is no fool. If he sees a weakness he'll exploit it. That weakness..."

"Lily's back," RJ finished.

"I'll take care of Kelly, you help your friends," Engel said.

RJ knelt down beside Kelly, taking her hand in his, "I'm so sorry..."

"It wasn't you, RJ," Kelly smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear!" he told her.

"Go help Lily and the others, for starters," Kelly laughed. RJ nodded, smiling down at Kelly. She rolled her eyes and pulled him into a kiss. She pushed him away suddenly seeing the shock on his face. RJ suddenly smiled like a little kid, before standing up.

As RJ ran off, touching his lips, Kelly looked up at Engel.

"Men, you have to do everything for them."

Her eyes shut suddenly as she passed out from the pain. Engel quickly got to work fixing up her arm.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Monkewi was advancing on Lily after knocking her to the ground once more. Lily pulled away in fear, until a wolf spirit jumped over her, knocking the monkey to the ground.

Lily looked back and saw RJ, carrying a box under his arm. He opened it and put on a morpher.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!"

RJ transformed into the violet wolf Ranger, striking his pose.

"With the courage of the wolf, jungle fury, wolf Ranger!"

"Whoa... purple," Kaylee giggled, getting to her feet.

"No, violet," RJ beamed, running towards the monkey. He landed a few kicks and punches, jumping in the air suddenly, powering up the lasers on his knees and blasting them.

"OW!" the monkey yelled, pulling away in pain, but RJ wasn't done. He picked the monkey up and threw his down, rolling on the ground gracefully as the monkey rolled away.

"I'm not finished yet!" RJ yelled, running his hand along his morpher. A violet disk shot out, spinning and slicing the monkey in two.

"RJ, you're a power Ranger?" Casey asked, running up to the master with the others.

"Not just a Power Ranger, a Purple Power Ranger," Kaylee giggled.

"Violet! And I'm the wolf Ranger," RJ laughed.

"Purple."

"Never mind," RJ sighed.

Just as expected, the monkey monster grew. Kaylee rolled her eyes as she and the others called the Jungle Pride.

The monkey quickly took out the Megazord, knocking it over and picking up the cheetah leg. He began beating the cheetah, causing Lily to scream in pain.

"Let go!"she yelled, squirming around.

The monkey picked the Megazord up, holding it in place before blasting the cheetah.

Inside the Megazord, Lily screamed, falling over from her injuries. Casey quickly caught her and held her in her arms, careful not to hurt her back anymore. The blood was now staining the uniform in a bright red colour.

Monkewi took this to his advantage, raising his arm to strike the monster. Just as he was about to do so, a howl echoed through the air and a wolf Zord charged at the monkey, pushing it away.

Lily's cheetah was too injured from its assault to continue, and suddenly disappeared from the Megazord as Lily passed out.

The wolf saw this, transforming into a leg for the Megazord and connecting itself in Lily's place. RJ appeared in the Megazord and turned to Casey and Lily.

"You got her, cub?" he asked the red Ranger.

"Always will," Casey nodded.

"Good."

RJ stood at the head of the triangle, created by him, Kaylee and Theo. Casey sat back, with Lily still in his arms, holding her close as the Megazord attacked the monkey.

"SPIN FURY!" violet, green and blue yelled, kicking their leg in the air. The Megazord did the same, connecting with the Monkey and destroying it.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I got the band aids," Kaylee sighed, walking into the loft, only to find it trashed. RJ winced as Kaylee turned to him. "If you did what I think you did..."

"What do you think I did?" RJ asked.

"What happened in here?" Lily asked, helped into the loft by Casey and followed by Theo.

"Kelly's going to be fine, don't worry," Engel smiled, walking up behind Kaylee and putting hand on her daughter's shoulder to keep her from attacking RJ. "She got through to the man inside the wolf just in time."

"Just in time for what?" Kaylee asked. She turned around and saw Kelly sleeping on the couch. She had a bandage wrapped around her arm, her face was covered in cuts and scratches and her was holding her ribs. "This team shall now be baptized: Hospital Rangers, because one day we're all going to end up in the hospital."

RJ suddenly started giggled as he touched his lips again. His cubs looked over to him, while Engel smiled.

"Um... RJ, what's with the love-struck laugh?" Theo asked.

"She kissed me," RJ giggled. "_She_ kissed _me!_ She initiated it!"

"Oh god..."

"She likes me!" RJ said, bouncing around the loft as he made his way to Kelly's sleeping form. "She likes me like I love her."

"Whoa... love?" Kaylee asked, stopping the wolf's dance.

"I... no... I... I like her," RJ tried to say, but Kaylee giggled, poking him in the ribs.

"You love her... you _**love**_ my sister! You want to kiss her, you want to marry her... oh... eww not another one... Blake, Conner, Cam... aw man..."

"I don't love her."

Kaylee leaned in, whispering in RJ's ear.

"Casey and Theo would say the same thing, but I don't believe them. Why should I believe you?"


	18. No I in Leader

RJ, Theo and Lily were on the training mat, fighting against Master Engel as a part of their training, while Kaylee sat on a stool by the counter, looking down at three different icepacks.

The first was long and thin, the second was large and fat and the third was three ice cubes in a plastic bag. Kaylee's mission was to figure out which injured family member got which icepack.

"Okay... so Engel's just got a little bump on her head... she should get the small one..."

Engel was suddenly flipped on her back by RJ as her arm landed under her back. Kaylee turned and groaned.

"Unless she predicted that," Kaylee sighed.

Engel got up, rubbed her arm and continued to spar.

"Okay, I guess it doesn't hurt," Kaylee smirked. "That means mom gets the ice, Lily can get the huge ass one for her back, and Kelly gets the long one for her arm. Done!"

Kaylee put the three icepacks in different coloured bags and smiled as she laid them out nicely on the table.

Suddenly, Casey walked into the loft, frowning when he saw the training going on without him.

"Um... didn't I tell you it was three o'clock?" he asked.

"Yeah, but RJ changed it to two," Theo told his leader. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No..."

"Sorry!" Kaylee yelled from her stool. "I thought RJ would have told you, he must have thought mom would have told you and mom probably thought I told you... it's got mixed up and forgotten!"

"Well... okay, I was thinking we could do some weapons practice, just to ..."

"Um, we already did," Lily sighed as RJ let go of her arm.

"Maybe some light one-on-one sparing," RJ offered.

"Sounds great, RJ!" Lily smiled.

"Knock, knock," a soft voice called as Kira walked into the loft, carrying both her twins in their little carriers.

"Oh, count me out!" Kaylee called, running to help her friend. "I've got nieces to ogle over!"

RJ and Theo teamed up for training while Lily and Engel worked together. Casey looked over at Kaylee, who was busy with the twins. Kelly was sleeping on the couch with an icepack on her arm. He was sure Kira wasn't ready to spar, and going against the twins would be cruel.

"Great... now what?" he sighed.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Kira's eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen next. She held her hands to her ears and closed her eyes just as the twins started screaming.

"Ow... okay... Summer's got a pair of lungs," Kaylee frowned, running to the monitors with the others while Kira tried to calm her kids down before they woke Kelly up.

"Okay, time for a little, on the job training," RJ smirked.

"Oh God... cheesy lines for RJ now..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Two soldiers walked through the city, laughing as civilians ran for their lives. The five Rangers ran up to them, smiling happily.

"Let's show these guys who we're dealing with," Casey nodded, leading the three other Rangers into battle. RJ hung back for a bit, before joining his friends.

The core four Rangers were having some trouble with the monsters, but RJ could handle himself pretty well against his beast.

The four Rangers were knocked back into a rock, landing on the ground in a heap. Lily turned to her leader as she stood back up.

"What should we do, Case?" she asked him.

"Well... uh... we should... uh..."

"What? We should what?" Lily asked desperately.

"Let's attack in sync," RJ suggested, coming up behind the group.

The two monsters stood side by side, smiling as RJ came up with a plan.

"Theo, go left, Lily, go right, Casey, from the front, Kaylee, from the back, I'll do an aerial. GO!"

The Rangers all nodded, going along with RJ's plan, except for Casey. Lily took the monster on the right, while Theo went left. Kaylee snuck up from behind, helping her friend hold the demons in place. RJ jumped into the air, powering up his wolf beam and shooting it at the monsters and the Rangers. Lily, Kaylee and Theo jumped out of the way just in time, but Casey, thinking the others were going to get hurt, ran forward, nearly getting caught in the blast.

The two monsters didn't want to deal with the attack anymore and disappeared. RJ landed in front of Casey and smirked.

"Voilà," he said.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ had decided that outdoor training was best, especially now that Kira had the twins with her.

Kaylee decided to sit this one out again to play with her little nieces. She held Sam in her arms, playing with her carefully.

"...and one day, you're going to grow up big and strong, and you're going to meet a man, and daddy's going to hate him, okay, but it doesn't matter what daddy thinks, because you and me are going to be best friends, and only my opinion counts, okay," Kaylee whispered into the sleeping child's ear. "You don't ever have to listen to mommy or daddy if I say so."

"Kayl, are you giving my daughter bad advice?" Kira asked, changing Summer's diaper.

"No," Kaylee grinned, looking up at Kira happily. "I'll telling her to always listen and do as she's told."

"Good," Kira said, returning to her dirty job.

"As long as I'm the one telling you to do it," Kaylee whispered to Sam. "Mommy's got another baby, she won't mind if I steal you."

"Switch!" Kira called, giving Summer to Kaylee so Sam's diaper could be changed.

"Okay, Summer, listen well, one day you're gonna grow up big and strong..."

There was a sudden explosion, knocking all the Rangers back as the claw cannon disappeared. Kira and Kaylee grabbed onto the twins, protecting them from the fire, in case it reached, and looked over.

"BABIES!" they both yelled as Sam and Summer started screaming.

"Sorry," the Rangers whispered, powering down.

"What happened?" Kaylee asked, holding Summer as she walked over to the others. "Does the cannon not like the wolf?"

"It wasn't the wolf," RJ frowned. "Another spirit wasn't up to strength... the cannon didn't have enough energy to work properly."

Casey grabbed his bags and walked away, with an annoyed look on his face.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Casey made it back to the loft, where Kelly and Engel were eating their lunch.

Well, Kelly was, Engel was poking the hot-dog in front of her.

"You eat dogs?" she asked.

Kelly sighed deeply, "It's not a dog... it's pork... I think..."

"You eat pigs?"

"What do you think meat is?"

"Pigs?"

"Animals."

"Ew!" Engel pushed her plate away.

"You've been eating it for months now!" Kelly groaned, pushing the plate back in front of Engel with her good arm. "Eat it."

"But... I'm the great..."

"Eat now, there is no way I'm feeding you that tofu stuff... I've seen it move."

"What's tofu?"

"Fake meat."

"It moves?"

"Sometimes, but don't tell Kira," Kelly laughed.

"Why?"

"She's..."

A basketball hitting the metal backboard of the basketball net interrupted Kelly as she turned to see what was making the noise that made the pounding in her head even louder.

"Hey, Tigger, can what the hell did you put in that ball?" she asked, getting up from her chair to walk over to him.

"It's just air," Casey frowned, throwing the ball at the net, hitting the backboard but missing. Kelly growled loudly, stealing the ball from Casey and throwing it aside.

"It doesn't go in when you're angry, so stop before I hurt you," she said.

"I'm not angry... I'm just..."

"What?" Kelly asked.

"When I first came here... I felt as if I was so far behind Theo and Lily... and especially Kaylee! But I worked hard... RJ helped me... and I was the leader. Then he joined us, took over, and now I feel like a cub again."

"Look, RJ's just really excited about everything that's been going on," Kelly assured him. "It's a great feeling to finally be a Power Ranger... but you're the leader, not him!"

The buzzer sounded and Casey tried running off to leave, but Kelly grabbed his arm.

"You're going to stay here," she told him.

"Am I ever going to lead again?" Casey frowned, picking up the ball and shooting it at the net again, hitting the backboard but missing. "I should go help them."

"A bent arrow doesn't fly straight!" Engel yelled, poking her hot dog.

"I'm not a bent arrow," Casey frowned.

"Fine," Kelly grabbed the ball from Casey and walked away. The tiger looked at her, a little hurt she would take away the basketball.

"Alright, so here's the deal," Kelly started. "If I want to save Dustin, I have to make this shot."

"From there?" Casey asked, noticing Kelly was at half court. "And with one arm."

"My bad arm too," Kelly smirked. "But yes, from here, with one arm."

"Good luck," Casey laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious," Kelly told him. "There's no luck involved. I have to make it, or we lose Dustin forever."

Kelly threw the ball in the air, and Casey immediately knew it wasn't going in the net. He ran, jumped for the ball and put it in the net. When he dropped, catching the ball, Kelly cheered, jumping in the air.

"Slam dunk, what did I tell ya?"

"But... I got it in..." Casey frowned.

"Details," Kelly laughed. "You made it happen, just like a real leader. There's no luck involved."

Casey smiled, handing the ball to Kelly before running off. Kelly called his name, stopping him for a second.

"There's this little voice in my head, telling me to tell you that leaders should also know when to be followers... but you probably know that, right?"

Casey laughed, smiling at Kelly as he turned to run off to help his friends.

With Casey gone and Engel distracted by the hot-dog, Kelly thought it safe to pull off her bandage to get a look at her arm. It was the first time she would ever see it, because she didn't want to know what RJ had done to her. She liked him, a lot, and didn't want to think he would ever hurt her.

"Staring at it won't make it hurt any less," Engel commented, walking over to Kelly.

"I know... it's just..."

"Do you have a spirit?" Engel asked suddenly, causing Kelly to look up at her.

"I don't know, you're the great master," she laughed.

"Just... be careful. Animal forms can get dangerous."

"You tell me this after RJ's is under control," Kelly sighed.

"I'm telling you this before you lose control."

"I don't like you confusing dead masters," Kelly said, wrapping her arm up and turning away. "You're so..."

"Confusing?"

"Don't finish my sentences for me," Kelly laughed.

"I'm a master, I can do anything I want."

"Eat your hot-dog."

"I don't want to do that."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

When Casey got to the battlefield, he saw RJ was struggling with his monster, while Theo, Lily and Kaylee were at their monster's mercy. Without a second thought he jumped in front of them, powering up and summoning his tiger to protect them.

He helped his friends up, smiling before the monsters attacked. Theo and Lily took on one monster, using their newer weapons and their Jungle Master Mode.

RJ, Casey and Kaylee took on the other one.

"Kaylee, do what you do," Casey called out. Kaylee nodded.

_**ZWOP!**_

"RJ, double team!"

"Good call," RJ agreed, running forward and landing a kick, pushing the monster back as he and Casey powered up. They brought their weapon and fist down on the monster.

_**ZWOP!**_

_**BOOM!**_

"I wonder why Ronny didn't let me do this more often?" Kaylee giggled, standing where the monster once stood, before she had blown it up. "Oh well, Casey lets me do it!"

"Alright, one down, one to go," Casey cheered. "RJ, we'll use the cannon, you use the wolf beam."

"Got it," RJ nodded, powering up the wolf beam as Theo and Lily ran over to help charge up the cannon.

The last monster stood in the way of the two beams, putting it in danger's path as the beams connected.

"And the monster goes boom!" Kaylee giggled as the monster exploded and the Rangers turned, striking their individual poses.

"Um... why do we do this?" Lily asked, turning to the green Ranger.

"I really don't know," Kaylee whispered. "It's happened for sixteen years now, can't break tradition."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Ever since the Overlords had brought GrizzaKa in, Dustin had been feeling cast aside. He wanted the earth overlord's reign to end.

He pulled out a box from the wall as Camille walked in.

"Whatever it is you're looking for, I can help," she offered as he dug around in the box, tossing out scrolls. "I know this dusty temple better than anyone. I've crawled these walls for centuries, with nothing to do but change colours..."

"The map to the nexus," Dustin asked her.

"The nexus?" Camille asked. "Which one?"

"The most powerfully one," Dustin said, "the rhino nexus."

"Home of the rhino power. You really wanna put Grizzaka in his place."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"GUESS WHAT!" Fran called, walking into the dining room, where everyone was seated around a table, including Kira and the babies. Fran carried a tray over, keeping it in the air as she introduced it. "I came up with this while you guys were gone. It's my secret receipy."

She placed the tray on the table, "Chocolate and anchovies."

"Do we have to eat it?" Kaylee asked.

"Just try one," Fran begged.

"I picked the wrong day to eat fish," Kira sighed.

"Um... Tori's allergic to seafood," Kaylee started, before all eyes turned to her, "Yeah, I know, dolphin girl's allergic to fish."

"What does this have to do with you eating this?" Lily asked, pointing to the tray.

"I don't know, hopefully someone will make a connection that will keep me from trying it," Kaylee shrugged.

"You know, I gotta go put the girls down for a nap," Kira said, getting out of her seat, before Kaylee stole the twins.

"No, I'll do it, I insist. After all, I still haven't given Summer her speech about boys yet. You stay and eat, I'll put them in their cribs," Kaylee said, grabbing the girls and running.

"Bitch," Kira growled, sinking back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"C'mon, just try one and tell me what you think," Fran pleaded.

"You know... I'm breastfeeding right now, and whatever I eat goes into the girls... I don't think..."

"If we're eating it, so are you," Kelly laughed, grabbing one of the fish, dipping it in chocolate and pushing it in Kira's mouth. "You'll just breastfeed later."

"C'mon guys, we might as well try," Casey laughed, reaching for a fish. The others followed his lead.

"I'll be daring and try two," RJ smiled.

"Well?" Fran asked as the fish went down all the Ranger's throats.

"Ew... I would rather eat the hot-dog," Engel said, spitting up into her napkin.

"They're that bad?" Fran frowned.

"Wait a minute, wasn't the deal that we all try one?" Casey asked, standing up and grabbing a fish.

"I think I remember Fran saying that," Lily smirked.

"So, Fran, one anchovy, or two?" Engel laughed as the Rangers ran after Fran. Kelly and RJ stayed behind. RJ shrugged, reaching for another small fish until Kelly grabbed his arm.

"Is it normal... you know..." she didn't want to have to ask. She knew RJ didn't like to talk about her injuries, but her arm had been burning for the past couple of hours. Normally she would have thought nothing of it, but Engel seemed to think otherwise and her words early had made Kelly think twice about the pain.

"Kelly, you can tell me anything remember?" RJ told her, taking her hand. "Don't hide your problems. People just get hurt."

Kelly nodded, "Is it normal for my arm to burn?"

RJ looked away for a second before turning back to her. He gently touched the bandage on her arm as he looked in her eyes.

"It was pretty deep... I'm sure it's normal."

"Okay... but what about this?"

Kelly unwrapped the bandage, showing RJ what had recently been burned into her skin. The wolf Master grabbed her arm to examine it.

The wound had morphed itself into the insignia of the Wolf animal spirit.

**Author's Note:** John Chubb, one of the readers of the Kaylee series often offers Faith and I ideas for sub-plots. He had an idea he wanted to run with and I granted him permission to use Kaylee. He's created a one-shot using Kaylee and Kira and crossed it over with Hannah Montana. You guys really should check it out. It's an awesome story. It's called Avenging Honor. Here's the link: check it out.

.net/s/5175269/1/Avenging_Honor


	19. True Friends, True Spirit

RJ grabbed Kelly, pulling her outside to talk privately. With the others chasing Fran, they were bound to pop back into the dining room at any moment.

"When did this happen?" he asked her, holding her wrist and twisting her arm so the wolf was pointed up.

"I don't know..." Kelly sighed, pulling her arm away. "I took the bandage off when it was burning... it wasn't like this before. What the hell does it mean?"

"I don't know," RJ said as he began to pace. "I really don't know."

Kelly started to shake, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid or not. RJ saw this and his face softened. He pulled her into a hug, holding her gently as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared," she whispered in his ear, holding her arm in her other hand as it began to glow pink. RJ saw the light and frowned, pulling away from her but keeping his hand on her upper arms.

"Kelly, are you okay?" he asked.

He was suddenly knocked out cold by a claw, hitting him in the face and leaving a scar. Before passing out, RJ got a look at what hit him.

A white wolf.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"You're such a cutie pie," Kaylee cooed, putting Summer down in her crib, before Samantha started wailing. Kaylee gasped, running to the other crib and leaning over. "You're cute too, kiddo. You're identical."

Summer started screaming from lack of attention. Kaylee ran over to the other crib and looked down.

"I love you too, Summer," she said.

Sam started crying louder and finally Kaylee had an idea. She picked Summer up and put her in Sam's crib.

"There, no more running around," she smiled as she looked down. "You two are both cute and I love you both the same... but not half, I still have to love little Mike... and he's related by blood."

The twins started screaming again.

"I never said I love him more. You two are pains in my bum bum. It's good you're cute," Kaylee laughed, reaching over to kiss both girls. "Good night, sleep tight and don't let the evil mommy Ptera Ranger bite."

Kira cleared her throat as she leaned against the door frame. Kaylee turned and smiled nervously. Kira walked over to her friend and looked down at her daughter, before glaring at Kaylee.

"Are you telling them I'm evil?" she asked.

"Someone has to warn them!" Kaylee grinned. "Conner didn't know at first, remember what happened with him."

"I love these girls, I would never be evil to them."

"You loved Conner too," Kaylee giggled.

"Not from the start."

"I read your mind Ford-McKnight, that's total Bullzwop and you know it."

"Shut up."

"HA!" Kaylee giggled.

Kira leaned over in the cribs, kissing her girls before she walked over to Kaylee once more.

"Don't you have a nephew to ogle over?" she asked.

"Do you see him here?" Kaylee frowned. "I asked Tori to come up, but she's more protective of that kid than Conner when the girls start dating."

"Mike is mommy's little boy," Kira laughed.

"It's annoying," Kaylee said. "I have to stay here, and I can't even see my first ever nephew."

"You get to see the girls."

"Meh, they cry a lot," Kaylee giggled, before Kira playfully shoved her onto the bed. The Ptera Ranger smirked as she quietly exited the room. Kaylee followed, joining the others in the loft.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

When RJ woke up he quickly pulled himself off the ground and looked around. Kelly had really made a mess when she ran off, but she wasn't to blame for this, at all.

He was. This whole thing, Kelly getting hurt, him losing control of his animal, Kelly's transformation into a werewolf, it was his fault. He had let it happen.

"Help me!" a small, electronic voice called from under the mess. RJ lifted a chair that had been turned over and spotted a large fly.

"Hey, you're Camille's little motor mouth," he said, picking up the fly in his hand.

"AH! A Ranger! Save me!" Flit called as RJ set him down on a table.

"Whoa, calm down, dude, I just saved you, I'm not going to hurt you," RJ said.

"You're not?" Flit asked.

"It's you and Camille who want to hurt me," RJ reminded the fly as he got up. He had more important things to do.

"You think that because I'm always with Camille, that I must be like Camille, but I'm not. I'm more like you then I am like her!" Flit buzzed, following RJ.

"Right..."

"You saved my life! Don't you see? Our fates are tied together! How can I repay you?" the little fly asked.

RJ wasn't in the mood to deal with this bug. The woman he loved – yes he loved her – was out in the city, out of control because of him. He had to find her and save her from herself, before it was too late.

"I'm not selling what you're buying, just leave me alone. Go back to Camille..." RJ walked into JKP, closing the door and leaving Flit out.

"Gotta find another way," Flit frowned.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"RJ, where's Kelly?" Kaylee asked when the wolf Master finally walked into the loft.

RJ turned to her, remembering what Kelly told him when he regained control of his animal.

"_When you need help... go find it... don't run away from your problem... people just get hurt."_

RJ knew he was going to need help... but he also knew this was a solo mission. He was responsible for Kelly, he should go after her.

But Kaylee and the others had a right to know what was going on.

"She's out for a bit," he answered.

"Yeah, I can see that, but out where?" Kaylee frowned.

"Listen, guys, can I take care of it?" RJ asked.

"Oh, not again," Engel sighed. "RJ, last time you dealt with your problems on your own, someone got hurt."

"I know... I know..."

RJ trailed off when Kaylee walked up to him. Her fists were clenched as she looked up at him.

"What happened to my sister?" she asked. "Why are you so... iffy about all this?"

"I would answer her, wolf boy," Kira warned the master. "She killed the last guy to mess with one of us sisters."

RJ started laughing, thinking Kira was joking, but a pointed look from Kira and Lily turned his laugh into a nervous chuckle.

"With her bare hands," Kira continued, lifting her fists up to prove her point. "Knocked him out, broke his neck, gave him the old, one, two... it was anything but pretty."

"Kaylee, she's going to be fine," RJ told the young Master, but Kaylee wouldn't have it.

"RJ, tell me, now!" she barked.

A buzzing noise stopped the drama as Casey threw a basketball into the air, knocking out the fly. He picked it up as the others ran to it.

"You're Camille's stomach bug," Kaylee said.

"I'm not a bug; I was just following my new friend!" Flit answered.

"What friend?" Theo asked.

"Uh, he means me," RJ said, joining the others. "And I'm not your friend, little dude. I just pulled you out from under a chair."

"You saved my life!" Flit buzzed.

"Aw," Lily cooed, looking down at the bug, but refusing to touch it. She hated anything with more legs than necessary. Five was one too many. Six... well that was just insane.

Casey knew of her fear of bug and laughed, holding Flit up to her face. Lily pulled away, pouting playfully. Casey did this anytime she called him to kill a bug in her room. She knew he would never touch her, but that was mostly because she always ran away screaming.

"Well, we can't let him go. He's a spy..." Casey started, but Flit shook his little head.

"No I'm not, if I got the chance, I would ride myself of that loathsome chameleon."

"Loathsome? That's such a big word for a cute little fly," Lily cooed.

"If he's so cute, why don't you hold him?" Casey teased. Lily frowned, slapping his arm playfully. Theo looked up and groaned. They were at it again.

"Oh, I'm not really a fly," Flit said.

"You're not?" Theo frowned.

"He's human," Engel explained, taking the fly from Casey and holding it. "He was one of the first warriors to battle Camille in the beast war. She cast a larva dust on him which turned him into this, a fly. She ate him and kept him prisoner in her stomach for centuries."

"Ew," Theo frowned.

"Well, my problems are of no matter right now," Flit said. "But my new friend better get the wolf under control, or bad things will happen."

"Excuse me?" Kaylee asked, turning from Flit to RJ. "What wolf? Did you go werewolf again? I swear to GOD, if you hurt Kelly..."

Kaylee was about to pounce on RJ, but Kira and Engel held her back.

"It's not me," RJ assured the blonde. "And Kelly's fine, for the most part."

"Where is she?" Kaylee growled.

Suddenly there was a howl as a white wolf jumped into the loft, landing between Kaylee and RJ. The howl had woken up the twins, causing it to wince from the loud screams. The wolf looked up at the Rangers and growled.

"Right... there?" RJ said, pointing to the wolf.

"What the fuck?" Kaylee asked, ducking as the wolf ran for her. It jumped over her, running for the room behind, where the twins were still screaming.

"Hell no," Kira yelled, running after the wolf and grabbing its neck, pulling it away from the door. The wolf turned on her, swiping its claw at her face. Kira avoided it, stepping back as she thrust forward, screaming.

The wolf started to whine and coward as the scream grew. When Kira was tired, however, the sonic scream stopped and she dropped to the floor.

By now, the white wolf was pissed off. It jumped at Kira.

"FREE THE LEOPARD!" Engel yelled, calling forth a light blue leopard. The leopard jumped at the wolf, biting its neck and pulling it away from Kira.

"Don't hurt her!" RJ yelled, running to the wolf's side.

"Hurt her?" Kira frowned, making sure she was between her kids and the wolf at all times. "I don't care who the fuck is under that fur, no one messes with my twins!"

"She can't control it!" RJ said.

"Fix it, RJ," Kaylee called, pointing to the wolf as it ran off, realising it was outnumbered.

RJ nodded, grabbing his vine and swinging out of the loft in hopes of figuring out where Kelly was going.

"Wait for me, friend!" Flit called, following his buddy.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Kelly!" RJ yelled, running all over town, following clues that were hopefully going to lead him to Kelly. He couldn't believe he had let this happen. If anything happened to her, it would be his fault. If the twins had gotten hurt in the loft, it would have been because of him. If Kelly was lost in her animal form, it would have been because of him. "KELLY!"

He was calling out for her desperately but now as he saw animal control run by. He knew that if they caught her, she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"C'mon, Kel-Bel... I won't hurt you!" he called.

"RJ!" Flit yelled, bumping into his friend. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well, you found me," RJ said, brushing past Flit. He had to get to Kelly.

"Follow me, I can take you to your girlfriend," Flit yelled, zooming off towards the park. RJ ignored his comment but decided to follow him. It was a better plan than running in circles looking for her.

"How do you know where she is?" he asked, looking up at the fly.

"Trust me, friend," Flit answered.

Once they arrived at the park, RJ saw the wolf, tearing through the civilians as she tried to find a place to hide. He ran over, making his way to her and grabbing the extra skin around her neck, keeping her from running off.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," RJ told her as she tried snapping at him. "I won't hurt you, Kel-Bel, it's okay to be scared... but you don't have to worry, I'm here."

"She's lost, RJ," Flit explained, coming to his side. "You have to help her."

RJ looked down at the wolf in his arms. She was thrashing around, trying to break free of his grasp. But RJ saw something deeper. She was scared.

That was why she went after the twins. Their screaming scared her. As a wolf, she didn't know what it was and wanted to stop it, the only way she knew how.

That was why she was submissive only when Kira screamed. She didn't like the noise, and was scared even more.

That was why she ran when Engel sent out her spirit. It was bigger than she was, scarier and a lot stronger.

Kelly was scared. The wolf was scared.

"Kelly, it's okay, I'm here. I'm won't hurt you."

"I got you, buddy!" Flit called as energy waves came from his small body. RJ looked up at the fly and when he realised Flit was doing no harm, he let him continue.

Suddenly, RJ was in a dark room. He looked around and saw his wolf trapping something in a corner. He ran over, pulling his wolf out of the way.

There, curled up with her knees to her chest and her head buried in her arms was Kelly.

The wolf came back, shoving RJ down as it stood before Kelly. Whatever it wanted with her, it wasn't going to let him interfere.

"Kelly, can you hear me?" RJ called, hoping to get through to her. Kelly didn't respond to him in the slightest as his wolf turned back to her. "Kel... listen to me."

The wolf grabbed Kelly by the arm, picking her up and throwing her around once more. RJ watched as she went flying through the air and landed hard. She rolled onto her side, holding her stomach as blood dripped down her face and leaked through her fingers.

"You hurt her," he growled to his wolf spirit.

The wolf howled as it ran over to Kelly, but RJ tackled it down.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled, grabbing the spot on the wolf's chest where his heart was and ripping out it's inner spirit, regaining control of the wolf inside Kelly.

The wolf tried clawing his hand away, but RJ slammed him down roughly.

"You hurt her!" he yelled, taking his spirit back into his own body so he could control it and it would leave Kelly alone. "YOU HURT HER!"

With his spirit gone from Kelly's body, she was set back to normal as the black room faded.

"You hurt her..." RJ whispered as the wolf disappeared from under him. He ran over to Kelly, picking her up and hugging her close.

"I hurt you..." he cried as her limp form rested in his arms.

He was now back in the park, with Kelly still in his arms and Flit hovering around him.

"She's back! I knew you could do it, RJ!" Flit cheered. The fly suddenly started spinning, then dropped.

RJ picked him up with one hand, knowing he owed the fly Kelly's life.

"You okay, little dude?" he asked.

"Yep, just a little woozy," he said. "How about your little girlfriend?"

RJ looked down at Kelly and sighed, "Not so great, but she would have been worse if it weren't for you. Thank you."

"So, are we friends?"

"Exactomundo," RJ smiled. "What was going on in there?"

"When you attacked her... your animal spirit must have gotten inside her... it was hurting her."

"So, it really was me?" RJ asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Well, thanks, little buddy," RJ said. "I owe you so much."

"I hate to ask you now... but I need to be repaid," Flit said, feeling his energy dying. "Because of Camille's curse, I can't be out of her stomach for too long or I fade away."

"I'll do this for you now, buddy," RJ smiled, "but you don't belong with those guys. You'll be free one day, I promise."

"Thank you," Flit nodded.

Suddenly a tongue flew over RJ's shoulder, and his first instinct was to protect Kelly. He threw himself over her, letting Flit get caught.

"NO!" he cried, until he realised who had taken him.

Camille held Flit in her arm as she glared at RJ.

"I could take you on, right here, right now," she smirked, noticing the injured woman in his arms. He was alone, and he would be so bent on saving her, he would risk his own life.

"Think again, emo-barbie!" Kaylee yelled from behind her. The rest of the Rangers followed, glaring at Camille. "Take your little bug and get out of here!"

"Green Ranger, long time, no see," Camille smirked, turning to her rival.

"I said: take your little bug and leave," Kaylee growled.

"You'll be happy to know Dustin and I – "

"LEAVE!" Kaylee yelled.

Camille smiled as she faded away.

Kaylee looked over at RJ and Kelly, seeing the limp form in his hands. She was angry at him, yes, but seeing as Kelly was back to normal, she knew that he had saved her.

"If you ever put her life in danger like that again, you will end up in the same place Jordan is, got it," Kaylee warned the wolf master.

"I don't know where that is, but I got it," RJ nodded.

"Good, now... what happened?" Kaylee face and voice softened as she dropped to his side to look at Kelly.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ twisted the cloth before placing it on Kelly's forehead. She was resting in his bed, seeing as the twins had been placed in Lily and Kaylee's room, and the others all slept in hammocks.

Kelly suddenly started to stir, before waking with a start and jumping into RJ's arms, screaming. RJ held her close, placing on hand behind her head and the other on her back.

"What happened?" she asked as she was slowly pushed back down into the bed.

"I'm sorry, Kelly," RJ whispered. "My spirit... it took over yours..."

"I... I know that... but why aren't I still a wolf?" Kelly asked.

"I fought it," RJ explained.

"You fought your wolf?"

RJ nodded, putting the cloth back on her forehead, by her cut to clean the blood.

"I had to... it would have taken over your spirit... you would have been stuck as a wolf forever."

As he said this, he saw Kelly become fearful once more. He hated that face. He had been the sole cause for that fearful look, whether it was hidden in her eyes or on her face. He was the only reason he had ever seen her so afraid.

"Kelly, I'm so sorry," he said, tears coming to his eyes as he fell forward onto the bed, hiding his face in the mattress.

"I'm okay, RJ," Kelly assured him, putting her hand on his head. "You saved me."

"But I put you in danger," RJ frowned, still hiding his face.

Kelly's hand went to his chin, pulling his face up so he was looking up at her. She smiled at him.

"Details," she laughed, caressing his cheek with her hand. RJ smiled back at her, leaning over to finish cleaning her cut with the cloth.

She looked up at him and smiled. RJ's strokes slowed down as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm really..."

"Oh shut up," she laughed, using her good arm to pull him down into a kiss.

"You know, I don't think... you should be kissing me... with your cuts and the... wound to your stomach... and your arm," RJ said between kisses. Kelly rolled her eyes, breaking away.

"Seriously?" she asked, pushing him away.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Details!" Kelly laughed, rolling over and pinning him down. "Every time I get hurt, you save me."

"I always put you in danger though," RJ pointed out.

"Oh my god, shut up," Kelly laughed.

"Not until you stop getting hurt by me."

"If you keep bringing this up I'll be the one hurting you," Kelly smirked.

Kaylee cleared her throat as she stood by the door, watching her older sister and mentor on the bed. She looked at them nervously before running over, putting the sandwich and glass of water on the end table, then running out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Is she going to be okay?" RJ asked, looking up at Kelly.

"She'll be fine. Let's just say, her other sisters' aren't very subtle," Kelly laughed.

"And by that you mean..."

"Me and you, on the bed is nothing," Kelly told him. RJ winced, realising what Kelly meant.

"So, you're the good sister."

"No... I'm just... the only one she hasn't heard... you know..."

"That's disturbing."

"Can we stop talking about my little sister," Kelly asked.

"We can go back to me hurting you. I'm really..."

"I was nine when I met Kaylee," Kelly laughed, dropping beside RJ and putting her head on his chest. RJ smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"Love you, Kel-Bel."

"Love you, Robby James," Kelly smiled.

"It's RJ," the Wolf master frowned.

"Yahuh."

"No one's called me Robby since you, four years ago..."

"Exactly," Kelly nodded. "It's my way of pushing your buttons."

"Oh you're going to love this, aren't you?" RJ frowned.

"Are you going to be paranoid for the next little while?" Kelly asked. "Checking up on me, making sure I'm comfortable, had enough to eat..."

"I hurt you, Kelly, it was the least I can do..."

"Then you are Robby."

"But I don't like that name," RJ laughed.

"Tough," Kelly smiled, looking up at RJ. He chuckled, kissing her on the lips quickly.

"This will be fun."

**A/N:** Thanks to John Chubb for this awesome idea!


	20. Path of the Rhino

A young man stepped off a boat, holding a paper in his hand; the same paper that would lead him to his destiny. He heard of his old friend who worked in this town and decided to stop by.

He walked into a little pizza shop, called Jungle Karma Pizza. He dropped the bag that was slung over his shoulder and quickly pulled his coat off. He did up the buttons on his shirt and adjusted his collar before walking over to a blonde standing behind the counter.

"Inspector Fuller, health department," he said, flashing his passport quickly. "We've had some complaints."

He walked into the kitchen and Kaylee followed him.

"Guys, inspector Fuller from the Health department is here," she called, running in behind him. The inspector looked around and breathed in deeply.

"This is going to be ugly," he said. He turned to Kaylee, looking down at her. "You better get the owner."

"Um..." Kaylee frowned, remembering what she had seen last time she walked in on RJ.

"C'mon," Lily laughed, running upstairs with Kaylee, leaving Fran, Casey, Theo and Engel to deal with the inspector.

"What's a health inspector?" Engel whispered to Fran.

"It's a bad thing," Fran answered as the inspector pointed out all the problems in the kitchen, such as the counters and ovens.

He picked up a tomato, smelling it before placing it on the counter.

"It should be fresh," Casey told him, before he slammed a pizza plate down, causing the tomato to explode on the red Ranger. The man licked the plate and nodded.

"You're right, but let's check this milk," he said, grabbing the milk with the red tag. Engel's eyes widened. It was the sour milk that had gone bad when Theo forgot to close the fridge. The Rangers had yet to throw it away and had placed a red tag on it to keep others from using it. "Sour... and the cheese... smells bad."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" RJ called as he ran down the stairs with Kaylee, Lily and Kelly behind him. "We had an inspection just last..."

The inspector turned to RJ and smirked, causing RJ to smile.

"Dominic?" he asked, before he walked over to the man, pulling him into a hug. "Dom, nice to see you!"

"Dominic?" Kaylee asked, looking at the master.

"This is my old buddy from Pai Zhuq!" RJ smiled. He then started his introductions, "Dom, this is Casey, Fran, Theo, Lily, Kaylee, Master Engel and Kelly."

"Kelly?" Dom smirked, nudging RJ. He and RJ had spoken over the phone many times before the Rangers and he was aware of the crush RJ had on the redhead. Once Dom spotted all the injuries, he turned to his friend, "Getting a little wild?"

Kaylee gagged as her hand went to her mouth, "Don't even joke about that," she frowned.

"Well, c'mon upstairs man," RJ said, leading his friend to the loft as the others glared at him for the prank he had pulled.

"Whoa... wait, dude, did you say Engel?" Dom asked, walking away with his friend.

"It's a long story, man."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"So, how long can you stay?" RJ asked his friend as everyone gathered in the kitchen, just after saying goodbye to Kira and the twins.

"Only a day or two," Dom smiled, leaning against the handrail. "If I stay too long in one place I get antsy."

"Well, we can talk about it later, right now we have work to do," RJ pointed to the Rangers, who walked back to the JKP kitchen.

"Oh, well I can help out if you want," Dominic smiled. "I love to make pizzas."

"Sure, I can find you a job," Casey smirked.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

A spatula appeared in front of Dom's face as he stood in the dining room, beside a table. Casey stood beside him, holding back a laugh.

"I'll inspect when you're finished," he said. The two boys looked under the table. The underside was covered in chewed gum that kids and adult alike had placed instead of tossing in a garbage bin.

"You want me to scrape gum?" Dom frowned.

"Well, I'm cleaning toilets, so..."

Dom scraped one piece of gum off as Casey placed his hat and glasses on the table, grabbing the mop and bucket for the bathroom.

Dom watched him leave, then saw Fran behind the counter, folding table cloths and napkins for business that day. He got up and walked over to her.

"So, did you go to Pai Zhuq too?" he asked her. Fran looked up from her laundry and laughed nervously.

"Me... oh... no," she said, looking away to keep herself from blushing. She had to admit, he was pretty cute, and with all the romance going on, she was pretty happy to have someone to hang with, even if it was for a few days. "The only places I've really been to other than here are in books!"

"Books? Seriously?" Dom asked, leaning against the counter, accidentally pushing Casey's hat and glasses in the garbage. Neither he, nor Fran noticed this as they continued to talk.

"Yeah... why is that weird?" she asked, afraid she might have scared him off before she even let him come close.

"I always have a book with me," Dom smiled, pulling a book out of his pocket to show Fran. "When I'm alone, they're kinda like my friends..."

"_Umm... books are my friends, so I guess you could say I have a big crew!"_

She had uttered those words to RJ only a few months before, and now Dominic was saying the same thing to her. Fran felt her heart warm as she looked up to him with a big smile and he continued his rant about books.

"The pirate's skeleton," he smiled, looking in her eyes. "Arr, why don't ya give it a read, matey, or ye be a scurvey dog!"

"Rosie?" Kaylee asked, walking into the room as Dom spoke pirate. No one understood her, but that didn't stop Kaylee from giggling.

Dom gave the book back to Fran and went back to work on the table. Kaylee saw the look of pure joy on Fran's face and walked over to her, nudging her playfully.

"You're cute when you blush," she commented.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ, Kelly, Theo, Lily and Engel were loading boxed into the JKP jeep as RJ explained to the others Dominic's behaviour and his reason for popping up unannounced. He also explained Dom's history at the Pai Zhuq.

"Dominic was one of the best," the wolf explained. "Master Mao was going to choose him to be a protector... but Kaylee had to take over that job..."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Well, Dom had a curious streak, he wanted to see everything, do everything. So Master Mao called the Wind Ninja Academy to see if they had someone qualified to replace him. When Sensei Watanabe said yes, Master Mao sent Dom out to find a focus, and now Dom's still looking."

The ground suddenly began to shake, and RJ grabbed Kelly to make sure she didn't fall off the back of the jeep. The three Rangers looked over at each other, knowing such an earthquake could only be caused by one thing.

They turned and saw a Rinshi beast standing before them, smiling wildy.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Casey looked under the table and saw Dom was nowhere near done with the gum, and yet the man was talking with Fran, doing anything but the job he had been assigned.

"Dom, looks like you missed a few... hundred," Casey called. "Oh, and have you seen my sunglasses, I..."

There was a sudden beep, causing all three workers to look around. Casey finally spotted it in the garbage and growled. He picked it up and turned to Dom.

"How long has this been in here?" he asked.

"Um... I don't know," Dom shrugged. "I could wash them..."

"Casey, c'mon you slow poke!" Kaylee yelled, bursting out of the kitchen when her solar morpher in her hand.

Casey ran out of the parlour, obviously pissed off. Dominic turned to Fran for an answer, but the bookworm shrugged.

"Forget about the gum," Fran told him. "There's trouble in the city. Go!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Blue, yellow and violet Rangers stood before the Rinshi before it morphed into a crocodile type monster.

"Weird," Engel frowned, looking over at the battle from the jeep. Kelly smiled, looking up at the master and pulling out a bag of popcorn she had taken for the drive home.

"Popcorn?" she offered. "It's tradition in your family to eat and enjoy the show."

"Popcorn?" Engel asked, looking down at the strange food. "I don't think I'll like popped food..."

"It's good, I promise."

"You said the same thing with the hot-dog," Engel frowned.

"You didn't even try it!" Kelly laughed.

"I'll try this... popped corn... but only one."

"You'll like it," Kelly smirked as Engel reached for one piece.

"Okay..."

The monster jumped onto the hood of the jeep, causing it to shake. RJ growled. He knew Kelly could defend herself if worst came to worst, but with her injuries – caused by him – he wasn't going to put her through that.

Fortunately, Engel wasn't too happy about the jeep shaking and turned to the crocodile.

"You idiot," she frowned, flicking her wrist in his direction, sending him flying over the Rangers and into a building. "You made me miss my mouth."

The crocodile jumped forward, knocking all the Rangers down in one quick swipe.

"Hey!" Kaylee yelled as she and Casey ran onto the battlefield.

Dominic was there as well, but he stayed in the shadows, preferring to watch as Kaylee and Casey assisted the other Rangers. When he saw the Rangers were struggling, he decided to help. He grabbed the monster and tried to hold him steady, but the monster pushed him away. Dom was still playing around as the monster tried to get him.

"Come get me," he teased, running behind a car. The monster slammed his fist into the car, forcing it backwards into a skater boy who was passing through. Dom was too late to react, but Kaylee wasn't.

_**ZWOP!**_

She grabbed the boy.

_**ZWOP!**_

She put him down gently as the car crashed into the building.

Crocovile laughed, turning away from the fight as Casey looked to Dom and growled.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Alright, I sense some... tension," Engel muttered as she walked to the girls' bedroom to rest, pulling Kelly with her. There was a little drama in the Ranger group that they needed to figure out on their own.

"I want to join you," Dom stated, causing the Rangers to turn to him. "I want to help you fight Dai Shi..."

"It's Dustin," Kaylee reminded him.

"It doesn't matter... Master Mao told me I would find my path when I least expected it and... well... I didn't expect any of this. I feel like I've wandered in the dark for six years and today the light finally hit my face..."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Casey spoke up.

"Everything's a big game to you," Theo added. "Someone will get hurt."

Dom looked over to the girls. He already knew RJ would back him up, but if the girls agreed to let him join, he could get a chance to shine.

"Please... give me a chance... I can help you with Dustin, or Dai Shi... or... whatever he is! I'll help you destroy him –"

"NO!" Kaylee yelled, tearing up. She looked over at Dom and glared.

"You don't get it," she breathed. "You just walked in here and plan on killing the man I love... the father of my unborn child..."

"Kaylee, I-I didn't know..."

"Look, I don't care what happens... join, don't join... just don't kill Dustin... please," Kaylee looked up at the blonde jokester, pleading for him to understand. Dom nodded, and Kaylee ran off, followed by Lily. Casey and Theo turned to Dom and shook their heads before walking off as well.

Dom sighed, turning his gaze to RJ. The wolf master looked down at him sympathetically.

"You can't join the team..."

"I know, unless they want me too," Dom finished. "I'll make them want me."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Half an hour later, Dominic was running the store, almost single-handily. Theo and Casey were at the counter, watching him.

"The guy's all over it, huh," Theo commented. Casey nodded, following Dom into the kitchen, where he avoided a pizza dough baseball. He looked around and saw many more were pasted on the wall. Dom was holding one in his hand, and Fran had a pizza plate.

He didn't comment about it as he set the pepper shakers on the counter.

"Fill these up please," he smiled.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

After doing what he was told, Dominic was back in the dining room. Lily was behind the counter with Fran, finishing up the pizzas that came out of the ovens.

"You know, I don't know why everyone complains about the lunch rush," Dom started, "It's..."

Suddenly, customers started jumping up, waving their hands in front of their mouths. Casey ran out of the kitchen with the jar of hot chilli pepper (which Dom had mistakenly read as pepper), and a slice of half eaten pizza.

"You were supposed to fill it up with pepper, not hot chilli pepper!" Casey barked.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Upstairs, Kaylee and Theo were training with the sais and tonfas. Dom ran into the loft, grabbed a bowl of chips and watched them.

He saw a few errors in their techniques and decided to prove his worth by helping them improve.

"That was good," he said, breaking up the fight, "but you have to hold your sais more like this, it'll give you a better grip."

Dom showed Kaylee how to hold the sais, then gave it back to her and adjusted her fingers.

"And Theo, when shifting from side to side, loosen your fingers, you're going to see a big difference."

Dom showed Theo what to do, then gave the tonfas back.

"Thanks," Kaylee smiled.

RJ looked down at Kelly, who was falling asleep in his arms, and smiled. His friend was finally getting along with the cubs.

Suddenly, as Kaylee and Theo spared, their weapons slipped out of their hands. The tonfas flew over the handrail, almost hitting Casey in the head.

Kaylee's sais flew over to the green chair, where RJ and Kelly were sitting.

Kelly looked up and saw the one sais hand landed just over her head, right above RJ's shoulder. The other one landed blade down in the arm rest right beside her bad arm.

"UM!" she frowned as RJ pulled her in closer.

Dom looked down at his hands, realising he had put grease on the weapons. He dropped the chips back in the bowl and grabbed his bag, turning away.

"Wait!" RJ called, pulling himself out from under Kelly and chasing after his friend.

"Look, I know what you're going to do, and I appreciate it... but apparently I'm not going to fit in here... so I guess it's back to the path," Dom said, patting RJ on the shoulder. RJ nodded in understanding as his friend walked out the door.

Fran walked into the loft just as Dom walked out and turned. RJ looked over at her and sighed.

"He's leaving," he told her.

"We gave it a try... it didn't work," Casey stated, hoping it would make Fran and the others feel better.

"Did you?" Fran asked, her usual bubbly smirk fading slowly. "Did you really try? So he jokes around... I kinda liked it."

"Me too," Lily nodded, but a sharp, pointed and hurt look from Casey made her turn away.

"Did you ever give him a chance to show you what he was really made of?" Fran asked. "Even once?"

Fran pulled her JKP shirt off, tossing it to the hooks and storming out.

Lily touched Casey's shoulder, drawing his attention.

"Go," she told him. She knew he had given Dom the hardest time.

"But..."

"Casey, go, now," Lily ordered. Casey sighed, dropping his apron and running after Fran.

"Ohh, Lily's barking orders at Casey," Kaylee teased. "Are those ovens set too high, or is it just me?"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Casey and Fran pulled up to the harbour in the JKP jeep, before Fran found Dom, sitting on a beach looking out at the water. She jumped out of the jeep and ran over to him while Casey watched.

Fran sat behind him and playfully punched him in the shoulder. Dom turned to her and smiled.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Fran laughed, looking over at him.

"I didn't think anyone would notice."

"Of course we would notice... okay... well I noticed," Fran smiled.

She saw the sad look on his face and walked over to the other side of the bench, sitting next to him, "You know, when I first came to the parlour, I was kinda lost... but then they opened their hearts and the parlour became my purpose..."

"I wonder if I can ever find my purpose," Dom sighed.

"Don't quit looking," Fran smiled, shoving his gently before getting up and walking off. She was sad she couldn't get him to stay, but he had his mind set one leaving.

Dom turned to watch her leave, until he noticed the sigh above her was ready to snap away from its chains. Fran stopped in her path when she heard the chains break and looked up.

The sign was falling right on top of her.

Dom jumped up form his seat and ran for her.

"RHINO POWER!" he yelled as his hand turned into a sharp blade. He grabbed Fran in his arms, protecting her as he sliced a hole in the sign.

When Fran looked around, she saw she was safe in Dom's arms, with the sign surrounding her.

Casey saw this and smiled, running over to the two.

"Dom, I made a mistake," Casey started, looking at the rhino. "I'm sorry for thinking you were just a goof-off... I mean, you are a goof-off, but you're also a lot more. You've got the rhino spirit and the Ranger spirit... and I think you should join us."

The solar morpher beeped and Casey answered.

"C'mon, Dom," he said.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Casey, in jungle master mood with the others, stood before his friends and team, smiling. Dom ran over as well, joining the Rangers.

"Dom, I thought you left?" Kaylee frowned, trying not to sound rude.

"I almost left," Dom smiled, turning to look around the corner, where Fran was hiding.

"Well, right now you better step aside," Theo growled, but Casey pushed his back.

"Hey, give him a chance, Tm you're in for a surprise."

RJ walked up to his friend, presenting him a bracelet.

"This will Ranger up your Rhino spirit," he told the rhino. Dom nodded, putting on the bracelet.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

Dominic charged forward, taking out the Rinshi as if they were nothing, then ran to the monster.

As Dom attacked he monster, RJ narrated the battle, giving his cubs and Kaylee a history lesson.

"The Rhino Ranger is one of the toughest spirits there is, and Dom knows how to use every bit of it!"

Dom ducked under the crocodile's arm before gabbing its mouth and body, lifting it above his head. He threw the beast in the air and jumped up as well, delivering a powerful kick to the monster's chest.

It rolled on the ground, barely making it to his feet as Dom called the Rhino blade. He powered it up and slashed at the monster, cutting it into multiple pieces.

As the monster blew up, Dominic laughed.

Lily leaned over to Kaylee and whispered, "Should we tell him he's got to do a really cheesy pose until the explosion stops."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Dom walked up to Casey, smiling as he offered the leader a gift.

"It's something you wanted me to get, but it took a while," he said. Casey took the box and opened it, pulling out a giant gumball.

"Oh, DOM!" Casey laughed.

"Ew, what the hell are you holding?"

Kaylee perked up when she heard that voice, running to the door and swallowing a blonde woman in a hug.

Suddenly, a man in navy carrying a young infant walked in. Kaylee pushed the blonde away, grabbed the infant and ran off.

"MY BABY!" she yelled.

Lily rolled her eyes as she hugged the new blonde.

"You have an official babysitter, Tor," she smiled.

"Apparently," Tori laughed, looking over at Blake, who was a little hurt his son was snatched by the green Ranger.

Tori spotted Dom in the JKP uniform and frowned, "Who's the new kid?"

"Meet Dom... the annoying, guy version of Kaylee," Lily laughed.


	21. Race to the Nexus

Jellica walked to the prison, where Grizzaka had locked Dustin in for going to the nexus. The cage was empty and the bars were torn apart. She turned toe and ran back to report the news of Dustin's escape. And wherever Dustin was, Camille wasn't far behind.

Down in the dungeon, Carnisoar was setting up the crystal eyes to revive and army for Grizzaka.

"Snapping Turtle... White Tiger... Avalon Dragon..."

"Carnisoar!" Jellica called. "He's gone; Dustin has escaped."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Everybody ready?" RJ asked as the Rangers strapped on their bags and babies. The Rangers and the allies, minus Fran who was going to watch the shop, were going on a journey to reach the nexus before Dustin and his evil allies could. After losing the control dagger to Dustin, there was no way the Rangers were going to be beat to the nexus. "Now remember, they say there are hidden dangers and protectors, so keep your guard up."

"Are you sure you don't want me to watch Mike?" Fran asked, helping Tori with the all-terrain stroller.

"I would love it if he could stay here, but with all of us gone, the city is open to attack... if Dustin or the Overlords hear of this and come here there will be no one powerful enough to stop them from hurting you," Tori explained.

"Why would they come here?" Fran asked. "They don't have a reason to attack me."

"But they do have a reason to take Michael," Blake explained, putting the blue bear beside his son. "Kaylee's in love with this kid. If Dustin knows he has a nephew, he might use Mike to draw Kaylee out..."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Kaylee frowned.

"My son safe and sound while you leave?" Blake teased, "Ah, heaven on earth!"

"Guys, stop it," Tori laughed, "Thanks for the offer, Fran, but I think it's safer for everyone, including you, if we take this little guy with us."

"In a stroller?" Fran asked.

"Oh, this is just to get us to the Zords," Tori smirked.

"SHOTGUN!" Kaylee called, raising her hand in the air, her bag nearly knocking Engel over. "Sorry Eva."

"Kaylee, it's the Megazord... we all ride shotgun," Lily laughed.

"Shh," Kaylee whispered, covering her friend's mouth. "It's a title."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Grizzaka, Dustin and Camille are gone," Jellica reported as the bear paced before her, anger on his face. "They're probably heading towards the Rhino nexus. But without the control dagger, he cannot get the power of the rhino."

"What if somehow he got the dagger?" Grizzaka yelled. "Then Dustin would have the power to destroy us all!"

Grizzaka used his Zokado powers to form a cloud.

The journey was one.

The Rangers, Dustin and Camille, and the Overlords were now all headed to one place...

The Rhino Nexus.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Dustin wiped his brow from the sweat as he looked up at the big tree. In that area was the rhino nexus. All he had to do was get there before anyone else and he would hold all the power.

"We're close, Camille," Dustin smiled, reaching out to take her hand. Camille smirked, holding his hand tight as she looked up at the nexus.

The ground started moving upwards behind the two villains, creating underground tunnels. Dustin could sense the movements in the ground and quickly turned around. Camille had already been pulled down by one and was being dragged away.

Dustin pulled out the control dagger and ran after her. He grabbed her hand, holding onto her for dear life and raised the dagger in the air. It began to shine, and the monsters retreated, leaving Camille for Dustin.

He helped her up and held her close. Camille looked up at him.

"Thanks."

"They protect the nexus," Dustin told her. "You had better watch your step."

"I will," Camille nodded.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

The Megazord was soaring through the air, making Blake a little airsick, until a black cloud hit the bottom of the Megazord.

"Whoa," the Rangers yelled, stumbling over in an attempt to keep the Megazord flying.

"What was that?" Kelly asked.

"The Overlords," Lily growled. "They passed us!"

"Dammit! Them too?" Kaylee frowned.

"C'mon, we have to beat them," Casey called.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Camille and Dustin were still walking, until the black cloud ran into them, knocking them off their feet.

As the smoke cleared, the two villains saw the three overlords, laughing as the approached the lion and chameleon.

"Once we fought side by side," Carnisoar started, pointing to Dustin, "And it was you who brought us back to life..."

"But you have betrayed us," Jellica added. "Today shall be your last!"

"I've been looking forward to this!" Grizzaka laughed. "Grizzaka, Overlord of the Land!"

Grizzaka attacked Dustin, bringing him to his knees. Camille tried to help, but the land overlord threw her aside and continued his battle with Dustin.

Grizzaka threw a ball of Zokado energy at Dustin, which he deflected with his control dagger. There was not a scratch on his as Grizzaka charged once more.

Grizzaka knocked Dustin down and laughed, "Now you will pay the price for crossing up!"

He suddenly grew monster size, bringing his claw down to finish Dustin and Camille.

As he did, the Megazord flew by, knocking him back.

"You're not getting the dagger, Grizzaka, right guys?" Casey asked.

"RIGHT!" the others called.

On the ground, Dustin grabbed Camille by the arm, helping her up before turning to run.

"He's getting away... with _her_..." Kaylee hissed, watching as Dustin and Camille ran.

"We need you here, Kaylee," Kelly reminded the young master.

"I know."

"I will defeat you Rangers, with my bear claws!"

Grzzika swung his claws around, hitting the Rangers and weakening the Megazord. All six Rangers fell on their butts as the Megazord tried to stay in one piece.

"This isn't good," Blake sighed.

"ZOKADO!"

Grizzaka blasted the Rangers with his power, knocking them out of the Megazord as it disappeared.

Kaylee knew that even in his mother's arms, Michael wasn't going to survive the impact. As she fell, she flew over to Tori, grabbed the child and...

_**ZWOP!**_

She landed safely on the ground, while the others landed in any way possible.

The three overlords stood before the unmorphed gang, laughing.

"There is nowhere to hide," Grizzaka told them. "This is your end."

"NEXUS SPIRITS!" Engel called, raising her hands to the skies as the tunnel monsters came out from the forest. The beasts attacked the overlords, leaving the Rangers in peace.

"Sandsnakes!" Carnisoar yelled before the Overlords were sucked into the ground.

Dominic jumped to his feet as the others slowly got up.

"We're running out of time!" he yelled.

The Rangers, Engel, Tori, Kelly and Blake turned to run as the overlords clawed their way out.

Carnisoar was the first to be freed and jumped in front of the Rangers, blocking their path.

"It seems like you've lost your touch, Engel," he laughed, pointing to the Angel.

"You were always a beast, Carnisoar," Engel called, stepping in front of her two daughters. "I felt it since the day you signed up at the Pai Zhuq."

Dominic, with RJ's approval, snuck past the sky overlord and ran for the nexus.

"A beast with power!" Carnisoar yelled. "I will be the one to put an end to this pathetic team!"

"Eat a hot-dog!" Engel yelled. Her eyes flashed a bright blue as she suddenly began to float.

"Mom?" Kaylee asked, looking up at her mother. Engel's hair grew long and blonde, except for the occasional brown spot that would appear, giving her hear the leopard pattern. Her clothes transformed into a soft blue robe as a halo appeared over her head. Engel landed, with her feet on the ground and smirked.

"Bring it on, bird brain," she smirked, challenging the sky overlord.

"I'll take this as our cue to run," Casey told his team. "C'mon guys!"

"Mom?" Kaylee called as she was pulled away.

"I'm already dead, he can't do much, child! Run!" Engel yelled.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"A fork?" Dom frowned, as the others finally caught up to him. He stared down the two paths, wondering which way would lead him to the nexus.

"Split up?" Theo offered, but Dom shook his head.

"I have the Rhino spirit, I have to make it to the nexus," he explained.

"My guess," Kaylee growled as something caught her eyes. "Follow them."

She pointed down the trail on the right, where Dustin and Camille were searching.

"You go right, we'll go left," Dom nodded. "My gut says differently."

"I'll call if I need help," Kaylee nodded, ripping off her Jungle clothes, revealing her ninja uniform.

As the others went left, Kaylee quietly went right. She was watching Dustin carefully, hoping not to alert him of her presence.

"What's this?" someone asked, grabbing her arm and twisting it, as their other hand went to Kaylee's mouth to keep her from screaming. "Oh, a desperate ex, here to ruin my day."

"Wait!" Dustin yelled, turning to Camille to keep her from hurting Kaylee. The blonde looked up, hoping that maybe the Dustin she loved was still inside somewhere. "She might be able to lead us to the nexus."

"How?" Camille asked. "She's a leopard, not a rhino."

"True... but she was Mao's second choice for the team," Dustin said, grabbing Kaylee by the throat and pushing her against the tree. "She's got to have some instinct."

"Obviously not," Kaylee said, kicking her legs up, hitting Dustin in the stomach, giving her time to free herself and run. At least this way she could buy a little time for the others.

Camille took the dagger from Dustin, smiling evilly as she did. He nodded as she disappeared.

Kaylee saw this and frowned. Camille was trying to sneak up on her.

The blonde shut her eyes and focused, hoping to locate Camille's footsteps. She tried hard to trace Camille, she didn't remember to think of Dustin, and let him slip past. He grabbed her arms, holding her still as Camille appeared from nowhere, running towards her and jamming the dagger in her stomach.

"Where is the nexus?" Dustin asked, letting go of Kaylee. She dropped to the ground, holding her stomach.

"Left," Kaylee coughed, looking up at Dustin. "They went left."

"Left... where?" Camille asked.

She and Dustin had come from a different route, and didn't see the fork in the road like the Rangers had.

Dustin looked around and frowned.

"Leave her... she knows nothing," he said, kicking the solar morpher out of Kaylee's reach. "Go on, I'll deal with her."

Camille nodded, running ahead, leaving Dustin alone with Kaylee.

Dustin smirked, looking down at Kaylee, playing with the dagger in his hands. When he was sure Camille was gone, his safe softened as he dropped to her side.

"Kayl Whale, it's me," Dustin whispered, ripping his cape off and placing it on her stomach to stop the blood while her body healed.

"Dustin?" Kaylee asked, holding the cape in place. She couldn't move, but she could look up at him.

His eyes were normal. Something wasn't right.

"I don't know what's happened... I don't remember anything... but I know this isn't who I am," Dustin smiled. "I'm so sorry."

"Come with us!" Kaylee coughed, sitting up, only to pull on her stomach and double over in pain. Dustin pulled her close, holding her in his arms warmly for the first time.

"I can't... I've done too much wrong... Dai Shi still plagues my mind..."

"We'll help you with Dai Shi... but Camille's a manipulative bitch! If you stay with her... you'll never..."

"Kayl... I've done wrong... I can't go back... ever," Dustin sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm saying, my path is set in stone... I've chosen my side... I don't like it... but it's what I have to do."

"Dustin, you can't leave me..."

"**I can't go back!**" Dustin roared, pushing Kaylee away. "You don't understand... Dai Shi's a part of me now. You can't destroy him without destroying me. Do what you have to do to save the world."

"No," Kaylee shook her head, pulling Dustin into a hug. He held her close. "I'm not leaving you, Waldo! I love you too much to do that."

"Sometimes, when you love someone, you have to let them go," Dustin whispered. He grabbed Kaylee's arm roughly and clawed at it, opening a wound big enough to give him time to reach for his belt. He grabbed a bottle of green liquid and poured it into the cut before it closed up.

Kaylee ripped her arm away and looked up at Dustin, hurt.

"I'm sorry, Kayl..."

"What do you do?" Kaylee asked, holding her arm.

"I created it... when Camille comes looking for me... she'll think you're dead..."

"I'm dead?"

"Kayl..." Dustin pulled Kaylee in close, holding her once more. "It's the only way you'll get out of here."

Kaylee started to feel the liquid take effect. It was completely painless, but Kaylee felt as if she was dying.

Dustin put her down gently on the grass as he sat next to her.

"What's happening?" Kaylee asked, looking up at him with tired eyes. Dustin stroked the side of her face gently as he looked down at her.

"It's starting, you're dying."

"What?"

Kaylee tried to push herself up, but Dustin held her down.

"Kayl, no matter what I said, no matter what you saw, or what you've heard, I love you," Dustin whispered into her ear as her eyes started to close. "I have always loved you and I always will. I will remember you as long as I live. Please, forgive me for this..."

"Why?" Kaylee asked as tears came to her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Kaylee, you've been through too much pain and suffering... if Camille knew you were still alive... I can't imagine the pain she would make me put you through."

"You killed me?"

"I love you," Dustin whispered. "Always have, always will. I'm so sorry about this, Kayl Whale... it was the only way."

Dustin leaned in closer to her ear.

"I never loved Camille," he told her, before kissing her on the cheek as Kaylee's eyes closed.

"Dustin?" Camille called, popping out from the bushes. "I found it!"

Dustin looked down at Kaylee's lifeless form once more, before running off with Camille.

He didn't want to leave Kaylee like that, but he knew it was the only way out. He couldn't escape the power of Dai Shi, but she still had a chance. She had a choice. He knew she would make the wrong one, so he made it for her.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Dominic and the others arrived to the nexus just before Dustin was about to insert he control dagger.

"Dustin!" Dom yelled, stopping what would have happened. Dustin turned to Dom and frowned.

"You may possess the rhino spirit, white Ranger, but I'll possess the rhino powers," Dustin beamed, his eyes returning to black as he lifted the dagger.

Before he could place the dagger, light shot out, sending him back.

"Go!" Tori yelled, pushing Dominic forward. He ran to the dagger, taking it in his hand. He pushed it into the statue as the Rhino Zord appeared from the rocks.

"YES!" Dominic yelled as he and the others were pulled into the cockpit.

"Feels good to rest," Casey smiled, taking a seat as Dom piloted his Zord.

"You did it!" RJ cheered for his friend as he held Kelly close.

"C'mon, let's go help Engel," Dom nodded.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Engel yelled as Carnisoar's staff slashed across her chest and stomach, knocking her down. By now, both masters were fighting at monster size.

Engel turned to the bird and growled, raising her hand in his direction as a beam of light shot out. Carnisoar laughed, sending the light back at the Angel.

"NO!" Engel yelled, falling to the ground, returning to regular size.

"HA!" Carnisoar laughed, standing over her, raising his foot in the air. "You always were the weakest, Master. Guinn would be ashamed to call you sister."

"Power of the rhino!" Dom yelled as the Zord's horn grew. It lowered its head, nailing Carnisoar in the gut, before lifting the bird up and throwing it over its body.

The Zord then transform into a Megazord, causing all the Rangers to smile with pride.

"Go Dom!" Casey cheered.

The sword, which was previously the horn of the rhino, hit Carnisoar straight on, causing the bird to bleed. Carnisoar held his cut with one hand while wielding his staff.

"A Great master was no match for me!" he laughed. "You're powerless against me, cub!"

"He's got the spirit of the rhino," RJ smirked. "He's got all the power in the world!"

"RHINO STEEL POWER!" Dom yelled, dragging the sword along the ground. The Megazord did the same, causing a trail of sparks to attack Carnisoar. Dom swing the sword around, connecting with the large bird.

"This is far from over!" Carnisoar yelled, before falling over, defeated.

"That's what they all say right before they die," Blake smiled, hugging his wife and son.

Dom stood proud and tall. He had found his destiny. The white, Rhino Ranger.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Whoo, Dom!" The Rangers and allies cheered, high-fiving and hugging the newest Ranger as they stood, unmorphed.

"That was freakin' awesome!" Dominic laughed. "I can see why Kaylee does that year after year!"

All eyes grew wide as the group remembered a little something important.

Tori gave her son to Blake as she took off; following the path Kaylee had taken. Kelly and Lily were right behind her, equally worried.

"Kaylee?" the Rangers called, searching for her.

Tori's loud screamed echoed through the forest as the others ran for her. Blake grabbed her in his arms as she shook violently.

"Tori, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Tori dropped to her knees as she pointed to Kaylee.

"She's... she's dead..."


	22. Search for the Reason

"Tori... breathe," Blake tried to sooth his wife as Engel and RJ examined Kaylee. Without any medical supplies, they couldn't tell for sure.

RJ pressed his ear to her chest and grabbed her wrist, listening and feeling for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

"She's not breathing... she's cold... and there's not pulse or sign of a heartbeat..." he told them.

Lily sank to her knees before her sister and touched her hand.

"_What's happening?" Kaylee asked, looking up at him with tired eyes. Dustin stroked the side of her face gently as he looked down at her._

"_It's starting, you're dying."_

"_What?"_

_Kaylee tried to push herself up, but Dustin held her down._

"_Kayl, no matter what I said, no matter what you saw, or what you've heard, I love you," Dustin whispered into her ear as her eyes started to close. "I have always loved you and I always will. I will remember you as long as I live. Please, forgive me for this..."_

"_Why?" Kaylee asked as tears came to her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Kaylee, you've been through too much pain and suffering... if Camille knew you were still alive... I can't imagine the pain she would make me put you through."_

"_You killed me?"_

"_I love you," Dustin whispered. "Always have, always will. I'm so sorry about this, Kayl Whale... it was the only way."_

Lily pulled away, getting back to her feet. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Dustin had killed Kaylee.

She backed away, running into Tori. On contact, Lily could see and hear Tori's screams from when she found Kaylee's lifeless body. She tried to run, lost in her vision and hit Casey in the chest.

Casey grabbed her arms, never coming in direct contact with her as he looked down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

_Lily shook her head slowly, and Casey took her hands. Casey growled. He could see Lily was afraid behind Theo, and he was tired of being pushed around by the runt. He stood tall._

"_No, Theo, I can love her if I want," he said, standing his ground. "And I think she should choose who she ends up with."_

_Casey offered his hand to Lily, helping her up gently as Theo growled._

Lily had to pull away. Kaylee's death was bringing up too many emotions for her to handle. Everyone was hurting in some way, and pain was an emotion she always felt.

"Lily?" Theo called, reaching out to touch her. Lily pulled away and dropped back by Kaylee's side. She was dead... she would be the only one who didn't feel the pain the others were feeling.

"_How does it feel to lose, Green Ranger?" Camille smirked, pushing Kaylee against the wall. Kaylee looked up at Camille. Her eye was still swollen and she could barely see, but that didn't stop her from glaring._

"_I don't know what you and that bird brain have done to us, but that is not the Dustin I know!" Kaylee yelled, pulling on her restraints._

"_How long will it take before you realise, Dustin loves me? He always will. You're just nothing."_

"_Lies!"_

"STOP!"Lily finally yelled, pressing her hands to her ears and falling into the dirt. She couldn't take it. The pain, the fear, betrayal, she wanted it all to stop.

"Lily?" RJ asked, reaching out for her, but Engel held him back.

"Don't," she whispered.

"What's happening to her?" Casey asked.

"We must remain calm, for hers and Kaylee's sake," Engel explained. She wiped her tears away, took a deep breath, and then offered her hand to Lily.

"Don't worry, Lily. I won't hurt you," Engel smiled. Lily looked up from the ground and took Engel's hand, accepting the offer. Engel pulled her up, keeping her emotions in check as she hugged the dancer.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Back at the loft, Blake placed Kaylee's body on the couch.

"When I teased you about going away... I didn't mean like this, Kayl," he whispered to her.

He pulled away, looking down at her once more. She was cold. He had felt it as he carried her home. He reached for the blanket, placing it over her to keep her warm.

Tori was curled up in a corner, refusing to let anyone near, just as she refused to let the tears fall.

_QUACK!_

Tori looked up as Ducky quacked. She pulled the inflatable toy close to her chest and hugged it.

"She can't be gone," she whispered, finally speaking to the others. "She's Kaylee... she doesn't die..."

"Tor... her heart rate's gone, she's stone cold... she hasn't taken a breath in hours..." RJ had to pause so he didn't start crying as well. "I'm sorry."

"NO!" Tori yelled, jumping up, scaring her son who was sleeping in his playpen.

"I agree with Tori," Kelly frowned, causing the others to look at her. "Why would Lily get visions if Kaylee's dead?"

"I don't know... residue?" Theo shrugged.

"Emotions gives Lily visions... Kaylee wouldn't have emotions if she were dead," Kelly explained, walking over to Kaylee and placing her hand on her friend's arm. "Lily, think you can try again?"

Lily shook her head, still breathing deeply from the scare in the woods.

"I don't want to," she said. "I... I can't do it..."

Engel walked over to Lily, touching her gently. Lily looked to the Master, trying to smile.

"Lillian Kayleigh... you have a gift," she smiled. "You can see into people's minds... now I need you to see into Kaylee's heart."

"But..."

"Lily, if Kaylee really is dead... you have nothing to fear," Dominic smiled. He didn't know the details of Lily's power, but he had heard of it back in his Pai Zhuq days. He knew the basics. "And if she's alive... you can save her."

"It hurts," Lily whispered, backing away from everyone and shrinking into a corner. "I see it... I feel it, but I can't stop it..."

"This time, you can," Engel nodded. "Look deep into her heart, search for the reason, not the cause."

"I don't know how..."

"Yes you do," Engel said, taking Lily's hand. "It's your power, you control it."

"Please, Lily?" Tori asked, looking up at the youngest sister in the clan of seven (Kelly, Leanne, Tori, Kira, Kaylee, Ronny and Lily). "I can't do this without Kaylee... you have to... please... just try..."

"No..."

"She's your sister too," Tori whispered. "She would do it for you in a heartbeat... please... save her... save me... save yourself."

Lily looked over at Kaylee once more. She could feel everyone's pain radiating off their bodies. It hurt her to know they were all hurting.

The cheetah walked over to Kaylee and held up her hand. It was shaking madly from fear, but Lily knew she had to do this. She had to save her sister.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers, but no flashes passed through her mind. Lily looked over and saw Casey was smiling down at her.

"I'm calm," he whispered. "You don't have to worry about me."

Lily nodded then placed her hand on Kaylee's chest.

She felt her mind being pulled into a world of dark...

-----Jungle-Fury-----

_Lily was floating alone in the dark. There was nothing around her. No light, no memories... no life._

"_Kayl... are you here?" she asked._

_She had never been in a world so cold... but she had also never been inside the mind of the deceased. She felt like giving up... she wanted to leave this dream world, and was just about to, when she heard a voice._

"_**Leah..."**_

"_**Before everything happened, you were about two, maybe three months pregnant. When Marah hit you in the stomach, it was too much for the baby and it passed away. While the other doctors were trying to figure out why it was dying, I tried to save it, knowing what happened..."**_

_Lily was suddenly placed in a hospital room, looking over as Leanne gave Kaylee the bad news._

"_No..." she whispered, shaking her head to clear the thoughts. "Search for the reason... not the cause..."_

_She tried to think... why would Kaylee be feeling this way?_

"_Wait... what the hell is she feeling?" Lily asked herself as the memory faded to black and Lily was floating in the dark world once more._

"_Okay, I've got to figure this out," Lily muttered to herself. "Kaylee went off with Dustin and Camille... and died... WAIT!"_

"_**You killed me?"**_

"_**I love you," Dustin whispered. "Always have, always will. I'm so sorry about this, Kayl Whale... it was the only way."**_

_Lily remembered the flashback from before. Dustin killed Kaylee, and she was aware of his betrayal._

"_Betrayal!" Lily smiled. "She would have felt betrayed! I would have."_

_Now that Lily had the emotion, she needed the reason as to why Kaylee would feel betrayal._

"_Obviously because Dustin killed her... but that's too easy... why would he kill her anyways..."_

_Panic began to set in, but it didn't belong to Lily. She looked around as the memories started flashing again._

"_**I can't go back!**__**" Dustin roared, pushing Kaylee away. "You don't understand... Dai Shi's a part of me now. You can't destroy him without destroying me. Do what you have to do to save the world."**_

"_**No," Kaylee shook her head, pulling Dustin into a hug. He held her close. "I'm not leaving you, Waldo! I love you too much to do that."**_

"_**Sometimes, when you love someone, you have to let them go," Dustin whispered. He grabbed Kaylee's arm roughly and clawed at it, opening a wound big enough to give him time to reach for his belt. He grabbed a bottle of green liquid and poured it into the cut before it closed up.**_

_**Kaylee ripped her arm away and looked up at Dustin, hurt.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Kayl..."**_

"_**What do you do?" Kaylee asked, holding her arm.**_

"_**I created it... when Camille comes looking for me... she'll think you're dead..."**_

"_**I'm dead?"**_

"_**Kayl..." Dustin pulled Kaylee in close, holding her once more. "It's the only way you'll get out of here."**_

"_It's the only way she'll get out?" Lily asked, pausing the memory and looking down at Dustin and Kaylee. She could see the panic in Kaylee's eyes, which was where the emotion was coming from, but there was something different in Dustin's eyes. Pain, sadness and love._

"_**I never loved Camille," he told her, before kissing her on the cheek as Kaylee's eyes closed.**_

"_I got it!" Lily smiled, clapping her hands together as the memory faded. "I know why he did it."_

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I know the answer!" Lily cheered, opening her eyes and jumping up. Casey caught her in his arms as she laughed happily.

"The answer?" Blake asked.

"The reason... the reason Dustin killed her..."

"What is it?" Tori stood up; joining the others in the little circle they created while Lily was gone.

"To protect her," Lily answered. "Dustin was... well he was Dustin... he wanted to protect her from Camille!"

"This is how he protects her?" Tori yelled, doing everything she could to keep herself from hurting Lily. "He killed her!"

"No... Tori, you were right... I don't think he killed her!"

Lily looked down at Kaylee, brushing the blonde locks away from her face.

"Dustin told her Camille would think she was dead... keyword, _think_," Lily beamed, looking up at the others. "He wanted her to escape... not die!"

"But she's stone-fucking-cold!" Tori growled.

"I know... just wait," Lily said. "Dustin loves Kaylee... he would never hurt her intentionally... he doesn't love Camille at all..."

"Well... what happened?" Engel asked.

Lily had to think back for a moment. She remembered, looking down at Dustin and Kaylee, there was a bottle...

"The bottle!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running to the counter. RJ, Dom and Blake had gathered evidence to figure out what had happened to Kaylee. They had found the bottle and took it home.

She picked it up and smiled when she saw there was still liquid inside.

"This... I think it..."

She ran to the utensils and cut herself. She then dropped a single drop of the liquid into her blood.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked, stepping forward.

"If one drop can do this... im... imagine what... what the bottle... the... imagine what the bottle would do..."

Lily suddenly dropped dead. Theo and Casey bolted to the stairs, running to the kitchen and dropping beside Lily.

"Lily?" Theo called, trying to shake her awake.

"Lils... what did you do?" Casey asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Proving a point," Lily croaked, opening her eyes.

Casey and Theo turned to look at each other as everyone else ran over to see Lily come back from the dead.

"What...?"

"The potion... it didn't kill her... she's playing opossum," Lily tried to stand, but couldn't find her balance. Her knees buckled and both boys went to catch her.

Casey was the first as he held her close to him, keeping her steady. Theo had his hand on the small of her back as he glared at Casey. He seemed to be holding her a lot recently.

"Playing opossum?" Engel frowned. "You mean faking death?"

"The liquid... it must have put her to sleep..."

"Then why is my sister stone cold?" Tori asked.

"The potion liquid stuff!" Lily smiled, taking a step forward and nearly falling over. She rolled her eyes, grabbing the handrail. Pointing would work too. "It must have literally put her to sleep, without killing her!"

"So... she's dead?"

"Pretty much," Lily shrugged.

"But not?" Kelly frowned.

"Pretty much," Lily nodded.

"How do we wake her?" Dominic asked.

"Same way I woke up," Lily smiled, "we wait it off... it should wear off soon... I hope."

"You hope?" RJ frowned.

"Yeah... I can't guarantee that what I say is true... since I woke up... there's been a purple elephant jumping on all your heads putting words into my mouth."

Tori walked over to Kaylee, kneeling next to her and taking her hand.

"Kayl, sweetie... if you can hear me... please... please wake up," she whispered, before resting her head on Kaylee stomach as she began to sob.

"Lily, I hope you and the elephant are right," RJ sighed. "I don't know what would happen if Kaylee really was dead."

"The elephant told me bad things would happen," Lily whispered.

"Okay, Lils, I think it's time for bed," Casey laughed, picking up the small cheetah. As he carried her to her room, he turned to Tori and the others. "I wish you the best of luck. I'm going to be with her, making sure the purple elephant disappears before tomorrow."

"You know... Purple Elephant thinks you're kinda cute, Casey," Lily giggled, nestling into Casey's arms.

"Oh, it'll disappear," Theo growled.

Tori didn't care about the purple elephant. She cared about the little sister on the couch.

Whether she was dead or alive, Tori wasn't going to leave Kaylee's side.

"I'm still here for ya, kiddo," Tori whispered in Kaylee's ear. "I promised you I would always be here for you. I'm never going to leave you side... just... don't leave mine..."

Kaylee remained motionless on the couch.

"Kayl Whale... are you alive... please... let me know."

There was still nothing.

Kelly knew it was her responsibility to but in. When she and Kaylee first met, she told Kaylee they were sisters. Being Kaylee's sister meant she was also Tori's.

She grabbed a pillow and placed it on Kaylee's stomach so the water sensei would be more comfortable.

"Tori... sweetie... she'll let you know in time, okay?" she assured the blonde, pulling Tori into a hug. "But no matter what happens, we'll work it out."

"What if Lily's wrong?" Tori asked, wiping away the tears. "Purple elephants aren't known for their honesty... what if Kaylee's dead right now?"

"I'm not going to lie to you," Kelly sighed. "It's possible she's dead, but you're not helping anyone by giving up hope."

The red head and the blonde looked down at Kaylee. Tori was holding her breath, waiting for Kaylee to let hers go.

"C'mon, munchkin," she sighed. "Pull through..."

Kelly looked down at the younger girl and smiled weakly.

"I guess you're sleeping here tonight?" she asked.

"I'm not leaving her side."

Kelly nodded in understanding, hugging her friend before throwing the blanket around Tori to keep her warm.

She walked away as Blake and Michael approached Tori.

"How long are you going to wait for her?" Blake asked. "I don't care... you can wait for her forever, I'll understand... but I won't let you leave Mike."

Tori grabbed her son, holding him close and kissing the top of his head.

"I won't leave him... I promise," she assured her husband. "I just... I'll come back when we're sure about Kaylee."

"Don't take too long," Blake said, kissing the surfer. "Mike needs his mommy."

The Rangers retreated to their beds, leaving Tori alone with her sister.

"Kaylee... please... any kind of sign... I need to know... are you alive."

Tori took Kaylee's hand and squeezed it, hoping to trigger some kind of reflex in Kaylee.

Nothing happened.


	23. Arise the Crystal Eyes

Engel's eyes widened as she woke up that next morning. Something didn't feel right.

Of course, her daughter was somewhere between life and death, but that wasn't what was disturbing her.

She got up and walked to the counter, where the others always left the newspaper. One look at it, and she knew what was wrong.

"An archaeologist found four crystal eyes," RJ told her when he saw she was staring at the paper.

"What are the crystal eyes?" Casey asked, coming out of Lily's room.

"Ten thousand years ago, there were the Phantoms. The other Masters and I destroyed them, one by one. The crystal eyes were left in the ashes," Engel explained. "And tonight, the stars are in a very rare alignment, if the starlight shines through the light... those beasts are brought back to life."

"If Dustin gets his hands on those eyes, we've got an army of phantoms beasts to fight," Theo groaned.

"Problem is... there are eight eyes... only four have been found," RJ looked to the cubs. "Dustin may already have the other four..."

"Who has them?" Blake asked, rocking his son.

"Dr. Silvia Jennings," Dom read aloud.

"We have to make sure those four eyes are safe," Casey stated. "I'll go..."

"No," Engel raised her hand to Casey as she turned to Tori. "I want her to go."

"Tori?" Dom frowned. "She refuses to leave Kaylee's side."

The Rangers turned to the couch, where Tori was sleeping beside Kaylee.

"Exactly."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Tori wasn't sure how she was roped into this, but she was now walking into the doctor's office.

She held the news paper in her hand. It stated that the doctor hadn't identified the fourth eye.

"It's an iguana," she stated, shaking the doctor's hand.

"What?" Silvia asked, turning to the blonde at her door.

"The fourth eye," Tori smiled. "It's an iguana."

"How did you know?" Silvia asked, taking a seat at her desk. Tori said opposite of her.

"My sister and her friends... they go to a school that studies animal spirits. I've been told everyone has an animal spirit inside," Tori explained.

"Really?" Silvia smirked. "My father used to say, live in harmony with your animal spirit and you will be in harmony with yourself."

"Gentle, playful, likes water," Tori smiled, looking at the pictures of Silvia's desk. "We have something in common. Your spirit is a dolphin."

"Right again," Silvia smirked.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy... but there are certain people who will do anything to get their hands on those crystal eyes..."

"Why?"

"Those eyes have powers that are dangerous in the wrong hands."

"What kind of powers?" Silvia asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Okay..." Silvia frowned. "Who's after them?"

"I can't tell you that either, Tori sighed. "Please, just give me the eyes, until the danger passes..."

"You must be kidding," Silvia laughed. "I've spent my entire life searching for them, and so did my father, now you're asking me to hand over my life's work?"

"None of that will matter if they come," Tori said. "Nothing you can do will stop them..."

"The answer is no," Silvia rose from her seat and frowned. "I have other appointments..."

Tori frowned and walked out, finding Engel at the front of the building.

"She's not giving them up," Tori told her mother. "Can I please go home."

"No," Engel shook her head, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I know you want to go back to Kaylee, but I need you to stay here. If Dustin comes she might get hurt."

"Engel... I promised Kaylee I wouldn't leave her side..."

"And you haven't," Engel told her daughter. "You're heart and mind are still with her."

Tori nodded, slowly walking back to the office.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Right now we're digging for tyrannosaurus-rex and a pterodactyl in Reefside. It's strange, but I think it'll be a great breakthrough... are you interested in photographing it?" Silvia asked the woman in her office. She had black hair and a green shirt, but Silvia didn't know it was to cover her evil persona.

"Dinosaurs are so... 2004," the woman sighed. "My real passion lies in... the crystal eyes."

The woman turned into Camille's animal form. Silvia gasped as Camille looked down at her.

"Give them to me!"

"Hey, bitch!" Tori yelled, running into the office.

Rinshi appeared beside the doctor, grabbing her arm just as Tori pulled the box of eyes away from Camille.

"Give me the eyes, and the doctor doesn't get hurt," Camille said, looking over at Tori with that evil smirk. Tori growled, watching the doctor struggle, then remembering the power the eyes contained.

Tori was forced to drop the box to jump at the Rinshi, pulling them away from Silvia.

Camille grabbed the box and ran off as Tori flipped the last foot soldier.

"Are you okay?" she asked Silvia. The doctor nodded and Tori took off after Camille.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Tori followed Camille into the forest, where the chameleon met up with Dustin.

"Show me," Dustin growled as Camille presented the box to him.

Dustin laughed as he pulled out the other four eyes.

"No..." Tori breathed.

Dustin took the box and smiled as Camille walked away.

Tori ducked behind a tree for cover, but accidentally stepped on a twig. She groaned, realising she had blown her cover.

Dustin turned at the sound of the twig snapping. He put the eyes down behind a rock to look around.

"Well, well," he smiled as Tori came out from hiding. "Look who we have here."

"You son of a bitch," Tori growled, looking at the face of the man who possibly killed her sister.

"How is Kaylee?" Dustin asked, but it sounded... sincere.

"What?" Tori frowned, dropping her defensive stance.

Dustin looked around. By now Camille should have been too far away to hear him. She would hopefully be at the temple, resting before her next mission. He was safe.

"How is Kaylee... you did find her, right?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, we found her... Dustin what's wrong with you?"

"Tori... I've made my decision... I can't go back."

"Go back... go back where?"

Dustin breathed deeply. He hated how Dai Shi was still in his head. Of course, Dai Shi had no control over what Dustin did, but he was a large influence. Dustin couldn't help himself anymore. All those evil thoughts... they were appealing, and yet, at the same time, he knew they were wrong.

"I can't do good anymore... I've joined them."

"You did what?" Tori yelled.

"I joined them... but it's for the best," Dustin walked over to Tori and took her hands so she would listen to him. "It'll make destroying me much easier."

"Yeah, you killing my sister make this a hell of a lot easier."

"She's dead?" Dustin asked.

"You didn't know?" Tori frowned.

"I didn't... I didn't mean to... it... it killed her."

"Well, she's not alive," Tori growled. "What did you do to you, you son of a..."

"Tori... the serum... it was only supposed to make her look dead... did it really kill her?"

"Make her... the elephant must have been right then!" Tori smiled.

"What?" Dustin frowned. "Elephant?"

"Lily... she took some of it... she died... then came back... did... is that?"

"Yes! If Camille thought Kaylee was still alive, I would have had to actually kill her," Dustin explained. "I had to make her look dead... it was the only way I knew how..."

"So... you didn't kill her?"

"I hope not," Dustin sighed. "You guys wouldn't be able to save the world if you were one Ranger down."

"I know... but maybe you can help," Tori smiled. She pointed to the rock, where the eyes were hiding. "Please... hand them over... tell Camille I got the better of you for killing Kaylee... its do us, and the world a favour."

"I can't," Dustin sighed, putting himself between Tori and the eyes. "Dai Shi... he's telling me no..."

Tori nodded in understanding, before balling her right hand in a fist.

Dustin was suddenly thrown across the field as Tori's fist connected with his face.

His eyes flashed black as Dai Shi's influence took over again. He got up and ran over to her just as she reached for the eyes.

Tori got the briefcase, but Dustin was already too close for her to risk wasting time grabbing the other. She ran off, turning back to Dustin.

"There, evidence that I kicked your ass," she smirked, winking at Dustin before ninja streaking away.

Through the influence and the pain of the right hook, Dustin smiled, taking the other four eyes and disappearing.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Grizzaka had knocked the five Rangers on the ground as Tori ran into the middle of the city, where the battle was raging on. She growled as Grizzaka powered up and energy ball and threw it at the Rangers.

"Do I have to do everything?" she mumbled, hiding the eyes in the debris . She jumped in front of the Rangers and flooded the ground underneath them, causing them all to sink in the water and under the blast.

Tori pushed the Rangers back to the surface as she looked over at the overlord of the land.

Tori's eyes started to glow a bright blue as she brought her hand up, pointing it to the skies.

"I've always hated bad guys," she smirked, bringing her hand down. Grizzaka looked up and saw a think body of water was headed right for him.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Dolphin!" Tori yelled, and a blue dolphin jumped out of the water. It squealed in excitement, before ramming into the bear.

Grizzaka stumbled backwards, holding his chest, before the body of water hit him. He was thrown around lifelessly as the water pushed and pulled on his body.

"NO!" he yelled.

"I can't kill Dustin, but I can totally rip you to pieces!" Tori yelled. "Power of water!"

Tori's body turned to water, blending in with the water already destroying the overlord of the land.

When the water dried, Grizzaka was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" RJ asked.

"I... um... I was pissed?" Tori tried.

"Did you...?"

"I defeated him... yeah... kinda," Tori nodded. She walked over to the eyes, picking them up. "Now, I gotta give these back."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I don't know how to thank you," Silvia smiled as Tori handed her the four eyes. "I never thought I would see them again. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before."

"No problem," Tori nodded. "A perfect stranger walks in and wants you life's work... I would probably do the same thing."

"Well, you're not a perfect stranger anymore," Silvia smiled. "Keep them safe for me, please. Just until the danger has passed."

"Thanks... I was hoping you would ask," Tori took the box, smiling at the girl. She turned to leave, but Silvia stopped her. She grabbed the newspaper and opened it up. Tori frowned, reading the headline.

"_Singer Kaylee Hanson slipping away."_

"You're Tori Hanson... Kaylee's sister," Silvia stated, and Tori nodded. "In the article, it says she was poisoned."

"Ish," Tori nodded. "She might wake up... but I'm not sure when..."

"Well.... while I was searching for the eyes, I found this," Silvia reached into her drawer and pulled out a bottle of yellow liquid. "I've analysed it, and I think it can wake her up."

"Are you sure?" Tori asked, taking the bottle and looking at it.

"The paper said she was found in the forest outside Ocean Bluff. I found the eyes in the same location as this bottle. There was also a note attached onto it."

Silvia handed the note to Tori.

"_I've never stopped loving her."_

"I was going to do more research, to see what it meant, but you obviously have a lot more connections than I do... so... I think you should take it," Silvia smiled. "If your sister is still alive, it'll work for sure."

"Thank you," Tori pushed back her tears as she and Silvia hugged. "Thank you so much. I totally owe you!"

"Don't worry about it," Silvia smiled. "Just keep the eyes safe."

"I will, believe me, those connections I have, it's their only goal right now."

"Tell the Rangers I say thank you," Silvia nodded, winking to Tori. The former blue Ranger looked confused. "I'm a doctor, I think it proves I'm no idiot. The way you saved me... those monsters in the city... the eyes and their 'power'... I made the link, and the secret's safe with me."

"I owe you so much right now," Tori smiled.

"Nah," Silvia waved it off, beaming with pride. "It feels good helping the Rangers save the world."

"It feels good saving the world," Tori laughed. "Don't worry, these eyes will be safe."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Tori knelt down before her sister, while everyone stood around the couch.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Fran asked as Tori pulled the top off the bottle of yellow liquid.

"It can't hurt... Silvia guaranteed it would revive her if she was still alive," Tori explained.

"Tori... the decision is yours... do you want to put her, and yourself through this?" Kelly asked.

"I don't want to wait to find out if my family's gone," Tori answered. "If she is dead... I want to get it over with."

"Wait," Lily called, running over to Tori, with the phone in her hand. "I called David and asked for a favour. He and Ronny are in town for the week, and he's going to drop by."

"Okay..."

"Just in case something goes wrong," Lily nodded.

"How long until he gets here?" Tori asked, playing with the bottle.

"I'm here," David smiled, running into the loft with Ronny. He stood beside Tori, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead."

Tori poured the liquid in Kaylee's mouth and waited.

"Nothing's happening," Ronny sighed.

Kaylee sudden screamed, sitting up and pulling herself into Tori's arms. Tori started to cry happily as she held her sister.

David knelt down beside the couch and looked over at Kaylee.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Kaylee looked at him, confused, before answering.

"I... I don't know... what h-ha-happened...?" her voice was hoarse, which worried Tori to no end. The older girl pushed her sister back on the couch. Doc grabbed his stethoscope and listened to her breathing. He looked up at Tori and sighed.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital," he told her, helping Kaylee to her feet. Kaylee seemed to panic as she was lead away.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Tori... I just want to make sure she's going to be okay," David assured her. "I don't have all my equipment with me. She'll live though..."

"She'll live?" Fran asked.

"Yeah... unfortunately I don't know in what condition."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

David looked down at Kaylee, "who are you?"

Kaylee looked around at everyone in the room, then shook her head.

"I... I don't know."

Tori fell onto the couch, realising what David meant.

"Take care of her, okay?" she whispered.

"We will, don't worry," Ronny smiled.

Kaylee looked over at Tori with tears in her eyes.

"I don't wanna go," she whispered. "I... I..."

"Kaylee, you're going to be okay," Tori told her, walking over to the blonde, happy that Kaylee remembered she could trust her.

"I..."

"Kaylee, you don't remember anything... do you?" Tori asked. "Who you are... what happened...?"

"No," Kaylee shook her head.

"What about me?"

"No..."

"Sammy? Dustin?"

Kaylee shook her head and Tori sighed, pulling her sister in for a hug.

"I know you're scared, Kayl Whale, but you're going to go with Ronny and David, okay? They're going to take care of you."

"I don't want to go," Kaylee shook her head and pulled in closer to the sensei. "I..."

"Kaylee, you trust me, right?"

"I... I think... I don't know..."

"Kaylee, please, go with them... I promise, you'll be safe."

"NO!" Kaylee screamed, pulling away from Tori and dropping to the ground. "NO!"

"Kaylee."

"NO!"

Lily ran over to Kaylee and pulled her into a hug. Instantly, she started to glow yellow, and the light slowly made its way over to Kaylee.

"Please, remember," Lily whispered, pulling Kaylee into the black world.


	24. The Danger of Memories

"What is she doing?" Casey asked, looking down as Kaylee and Lily seemed to fade into a dream world.

"She's showing Kaylee her memories," Ronny explained.

"Okay..."

"She has Kaylee's memories, from talks and the physical contact... she knows how to return them to Kaylee," Ronny smiled, looking down at her two sisters.

Kaylee suddenly screamed, pulling away from Lily before the memories were complete.

"Stop..." she whispered.

"Kayl... you have to see it," Lily told her. "I know it hurts..."

"Stop... please stop..." Kaylee whispered, pulling away further.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"I gave her the good memories back," Lily started. "But I can't get her to sit through the bad ones... she needs them back if we want the regular Kaylee."

"Well, what are you working on?" Ronny frowned, turning to Kaylee who was curled up in a corner, looking at her friends. She remembered who they all were, but there were still gaps in her memory. She felt vulnerable and scared.

"The closet... the second time around," Lily said. "When Dustin locked her in..."

"So, you got past the actual memory?" Tori asked.

"Yeah... but she needs this one... she won't sit through it... she can't..."

Tori nodded, approaching Kaylee.

"Remember me?" she asked.

Kaylee nodded, but pulled farther away.

"Those memories Lily's showing you... they aren't real... Kaylee, please, you have to sit through it. I promise you'll be okay."

Kaylee nodded and Lily walked back over to her, pulling her back into the memories.

The Rangers watched as Kaylee started thrashing around. All the bad memories were returning to her. Tori knew Kaylee was going to be in a _mood_ when she was finally pulled out, so she pulled Ducky and Farting Monkey in close.

"As much as she loves those," a voice smiled from the door as Kira leaned against it. In front of her was a twin stroller, with the twins inside. Behind her, the Rangers could hear someone grunting as they walked up the stairs. "I think this guy's going to give a lot more love."

Kira turned, but Conner wasn't there yet. "Geez, McKnight, could you be any slower?"

"You try lifting this thing up the stairs!" Conner growled, still not in sight.

"Kira? What are you doing here?" Theo asked.

"Well, I opened the newspaper yesterday morning and saw my best friend was dying," Kira smirked, showing the teen the paper. "Now, I may be the bitch sister, but I'm still a sister. I couldn't stay in Reefside when I know Kaylee's dying... or dead... or... what are you guys doing?"

Kira pointed to Lily and Kaylee, who were in the center of the room, holding hands and lost in the memories.

"Um... she's alive?" Kelly laughed. "Lily's giving her her memories back."

"Ignoring," Kira shrugged, turning back to the stairs. "Are you still not here, Conner? Geez, for the Ranger with super speed, you're painfully slow!"

Conner finally made it to the top of the stairs and fell over as a big, blue bear fell on top of him.

"Carrying this thing is just like carrying you nine months in," Conner growled, glaring up at his wife as he pushed the bear off him. "Except he's not heavy, just wide!"

"Oh, you're totally going to regret that one day," Kira frowned, gently kicking her husband. Conner groaned in pain as he stood up and threw the bear over the handrail.

"There, it's in the loft, can I sleep now?" he asked.

Summer and Sam started wailing and Conner groaned.

"Please?" he asked, knowing Kira was going to rope him into changing their diapers.

"I'm too fat to do anything," Kira growled, walking over to the others.

"Is this everyone?" she asked Tori. "Ronny's here, you're here, Kelly's here, Lily's... here?"

"Um... it's a long story," Engel laughed, patting Kira on the back.

"Leanne's not here," Kelly frowned. "Which is weird... she's Kaylee's master."

Engel cleared her throat.

"Other master," Kelly corrected herself.

"Now that I've thought about it, I haven't heard from Leah at all in the past little while," Blake frowned, checking his phone for any sign of his foster sister. "She told me she would call when she made it in Ocean Bluff... she still hasn't... and she left yesterday."

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself," RJ assured the navy Ranger. "Right now, I want to know why there's a big, blue bear on my training mat."

"Oh, that thing?" Kira asked. "It's Kaylee's bear. She leaves it at my house now that Karly's around... that cat and this bear don't get along!"

Ronny looked over at her bag, where her lucky socks were hiding. That demon cat had better not have come with the Rockstar.

Kaylee screamed once more as she was slowly pulled out of the dream. Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of her voice.

Kaylee opened her eyes, remembering the flashbacks all too well as they sank in. She pulled her knees to her chest before spotting the big blue bear.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, running to the bear and jumping on it, hugging the bear. It was bigger than she was, there was no doubt about that, and it also looked like it could take her down, given the chance. "I missed you, Insecto!"

"Kaylee!" Tori cried, running over to her sister. Kaylee looked up, spotting her sister.

Both Hanson girls crashed onto the bear, hugging, until Tori was pushed off. She landed beside the bear and laughed.

"So... are you... you now?" she asked her sister, looking up at Kaylee, who was resting on the bear.

Kaylee nodded furiously, jumping on her sister for a hug, "It's me! I promise! I'm back, and I remember..."

"Good," Tori smiled.

The buzzers went off, and the Jungle Rangers ran to the monitors.

"It's Dustin and Camille," Casey announced. "We better go."

"Kayl, you good to go?" RJ asked.

"Oh, I have a few questions that need answering," Kaylee nodded, cracking her knuckles.

"Um, I'll tell you now, Dustin saved you life... he didn't kill you," Lily told the older girl.

"Yahuh," Kaylee growled, turning to leave. "C'mon guys."

As the Rangers left, Engel walked over to the bear and tried to pick it up. Sadly, it was too big for her to do, and she dropped it.

"Are all stuffed bears this size?" she asked.

"No..." Tori groaned. "Only carnival bears."

"Why do they come in such a size?"

"To scare the living crap out of the older sister sleeping on the couch," Tori frowned, patting the bear on the head.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Down in the city, the Rangers were face to face with Dustin and Camille.

"Hey, if you want to kill me, make sure you go all the way!" Kaylee yelled, standing in front of the others. Dustin had a smile on his face as he looked at Kaylee, alive and well, but Camille stood in shock.

"I thought you killed her."

Dustin had to lie. It was the only way Camille could think he was influenced by Dai Shi at the moment.

"I... I did... her powers must have healed her!" he growled.

"Dustin... I never thought you would go that far," Kaylee frowned. "I thought you loved me."

It was Dustin's turn to be surprised. Kaylee wasn't supposed to remember anything about her life before. He could understand why she would be upset about dying. The others probably told her about it. But she knew he loved her. She couldn't...

"You... you remember?" he asked. He clenched his fist. "How do you remember."

"Friends," Kaylee frowned. "People who love me... I thought you did too."

Lily walked up to Kaylee, explaining everything Dustin did in her ear. She knew Kaylee had a right to be angry, her fiancé pretty much killed her for 24 hours, but she didn't want Kaylee to hate Dustin for what he had to do to save her.

Dustin's blood was boiling. It was Lily. She made Kaylee remember. He didn't know how, or why, but he knew she would have something to do with it.

The reason he gave Kaylee the serum was so that she would forget all the pain she had been through recently. She could start over, happy. She wouldn't remember Sammy's death, nor would she remember Dustin loving her. She wouldn't remember Dai Shi taking over his body, and she wouldn't remember him choosing the dark side over her. He wanted to her to be happy, and Lily had stepped in the way.

Kaylee's eyes widened as she listened to the truth. Suddenly, Lily was pulled away from her by Dustin. Kaylee tried protecting her sister, but Camille jumped in the way.

"If I want you dead, I'll have to kill you myself!" she yelled, summoning Rinshi to keep the boys busy while she and Dustin took on the girls.

Dustin threw himself on Lily, knocking her to the ground. He slammed her back into the ground.

"She wasn't supposed to remember!" he yelled, hitting Lily in the jaw. "You made her remember!"

"Dustin, I had to!" Lily yelled, grabbing Dustin's fist to keep him from hurting her again, but Dustin was too strong for her.

"She had to be happy! She had to forget! It was the only way!"

Lily managed to squirm out from under Dustin and tried to run, but Dustin grabbed her foot and tripped her. He pulled her back up and threw her into the wall.

"You've ruined it!" he yelled, hitting her in the face, making her nose bleed. Lily growled, pushing him away, but Dustin slammed her into the wall, unleashing his animal spirit. The lion jumped out at Lily, clawing at her.

"LILY!" Casey yelled, finishing his Rinshi and running over to the cheetah. He pulled Dustin away and prepared himself for a fight, but Dustin could only stare at Lily.

Hurt.

"I... I..." he stammered, backing away, holding his head. "I... I'm so sorry, Lily... I... I didn't mean... I'm..."

Dustin looked down at his hands in shame. He had lost it. Dai Shi was dormant at the moment. His actions against Lily... they were his own.

"I'm sorry, Lily... I'm really... really sorry."

He ran off towards Camille, pulling her and Kaylee apart, before running into the distance.

Casey helped Lily to her feet, holding her close as the others gathered.

"Are you okay?" Kaylee asked. Lily nodded.

"Ronny's going to be motherly when I get home, but I think I'll live."

"What was that about?" Dom asked.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I knew it!" Camille smiled as she and Dustin stopped running. "I knew you had the power to fight against the Rangers... it just took time."

"I can't believe I did that," Dustin frowned, looking down at his hands, covered in Lily's blood.

"Well, now that you're officially one of us..."

"I'm not!" Dustin yelled.

"Dustin, master, you beat the yellow Ranger. Do you really think they'll want you back? Will Kaylee really want to take you back after hurting her _little sister_?"

Dustin thought for a moment. Kaylee was protective of all her sister, especially Tori and Lily.

"I guess not," he sighed.

"Come on... Jellica's alone in the temple... who knows what she's up to," Camille smiled, kissing Dustin quickly and taking his hand, leading him off.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"You know, I'm totally renaming this team," David laughed, finishing with the bandages for Lily. "Mighty Hospital Power Rangers."

"This is, by far, the worst team I've been on," Kaylee sighed, sitting on Blue Bear's lap (it was that big). "I'm losing everything..."

"Not everything," Kira smiled, sitting beside her friend. "You still have the six of us, and Engel, and the guys, even the babies are here for you."

"Yeah... I guess," Kaylee put her head on Kira's shoulder. "But I almost did you everything... if I couldn't remember..."

"Let's not think about it, okay?" Lily smiled. "I wouldn't have let that happen. I've spend too many nights listening to you rant about life, good and bad. That is not going to waste."

"I owe you so much, Lils," Kaylee looked over to the young girl. "Remind me to take you out to a million lunches."

"Can do," Lily nodded.

"Hey, speaking of you seven girls, Leanne still hasn't called yet... I'm really starting to worry," Blake spoke up, looking at his phone.

"I texted her, I'm still waiting for an answer," Tori told her husband.

"I've got a bad feeling about Kit," Engel announced, looking to the sky. "Dustin has four of the eyes... if the starlight shone through them... we may have a huge problem on our hands."

"Master Phant asked me to teach his daughter a dance routine... I'll ask him if he's heard from Leanne when he comes to pick up Gabby," Lily said. "I guess we have to wait until then. Maybe she's gone on some kind of Master/Sensei retreat."

"No... Hunter would have been going too," Blake shook his head.

"He's not a sensei _and_ a Master," RJ reminded the motocrosser.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Dom smiled.

"I hope so," Kaylee nodded. "I don't think I can deal with anymore problems..."

"I'm just glad you remember them," Conner said.

"Oh, and I heard you call Kira fat," Kaylee frowned. "Fat jokes are reserved for Tori."

"They... are?" Conner asked.

"Yes... okay, Kelly gets the redhead jokes, I pull most of my pranks on Leah, Tori gets the fat jokes, Kira gets the bitch jokes and Ronny gets the rest. Lily gets nothing because I owe her a million lunches," Kaylee explained.

"There are too many of you..." Conner groaned.


	25. Fear and the Phantoms

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Lily called, standing before a girl one year younger than she was, and leading her through the dance routine once more. When the music stopped, Lily looked over to the girl with a huge smile, "That was great! But remember, it's kick, turn, hips, hands..."

"Lily, the routine is too hard," the girl sighed. She was Gabby, Master Phant's one and only niece.

"Gabby, Master Phant asked me to coach you, and as your coach, I'm telling you you've got the moves, just put it together."

"I think I pulled a muscle, my uncle said you would help me, not hurt me," Gabby took a sip from her water and looked over the bottle at Lily.

The cheetah frowned, touching her face where a bruise was covered by layers of make-up.

"Yeah, you're the one hurting," she mumbled under her breathe. She looked over at Gabby with a smile, "You kicked with the other leg."

Gabby realised she was massaging the wrong leg and looked over at her coach, "Um... they both hurt? Maybe I'm just too tired for today."

"Tired? I see. You know, you gotta push yourself if you wanna compete. At this rate, you're not going to be ready."

"Brat, there's a million of us working downstairs, but some kicked puked, so we need that million and _one_," Kelly called from the upper level of the loft. Gabby grabbed her bags, happy Kelly had chosen thins moment to walk in.

"That's okay, I have to go anyways," she smiled weakly.

"But Master Phant is going to be here in half an hour, we have time to..."

"I really need to ice my leg," Gabby interrupted her as she walked to the door and left. Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"So, how's the dance routine?" Phant asked, working in his garden while Lily watched him. She had been coming up to visit him a few times to train with the mace and to help him make his shack a little more... homey. "Gabby's not too much trouble, I hope."

"That's what I came to talk to you about... Master Phant, Gabby has a gift for dancing but I don't think her heart's in it," Lily sighed.

"She's been afraid ever since she was a child," Phant breathed, stopping his garden and leaning on his tools as he turned to Lily. "Signing, bike riding, making friends... she won't try, because she's afraid to fail!"

"I hate to say it, but I don't think I'm the right coach for her."

Phant looked down at his cub and sighed.

"One night I went to check on Gabby sleeping, shortly after her parent's separation... I peeked into her room, and there she was, dancing. So graceful; but when she saw me, she stopped, afraid I might judge her... If you could teach her the love of dancing..."

"There's a chance she might overcome her fear," Lily smiled.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Lily called, leading Gabby once more through the dance routine. It was early in the morning, the best time for Lily to train. All the others were eating breakfast, but for Gabby's sake, they were eating in the restaurant. Lily was the only one allowed in the loft at the time of Gabby's lessons for the simple fact that without Lily, there would be no lesson.

Lily started off with Gabby, but the broke away from the routine to watch Gabby's improvements from the night before.

The music stopped, and Gabby had done so much better. Lily was really proud, but gabby seemed disappointed.

"I would say you're about ready to compete!" Lily smiled.

"Maybe I should wait until next year," Gabby insisted shyly, "then I could do fancier moves, right?"

"Wrong! It isn't about fancy moves, it's about grace and style..."

"Well I don't feel ready."

"Sometimes, ready or not, you just have to jump in and..."

Lily saw Gabby's hand move to her stomach to calm her nerves and remembered what Master Phant had told her the evening before. She changed her tone for a softer one and smiled brightly.

"I practiced for months for my first competition," Lily smiled, walking to the bench with Gabby to hand her the bottle of water. "It was supposed to be my big day. My brothers and my sister were all going to come and watch me. But on the day of the event, I told my coach I didn't feel well."

"You were sick?"

"No, I was scared," Lily smiled. "Ronny and my brothers are huge racing fans. They spend their days in the garage, fixing cars, building cars, racing cars, cars, cars, cars. I'm the little oddball child. I love to dance. I thought that they would watch me dance and they would laugh at me, or treat me differently. I already felt a little left out because I didn't share their love for metal on wheels, I didn't want to put mocked for dancing. So I found an excuse to quit."

"So, what happened? Did you quit?"

"Nope," Lily shook her head. "Jason took my temperature and saw I wasn't sick at all and dragged me to the competition. When I told him I wasn't going to dance, he gave me two options."

"And they were?"

"I could quit, or I could show the others why I loved this sport and not racing. He told me that everyone was excited to watch me, and they were going to be upset if I chose the miss the competition, but they would understand. They're my family... they wouldn't every judge me. Gabby, I'm giving you that same choice. Don't dance, or go out there, but I'm telling you, you could set the floor on fire with those moves..."

"But what if I freeze up, forget my whole routine, or fall?"

"Then you get back up and keep going!" Lily encouraged. "If you don't fall every now and again, you're not trying hard enough. Now, do you want to dance?"

"Um... Lils," Casey called, running up into the loft. "We need your help with something."

"You have to go?" Gabby asked, almost in a panic. "But, you'll be at the competition, right?"

From the look on Casey's face, Lily could tell he needed her for some Ranger related. She might not be back on time to watch Gabby dance. She couldn't promise to be there if she knew there was a chance she wouldn't.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked, never giving Gabby an answer, but boosting her spirit.

"More than anything," Gabby nodded.

"Then dance," Lily smiled before turning to leave with Casey.

The two Rangers ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where everyone else was standing with a grim look.

The held up a broken fan as he turned to Lily, "Master Swoop is missing," he informed her. "It looks like he ran into trouble."

"RJ and Kelly went to check on Master Finn," Dom announced.

"I'll check on Master Phant, Lily nodded, turning to run.

Kaylee dropped her apron and ran for the door, "I'm going to check on Leanne... this is really starting to freak me out."

Conner was about so say something, when Kaylee turned to glare at him.

"No pun intended."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee walked through the cave, passing through the portal and landing on Thunder Ninja grounds. The students bowed to her, remembering her as Sensei Leanne Omino's student.

"Yeah, bow, bow," Kaylee called, waving them off. "Where's Master Omino?"

"Sensei Omino's in the temple, but Leanne Omino left a few days ago," a crimson thunder student told Kaylee. She nodded, running to the temple as fast as she could.

"Sensei Omino!" she yelled, turning through the halls, hoping to reach the former headmaster of the Academy. Last time she ran this fast on school grounds, hers was sucked into the sky by an evil alien ninja. She had a horrible feeling this time wasn't going to be any better.

"Kaylee?" Sensei Omino frowned as Kaylee ran into him. He caught her before she fell back on her butt and steadied her. Kaylee took in a few deep breathes as she looked up to Leanne's father.

"Have you heard from Leah lately?" she asked.

"Not since she announced her departure to visit you," Omino shook his head. He heard Kaylee had been dying. To see her alive and well was a shock to him, especially when he never received news from his daughter about her condition. He figured the worst had happened.

"Not since...?" Kaylee trailed off as an explosion caught her attention. She ran to look outside, seeing the hundreds of students attacking something.

"Sensei... I think something really bad has happened," Kaylee informed Omino sadly.

"Is Leanne okay?"

"I don't know... but I can guarantee, I'll do anything to make sure she is," Kaylee smiled warmly before taking off to help the students struggling to fight off the beast attacking the school.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Master Finn was working on his latest project on the beach when RJ patted his shoulder. He turned and saw his son and Kelly with dark looks.

"Theo thinks Master Swoop is in trouble, have you seen him?" RJ asked.

Finn shook his head, "No."

Kelly turned to her boyfriend sadly. RJ nodded.

"Dad... did the stars align?" he asked.

"Perfectly," Finn nodded. "If Dai Shi got those crystal eyes, then we're in for trouble."

"Master Finn... what do you mean by trouble?" Kelly asked. "Leanne, Master Kit, was supposed to meet us at the loft a few days ago, but hasn't shown. She didn't call to tell us she was late or anything... now Master Swoop is missing too..."

RJ's morpher beeped, and he quickly picked it up.

"We gotta go," he said, grabbing Kelly hand and pulling her away.

When RJ was gone, Finn got back to work on his project, just as a phantom beast stepped up.

"Seems like I just missed Howl, but Finn will work to," the phantom beast smirked.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee kicked the Phantom beast away from the students and stood before them protectively.

The monster looked up at Kaylee and laughed.

"Master Lep, so glad you could make it," the monster laughed.

"Well, I was in town, thought I would stop by to visit an old friend," Kaylee frowned. "Too bad she's not here."

"Ah, yes, Master Kit..."

"Where's my sister?" Kaylee yelled, clenching her fist as she looked over at the monster. "What did you do with her?"

"Me? I did nothing... but Dustin, my new Master, has plans for her," the monster chuckled, playing with his sword. "And you're going to join... orders from the boss."

"I highly doubt that," Kaylee frowned. She grabbed her glasses just as the monster looked like he was receiving a communication.

"Swoop, Phant, Finn and Kit?" he asked. Kaylee's arm dropped as she listened carefully. "What about the other two masters... I know there are only four eyes, but maybe... okay... I won't waste time."

The monster looked back at Kaylee and waved.

"It seems I'm off," he smiled. "You're lucky, Master Lep, no one's ever fought a Phantom beast alone and lived to tell the tale."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Worst beating ever," Casey groaned, rubbing his chest as he walked back into the loft.

Ronny frowned, looking down at her sister and the injuries she had received, "Are you okay?"

"No..." Lily sighed, pulling away from Ronny and David before they could look at her. "They took Master Phant!"

"And Swoop, and Finn, and Leanne," Kaylee announced from the door as she returned from the Thunder Academy.

"Are you sure?" RJ asked, worried for this father, but at the same time, wondering when those monsters could have taken his dad. He had seen him right before the battle to save Master Phant (the battle that didn't go so well). "I just saw my dad... he seemed okay."

"The beasts were coming after the masters, RJ," Kaylee sighed. "The living masters."

"How do you know?"

"When I was at the academy it was attacked by a Phantom beast. Before I could fight it, it got a call. He said something about Master Phant, Swoop, Finn and Kit... then asked about the other two masters."

"Other two?" Theo frowned, before he received a glare from RJ and Kaylee. "Right... you two."

"Did the beast say anything more?" Kira asked.

"He mentioned the four eyes," Kaylee breathed. "Think it's a coincidence?"

"Kaylee, you've been in this business long enough to know that nothing is a coincidence," Tori sighed. "Four eyes, four Masters gone... I think Dustin, Camille and Jellica are cooking up a plan."

"Jellica has been defeated," Engel announced, coming out of her meditation. "Her energy is gone..."

"Okay, freaky," Casey frowned. "The Phantom beasts are revived, Dustin has four of the eyes, four Masters disappear... I think we're in trouble."

"Tori, Blake, go back to the Thunder and Wind Ninja Academies... tell Cam and Hunter to keep an eye out for beasts... the Phantoms may only be going after the Masters, but we can't put the Sensei's in danger," Kaylee ordered. Tori and Blake both nodded, grabbing Michael and their things to head home. "Kira, Conner, you guys tell the Dinos to stand by in case this thing is bigger than us. We might need help"

Kira and Conner nodded, taking their stuff and kids to leave.

"Kelly, go tell the mystics to look out. They're the only team who still have power," Kaylee told the red head. "Ronny and Doc, you might wanna go back to San Angeles, alert Operation Overdrive. Hopefully I won't need any of you guys, but I want you to stand by just in case this gets ugly. I've been in this business long enough to know that when a monster's defeated, and we didn't do it, shit has hit the fan."

The four sisters, Blake, Conner and David all left the loft to follow their orders, once again feeling the rush of their Ranger days (or doctor days for David).

Kaylee turned to Lily with a smile, "If what I think is going to happen happens, I totally owe you a million and one lunches, Lil."

Lily smiled and nodded, "She's coming home, Kayl."

"I can't lose anyone else," Kaylee frowned. "Not now."

Lily nodded in understanding, before he eye caught the clock.

"SHIT!" she yelled, pulling off her jacket and running for the door. "I'm late! Gabby's going to freak!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Gabby walked out of the competition hall, holding a small trophy, just as Lily ran around the corner.

"Gabby!" the yellow Ranger called, catching the girl in a hug. "I'm so sorry, I really wanted to be there for you... but..."

"It's okay," Gabby smiled. "I figured something came up."

"I'm really sorry... I should have..."

"Lily, it's okay," Gabby laughed. "I'll admit, I was a little upset when you didn't show up, but then I saw your name on a plaque in the front hall. I remembered your story and figured that if you can dance in front of five brothers and one tomboy sister who could tease you endlessly for life, I can dance in front of a hundred strangers I'll never see again."

Gabby lifted her trophy to show Lily, "And thanks to that, I got second place!"

"Fantastic!" Lily cheered, hugging her friend again.

"Thanks Lily," Gabby smiled. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"You're uncle is going to be so proud the next time he sees you dance," Lily beamed.

As Gabby walked away, Lily watched her, saddened.

"He will see you dance again, Gabby... I promise."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I've always hated Ninjas," Dustin growled as his Rinshi finally got the chains around Leanne's wrists and ankles, holding her steady beside the other three Masters. Before the four Masters stood the four crystal eyes.

The three Phantom beast walked behind the eyes, looking over at the masters.

"Dustin, you can fight this," Leanne called to her friend.

"I can't," Dustin smirked. "It's taken over. This is me, just like it will become you."

The Phantom beasts powered up their Rinzen and projected them through the eyes, hitting Finn, Phant and Swoop. Leanne watched fearfully.

"What are you doing?" she screamed.

"You can't resist the evil of the Rinzen power," Dustin laughed, approaching the eye set before Leanne. He glowed a bright red before the energy was projected through the eye and onto Leanne. "Imagine what you're going to put Kaylee through, when she has to fight you."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Lily met up with the other Rangers in the middle of town, before lightning descended.

"What's going on?" Theo yelled over the sound of thunder.

From the smoke, four figured emerged, wearing ranger suits.

The first was green, with an elephant design on the chest. The second was black and the helmet was shaped like a bat's head. The third was a cyan blue with fins on the side of the helmet.

The last was a dark pink colour with a helmet designed to look like cat.

The four new Rangers powered down, revealing the four missing, living masters.

"Leah...?" Kaylee choked, looking up at her sister.

* * *

Dun, dun, duun....


	26. Blue Ranger, Twin Danger

"C'mon, guys, let's power up!" Casey called, stepping forward and pulling his glasses out of his jacket.

"Jungle Beasts, Spirit Unleashed!"

The Rangers morphed just as the four Masters charged, back in their Ranger uniforms.

Swoop jumped up the wall, dodging a team-up kick from Theo and Dom. He landed in the middle of the two boys and pushed them both aside, continuously dodging their shots until he shot Theo into large metallic barrels, and pushed Dom into debris.

Theo pulled out his fans, but Swoop did the same. Needless to say, a few months experience wasn't enough to take down years and years of training.

Casey and RJ fought Master Finn. The shark blocked all shots from Casey and threw him over his shoulder. RJ tried his hand, but Master Finn threw him down.

"Shark Sabres!" Casey called, as he and Finn pulled out the sabres.

Casey's fate wasn't too far off from Theo's.

Lily was thrown into a wall but Master Phant before both pulled out the jungle mace. Lily threw hers first, but Phant grabbed it, pulling it taut as he threw his mace. It wrapped around Lily's chest, pinning her arms to her sides.

Kaylee and Leanne started with a glaring contest, before Leanne jumped at Kaylee. Kaylee frowned, ducking under Leanne and throwing her over. Leanne landed on the ground and Kaylee laughed.

"I know all your moves, Leanne," she laughed.

"You forget; I trained you. You know all the moves I taught you, but I haven't taught you everything I know," Leanne smirked. Her Thunder blade materialized in her hands. Kaylee gulped, looking at the double edge blade, then looking down at her sais.

"Oh... shit," she frowned as the blade connected with her chest, throwing her back.

"ARG!" Phant, Swoop, Finn and Kit yelled as their hands started to glow. With one swing, they combined their powers, blasting the Rangers into a group.

The six Rangers laid on the ground, out of uniform. Leanne chuckled, walking up to Kaylee and grabbing her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Be prepared to lose everything you've ever loved," she growled.

"Highly..." Kaylee pulled her arm free, then grabbed Leanne and pinned her to the ground, "... unlikely."

"You can't stop it, Kaylee," Leanne smirked, powering down so Kaylee could see her face. "Dustin's left you, I've left you... pretty soon all your other sisters are going to leave you, you worthless..."

"Leanne, snap out of it!" Kaylee yelled, before the redhead said something that was really going to hurt. "This isn't you... I know it's not. You've spent your entire life at the Thunder Academy to fight evil, not become it!"

"You little runt!" Leanne yelled, twisting free from under Kaylee and pinning her down. She snapped her blade on the ground and held one half against Kaylee's throat.

"Leanne, stop!" Lily screamed, struggling to get to her feet.

"Dad," RJ called to the cyan Ranger. He looked over at his son and chuckled.

"Say goodbye to your little green Ranger."

"Leanne, don't do this... please..." Kaylee begged. "I said this to Dustin so many times, but I've never believed it as much as I do now... this isn't you, you can break whatever spell's been cast on you!"

"Goodbye, green Ranger," Leanne was about to bring the blade down, when something stopped her. She dropped the blade and held her head. "Kaylee...?"

"Leah?" Kaylee asked, just before Leanne disappeared. "Leah! Leanne!"

The other Masters suddenly disappeared as well, leaving the Rangers in peace.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Leanne and the others Masters appeared in the temple, exhausted from whatever power drained them. Camille walked over to Leanne, grabbing her collar and pinning her against the wall.

"What happened? Why didn't you kill that loathsome green Ranger?"

"Kaylee?" Leanne asked, her vision spinning slightly. "You mean my sister? I will never hurt her!"

"You don't have much of a choice," Dustin smirked.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Now what are we going to do?" Casey groaned, sitting around RJ, who was working on a tool by the workbench. "We have to fight against our masters... can we do that?"

"Why couldn't Dustin have taken Blake?" Kaylee grumbled, fiddling with her morpher. "This would have been a lot easier."

"How do we stop them?" Dom asked. "We can't kill them without killing Swoop, Phant, Finn and Leanne..."

"We have to break whatever's possessing them to attack us," RJ sighed.

Fran walked over to Theo with a note in her hand. She gave it to the blue Ranger to read.

"RJ, we're obviously not very good at freeing people from possession by evil demons!" Kaylee growled, showing RJ her engagement ring. "Or did I miss Dustin's rescue and my own wedding?"

"What?" Theo frowned, drawing attention to himself as he walked to the phone. "Luan? Sorry, but I'm way to busy... no, call me, don't just show up... bye."

"Who's Luan?" Lily asked.

"My brother," Theo sighed.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Lily giggled, grabbing Theo as he tried to run. "Older? Younger? Is he cute?"

Casey looked away from the TV and glare, turning it off and joining the conversation.

"Yeah, Theo, is he older, younger, or _cute_?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Kaylee looked over at Fran, raising her eyebrows and smirking.

"Luan's nothing like me," Theo assured the dancer. "We're day and night..."

"I like him already," Dom laughed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

The Rangers were training, hoping to at least last a couple of minutes against the Masters when they heard a guitar coming from the parlour. There were no customers because the store was closed, so it rose suspicion.

"I'm all here, right?" Kaylee asked, patting her sides. "I'm not actually downstairs playing, am I?"

"What is that?" RJ frowned.

The Rangers and Fran descended into the parlour and saw a boy, playing guitar on the booth. They wondered how he got inside, but they were also wondering how Theo was with them, and playing guitar over on the other side of the loft, at the same time.

"Um... either I have to deal with another blue clone Ranger, or Theo's got an identical twin brother," Kaylee frowned, walking over to poke the other boy.

The boy finally noticed Theo and jumped off the table, running to hug his brother.

"Dude! Look at you! You finally have friends!"

"How are you, Luan?" Theo asked in a cold tone.

"Oh, I've missed you!" Luan smirked, pulling his brother away. "Let's go catch up."

"I would love to... but I gotta work," Theo said, pretending to be disappointed.

"Why don't I help?"

"Um... Theo... hate to burst your bubble... but the store's closed," Kaylee giggled, pointing to the sign in the door.

"Well, why don't you show Luan how to make pizzas?" RJ suggested. "It'll give you bonding time, and we can all eat dinner?"

"C'mon, bro, I've been crazing pizza since I got here!" Luan smirked.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"...and that is an RJ Special," Theo smiled, putting the last topping on the pizza and shoving it in the oven. "Our top seller."

"It remind me of when I was in India," Luan smiled, smelling garlic. "Why don't you add garlic, it'll be so much better. Here..."

"No," Theo pushed his brother's hand away and frowned.

"The pizza's fine, thanks," he said.

"So, is this all you've been doing since I last saw you?" Luan asked. "Kung Fu training and pizzas?"

"Yes, it is, why?" Theo frowned.

"Nothing... just wondering."

"Would you rather I waste my time jumping out of planes, or scuba diving with sharks?" Theo asked. "Oh, and don't forget telling stories that have been greatly exaggerated."

"You think I'm wasting my time?" Luan frowned. "You're the one doing Kung Fu for years on end. You would have to exaggerate to make that sound good.

"Nothing's changed," Theo growled. "Tell you what, you lead your life, and I'll lead mine."

Theo grabbed something from the fridge and turned, accidentally smearing it all over Luan's shirt.

Lily watched from the door as Theo apologized and told Luan to borrow a shirt. Luan walked away, and Theo noticed Lily.

"I kinda heard," she whispered, walking over to him. "Anything I can do?"

"No," Theo frowned. Lily rolled her eyes and reached her hand out, trying to touch Theo, he pulled away, knowing she was going to force it out of him. "Alright... every since we were kids, all I ever heard was 'Luan's so popular. Luan's so funny! Luan's so talented'. I'm not really mad at him... I'm jealous. I try not to be, but I just can't help it.

Casey ran down the stairs at the moment, but stopped when he saw Theo and Lily talking. He sat down and watched from the top, where he could see, but couldn't be seen.

Lily wrapped her arm around Theo's shoulder, "Let's get out of here for a while. Wanna help me get groceries?"

"Sure," Theo nodded. "Give me a second to get changed."

Lily smiled while Theo ran up the stairs, passing by Casey. He looked down at the tiger and stuck his tongue out, raising his eyebrows mockingly.

Not too long later, the blue boy walked back down the stairs and Lily pulled him away.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For what?" he frowned.

"To help me, silly," Lily giggled, pulling her friend away playfully. Casey growled as he watched her leave with that smile.

Suddenly, the other twin walked down the stairs.

"Where's Lily?" he asked Casey.

"She went out with Theo," Casey frowned, chewing on his pencil.

"No she didn't," the twin said. "I'm Theo..."

"Oh..." Casey looked up, realising Theo was right, obviously.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Spencer, the Mystics are the only ones with their powers... I really think we're going to need help, especially if this comes to life or death... I don't think I can bring myself to destroying Leanne... or any of the other masters," Kaylee sighed, walking through the park as she spoke on her phone. "The Mystic's aren't available? Okay... now what?"

Kaylee rubbed her temples together and sighed, "I guess you're right... Overdrive's the only choice, and Ronny can fill the team in before they get here... she knows what's been going on."

Suddenly, Kaylee was hit in the back by a disk, sucking her inside and trapping her.

"Hey! Let me out!" Kaylee yelled, pounding on the walls of her prison.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"I've been thinking about what you said in the kitchen," Lily spoke, walking through the park with Luan, whom she thought was Theo, after putting the groceries in the car. "You shouldn't be jealous of your brother... his adventures, musical talents and football championships... they're great, but you have your own accomplishments. The difference is, you can't talk about yours."

"Uh, Lily, I'm Luan," Luan said, realising the dancer had him mixed up with his brother.

"Oops..."

"No, it's okay... I'm glad you said something," Luan smiled. "Wow, Theo's jealous of me... but I thought he figured I was wasting my life..."

Luan turned to Lily. She already knew Theo's side of the story, she might as well know his, "Ever since we were kids, he was always striving to make himself better, training, studying... but I never had a focus. I always wanted to be more like him."

"You guys are more alike than you think," Lily smiled.

"Lily!"

Lily turned when she heard her name.

"Down here!"

Luan looked down and found a small chip that looked a lot like Kaylee.

"Sweet, a Kaylee Hanson chip! I wonder what it's worth."

"A million and two lunches if you get me out of here, Lils!" the chip yelled.

"Oh my god!" Lily gasped, taking the chip from Luan. "Kaylee?"

Lighting appeared in the sky as day turned to night. Lily grabbed the chip and Luan and ran.

"Where are we going?" Luan asked, trying to keep up.

Suddenly, the path was blocked by four spirit Rangers. Luan raised his hand and was about to say something, but Lily grabbed him once more, turning around.

"Not so fast!" a monster yelled, appearing in their path.

"What's that thing?" Luan asked, looking up at Lily.

"Two at once?" the monster laughed. "And they're holding the green ranger..."

Lily held onto Kaylee's chip, before she and Luan were hit with the same disk Kaylee had been, trapping them, just like Kaylee.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ, Casey and Dom were training on the other side of the park when the four spirit Rangers showed up. The fought the three Rangers while three disks dropped from the sky, hitting the Rangers and trapping them in the chips.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Theo's morpher beeped, alerting him of trouble in the city. He tried calling the others, but got no answer.

Theo rushed into town, hoping to find the monster, but it found him.

"I thought I was six for six," the monster frowned, looking down at his collection of chips. "I already have you, blue Ranger, out of my way."

Leanne groaned, hitting her hand to her head, "You idiot... you must have gotten the wrong blue Ranger!"

"Wrong... huh?" the monster asked.

"I don't know, don't let him get away!" Leanne yelled, pointing to Theo. "We can figure it out later!"

Leanne held her hand out, waiting for the chips, but Theo jumped kicking the monster's hand and snatching the chips. He pulled out his fans, morphing in mid air and slicing the masters with the sharp edges.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Back at the temple, the Masters suddenly reappeared, back in their chains as they were slammed against the wall.

"What happened?" Dustin snapped, turning to the phantoms.

"I don't know," the beasts shrugged. "They're resisting the power."

"She's resisting the power," Camille frowned, looking over at the Leanne. "And it's corrupting the others. If she remembers, they all remember."

"Do you have a thing against women?" Leanne asked, looking over at the chameleon. "You try to kill Kaylee, now you're blaming all this on me?"

"You seven sisters drive me crazy," Dustin growled, blasting Leanne with his Rinzen to shut her up.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Jungle Master Mode!" Theo yelled powering up and jumping at the monster. He kicked him back, and finished it off with the claws, swiping them across its face and chest.

He powers up the jets, delivering a fierce kick to the monster. As he fell, the monster dropped Luan's chip. It broke, releasing Luan from his trap.

The adventurous twin watched the blue Ranger take on the monster, defeating it with ease. When he did, the other chips fell out, and so did the Rangers.

Lily, knowing Kaylee's fear of small spaces, ran over to hug her.

"Open your eyes," she giggled.

Kaylee did as she was told, hearing Lily, "Yay, I'm out! One million and two lunches for ya, Lils."

"I didn't do it," Lily smiled.

"Meh," Kaylee shrugged.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Theo was practicing the guitar while Luan was packing his clothes. Dominic popped his head around the corner.

"Luan, your cab's here."

"I'll be right there," Luan nodded.

"Hey, Lu, how do you get your fingers to stay in the right place?" Theo asked.

"By practicing for years, that's how," Luan smiled. "How did you defeat that warrior?"

"Practice," Theo laughed. "For years."

"I'm sorry I called your kung fu a waste of time," Luan said, taking his guitar and packing it up, as he looked at his brother. "I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Yeah, well I shouldn't have dissed you new adventures," Theo nodded. "The truth is I've always been proud of you."

The twins pulled each other in a hug, while all the other Rangers watched.

"AWW!" they cooed. Theo stuck his tongue out at his friends, leading his brother away.

Suddenly, Kaylee held her head in pain.

"What's wrong?" RJ asked.

"I'm... I'm okay... I forgot how painful this was," Kaylee breathed. RJ led her to the couch to sit down as Engel ran out of her room. She had been spending most of her time meditating now that the phantoms were released.

"Kaylee..."

"I'm fine, mom," Kaylee smiled.

"What's happening?" Lily asked.

"Telepathic message. Everyone shut up for a minute," Kaylee shushed.

"Stupid ninjas and their minds games," Engel frowned.

"_Kaylee... do what you have to do... don't worry about me or the others... we'll be fi- AHH!"_

"Leanne!" Kaylee screamed.

"Kaylee?" Lily asked.

"She wants us to fight... no matter what."


	27. One Last Second Chance

Night had fallen hours ago, and all the Rangers had gone to bed, resting before another battle against the four Masters. Fran had gone home late in the evening.

The only person still wide awake was Kaylee. She was too busy beating on a punching bag to give into sleep. She could no longer close her eyes without seeing Sammy, Dustin or Leanne.

One final swift kick knocked the bag off the chain as it flew to the ground, shaking the loft slightly as it landed roughly. Kaylee was panting as she looked down at it.

Suddenly, it turned into Camille. She screamed, throwing herself onto the chameleon and beating it roughly.

"_Go ahead, kill me, but what good will it do for you?"_

Kaylee's punches stopped. Jordan had uttered those same words before she killed him. Those were the last words to ever leave his mouth.

The bag turned into an image of Jordan, smirking up at her the same way he had been moments before his death at Kaylee's hands. Kaylee pulled away, looking down at the bag and clenching her fists.

Kaylee wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at the bag once more, seeing her reflection. It looked back up at her, disappointed, before a moving image of her as a kid appeared on the surface. Kaylee watched as her young self played happily in a field, only to have the field be torn up by machinery and turn into a wasteland. Young Kaylee sat in the middle of it, holding her knees to her chest and cried, waiting to be saved, while ghosts danced around her.

"Kayl?"

Kaylee was pulled from the image when she heard her name. She turned around and found her Overdrive team, standing behind her with sad faces.

Ronny stepped forward, pulling Kaylee in a hug. She could tell, just by the way Kaylee was looking at the punching bag, that the blonde was being haunted.

"We're here to help," Mack smiled, holding out his Overdrive Tracker. "Sorry we took so long, but Rose and Spencer wanted to get the trackers to work one last time before we retired for good."

"Ronny told us everything that happened," Will told the girl, "from Sammy to Dustin and all the way to Leanne."

"We got your back, Kayl," Dax nodded. "We'll get Leanne back before you know it."

"Thanks guys," Kaylee smiled.

"What's this?" Rose asked, walking over to the claw cannon and inspecting it. Kaylee turned to the cannon and smiled, running her hand across it.

"This is the claw cannon," she smiled. "RJ made it. We use our animal spirits to charge and fire it."

"Sounds sick," Mack beamed, gazing in marvel at the cannon.

"Um, I hate to impose, but would it be possible for you to set up a room for us to sleep?" Tyzonn asked, trying to hide a yawn. "Junior's been keeping Vella and I up every night."

"Oh, right," Kaylee nodded. She pointed to the guest bedroom where her mother usually slept, but since the arrival of the Phantom beast, Engel had spent many of her waking hours lost in meditation. "My mom's in that room, but she's already offered to give it up whenever guests come. You boys can sleep there. David can show you where to put your stuff."

The boys nodded, grabbing their bags and walking into the guest bedroom, as Engel walked out to take the couch.

"Rose, you can sleep with me in my bed," Kaylee smiled. "Ron, go bug your sister."

"Already on it," Ronny whispered from Lily's bed, pulling her finger out of her mouth and slowly moving it to her sister's ear.

"Ew," Rose frowned, watching her friend as Kaylee laughed.

"Why haven't I done that yet?"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Early that morning, all the Rangers were huddled around the claw cannon. After introduction for the two teams and an explanation as to how the Overdrive team got into the loft overnight, RJ was explaining what role the claw cannon was going to play in rescuing the masters.

Lily was still rubbing her ear as she looked up at RJ, "It looks the same to me."

"Well, it is the same," RJ said, "but instead of using Tiger, Jaguar, Cheetah and Leopard spirit, I tuned it for Elephant, Bat, Shark and Cat spirit."

"Do you understand any of this?" Dax asked Will. The black Ranger looked over to Dax and sighed deeply.

"So, we're going to fight fire, with fire?" Dom asked.

"Can I kick chameleon ass again?" Kaylee asked, excitedly.

"What?" Mack frowned, looking down at Kaylee. "A chameleon?"

"I don't like her very much," Kaylee explained.

Ronny leaned over and whispered to Mack, "It's a long story."

RJ continued to explain how the cannon was going to work.

"I turned the wavelength so the cannon should cancel out the Master's spirit..."

"By cancel... do you mean destroy the spirit?" Lily asked.

RJ looked over at her and the others for a moment, nodding sadly, "Yes."

"Whoa... did I miss something here?" Casey asked. "Wouldn't that mean...?"

"You want to kill the masters?" Kaylee growled.

"I don't know if that will destroy the masters, but Leanne told you to risk anything," RJ sighed.

"I don't think she meant this!" Kaylee yelled. "RJ, I can't kill her, just as you can't kill your dad!"

The alarm went off, catching the attention of the twelve Rangers. Mack frowned, seeing the four Masters, in Ranger form, on the TVs.

"C'mon guys," Mack said "Let's go..."

"Wait," Kaylee called, grabbing Mack's shirt as he ran for the door. "That's the wrong way. It's the entrance, not the exit."

"Huh?" Mack frowned.

"All Rangers, unless pregnant, must use the portal to exit," Kaylee pointed to the hole in the wall, several feet up.

"How do we get up there?" Rose asked.

"By vine!" Casey answered, swinging out. Theo, Lily, RJ and Dom followed.

"Like that?" Dax laughed. "How do you do that?"

"It's easy!" Kaylee called, swinging around the Rangers then out the portal.

Mack and the Rangers looked up.

"Well, we were the team who loved adventure," he laughed nervously, holding a vine in his hand.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to end up squished against the wall, right under the hole?" Dax asked.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ, Dom and Tyzonn were fighting Master Swoop, blocking all his punches, before the three men tried kicking at the blind Master. Swoop blocked all three feet, but jumped in the air, spinning around and kicking the three rangers down.

Theo, Dax and Will fought Master Phant, who ducked under a swing from Dax, spinning on the ground and tripped Will. Theo tried punching the Master, but Phant grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

Master Finn jabbed at Mack and Casey while the boys danced around the flailing arms, never landing a blow.

Four on one. Lily, Kaylee, Ronny and Rose against Leanne. With so much against her, Leanne shouldn't have been able to hold her own.

She threw Ronny over her shoulder, wiping the dust from her hands and laughing as the girls laid on the ground.

"Too easy."

"Okay, that's it," Kaylee frowned, punching the ground with her hands and jumping up. The eleven other Rangers followed, standing behind her.

"Claw cannon!" Kaylee called as the cannon appeared in her hands. Theo, Casey and Lily ducked in front of her, holding the cannon up and charging it.

Leanne stood before the Rangers, smirking as she advanced on them. Kaylee pulled the trigger back, waiting for the right time.

Suddenly, Leanne powered down, still smirking.

Kaylee could no longer hit her with the cannon, not when she could see the face of her older sister. The sister who had mentored her through her Ninja years, helped her through her grief over Samantha, and trained her for the Pai Zhuq.

"Kaylee?" Ronny whispered, putting her hand on Kaylee's shoulder.

"I can't do it," Kaylee sighed, letting go of the cannon.

"You have to!" Lily called, looking up at the green Ranger.

"I... I can't," Kaylee looked to her new team, then back to the Overdrive Rangers.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to help," Mack smiled. He put his hand on Kaylee's shoulder, just like Ronny. Soon, the others followed.

"Whatever happens, Kayl, we still got your back," Will assured her.

Kaylee nodded, taking hold of the cannon.

"Alright... I'm sorry, Leanne... this is the only way..." Kaylee whispered before pushing the trigger into the cannon, firing the blast.

The explosion was strong enough to knock everyone, including the other three Masters, back. When the smoke cleared, Kaylee looked up, but Leanne was gone.

"Leah...?" she called, looking around.

"Did it work?" RJ asked, coughing as he got to his feet, like the others.

"Leanne!" Kaylee yelled, but there was no response.

"Congratulations," Camille smirked, appearing from the smoke. "You figured out how to destroy a spirit Ranger... too bad you also destroyed your Master Kit... it's a shame too... she was really starting to grow on me."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee stood on the shore of the beach, looking out into the ocean as the Overdrive Rangers walked up to her, pulling her into a group hug.

"You had to do it, Kayl," they told her.

"There should have been another way," Kaylee frowned. "A way that didn't involve killing Leanne."

_MEOW!_

"Karly?" Kaylee asked, seeing her black and white cat in the distance. She pulled away from her friends and ran over to the cat. "Karls, what are you doing here... how did you get here?"

"We brought her," Tyzonn explained. "But she jumped out of the car when we arrived at JK Pizza."

_MEOW!_ Karly meowed desperately, biting on Kaylee's hand and pulling it.

"Ow, what?" Kaylee asked.

Karly let go of her owner and ran down the beach.

"We might wanna follow her," Ronny said, running after the cat. The others weren't too far behind.

Karly stopped on a body, jumping on its back and sitting there. The Overdrive Rangers fell to their knees beside the figure and turned her over.

"Leah?" Kaylee frowned.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"You found her?" Lily asked as Engel put a cloth on Leanne's head. The red head was still unconscious, but she was alive and breathing. "But I thought she was destroyed."

"You can't keep a good Master down," Engel smiled. "Kit may have been a new Master, but she was one of the best I have ever seen."

"Yeah, Leanne's got a lot of talents," Kaylee frowned. "But coming back from the dead is my thing... she can't do it... can she?"

"When you fired the cannon, it must not have destroyed her, but rather... stopped her. You're lucky Karly found her."

"How did you find her, Karly?" Ronny asked.

"Karly's a cat and Master Kit is the Cat Master," Engel laughed. "Karly and Kit are connected through their souls."

"So how do we stop the others?" RJ asked. "I don't think we can do this every time."

"You can't," Engel sighed. "Who knows what could happen if you were to accidentally overcharge the cannon... or even if you don't charge it enough... There's only one way.

The alarm sounded once more as the three remaining Masters walked through the town.

Leanne started to stir at the noise of the alarm and Kaylee dropped to her side.

"Leah?" she asked.

"Boo," Leanne laughed softly, sitting up. Kaylee hugged her friend and smiled.

"You're back!" she exclaimed, squeezing the red head.

"She may be back..." Engel frowned.

"But my father and the other Masters are still under the crystal's control," RJ finished.

"We'll go after the Masters," Casey looked to Mack and motioned to his team. "You guys and Leanne should go to the temple... maybe you can break the spell from there."

"I don't think Kaylee should go to the temple," Leanne frowned.

"Why not?" Kaylee asked. "I know Dustin's all bad ass already..."

"Kayl... he chose his destiny..." Leanne sighed. "He's the villain now... and it's not against his will."

"Leanne... I know.."

"You know, but you haven't seen it," Leanne shifted on the couch and looked over at Kaylee. "I'm just looking out for you..."

"And I'm looking out for you and the Masters," Kaylee replied. "I'm going with you guys. I'm a big girl, I can deal."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Okay, be very quiet... Camille could be anywhere," Kaylee whispered, warning the Overdrives as they all followed Leanne to the dungeon.

"Okay," Leanne whispered, touching the door before her and turning back to the Overdrive team. "Beyond this door is where we were kept when we weren't fighting. Dustin, Camille, the Phantoms and the eyes are in there. Are you guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Mack nodded. Leanne smiled, pulling her clothes off, revealing her Thunder Sensei uniform.

"Let's go," she pushed the door open and stormed in, taking on Camille. The Overdrive Rangers saw Dustin and were a little surprised, even if they already knew he was the villain of the year.

"You guys take the phantoms!" Kaylee yelled, jumping over the beasts and reaching Dustin. "My fiancé is all mine!"

"Kaylee, what brings you here," Dustin smiled, dropping into a fighting stance. Kaylee did the same, looking over at Dustin.

"You kidnapped the Masters," she frowned. "I'm here to rescue them!"

"Good luck with that," Kaylee jumped, kicking Dustin in the chest. He staggered backwards; a little surprised Kaylee would be on the offensive when fighting him.

"I don't need luck!" Kaylee yelled, running for the eyes. She picked the four up and smirked, until she realised she had no idea what she was supposed to do next.

"Free the Cat!" Leanne called as a white cat jumped forward. It was sucked into the eyes and came back out, pulling out a Shark, Bat and Elephant.

"_Kaylee, whatever you did, it worked... now get out of there!"_ Lily spoke over the communicator.

"Lily's right," Ronny nodded as she and Rose slammed a beast onto the ground. "C'mon guys!"

"You heard her!" Mack yelled. "Fall back."

Kaylee agreed, turning to run, but Camille grabbed her arms, holding her back. The others didn't notice before the door was shut.

"Where's Kaylee?" Will asked.

"I think she's still inside," Rose turned to the door and tried to open it, but found it was now locked.

"_Guys... we need some help... Rinshi are multiplying!"_

"We really gotta go," Ronny said, hearing her sister's desperate voice.

Behind the door, Kaylee turned, kicking Camille away.

"Phantoms!" Dustin yelled as the Phantoms sent their energy through the eyes.

Kaylee screamed as the light came out from the eyes and hit her. Her eyes shone black, before she looked up at Dustin and smiled.

"Now," Dustin smirked, dismissing the green Ranger, "go fight those Rangers and make sure they come back... dead."

"Yes, Master," Kaylee nodded, bowing before running away.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

The Overdrive Rangers arrived in time to help the Jungles and Masters clear the last of the Rinshi. Together, they cheered, until Lily noticed they were missing one.

"Where's Kaylee?" she asked, before a cloud of green smoke appeared in the middle of the circle. Suddenly, a foot spun around, kicking all the Rangers to the ground. Kaylee stood in the middle, smiling menacingly. The Rangers all noticed the black in her eyes.

"Okay, I think we found out what happened to Kaylee behind closed doors," Dax groaned, but laughed slightly at his pun.

"Not the time, Dax," Mack frowned.

"Kaylee, what are you doing?" Casey asked the blonde, helping Lily and Theo to their feet. "I know you love Dustin, but you fight with us, remember."

"Fighting with you, fighting against you, what's the difference?" Kaylee shrugged. "It's all just for power."

"Yeah, but the difference between the two is that one is for power, and the other is for control!" RJ yelled.

"Meh, it's all the same," Kaylee smirked, morphing quickly. She brought her hands to the sky, pulling water from the air. With a wave of her hand, all the Rangers were knocked off their feet, landing in a pool of water.

Dustin and Camille appeared on the sidelines to watch. Dustin held Camille in his arms, watching as Kaylee destroyed her own team.

"Kaylee, snap out of it!" Lily yelled, touching Kaylee, hoping to give her her memories, like she had done when Kaylee had amnesia, but a wave of energy hit her, knocking her back.

Ronny ran to her sister, helping her up and steadying her, "You okay?" she asked.

"Something's clouding her head," Lily explained. "I can't get in."

"Then I guess we have no choice," Casey frowned, pulling out his glasses. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The Jungle nodded, taking their position behind him.

"Ready?" Mack asked his team.

"Ready!" they all nodded.

"Jungle Beast, Spirits Unleashed!" the Jungle called.

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!"

Overdrive, Accelerate!"

"Call to Adventure, Red Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Black Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Blue Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Yellow Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Pink Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Mercury Ranger!"

"Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive!"

"YAWN!" Kaylee yelled as she watched the morph. "God, do you guys move like that all the time? Is it seriously necessary?"

"Shut up and fight, Kayl Whale!" Ronny yelled. Kaylee smirked and attacked.

She countered the punches and kicked from her friends, sending them to the ground as she turned to the other Ranger hoping to put a stop to her attacks.

Suddenly, Mack landed a blow and threw Kaylee into a building, right beside Dustin. She groaned in pain, holding her stomach as she looked up at Dustin. He looked down at her and scoffed, his brown eyes showing nothing but hate.

They weren't black.

"Get back up," he told her, pulling her up roughly by her arm and throwing her back into the battle. Kaylee looked over at him and nodded, ducking under the jungle Mace and grabbing it, pulling it taut and spinning Lily around, throwing her into a building.

"That's it!" Ronny yelled. She sped towards Kaylee, using her hyper speed. The blonde yawned and teleported out of the way, letting Ronny run into the wall.

"Ouch," Will winced, before Kaylee jumped on him, kicking him to the ground and standing over him. She looked up at the rest of the Rangers and pulled out her sais.

"You know, Leanne, you forgot to give me a new weapon," she smirked, turning to Leanne who could only watch the fight at this point.

"What other weapon can you use?" Leanne asked.

"This," Kaylee smirked as her Sais glowed green and suddenly disappeared. Kaylee smirked, rubbing her forearms before snapping her wrists as three claws in each hand came out of her knuckles.

"She's like wolverine!" Dom remarked.

"Wolf or not," RJ frowned, "I'm not showing her any mercy until she remembers whose side she's on!"

Kaylee kicked Will away and charged at the other Rangers, slashing them with her new claws. Sparks flew from their uniforms until Kaylee was finished. A giant explosion went off in the background, knocking all the Rangers off their feet while Kaylee watched.

Master Finn ran up to Leanne and handed her a wrist morpher. Leanne nodded, putting the morpher on her wrist. She stepped in front of the three Masters and smirked.

"Hey, Queen Kaylee, you can take down a bunch of cubs, explorers and one master, but can you handle _three_ professionally trained Masters?"

"You three?" Kaylee giggled. "You're on!"

She raced forward, swinging her fist upwards. Leanne caught her arm and threw her down.

"Snap out of it, Kayl!" She yelled. "This isn't you... whoa... Déjà-vu."

"I have nothing to live for anymore," Kaylee screamed, spinning on the ground, tripping Master Finn and Phant, while Swoop levitated in the air, ready to take her down. "I have nothing to lose. I might as well join the one person I love."

"How many times have you been reminded that we all love you?" Leanne asked, jumping out of the way as the bat Master swooped down, sticking Kaylee with the fans. Kaylee rolled away in pain and looked over at Dustin.

"A little help?" she asked.

Dustin merely watched her, holding Camille close. Kaylee clenched her fists and jumped it. He didn't care for her, even when he was in control.

Now, not only was she evil, but she was pretty damn pissed. No one was sticking by her. She had no family, no friends and no one to count on.

"CALL TO THE BEAST INSIDE, BRING OUT THE LEOPARD!" she called, sending her leopard out. It was black, a very bad sign for the masters.

It charged, running forwards, bowling into the Masters, and nearly ripping them apart in anger. Kaylee screamed, energy ripping off her and the leopard.

Another huge explosion hit the Rangers and masters, sending them flying in the air and landing in pain.

"That's... it," Leanne coughed, getting to her feet, holding her arm in pain. "Masters... are you ready?"

"Ready," they nodded.

"JUNGLE BEASTS, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

The four Masters stood there, morphed in their Ranger uniforms and looking down at Kaylee, before she sent another wave of energy towards every one of the Rangers. The cubs were thrown back, but the four Masters ran through it, using their weapons to hit Kaylee, knocking her out of her own uniform.

Kaylee rolled on the ground, holding her chest in pain. She raised her head, glancing at Dustin, but he turned his back on her, seeing her fail once more.

She screamed, pushing herself to her feet.

"I'm sorry Kaylee," Master Finn whispered as four spirits charged towards her. "It's for your own good."

The Shark, Elephant, Bat and Cat connected with Kaylee, knocking her down an out.

Mack ran after Dustin and Camille, hoping to reach Dustin.

"Dustin, you can't leave her like this..."

"I'm not the same man, Mack," Dustin growled, tired of repeating himself. He looked over at Lily, pointing to her bruises. "The old me never would have done that! I can't go back, and I don't want to!"

"Dustin..."

"I'm happy where I am!" Dustin yelled, holding Camille's hand in his. "I'm sorry."

There was a flash of black light, and suddenly, Dustin and Camille were gone.

Finn bent over to pick up Kaylee, and sighed when he saw her eyes were still open. They were black, meaning she was still under the influence of the crystal eyes, but he could tell she had been hurt greatly by his words.

"Don't touch me, pathetic Ranger," Kaylee growled as Finn picked her up in his arms. "LET ME GO!"

"Sorry, Kayl, but I have to do this," Lily whispered, gently touching Kaylee and reversing her powers, sending waves of energy back at Kaylee. Her head dropped as she lost consciousness.

"We gotta get her home," Mack said.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Engel took the eyes from the Overdrives and held them close, figuring out which one was connected to Kaylee as the blonde sat calmly on the couch. She was no longer fighting the Rangers, because Dustin's words had but deeply, but she was still evil.

Engel found the eye and summoned her leopard to pull Kaylee's spirit out. Instantly, the green Leopard returned to its Master.

Kaylee's eyes returned to their normal blue just as the tears began to fall. Ronny, Rose and Lily tried sitting next to her, but Kaylee stood up and stormed off.

"Look... aside from what happened between Kaylee and Dustin, it was nice working with you guys," Casey told Mack, holding out his hand.

"Same, man," Mack nodded, shaking hands with the younger red Ranger. "But I don't think we're done yet."

"If you guys don't mind, I think we're going to stay a little longer," Will frowned, "just until we get Kaylee over this latest setback."

"It's fine with me, dudes," RJ nodded.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Once everyone had gone to bed, Kaylee walked back into the loft. She had changed into her workout clothes and set the punching bag back on the chain. She began beating it, thinking of Dustin's words.

"_The old me never would have done that! I can't go back, and I don't want to! I'm happy where I am!"_

Those words couldn't be true, and yet Dustin had said them without hesitation. What hurt even more, was that even when she fought for him, Kaylee couldn't get Dustin's attention for more than a second. He cast her aside like he would any monster, sacrificing her so he could get what he wanted. And yet, he stood by Camille, holding her close like he used to with her.

She couldn't believe it. Just like that, Dustin had thrown her aside and left with Camille. This wasn't Dai Shi; Dustin was acting on his own now.

Kaylee screamed, landing a deadly blow on the punching bag, knocking it off the chain. She threw herself on top of it and began beating it as memories flashed through her head once more.

Jordan.

Sammy.

Dustin.

Camille.

It was too much for her to take and she dropped to the ground, lying face down and crying in her arms. She tried closing her eyes, hoping to escape somewhere new, but when she did, she saw her young self in the wastelands. She was crying, waiting for someone to save her from the ghosts that haunted her forever. The ghosts that would never leave her and would constantly remind her of her failures.

She was alone in this world and the longer she stayed, the harder it was to escape.

She needed someone to reach out to her, tell her everything was going to be okay. She needed comforting words and a shoulder to cry on. She needed someone who would never judge her for what she did, but for who she was.

"Kayl."

Kaylee looked up and saw Ronny was crouched in front of her, looking down sadly. She reached her hand out to help Kaylee up.

Young Kaylee looked up, seeing a hand, ready to pull her out of her troubles and save her from herself.

"Kaylee, I know it hurts," Ronny whispered, helping her friend up and pulling her into a hug. The other Overdrives joined in, surrounding Kaylee with love.

Young Kaylee took the hand and was pulled to her feet. She looked around. The wastelands had gone back to the beautiful field of flowers.

"He's gone..." Kaylee cried, choking on her tears. "Everyone's gone."

"Not everyone," Ronny whispered, "Just Dustin, but he's going to come home, I promise."

"You can't!" Kaylee yelled, pulling away from her friends.

Young Kaylee screwed her eyes shut, refusing to believe she could be saved. When she opened her eyes, the wastelands were back.

"You can't save him!" Kaylee screamed, tears now streaming down her face as she collapsed to the ground. "He's gone, forever! He's happy... there's nothing I can do to help him."

"Kaylee," Rose smiled, dropping beside her friend and holding her. "You can't think that way. We're all here to help."

"I can't do this..." Kaylee whispered.

"I know you can't," Ronny smiled, dropping beside her two friends. "I know you can't do this... alone. But you're not alone, Kaylee. You never were, and you never will be. You have so many people helping you... helping Dustin... you can't give up... please... don't give up."

Young Kaylee saw the hand again, reaching out for her. It was persistent and determined to rescue her. Young Kaylee looked up at it as the hand multiplied into many different people. Each one of them offered their hands and pulled young Kaylee to her feet, helping her to leave the wastelands for good.

Back in the field, young Kaylee looked over her shoulder as the wastelands disappeared. She smiled and laughed, picking up a lily in one hand, and a rose in the other.

"I won't give up," young Kaylee whispered, and somehow, those words escaped Kaylee's lips.

Kaylee looked up at Ronny and smiled, "I won't give up, I promise."

"I always win bets," Ronny spoke, "and... I'm going to bet that you and Dustin are going to get married soon... very soon... just... don't give up on him, Kayl... he loves you... he's just forgotten."

Kaylee nodded, getting to her feet and pulling all her friends in a hug.

"I love you all," she whispered. "Thank you... thank you so much."

"Glad we could help," Rose smiled, "and now you have the spirit Rangers to help you: Master Finn, Master Phant, Master Swoop and Leanne. A bigger army at your disposal means it'll be easier to take Dustin's monsters down."

"Are you guys leaving?" Kaylee asked. She knew it happened at the end of every team up. Someone had to leave.

"Physically, yes,' Ronny nodded.

"But we're still here for you," Rose added.

"We're on your side," Mack smiled, "We all believe Dustin is going to come home."

"Thank you," Kaylee whispered, hugging her friends again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"


	28. Leopards Fall, Lions Rise

The Overdrives were packing their bags to leave. It had been a short visit, but it was eventful.

Kaylee was saying goodbye to all her friends. She had given Mack a hug, returned Will's laser to him (finally), noogied Dax, hidden Ronny's socks, hugged Rose and thanked Tyzonn. Now it was David's turn.

She went in to hug the doctor, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her away, taking her into the guest bedroom.

"Whoa... what's this?" Kaylee asked. "Are you going to miss me so much you need a little extra time to say goodbye?" she teased.

"No... well... I will miss you, but it's not that..." David stammered as he paced around the room, right in front of the door, keeping it shut so no one walked in.

"Doc, I think you should go to the doc's... you're redder than Mack and Casey combined," Kaylee giggled, poking her friend.

"Its nerves," Doc assured her, before there was a rhythmic knock on the door. Doc opened it, pulled Rose in and sat her down on the bed before locking the door and looking at the two girls. "I need your help."

"What did you do?" Kaylee frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm not going to be an aunt again, am I? Doc..."

"NO... god no," David shook his head. "If you were, I wouldn't be alive to tell you... Ronny and I have been steady for a while now..."

"A year and something," Rose nodded. David smiled at her.

"Yes, a year and something... and well, remember at the..."

"You're going to propose!" Kaylee squealed, bouncing in her seat.

"How... how did you know?" David asked.

"Well, I may be blonde, but I saw it coming," Kaylee smirked. "After the final battle, you joked about it and Ronny said you had to meet her family first..."

"Which he did," Rose laughed, remembering when he had come home afterwards. He was still shaking and sweating when he walked into the mansion and it took three hours and ten beers to calm him down.

"Well, you still love her, you're still alive and you're all nervous and sweaty! You want to marry her!" Kaylee exclaimed.

"SHH!" David put his hand to her mouth to keep her quiet. "Yes, I want to marry her... but I don't know how."

"You're asking us?" Rose asked. "Um, we've never planned a proposal... I think you're better off asking Mack."

"I just need to ask you guys... has she ever... discussed this with you guys?"

Rose turned to Kaylee. She and Ronny may have been best friend, but Kaylee and Ronny shared a bedroom for a full year. If anyone was going to know how Ronny, the resident tomboy, pictured her proposal going, it was going to be Kaylee.

"Well, she wants a ring..." Kaylee smirked. "And maybe include her favourite hobby somehow..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Whiger, the red Ranger has the spirit of the tiger... as do you," Dustin said as the three beasts stood in a row before him. Camille watched from the throne, bored. "That's one tiger too many. Prove yourself worthy, and destroy him."

"Dustin," Camille called, standing up and coming to his side. "Why go after red when green's still vulnerable."

"Red is the leader," Dustin explained. "If he falls, the team falls."

"Yes," Camille nodded, "but the violet Ranger and green Ranger can easily pick up where he's left off... it may weaken the team for a bit... but not fully. If we go for green, we can take out the most powerful Ranger."

Dustin thought for a minute and nodded. "I like that plan."

"Whiger," Camille turned to the white tiger and smirked. "Take out green."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

The drive home was silent. Against her will, Ronny was forced to sit shotgun while David was at the wheel. He knew she loved to drive, and she would never intentionally kill him in an accident, but he had insisted on hijacking her car to drive them back to their home in San Angeles.

Suddenly, David made a sharp turn off the highway, going in the opposite direction of home.

"Um... you missed,' Ronny frowned, looking back at the _Welcome to San Angeles, Home of the Overdrive Rangers_ sign that was fading in the distance.

"I know," he smirked. "I'm taking you somewhere special."

"Okay..." Ronny shifted back into her regular position, with her head against the window. David smirked, turning the radio on. Slowly, it lulled Ronny to sleep.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee was out for a jog, early that morning, just to clear her head from recent events. She had been put through a lot recently, most of it being bad.

Hearing David wanted to propose to Ronny gave Kaylee a little hope that even with all this bad stuff going on, there was still good in the world, and still some hope for the future. Maybe not hers, but at least the world wasn't suffering.

"Found you," Engel smiled, running up beside her daughter and joining her on the jog. Kaylee smiled back at Eva and laughed.

"Never thought I would see you out here."

"I realised I need to get out more," Engel smiled. "I've tried a lot of your foods, now I need to try losing it."

"You're not going to go all teenage-girl super-diet crazy on me, are you?"

"What's a diet?" Engel asked.

Kaylee laughed, patting her mother on the shoulder.

"That answers my question," she smiled.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Whiger jumped down on Kaylee. The two rolled in the dirt for a while, before Whiger landed on top, pinning her down. Whiger pushed his hand on Kaylee's chest and started pulling her spirit out.

"Whiger..." Engel growled, running over to her daughter and the monster. She kicked Whiger off, standing before Kaylee protectively.

Whiger was glowing green, which was a bad sign. He had pulled most of Kaylee's spirit from her.

"Master Engel, I see you live on," Whiger grinned.

"What did you do to her spirit?" Engel asked.

"It's mine now," Whiger chuckled, slowly fading away. "Dustin and Camille will be pleased."

When Whiger was gone, Engel turned to Kaylee and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ish," Kaylee nodded.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"So, a phantom just jumped you from out of nowhere?" Dom asked as Engel set Kaylee down in RJ's chair.

"I can't believe he stole your spirit," Lily frowned.

"I can't believe RJ's letting you sit in his chair," Theo looked over at RJ, who was holding a glass of water for Kaylee.

"I'm having a moment of weakness," RJ said, handing the water to the blonde. "You okay, amigo?"

"I think so," Kaylee nodded.

"Try unleashing your spirit," Engel asked. Kaylee stood up, getting into position.

"Spirit of the leopard!" she called, but nothing happened. "Leopard! ... Leopard... cute, spotted cat... any spirit inside!"

Still nothing happened.

"What do I do?" Kaylee asked, dropping back into the chair.

"We get your spirit back, that's what we do," Dom told her. "Who is this Whiger?"

"During the Beast war, Whiger and his allies, Scorch and Snapper fought against the humans, but they tried to overthrow Dai Shi. But if Dustin and the Phantom join powers... they could be unstoppable. Dustin has Dai Shi's powers under his control, and the Beasts are strong... it's bad news for all of us," Engel explained.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Whiger walked into the throne room and bowed before Dustin and Camille.

"Do you have Kaylee's Leopard spirit?" Dustin asked.

"How would you like to find out?" Whiger nodded.

Dustin got off his throne and smirked.

"Excellent, the Rangers should be no match for you," he said, "now that you've taken Kaylee's spirit."

The three beast surrounded Dustin, forming a circle of energy around him as they began their chant.

"We, the only living phantom beast generals, bind our spirits to the mighty Dustin!"

"And I, Dustin, bind my spirit to the mighty phantom beasts!"

"By the power of Rinzen, we now serve the one true king! Dustin, the mighty Phantom Beast KING!"

Camille had to shield her eyes from the light of the power as Dustin grew stronger. His Lion form changed into that of a Griffin.

"This feels so right!" he laughed.

The beasts bowed to him, and Dustin grinned.

"Arise my servants!" he told them. "Now, I have three generals... I think I want one more."

"But there is only three of us!" Scorch frowned.

"Camille, you fool! She shall be general!" Dustin barked.

"But she is not worthy!"

"Do you question your king?" Dustin frowned. "or underestimate your queen?"

Camille smirked, hearing her title as Dustin's queen. She stepped into the middle of the circle and smiled.

"I would like the spirit of the Pheonix," Camille smiled. The beast groaned, but Dustin barked once more, putting them in their place.

"As you command," they nodded.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

The Rangers were off battling Whiger in the quarry, while Kaylee stayed behind. Without her spirit, she couldn't morph and was weak in battle. She thought it best to stay back.

"Now I can help David!" she smiled, suddenly bolting out of the parlour.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Fran asked. The other Rangers told her to keep Kaylee in the loft at all costs, until further notice. She wasn't about to let the Rangers down so soon.

"San Angeles," Kaylee smiled, throwing on the racing jacket Ronny had given her for her birthday. "Someone needs a little help in the love department."

"Alright, well then I'm coming with you," Fran said, taking off her hat.

"Um... why?"

"To make sure you're not lying," Fran laughed. Kaylee rolled her eyes, taking Fran's hand and teleported.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"David, where are we going?" Ronny asked as David lead her down a flight of stairs with a blindfold on.

"You'll see, just don't peek," David assured her. When they reached the floor, he took her to the middle of the room and spun her around quickly, before letting go.

"Guys, c'mon," he whispered to the Overdrives who were in the room. They grabbed their stuff and left Ronny. Rose however, stayed behind, turning invisible so she wouldn't technically be in the room. She put her hand on the ground and suddenly, all the objects in the room were invisible too.

"David, where are you?" Ronny asked, falling when her feet lost the ground. "This totally isn't cool!"

When Ronny got no response, she removed the blindfold only to find herself in an empty room.

"Okay, what the fuck?" she frowned.

Suddenly, there was a table that appeared from nowhere. Ronny turned to it and frowned.

"I must be losing it," she said, touching the table, before a chair appeared. "Um..."

Slowly, regular household items appeared, one by one. Ronny started freaking out, wondering where she was and why David would leave her here.

"Okay, this totally isn't cool," she said. "I don't like this anymore!"

Outside the room, the boys were trying to hold in their laughs while listening to Ronny. David was too busy to laugh as he turned on a remote control car. He placed a bow on top of the car, sticking it to the hood with some sticky tape.

"What did I miss?" Kaylee asked, appearing from a cloud of smoke, with Fran by her side.

"Ronny's hilarious when she's freaking out," Will laughed.

"This is the meanest proposal ever," Kaylee giggled. "I like it."

"Shouldn't you be helping your team?" Mack asked.

"Yeah... but I kinda lost my roar... so I can't," Kaylee sighed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

The Rangers walked into the quarry as Whiger turned to them.

"Where is the green Ranger?" he asked, noticing the one he was after was missing.

"You want one of us, you get all of us," Casey frowned.

He, Theo and Lily ran forward, but Whiger cast them aside like they were nothing. Dom and RJ tried their hand, and held their ground for a bit, before being pushed away.

"Okay, pre-battle slump," Lily frowned, getting back to her feet. "Happens all the time."

Dustin, Camille, Scorch and Snapper appeared at the top of a cliff to watch the battle. The Rangers looked up, worried this was going to be more than they could handle.

"Hey, new costumes?" Lily frowned, noticing the new robe Camille was wearing, and the feathers in her hair, and the slightly different shade of robe on Dustin.

Suddenly, the kind and queen powered up.

"More like, new powers," Theo corrected her.

"The Phantom beast king has risen, and soon he shall rule the world!" Scorch called down to the Rangers as Whiger joined his allies.

"There is no point resisting!" Dustin yelled. "Our power exceeds anything you can imagine. All bow before me!"

"You power may exceed theirs," Engel's voice rang as she descended from the skies, powered up in her Angelic/Leopard form, "but does it exceed mine?"

She landed before the Rangers, looking up at the villains.

"Whiger, I challenge you to a one on one," she called. "You have something that belongs to my daughter, and I want it back!"

Dustin turned to Whiger and nodded. The white tiger jumped back down into the quarry, standing face to face with Engel.

"It's on," he said.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

By now, Ronny was sitting on the chair, watching as the strangest of objects appeared in the room. Empty banners and yellow streamers hung from the ceiling. There was a giant cake on the table beside her that would disappear every time she tried to take a piece.

Suddenly, one object caught her attention. It was a car that appeared in a cloud of green smoke. On top of it was a box.

"Oh," she smiled, walking over to it. As she reached down to grab it, the car sped off.

"Hey... wait!" she frowned, running after it.

"Ronny runs like a chicken with her head cut off," Kaylee giggled, looking through the peephole in the door.

"That's because I'm making the car go in circles," David smiled.

"So, what exactly do you plan on doing now?" Kaylee asked.

"This," David smiled. He pulled out his communicator and spoke gently, "Rose, open the door."

Inside, Ronny glared at the car as it drove circles around her. Suddenly she heard a door crept open. She looked around, finally seeing her escape.

The car sped through the door and Ronny followed.

It was a long hallway until she reached another room. When she opened that door, she felt her heart skip a beat.

The room was decorated like a race track. It had little roads painted on the floor and life size models of cars set up in different places, as if they were racing. On the walls, the stands were painted, with little people sitting in the seats, slightly blurred to make it look as if she had been frozen in time.

Suddenly, the lights changed, hitting off the cars in a way that made it look like they too were blurred, as if time had frozen mid race. Ronny looked around in amazement. She felt like time had stopped during one of her races, and she had been given the chance to observe everything.

She ran her hand on the hood of the car that was made to look just like hers, before David walked into the room, smiling.

"What is all this?" Ronny asked her boyfriend. David pulled a controller out of his jacket, and steered the little toy car to Ronny's feet. She looked at him, before picking up the box and opening it.

Inside was a beautiful yellow ring. David took her hand and the ring, and got down on his knees.

"Veronica Caitlin Robinson... will you marry me?"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Engel jumped in the air, over Whiger's arm, and kicked her feet forward, hitting him in the face. Whiger staggered backwards as Engel swooped forward, hitting Whiger with her arm and knocking him down once more.

"Spirit of the Leopard!" Engel yelled, sending forth her leopard to finish Whiger off. He fell to the ground in pain, before retreating.

Engel stood proud.

"Give me back Kaylee's spirit!" she called after the tiger, bringing her back with her powers. Whiger struggled to break free, but found it futile.

Stop!" Dustin yelled, breaking Engel's hold on his general. "He is defeated."

"No... I'm not!"

"Stand down, general Whiger," Dustin barked. Whiger bowed, stepping back. Dustin turned back to Engel. "He is defeated, but I will never return Kaylee's spirit."

Dustin turned to his generals, "Come!" he yelled, before the six disappeared.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Ronny?" David asked, looking up at Ronny. She hadn't said a word since he proposed. The Overdrives started moving into the room to watch as Kaylee and Fran teleported inside the room and sat on top of the yellow car waiting nervously for Ronny to give her answer.

"Yes," Ronny nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes!"

David smiled, putting the ring on Ronny's left hand and hugging her

"Whoo!" Kaylee cheered, clapping her hands as David and Ronny kissed. "What a proposal! You make Ronny look like a doofus, and still get to marry her."

"Meh, it's a daily thing," David laughed.

"It is?" Kaylee frowned. "You make her look like an idiot daily?"

"No, she makes me look like an idiot."

"But I love this idiot," Ronny smiled.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee finally returned home, happy things were going well for Ronny and David, and that things were still working out with Mack and Rose (they were planning on getting married soon after Kaylee and Dustin, and Kira and Conner).

"Boo," she giggled, walking into the loft. The others looked up at her and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Engel asked.

"Well, I lost my spirit, but I'm not a cheerleader, so okay, I guess..." Kaylee smiled, grabbing an apple. "But everything seems to be looking up now, so that turns my okay into a great!"

Kaylee walked past Lily, dropping the apple in her lap and leaning down.

"You've got a new brother," she whispered.


	29. True Meaning of Love

"Whoa... long day," Casey sighed, putting a tray of pizza down on the counter to share with the others.

"Very long," Lily agreed as she and Kaylee joined the boys. "Look at the tips, nine dollars and _ten_ cents."

"Who gave you the ten cents?" Theo laughed.

"Every table," Lily groaned, slamming her head down on the counter.

"Really?" Fran asked. "You would think that customers would pay more when they got served by Kaylee Hanson and her newest little sister."

"Meh!" Kaylee breathed, throwing off hat.

Suddenly, there was a loud squeak.

"What was that?" Dom asked through a mouthful of pizza. Fran turned and screamed when she saw a rat, sitting under one of the booth tables. She jumped up on the counter, hugging her knees to her chest. When the Rangers caught sight of the rat, they all did the same, jumping up at high as they could. Theo grabbed a chair and held it up to protect himself.

"Shouldn't one of you go get the rat?" Fran asked. "You are Power Rangers!"

Kaylee shook her head furiously, "No way... rats... not my thing."

"Don't look at me, if I try catching that thing, its memories will haunt me forever! I'm still trying to get Kira and Conner's first night out of my head!" Lily frowned.

The blue and red boys exchanged glances, shaking their heads and then turning to Dom.

"Well, it depends how you look at it," Dom started. "Fighting unspeakable evil is one thing, but rats... speak?"

"Casey's our leader, he should do it," Lily volunteered, turning to Casey, practically begging him with her eyes to save her from the little, white rat.

"Me?" Casey asked.

"Fine, I'll do it," Theo said, hoping to look brave in front of Lily.

"No... No... I got it," Casey said, holding the blue boy back as he moved to go around the counter.

The rat squeaked again, causing everyone to jump. Fran jumped far back enough, she landed in Dom's lap, with him holding his arms around her as a reflex. Lily jumped back as well, running out of counter room and landing in Casey's arms (he was the only standing behind the counter). He smirked at Theo, holding her close.

Kaylee had no arms to jump into, so she landed on the floor with a thump.

"Ow..." she said, rubbing her butt before the rat squeaked again. She looked up at Lily and Fran and pouted when she saw they had heroes. Hers was temporarily out of service, so she needed a replacement.

"Ducky!" she called, grabbing the plastic toy and placing the ring under her butt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pretended he was holding her.

"Hey... um... do you know where the rat's been?" Fran asked, looking down at Kaylee, blushing as she pulled away from Dom. "It could have peed..."

She didn't have to say anymore before Kaylee jumped back up on the counter, leaving Ducky on the floor.

"I'll wash you later, Ducky!" Kaylee looked down at her ducky with a sad smile. "I promise."

"Mighty Rangers," Engel and RJ laughed, walking into the parlour with a rat cage. "We need a new name for you guys."

"Something along the lines of..."

"Shut up and get the rat out of here," Kaylee frowned. Engel laughed, walking over to the table where the rat was and picking it up in her hand.

"Hey little guy," she cooed, much like Kaylee would to her nieces and nephew. "What are you doing in here?"

She placed the white rat in the cage, and RJ locked the door so it couldn't get out. He spotted the pizza on the counter and put it inside so the rat could eat.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Theo kept the soccer ball high in the air, directing it towards Casey, who hit it with his head to Lily. She kicked it in the air, and Dom jumped, kicking it into the net, where Kaylee blocked it, kicking it back at the white Ranger, nailing him in the chest. Dom caught the ball with his hands, but fell backwards from the force of the impact.

"And you said the bigger the stronger," Kaylee giggled. "Do not underestimate the small and mighty."

"So mighty she cowards at the sight of a rat!" Engel teased.

The buzzer went off before Kaylee could reply, and the Rangers and Engel ran for the monitors, where two monsters, working together, were attacking the city.

"Let's do it," Kaylee nodded.

The others grabbed their vines, but RJ grabbed Kaylee's shoulder.

"How about watching the store?" he asked her.

"I may not have my leopard spirit, but I can still fight, RJ," Kaylee frowned. "You know, last time I was underestimated Tori, Kira, Kelly, Dr. O, Xander, Bridge and Adam felt my wrath. Boy did they not like it."

"No... it's not that... I just need you to keep Maurice company," RJ smirked.

"Maurice?" Kaylee frowned.

"Yeah, my new rat friend, I think he's French," RJ smiled, pointing to the cage. "Bonjour!"

"Chaque fois que les Anglais parlent en français, ils dissent toujours la même chose. Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour. N'apprennent-ils rien d'autre à l'école?"

RJ looked over at Kaylee, a little surprise she could speak French so fluently.

"European roots," Kaylee explained. "Eva should know, right mom!"

Engel looked down and shrugged, "Everyone comes from somewhere."

"Look, Kayl, without your spirit, you can't morph... I just don't want you getting hurt," RJ explained. "If this is too much, then we'll call for you, okay?"

"Okay," Kaylee nodded. "But only if you let me teach you more French than '_bonjour'_," Kaylee frowned.

Suddenly, she held her head in pain, receiving a message from Whiger. She looked at her mother, hoping Engel didn't notice her.

"_Green Ranger, come to me."_

Kaylee turned back to her mother, before running off. Engel watched her go and sighed.

"Kaylee..."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"HEY!" Casey yelled, seeing a small rat monster throw powder on a group of people, making them disappear, "What did you do with everyone?"

"Oh, the V. are here!" Badrat grinned, "You're about to find out."

"Oh, look, what a coincidence, it's a rat!" Lily frowned.

The Rangers charged, but Badrat blocked all their shots, before throwing them down. He grabbed the powder from his pocket and sprinkled it all over them.

"What's happening?" Dom asked as he started to fade.

"I don't know," Theo frowned.

"This can't be good," Lily stated.

The other monster appeared and smirked.

"Have fun, Rangers!" he waved.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"You mother will pay for what she did to me!" Whiger yelled as Kaylee arrived at the quarry. Kaylee turned to him as he tried summoning his Rinzen to attack her. Nothing happened and he looked down at his hands. "NO!"

"You don't have Rinzen?" Kaylee asked.

"Because of your mother, I have been stripped of everything, including my honour!"

"And you're going after me?" Kaylee asked. "Yo, my mom did this to you, why me?"

"I can defeat you!" Whiger yelled, running forward. Kaylee ducked under his shot, before trying her own.

Whiger caught her punch and threw her down by the edge of the cliff, where it was a long drop to the bottom. He tried grabbing her chest to steal the rest of her spirit, but Kaylee grabbed his arm.

"Your destruction is the only thing that can redeem my honour!" Whiger yelled.

"You want honour," Kaylee growled, "and I want my spirit back!"

Kaylee put her hand to the tiger on Whiger's chest, trying to pull her spirit back. Whiger pulled away, so Kaylee spun her legs around, kicking him off the ledge.

She knew murder was no way to win a battle (unless she wanted to suffer the wrath of the redhead), so she reached out and grabbed Whiger's arm, holding him up so he wouldn't fall.

"Pull yourself up!" Kaylee told him.

"NO!" Whiger yelled. "This is the final shame, let me go!"

"No," Kaylee shook her head. She moved her other hand to grab onto the heavy monster and pulled with every muscle in her tiny body.

Finally, Whiger was back on solid ground. He looked up at her.

"General Whiger, once a mighty Phantom Beast, now totally disgraced... you should have let me fall! I tried to destroy you, and you save my life."

"Yeah, well I don't think I can murder again," Kaylee frowned, "and I've been taught to help people and animals... it's been my job for five years now."

"My end is near, Green Ranger," Whiger said, looking at his hand as it shook violently. Kaylee could tell by the way he was struggling to stand that he had been weakened considerably. "Let me repay you, by helping you save your friends."

"Save my friends?" Kaylee asked. "What happened to them."

"I'll show you, if you'll trust me," Whiger said, pulling himself to his feet and bowing to Kaylee.

"I guess I have no choice," Kaylee sighed.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

When the Rangers came too, Lily jumped to her feet, looking out from a hole in her prison while the others scattered.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"In some kind of a box," RJ frowned. All the Rangers could tell that their prison was suspended, because it was shifting from side to side. They had to work hard to keep their balance.

"We're in a rat trap," Casey told the others, grabbing the sides to stay on his feet.

"Typical," Dom sighed. "We trap a rat, and now we're trapped like a rat!"

"We didn't trap it, I did," RJ reminded the rhino. "But at least I was humane about it. They didn't even leave us any pizza!"

The cage shifted rapidly, pushing everyone over. Lily almost hit the ground, until Casey caught her, holding her up.

Suddenly, a stick was shoved through one of the few holes in the trap, nearly hitting Theo's head. He brought his hand down on it, snapping it as Badrat and the other monster looked inside.

As the two monsters left, Kaylee ran in, undetected thanks to her ninja skills. Whiger followed and pointed to the trap hanging in the middle of the room.

"Your friends are in there," he said.

"Kaylee!"

"Oh, little voices," Kaylee giggled, running to the trap and holding it steady as she looked inside. "Aw, you guys are so cute in there."

"Get us out!" Theo begged her.

"How pathetic," Camille smirked, entering the room. "A Ranger with no spirit and a general with no Rinzen... a stiff wind could blow you over!"

Camille charged, throwing Whiger aside and attacking Kaylee. She pulled out her claws from her knuckles and swiped at the Pheonix. Camille blocked the sharp claws, grabbing Kaylee's arm.

"Let her go!" Whiger yelled, wrapping his arms around Camille and bringing her down. Kaylee smirked, putting her knee on Camille's chest once Whiger rolled out from under her. She held her claws inches from Camille's neck and smirked.

"You were saying?" she smirked.

Camille kicked her feet up and Kaylee flew across the room. Whiger, who was enraged, charged at Camille. She turned, slashing at him with a deadly blow.

Whiger landed beside Kaylee, feeling his death was near. He shifted positions, grabbing Kaylee arm and pressing ehr hand to the tiger on his chest.

"Take back your spirit, it's the only way!" he told her. Kaylee nodded, pulling her Leopard from the beast.

Kaylee stood up once her leopard was back inside her and positioned herself in front of Whiger.

"Save my friends," she told the general. "I have a score to settle."

Whiger nodded, grabbing the cage and running out. He knew of Kaylee's vendetta against Camille and he knew there was no stopping a woman scorn.

"It looks like it's just you and me, Green Ranger," Camille smirked.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Whiger ran until it was safe, reaching a forest. He opened the door to the cage and let out the Rangers, before dropping to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, dropping to his side.

"Without my Rinzen, I will fade away," Whiger explained.

"Why did you help us?" Casey asked.

"Dustin has proven to be my enemy... but the green Ranger... she has proven to be my friend."

With that, Whiger disappeared.

Badrat and his monster ally appeared before the Ranger, upset they had been freed.

"C'mon guys, let finish this quickly," Lily said, calling the claw cannon. "Dom, think you can let a spirit?"

"Always willing to help," Dominic nodded, placing his hand on the cannon.

"RJ, you get the tall one, rat boy's ours," Casey ordered.

"Right!"

"CLAW CANNON!" the four Rangers yelled.

"WOLF BEAM!" RJ shouted.

Both cannons were shot at once, connecting with their intended targets and destroying them.

"YES!" the Rangers cheered.

"_Rangers, return to base,"_ Engel ordered.

"What?" Lily frowned, powering down and putting her glasses on to talk, "but Kaylee..."

"_There's nothing you can do. Return to base."_

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee had the upper hand, using her anger to fuel her energy, but fighting with the same honour she carried as a Ranger. She threw Camille into the side of a wall and waited for her to get back to her feet.

"Who's pathetic now, Camille," she taunted.

Suddenly, a powerful blast shot her back and Kaylee hit the other wall. She looked up and saw Dustin standing by Camille, helping her up as he glared at Kaylee.

"You should not have come here," he said.

"Why, what are you going to do?" Kaylee asked. "You've already beaten me, tortured me, and run away from me... there's nothing more you can do to hurt me."

"Kaylee, get out," Dustin frowned.

"You can't hurt me," Kaylee smiled, getting to her feet. "You can't do it... that's why you send monsters to do it..."

"Kaylee, I said, get out!"

Knowing there was still a little humanity in Dustin, Kaylee saw this as an opportunity to rescue him.

"No."

"Kaylee!" Dustin yelled, stepping forward, with his hands in fists, but stopping before anything could happen.

"Let me, Dustin," Camille smiled, moving towards Kaylee, but Dustin held her back. Kaylee was wrong, he didn't send monsters to hurt her because he couldn't do it, but it was because he couldn't bear to watch. After his plan to erase her memories failed, he thought he could save her by destroying her, but he quickly realised he couldn't do it. So he sent out his monsters.

Now, Kaylee was right before him, refusing to move. He couldn't attack her, and he couldn't watch Camille do it.

"Dustin..."

"I'm happy here, Kaylee..."

"It's all a lie," Kaylee yelled. "You're not happy, you just think you are so it doesn't hurt to be away from me and your family! Dustin, please come back!"

"Kaylee, leave!" Dustin screamed.

"I got it," Camille smiled, charging at Kaylee knocking her into a pile of debris.

"Camille, stop!" Dustin yelled, ripping Camille away, only to realise his actions.

Camille looked up at him and growled. She grabbed Kaylee roughly, throwing her to the ground at Dustin's feet.

"Kill her," she ordered Dustin. "If you truly love me, kill her."

Camille gave one of her Sais to Dustin, pointed the sharp blade down at Kaylee.

"Camille, I shouldn't have to..."

"Make your choice, Dustin," Camille told him. "You love me now, not Kaylee."

"Camille..."

"You love me!" Camille yelled. "Say it, or I'll kill her!"

"I love you, Camille," Dustin whispered, lowing his head. He knew Camille's plan was flawed. The only reason he told Camille he loved her was to spare Kaylee's life, because in reality he loved _her_. If he truly loved Camille, he would have allowed her to murder Kaylee. Camille didn't seem to notice this though as she pushed the tears back.

She just wanted to be loved.

"Good," she said, "then you won't have a problem killing her."

Camille's flawed plan seemed to turn in her favour. Now she would know for sure if Dustin was lying or not. Kaylee looked up from the ground at Dustin as he handled the weapon that would kill her. He couldn't defy Camille; she held all the cards at the moment. One wrong move and Kaylee could die painfully. At the same time, he couldn't please Camille, because that would mean killing the woman he truly loved.

He hated love triangles.

"You lied!" Camille yelled, pulling out her other Sais. Dustin was ready to jump in the way in case she tried anything against Kaylee, but she didn't.

"Kill her," she ordered. "Kill her if you truly love me... she means nothing anymore."

"Camille, listen to yourself, if this what you want?" Dustin asked.

"Scorch, Snapper!" Camille called, and the two beast appeared by her side. "Take Dustin and lock him up on his throne."

"NO!" Dustin yelled as the two remaining beast obeyed their queen without question. They dragged him out of the dungeon. When they reached the door, they lifted him to his feet, holding his steady. Camille looked at her loyal servants and smiled.

"When you get back, bring some rope for the Green Ranger. I want her body to hang for all to see."

"No! Kaylee!" Dustin yelled as he was pulled away.

Kaylee tried pulling herself to her feet to fight back, but Camille kicked her down.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Scorch and Snapper made sure the restraints were secure, before going to fetch Kaylee from the dungeon. Moments later they dragged her limp body out. The tied a rope around her neck and suspended her from a beam on the ceiling.

"Kayl..." Dustin whispered as a tear dropped from his eyes. He looked up at her, and then glared at Camille. "You bitch."

"Now that she's not longer in the way, you'll have no choice but to love me," Camille said, walking over to Dustin and sitting on his lap. "Say it."

"Never," Dustin frowned, looking up at Camille. "I will never say it, nor will I ever love you."

Camille growled, walking up to Kaylee's hanging body and tapping it gently, "You'll say it one day," she breathed.

Camille walked out, smiling at herself.

When she was gone, a small figure ran out from the shadows. It stopped and turned to Dustin.

"Dada!" she giggled, clapping her hands together and pointing to Dustin.

The former yellow Ranger looked up, spotting the young, curly haired blonde in the throne room.

"Kid, get out of here," he whispered. "You're going to get hurt!"

The child looked up at Dustin and shook her head. She reached up, touching Kaylee's foot. Suddenly, the rope suspending her snapped, and Kaylee dropped to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Dustin yelled, pulling on his restraints. He knew it was useless, but maybe he could keep the kid from torturing Kaylee's body.

"Dada," the kid nodded and then pointed to Kaylee, "Mama."

Dustin relaxed in his chair, realising he was getting nowhere with the child.

The little girl looked down at Kaylee and kissed her on the cheek.

There was a glow surrounding Kaylee as the little girl ran over to Dustin. She jumped on his lap and hugged him. Dustin's could return the favour, because his arms were tied to the chair, but he appreciated the gesture.

"Save," the little girl whispered, jumping off Dustin's lap. She ran to hug Kaylee, then stood up straight.

_**ZWOP!**_

In a cloud of smoke, she was gone.

Dustin's eyes widened. Kaylee was the only one able to zwop... unless...

"Sammy?" he choked.

Kaylee's eyes fluttered open right before she began a coughing fit. She began to panic, holding her throat in pain.

"Kaylee!" Dustin cried, looking over at her. "Kaylee! It's okay... calm down. Thank God you refuse to die."

"I... I didn't refuse," Kaylee managed to say, running over to Dustin, still holding her throat. "I was saved."

"There was a little girl... she zwopped, I think it was..."

"I know... now I've got to get you out of here," Kaylee pulled on the metal cuffs, but was ripped away.

"Why don't you Rangers ever die?" Camille asked, throwing Kaylee to the ground, where the Phantom Beasts grabbed her. "Lock her up, will you, make sure she doesn't escape."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Lily paced the room in a panic, shaking out of fear. She couldn't look Engel in the eyes. The so-called _Great Master_ had left Kaylee in Dustin and Camille's temple, alone!

"Do you even care about her?" Lily finally yelled. "You left her, alone! You know Kaylee's suicidal! Anything can influence her to let Camille or Dustin take her life!"

"I know," Engel nodded. "That's why I sent in help."

"Help?" Lily growled. "What help? We're all right here!"

"Lily, calm down," Casey whispered, pulling her into his arms. "Yelling isn't going to help anyone... and we don't even know if Kaylee is in danger. When we left, she seemed to have the upper hand."

"It's been hours!" Lily yelled, pointing to the clock.

"Traffic?" Casey tried.

Lily screamed, punching him in the chest before collapsing in his arms. Casey held her tight, kissing the top of her head. He didn't care if Theo saw. He loved Lily, and he hated to see her hurting. He would do anything to make her feel better.

_**ZWOP!**_

That famous sound gave hope to the Rangers as they turned to the source, only to find a one year old girl.

"Mama!" the girl smiled, running over to Engel, who opened her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Sammy?" Theo frowned. "This is your help? An eight month old girl?"

"She's turning one today," Engel smiled, holding her adoptive daughter. "Kaylee miscarried her exactly one year ago, one December 17th... that was when she arrived in the Spirit world. I see Master Guinn's taught her a few words."

"Taty Twin!" Sammy giggled, clapping her hands at the mention of her aunt.

"But she's still too young to speak properly," Engel laughed, poking her daughter on the nose playfully.

"What the hell is she going to do?" Lily yelled.

"She just saved Kaylee's life," Engel assured the dancer. "But she can't rescue her, only Masters can."

"So we'll call the Masters," Dom suggested.

"Only you masters can save Kaylee and Dustin," Engel added.

"But... only RJ is a Master," Casey frowned.

"Not anymore," Engel snapped her fingers as the four Masters appeared in the room. "Theo, Casey, Lily, you three must advance to the next level if you want to save Kaylee..."

Leanne stepped back, leaving the three Masters to challenge their cubs. That's when she noticed the child.

"Sammy?" she asked. Engel put Sammy on the ground as the child unsteadily walked over to the woman who tried so hard to save her a year before. She smiled up at the red head and hugged her, so full of love for the people she knew her mother would love.

Engel looked back at the three cubs.

"Casey, Theo, Lily, it's time for you to prove your worth and fight for your stripes."


	30. To Earn Your Stripes

"Casey, take a seat," Finn instructed, sitting on the floor before Casey. "As leader, you must be the example for the team."

"Okay..." Casey said hesitantly.

"Close your eyes," Finn smiled. Casey did as he was told, sitting on the ground and closing his eyes. Master Finn reached his hand out, placing it on Casey's forehead.

Suddenly, the tiger was pulled into a world of black. He began screaming, alerting the others, but their masters stopped them.

"He must get through this on his own. A master cannot depend on anyone else," Phant said. He motioned for Lily to take a seat on the ground and close her eyes.

Lily looked over at Engel. The Angel nodded at the girl and smiled. Lily turned back to Phant and followed.

She sat down and closed her eyes as Phant pulled her into her black world.

"I'm ready, Swoop," Theo said, looking up at his master. Swoop nodded as Theo took his spot on the ground and closed his eyes.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"_You're not strong enough, cub."_

_Casey opened his eyes, breathing deeply as he looked up at the figure before him._

"_You should have stayed at the Pai Zhuq. Did you really think you could battle with the best of them?"_

_The figure stepped into the light. Casey growled, pushing himself to his feet._

"_Theo, why are you doing this?" Casey asked, wiping the blood from his lip._

"_You lied to me," Theo yelled, throwing another punch, hitting Casey in the face._

"_I didn't lie! I wasn't trying to steal your thunder!" Casey pulled back, knowing her couldn't take on Theo. He was his friend... and he was a lot more powerful. Casey knew he was still just a cub, and though he had improved greatly, he was nowhere near Theo's level of expertise._

_-----Jungle-Fury-----_

_Lily screamed once more as the memories slipped away. She had to get to Kaylee, she had to save her, but so many people were trying to stop her._

_And they knew how._

"_Please, stop," she begged, looking up at the dark figure who kept giving her the dark memories. She couldn't take it anymore. The memories weren't really memories, but more feelings of pain converted into abstract images so the figure could insert them into Lily's mind and torture her with her own powers._

"_Stop?" the figure laughed, pressing his hand on Lily's hand once more. She screamed as she felt fear. Not the fear of something, just fear. "I can't stop, this is too fun."_

_Lily tried pushing the fear away, but she couldn't. It was in her head. She was feeling the fear. She knew that once a memory appeared in her mind, there was no getting out of it until it was done._

"_You've gotta save Kaylee, Lillian," the figure laughed, his voice echoing in Lily's head. "But you can't do that if you're just sitting around here."_

"_Stop..." Lily begged._

_-----Jungle-Fury-----_

"_Theo, we can help you!" Casey yelled as Theo fought against the toughest monster yet. Casey and Lily weren't strong enough to handle it. Every time they tried, they always seemed to fail. Theo was the only one who could hold his own. He was the only one who could stop the monster._

"_No, you'll just get hurt!" Theo called, swinging his tonfas around. "I can take him!"_

"_But we're a team, Theo!"_

"_I said, I got it!" Theo growled._

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee was chain in her prison as Camille walked in.

"You think you can change all my hard work, just by looking at Dustin with those beady eyes?" she smirked, kneeling before Kaylee and playing with the sais.

"Dustin and I love each other," Kaylee growled. "For five years now, nothing has come between us, except you."

"It's all for the better, sweetheart," Camille smiled, "he loves me now. Nothing you can do will ever change that."

"You lie!" Kaylee yelled.

"No, I don't," Camille laughed. "He's not coming to your rescue..."

"He's tied to a freaking chair because you tied him there!" Kaylee snapped.

"Exactly. Now, why don't we go have a little fun with him," Camille smiled, snapping her fingers as Scorch and Snapper lifted the cage Kaylee was in. They followed Camille back to the throne room and put Kaylee down in the middle, where she and Dusting could see each other.

Camille walked over to Dustin and sat on his lap. She looked over at Kaylee for a second, before pulling Dustin into a long and passionate kiss.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

"Taty Mewan!" Sammy giggled, pulling on Leanne's hair. Leanne smiled down at the little girl and kissed her nose.

"I can't believe it," she breathed.

"Kelly?" RJ frowned, seeing his girlfriend run into the loft. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was working... Tori was visiting and Kira was napping, that's when the phone rang," Kelly laughed, kissing RJ quickly. "Engel told us Kaylee was in trouble."

"Who's the kid?" Tori asked, putting her bags down and seeing Leanne holding a child in her arms.

Leanne kissed the child on the head, before putting her in Tori's arm. Sammy looked up at Tori, then rested her head on Tori's chest while playing with the surfboard necklace. Tori smiled at the girl, but looked up at Leanne in confusion.

"Taty Toti!" Sammy giggled, pulling on the necklace to show Tori. Tori laughed, putting the necklace back down, before the words processed in her head.

Taty.

She and Kaylee used to use the same word when they were kids and couldn't pronounce Aunt.

Tori's eyes widened as she looked down at the child once more.

"Taty Toti!" Sammy giggled once more, poking Tori's cheek with her little fingers, and then kissing her, "Tissy. Wove two!"

"I love you too, Sammy," Tori smiled, letting the tears fall as she kissed her niece.

Kira and Kelly were both wide eyes when they heard the name. Kelly knew that Sammy lived on in the Spirit world, but was never told that the child could return to their world every once in a while. She figured only when Kaylee passed on could the two be reunited.

"Save Mama," Sammy nodded, smiling at her aunt. She then turned and pointed to the three cubs and their masters, still in their trial. "Save Mama, Save Dada!"

-----Jungle-Fury-----

_Casey was thrown against the wall once more, hearing his shoulder snap. He put it back in place and stood up, looking at Theo and begging for him to stop._

"_I'm going to kill you cub!" Theo screamed, charging at Casey. The tiger jumped out of the way, but Theo anticipated that. He followed Casey and rammed him into the wall._

"_CASEY!"_

"_Lily?" Casey asked, hearing her voice from somewhere in the dark. He pulled away from Theo and followed her voice._

_He found her, lying face down on the ground, covered in her own blood._

_He held her in his arms, keeping her safe as he looked down at her._

"_What happened to you?" he asked._

"_You weren't strong enough..." Lily coughed. "You tried... you wanted to help... you're just a cub... I'm sorry."_

"_No... Lily."_

"_I shouldn't have expected you to protect me," Lily breathed. "I'm sorry."_

"_No... Lily, this isn't your fault! I let you down... I'm sorry!"_

"_You're just a worthless cub!" Theo yelled, grabbing Lily's arm and ripping her away from Casey._

"_What are you doing?" Casey screamed, getting to his feet._

"_She hurt me, she doesn't deserve to live, and you can't do anything about it... __**cub**__."_

_Casey growled, clenching his fists, feeling the power run through him._

"_I am not a cub!" he yelled, grabbing Theo and lifting him up. He turned around, so his back was facing Lily, and he threw Theo to the ground._

"_I'll protect you, Lily," he told the dancer, curled up in a corner. "I promise."_

_Theo got up, wiping away the sweat and running at Casey._

"_Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jaguar!" Theo yelled, sending his jaguar to Casey._

"_Free the tiger!"_

_Casey's tiger started off smaller in size, but the closer it got to the jaguar, the bigger it grew. Suddenly, it towered over the jaguar. With one swipe, both Theo and the jaguar were defeated._

_Theo was slumped on the floor, in pain, before there was a light blue glow. Suddenly, he stood up, transforming into Master Finn._

"_Congratulations, Casey," Master Finn smiled, bowing before the Tiger Master. "You have passed you test."_

"_I passed?" Casey asked._

"_Yes. One thing you have been lacking was confidence. Now, even if everyone lost their confidence in you, you still held onto your own. You made it grow. A Master must be confident if he is going to succeed."_

_Casey's upper forearm began to burn, before the Master's Claw appeared. He smiled, tracing it softly, before hugging his Master._

"_Thank you, Master Finn."_

_-----Jungle-Fury-----_

_Pain took its place in Lily's head now, causing her to scream in agony. She felt a burning sensation all through her body, and there was nothing she could do to stop it._

"_Pain, suffering... it's all a part of life... a dark part of life... something you will never escape," the figure laughed before squeezing Lily's head harder as the pain grew to an impossible level._

"_Stop it!" Lily screamed, trying to pull away, but the hand held onto her head tight._

"_NEVER!" the figure laughed._

_Lily screamed once more, tears running down her cheeks. She was trapped. The emotions were all too much. She couldn't handle it, but she couldn't leave. The memory wasn't done._

_There was a loud scream inside Lily's head, piercing her eyes as Lily listened through the pain. She couldn't save Kaylee. Not like this._

"_You're weak, Lillian," the figure laughed. "You give into your emotions too easily. You let them control you, instead of controlling them. No wonder you can't figure out which boy you love, and which one you like."_

"_SHUT UP!" Lily screamed, trying to pull free._

"_The tiger loves you," the figure smiled. "He's dreaming of you now."_

"_STOP!"_

"_The Jaguar likes you. He'll fight for you."_

"_PLEASE!"_

"_Is it the same?" the figure asked. "CHOOSE!"_

"_I can't!" Lily cried._

"_You don't have control! Until you do, you're mine!"_

"_NO!" Lily yelled, grabbing the figure's hand and trying to pull it off her head._

"_You have until the end of time to try and break free... but Kaylee doesn't have long."_

"_Please... Lily begged._

"_Choose!"_

"_I can't!"_

"_CHOOSE!_

"_NO!"_

"_CHOOSE!" the figure threw Lily into a wall, then stepped on her, keeping her down, and the pain going. "You must choose... sort it out!"_

"_Don't do this... I don't want to hurt him."_

"_Hurt who?" the figure asked._

"_He's my best friend!"_

"_You love the tiger."_

"_I can't!"_

"_Admit it!" the figure pressed his hand to Lily's head once more as the two most painful emotions flowed through her: Fear and Hopelessness._

"_I love him..." Lily whispered, her eyes rolling back._

"_Love who?"_

"_The tiger..."_

_-----Jungle-Fury-----_

_Theo landed on his back as the monster looked down at him, laughing._

"_You're pathetic, blue Ranger."_

"_Theo, we can help you, give us a chance!" Casey called, still on the ground beside Lily, waiting for the blue boy to tag them in._

"_I can defeat him," Theo assured his team-mates. "I won't let you guys get hurt."_

"_Please!" Lily begged. "We won't get hurt... we'll do it together!"_

_The monster kicked Theo in the stomach and he rolled back a few feet, trying to get up._

"_I can do it..."_

"_Theo... you can't!" Casey yelled._

_Theo looked over his shoulder at Casey._

"_You can't do it on your own!" Casey continued. "You're going to get hurt! Let us help!"_

"_NO!" Theo yelled, jumping to his feet._

"_Let us help!" Lily cried._

_Theo aimed a kick for the monster's stomach, but he caught it and threw Theo to the ground once more._

"_Okay..." Theo lowered his head in shame. Finally, Casey and Lily could get off the ground and attack the monster._

"_Together?" Lily offered. Casey nodded._

_They both jumped up, landing a kick on the monster, which spent too much time debating who to go after, and not enough defending._

_With a combined attack, the monster could no longer stand, and was defeated. Theo watched on in awe as his friends turned to him._

"_We told you we could do it," Lily smiled._

_Suddenly, the two Rangers faded from Theo's view, and they were replaced with Master Swoop. The blind Master offered his hand, helping Theo up off the ground._

"_Congratulations, Theo," Swoop smiled. "You have passed your Master's trial."_

"_I did?" Theo asked._

"_A Master may be the strongest on the field, but he must know when he is not what is needed. In every Master's life, there comes a time when the student is the most powerful," Swoop explained. "Theo, by allowing your friends a second chance, even when you had better odds than them, you've proven to me that you know when it's best to stand down."_

_Theo's forearm burned, but Theo smiled. He knew what this meant._

_He looked down and saw his stripes tattooed on the inside of his arm._

-----Jungle-Fury-----

The three cubs were suddenly thrown back as they exited their black world, landing in a heap on the ground.

Casey looked up and saw Lily was okay. He picked her up and hugged her. Lily didn't understand why, but she accepted it. She had been through a hard time in her trial and needed to be held by the man she loved.

"Lily, I have to talk to you," he whispered in her ear.

"I do too," Lily nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I love you."

Casey looked down at her and smiled.

"I love you too."

"Lily," Master Phant called, stepping forward and taking Lily's arm. "You still must receive your stripes."

"She didn't get them?" Theo asked, looking down at his arm.

"She has," Master Phant nodded. "She just died before I could give them to her."

"She..." Theo and Casey turned to Lily and frowned.

"It's a long story," Lily laughed, taking Casey's hand in hers so feel his happiness. She needed to fell a positive emotion to make the pain of her nightmare disappear.

As Lily stepped forward to ear her stripes, Casey pulled Theo away.

"I need to talk to you, man," he started.

"Casey, I know what you're going to say," Theo smiled. "I saw you and Lily kiss."

"I really like her, Theo..."

"I do too, Casey."

"But... I _really_ like her," Casey breathed. "I can't help it... I know she's yours... I know you had her first... I know..."

"Casey... you obviously love her," Theo smiled. "Go for it... I'm not the kinda man who is going to stand in your way."

"Are you sure you're okay, T?"

"Yeah... a little upset I missed out... but like I said before, she means a lot to me... I want her to be happy. If that's you, then I can't stop it, if not, then I guess I still have a chance."

"Aw, you two are cute," Lily smiled, holding arm as she looked at the two boys. "Cute, but not very subtle."

"Lily? How much did you hear?" Casey and Theo both asked.

"Well, about two minutes for the speech... then thirty seconds for the tattoo... you guys spoke for... seven... so... about four and a half minutes," Lily giggled.

She walked up to Theo and kissed him on the cheek, smiling at him to cheer him up.

"You're still my best friend, T," she told him.

She pulled into Casey and hugged him, kissing him on the lips quickly.

"Okay... cute," Engel laughed. "But... little miss Cheetah, that Leopard you wanted to rescue still needs help."

"C'mon guys," Lily nodded, leading the three primary Rangers out of the loft.

Engel kissed her young daughter on the cheek and looked up at Tori.

"She really wanted to meet you," she told Tori. "She's been looking at pictures of you, with her little gibberish speak, asking all sorts of questions about you."

"I didn't even know she was alive," Tori breathed, looking down at the child, now sleeping, in her arms.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Dustin couldn't stop Camille from hitting on him. His hands were tied, he was weak and he was scared.

He didn't care that Camille was making out with him, he had been kissing her for months. He was worried about Kaylee. She was helpless to stop it. She was forced to watch as the woman who had been trying to kill her kissed the man she loved.

"Stop!" Kaylee yelled, throwing her animal spirit out, knocking Camille off of Dustin's lap. The Phoenix growled, glaring at Kaylee as she walked over to the cage. She ripped the door open and pulled Kaylee out.

"Prepare to die!" she screamed, bringing her Sae down.

"Bring out the cheetah!" Lily yelled as her cheetah bowled Camille over. Theo and Casey ran in after her, attacking the Phantom beasts as Lily stood between Kaylee and Camille.

"Oh, look, it's the great judge of character," Camille smirked, becoming her animal form. "Do you think you can stop me?"

"No," Lily lowered her head, "but I can change you."

Lily called her cheetah back by her side, before commanding it to jump forward, into Camille.

"What's this going to do?" Camille asked.

Lily smirked, kneeling over, keeping both eyes on Camille as she touched Kaylee.

"Think of Dustin," she told the blonde.

Kaylee nodded, remembering all the good times with Dustin.

Camille walked forward with the menacing smirk the Rangers had come to loath, before stopping in her tracks, dropping to her knees and holding her head.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Showing you true love," Lily smiled, "Unconditional love."


	31. Love in Dangerous Times Part I

Camille was attacked by Kaylee's memories of her time with Dustin. She saw the closet, where Dustin had saved Kaylee, and where the two met. She saw the first time the two got together, right after Kaylee's heart had been broken by Hunter. She saw the proposal, the love, and the passion. She saw the ups, the downs and in between.

"I... I...," Camille stuttered, holding her head.

Casey and Theo finished off the Phantom Beast generals and ran for Camille, but Lily stopped them.

"She just wants to be loved," she told the boys, "Get Dustin and let's get out of here."

"NO!" Camille yelled, suddenly exploding with power. Some of it radiated off Dustin, pulling out a dragon spirit from him. Dustin screamed in pain. Kaylee jumped up, running to his side to save him, but the dragon pushed her away. Kaylee landed with a thump on the ground, feeling several bones cracking as the Dragon spirit hovered over everyone.

"I. AM. FREE!" the Dragon roared.

"Dai Shi," Camille breathed, looking up at her Master. She bowed to him, but he pushed her away.

"FOOL!" he yelled, "You turned away from me, buried me deep! You think I would take you back?"

"But.... Dai Shi!"

"SHUT UP!" Dai Shi yelled, picking Camille up, then throwing her down, getting her to shut up and listen. "You will regret the day you betrayed me, the Great Dai Shi!"

Dai Shi stormed out of the room, leaving the Ranger, Dustin and Camille on their own.

"Come on," Casey ordered, following the dragon, "We have to go after him."

The temple started to shake as the walls started to collapse. Kaylee looked up at Dustin, still trapped on the throne.

"C'mon, Dustin," she said, breaking his restraints.

"No... I can't go back," Dustin shook his head, "I've done too much wrong."

"Dustin, I'm not going without you," Kaylee snapped, "Come on... no one blames you... no one ever will."

"Kaylee!" Casey yelled, leading the others out safely; Kaylee, Dustin and Camille where the only ones left. Casey held onto Lily's hand as he waited.

"I will drag you out of here," Kaylee growled, she took Dustin's hand as she roof started to fall, "Please, Dustin... I love you."

A huge chunk of the roof broke off, falling directly over Kaylee. Dustin spotted this in time, jumping off his throne and tackling his fiancée to the ground, just out of the way of the debris.

Unfazed, Kaylee quickly got to her feet, pulling Dustin with her.

Casey and Lily waited for them to leave, before Casey turned to go. He felt Lily tug on his hand and turned to her.

"C'mon," he told her, but Lily ran back into the temple, grabbing Camille and pulling her out.

"She just wanted to be loved," Lily explained when she saw Casey giving her a strange look, "She deserves another chance."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Back at the loft, Dom, RJ and the allies were watching as Dai Shi was unleashed in the city, letting out all his rage on civilians, buildings and monuments. There was no stopping his outrage and destruction.

"Dai Shi's been released..." RJ sighed.

"I've called Jarrod," Engel told the two Rangers. "I told him to help civilians, then to meet you guys here."

"What do we do?" Dominic asked. "The others aren't back... we can't face Dai Shi... just the two of us."

"That's when we step in," Leanne nodded.

"No..." Engel frowned. "At least... not alone."

She raised her hands in the air, opening the spirit world. Out fell five Masters: Master Lope, Master Rilla, Master Guinn, Master Mao and Kayleigh.

"Um... am I the only one who is totally lost?" Kira asked, raising her hand slightly.

"I'm a little confused," Tori admitted.

Engel smiled at her daughter and Kira, "These are the Masters."

Guinn walked up to Tori and bowed, "Victoria, I am Michelle Guinn."

"She's my sister," Engel explained.

"And I'm Kayleigh, Master Engel's daughter."

Kira leaned in closer to Tori, "Coincidence?"

"My blood family just doubled in size," Tori chuckled nervously.

"Why do you bring us here?" Rilla asked, turning to Engel.

"Dai Shi has escaped... the Order of the Claw has yet to return. We need to hold Dai Shi back until they do," Engel explained. The ten masters, alive and dead, nodded.

Leanne stepped forward, "If you guys don't mind, we four can still die... so we're just gonna..."

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" the four living Masters yelled.

"Morph," Leanne finished. She stood beside Master Engel, to the left, behind her where the four other Masters. Kayleigh stood on her mother's right, taking her hand.

"Ready mom?" she asked.

Engel nodded before the Masters disappeared.

RJ and Dom fell on the couch and recliner, sighing deeply as they began to feel the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Fran walked over to Dom, sitting beside him and offering him a hug. Dom accepted it, holding her close as a means of comfort.

Kelly looked over at RJ then turned when she saw him turn to her.

"Kelly?" RJ called, getting off his chair to walk to her, but she ran into the bedrooms.

"She's probably scared, RJ," Kira explained. "She's never actually been through a final battle."

"But... she was a Ranger... TWICE!"

"Yeah... the first time we gave our powers to newbies so we could go back to normal lives... the second time we were a sub-team. We had no idea the final battle was going on until the Sentinel told us the world had been saved."

"I'll to talk to her," RJ said, getting off his chair and slowly walking to the bedroom.

"So... is this really it?" Fran asked, looking up at Dominic as the two sat together on the couch. "Is this really the end?"

"The end of Dai Shi and Camille, yes," Dominic nodded, "but I promise we'll come back."

"Really?"

Dominic nodded once more, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two plane tickets, "When I get back, I'm taking you away from here," he smiled, "You're finally going to leave Ocean Bluff and travel the world with me. Sound fun?"

"Y-yeah!" Fran exclaimed, pulling Dominic in a hug. She had never left Ocean Bluff, even for a day trip. The only places she had been were in books. To be able to see the world, the way it actually was... Fran couldn't hold in her excitement. She pulled Dominic in for a kiss.

"Whoa..." Dominic smiled, pulling away. "I knew you would like it... but..."

"Thank you," Fran giggled.

"I'm coming home, Fran," Dom assured her, "Especially if I can come home to that."

The door suddenly opened, and six figures walked in, all limping and holding different injuries.

Kira and Tori saw Dustin, holding Kaylee close and gasped. Kaylee spotted them and smiled before running into their arms.

"Mama!" Sammy giggled, falling from Tori's arms, into her mother's. Kaylee held the girl as her sisters held her.

Dustin started to tear up as he looked at his daughter, in Kaylee's arm, hugging the blonde happily. Samantha finally noticed him and stretched her little arms out, failing them and calling for him in her cute, little gibberish speak. He reached over and pulled her away from Kaylee, squeezing her as he pulled Kaylee into his arms.

Camille watched from the door, letting a tear fall as she saw the family she had tried to break up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, walking up to Dustin, looking in his brown eyes.

"It'll take a while for us to forgive you," Dustin told her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "but... I know you were just looking for something you never had..."

"I want to redeem myself," Camille said, "I want to fight with you in the battle."

Casey stepped up, taking his role as leader. He looked over at Camille with a smile.

"I think that can be arranged," he said, "but you'll work on keeping any Rinshi away from us. We can't trust you with our lives yet."

"Ever," Kaylee mumbled. Camille heard this and bowed her head.

"She'll fight with me," Lily spoke up, walking up behind Camille and placing her hands on the chameleon's shoulders.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ opened the door and found Kelly on the bed, curled up at the top and hugging a pillow to her chest. He smiled softly, coming up to her and pulling her into him.

"I'm scared too," he whispered, hugging her close, "I may never come back. I could die at the hands of the Dai Shi."

Kelly started to sob harder. RJ laughed softly, holding her close.

"But you'll be okay," he told her, "No matter what happens to me... you'll be okay."

"I don't care about me; something could happen to you... What if I never see you again?" Kelly cried.

"Don't think that way," RJ whispered, "You have to believe I'll come home. As long as you believe in me, I'll fight to come... promise me you'll believe?"

Kelly smirked, pulling RJ down for a kiss, "As long as you promise me you'll come home."

-----Jungle-Fury-----

RJ and Kelly came out of the bedroom after their talk and walked to the centre of the loft. Kelly kissed him as she walked off with Tori, Kira and Fran.

Jarrod burst into the loft, panting heavily.

"The Masters need you guys, NOW!" he breathed to the Rangers, "Dai Shi stripped them of their spirits... they can't fight for much longer."

Casey looked at his team, nodding his head and stepping forward. Theo and Lily were at his sides in minutes.

Casey quickly turned, pulling Lily in a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lily smiled.

Kaylee gave her daughter to Kira, thinking the other Aunt needed a little time with the baby, before taking her spot beside Lily. Dustin looked over at Casey, who nodded, motioning for him to take his spot behind Theo.

RJ and Dom took their positions right behind Kaylee and Dustin respectively.

Jarrod walked up to Casey, remembering that fateful day many months ago.

"You'll be glad to know I've changed my ways," he told the Red Ranger. He and Casey pumped fists as the tiger smiled.

"Why don't you and Camille join us," he said, "It'll give you both a chance to start again."

Jarrod nodded as he and Camille stood beside RJ and Dom.

Casey looked back at his team with a sad smile, "You guys ready for this?" he asked.

"The sooner I get it over with, the sooner I can retire," Kaylee nodded.

"Alright, let's get this done so we can come home. READY?"

"READY!" the Rangers answered.

"JUNGLE BEASTS, SPIRITS UNLEASHED!"

"With the strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the skills of a Leopard, Jungle Fury Green Ranger!"

"With the courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

Dustin and Jarrod exchanged glances, nodding before calling out their spirits.

"With the heart of the mighty Lion!"

Camille smiled happily. She finally found somewhere she was accepted. Granted it would take some time for her new friends to trust her, but she was willing to earn that trust, no matter what it took.

"With the cunning of a Chameleon!"

"We summon the Animal Spirits from Within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"


	32. Love in Dangerous Times Part II

Engel looked back at the injured Masters behind her and growled. No one was going to make it out alive if she didn't step up now like she did ten thousand years ago.

Dai Shi, now in a more human form, laughed as he watched the so-called _Great Master_ get back to her feet.

"Engel..." Guinn coughed, trying to convince her sister otherwise, "Evangeline... don't."

Engel ignored her sister's cries, charging at Dai Shi, landing a near deadly blow on his chest. Dai Shi staggered backwards as his chest burned with pain. However, Dai Shi laughed, looking up at the Master.

"You think that will defeat me?" he asked, grabbing her wrist and twisting it, "Rinzen POWER!" he yelled as he started to glow yellow.

Suddenly, he was pushed back as a Green Ranger's foot connected with his hand, freeing Engel from his grip and causing his slight pain. Dai Shi pulled away and smirked at the green Ranger protecting her mother.

"Any attempts you make against me are futile, Green Ranger," he smirked, "I am all powerful! Nothing you can do can bring me down."

"How about all of us?" Lily yelled, backing up Kaylee with the other Rangers, Dustin, Jarrod and Camille.

"You all fall like you ancestors," Dai Shi barked, unleashing his Rinzen. The Rangers screamed as they were thrown back with the Masters.

Casey looked up, turning to Master Finn and Rilla, "Team-up?" he asked them.

Master Finn and Rilla nodded, getting to their feet.

"We have no spirit," Finn reminded Casey. "We can't fight full strength."

"But I can," Casey smiled. "JUNGLE MASTER MODE!"

As soon as Casey was powered up, he jumped into the battle. Both his masters were right behind him.

Master Rilla ran right into Dai Shi, using brute strength to knock to the evil off his feet. He picked the Dai Shi up on his shoulders, spinning him around before dropping to the ground. Dai Shi blasted master Rilla off him in an attempt to get up, but it was quickly sabotaged by Master Finn's Shark sabres.

They connected with Dai Shi one after the other, leaving deep cuts along the Evil Master's body. Dai Shi fell to his knees him pain, giving Casey a chance with his Jungle Chucks.

"Spirit of the Tiger!" he yelled, swinging the nunchukus around madly, finally connecting once with Dai Shi.

"The Tiger must fall!" Dai Shi yelled, bringing his arm up as Rinzen ran through him. Before the blast could hit, Jarrod jumped in the way, kicking Dai Shi's hand up. The Rinzen power shot up into the sky, disappearing forever.

"What a waste of power," Jarrod smirked, kicking Dai Shi to the ground as he helped Casey get the Masters to their feet. He turned to the Red Ranger, pulling out a towel.

Casey accepted it and smiled, "Thanks Jarrod."

"Anytime, Master," Jarrod said.

Suddenly, the two, along with the Masters, were caught in a wild explosion, caused by the Dai Shi.

Guinn and Lily growled, getting to their feet with Master Phant and Camille.

"Why is it that the leader's always gotta try and win the battle?" Lily asked. "JUNGLE MASTER MODE!"

Camille stood behind Lily, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lily just turned to Camille and smiled.

"I trust you," she said. "I'm a great judge of character, remember?"

Lily winked, causing Camille to smile.

"Spirit of the cheetah!" Lily yelled as her cheetah ran out, hitting Dai Shi and pulling his attention away from the boys.

"So, you think an army of girls can defeat me? Your Red Ranger has already fallen!" Dai Shi laughed.

"HEY!" Kaylee yelled from the ground. "That is not an army of girls! Master Phant is no woman... I think."

Phant turned to Kaylee and sighed.

Guinn jumped into the air, soaring towards Dai Shi with her fists balled, hitting him on her way back down to the ground. Dai Shi unleashed his Rinzen, knocking Guinn down, only to be trampled by Master Phant. He ducked out of the way before Phant could repeat himself, but Lily jumped in aiming a series of fast-paced punches at the Dai Shi.

He blocked all of them, before missing his first. That was the end for the line for him as Lily's fists connected with his body, from stomach to face.

He was finally thrown back from the power, landing at Camille's feet. He looked up at her, smiling happily.

"Camille, why are you just standing there?" he asked her.

"I'm not," Camille answered, bringing her foot down on Dai Shi's face. He roared in pain, grabbing her ankle and pulling her to the ground as he got up.

"Spirit of the Jaguar!" Theo yelled, running at Dai Shi with Master Swoop and Lope. "Jungle Master Mode!"

Lope was first, jumping right before Dai Shi and bringing his feet up for a round of kicks. Dai Shi blocked the majority of them, but the lucky few still managed to take their toll on Dai Shi. He finally grabbed Lope's foot and spun him around, letting go and letting the antelope soar.

Swoop caught Lope before he hit the ground and put him down gently, before using his fan to slash at Dai Shi. The evil beast growled, blocking one fan with his hand and allowing the other to be hit.

"RINZEN!" he yelled, shooting power at the fans, making a hole in each. Swoop frowned before he was pushed off his feet.

Theo jumped over Swoop, coming down with his claw, slashing at Dai Shi's body. The monster groaned in pain, before unleashing another wave of Rinzen, throwing the three Rangers, six masters, Camille and Jarrod back.

Dominic and RJ jumped in, double teaming Dai Shi with kicks and punches. Finally, Dominic pulled his hands back, bringing them together and thrusting them forward with power, knocking Dai Shi off his feet and into a pile of debris. RJ followed up, jumping in the air, bending his knees as he came down towards Dai Shi. The lasers on his knees powered up, shooting the Dai Shi and exploding the debris around him.

Kayleigh and Mao jumped in when they saw Dai Shi was preparing another attack.

"You don't die, do you?" Kayleigh asked, cutting underneath Mao as he launched his attack, breaking through the power of Rinzen with his fists, bringing them up under Dai Shi's chin and knocking him down, where Kayleigh made quick work of him there.

She slid her feet across the ground, hitting Dai Shi in the chest as he sat up. He was knocked back into a lying position as Kayleigh stood up over him.

"You killed my mother," she growled, hitting him in the face with a strong punch. "It's because of you I lead a life of suffering!"

She brought her foot down on his stomach and grabbed the skin on his chest, pulling his upper body up while keeping his stomach, and every below, planted firmly on the ground. She smirked before beginning to run, dragging Dai Shi with her and slamming him into a solid wall.

Once she was done, she backed away from Dai Shi while the Rangers, Masters and allies who already fought him watched.

Dai Shi suddenly roared, getting to his feet in record time as he grew tall, taking on the form of a three headed dragon.

"Uh-oh," Jarrod frowned, helping the others to their feet, but they were too weak to stand alone. Casey and Lily supported each other up, much like Rilla and Guinn were doing. Lope leaned against a broken street sign, taking the weight off a foot that was starting to swell, while Theo sat before him. The three living Masters were all breathing deeply, helping each other stand.

Mao stood tall, but cradled his left arm with his right. Kayleigh lay on the ground, looking up at the dragon.

"Now what?" Kaylee asked, turning to Engel. She looked over at her daughter and sighed.

"This time... I don't know."

"I do," Jarrod said, running over to the four warriors still able to fight. "At the Pai Zhuq, there's a scroll."

"A scroll?" Kaylee laughed, "Isn't that a ninja thing?"

"Aren't you a ninja?" Jarrod smirked. Kaylee nodded and laughed. "The scroll mentioned Dai Shi being defeated for good from the inside and out."

"How do we get inside?" Dustin asked.

"I know how," Kaylee smirked, closing her eyes, but Dustin grabbed her arm.

"No... No zwopping inside him... we don't know if this plan will work... and what if, while destroying him from the outside, we destroy you too?"

"Well, I wanted retirement," Kaylee shrugged.

"Kayl..." Dustin was cut off as Kaylee pulled him in close, kissing his deeply. When they broke apart, she rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him as she cried.

"I've been through too much to go down without a fight," she whispered in his ear. "We have to try everything we can to take him down..."

"I don't want to lose you," Dustin told her, "I've been down that road... I can't live without you."

"You won't," Kaylee smiled, pulling away and taking her engagement ring off. She put it in his hand for safe keeping and smiled, "I promise."

She turned to her friends on the other side of the battlefield and caught Lily's eyes, "How many lunches do I owe you now?"

"A million and something," Lily smirked.

"If I get out of this alive, I owe you two million," she teased. Lily nodded slowly. When her face came back up, Kaylee saw the tears. Suddenly, the young dancer ran over to Kaylee, nearly knocking her over as the two hugged.

"Don't go," she whispered.

Kaylee held Lily tight, thinking of nothing but the good times between her and her little sister.

Staying up late watching movies, putting hot-sauce in the boys' cereal, making pizzas for dinner, even if the boys were all against it (minus RJ of course), destroying the kitchen in an attempt to rescue Ducky after playing a game of catch with him, laughing endlessly after spending the day eating nothing but sugary candy and pop and finally, falling asleep on the training mat after long hours of training, or just out of extensive boredom.

"Keep those with you," Kaylee whispered, "I'll take them back once Dai Shi is gone."

Lily nodded as Kaylee pulled away.

Last thing the blonde did was look over at Casey.

"If you ever hurt her," she started, pointing to Lily, "then dead, or alive, I will haunt you until the end of time!"

"Got it," Casey smiled, waving goodbye to Kaylee as he pulled Lily back in close.

_**ZWOP!**_

A cloud of green smoke was all that was left of Kaylee as she disappeared inside the belly of the beast.

"FOOLS!" Dai Shi's booming voice cackled as he looked down at his final four challengers. "The Green Ranger is weak! There is nothing she can do to defeat me!"

"Wanna bet?" Engel asked, bringing out her wings as she began to float upwards to look Dai Shi in the eyes. "I killed you once before, back in my day. This one is hers."

A bright light shone off of Engel, blinding the Rangers on the ground. Engel's eyes shone a light blue before she sped towards Dai Shi, hitting one of his heads in the nose, knocking the entire dragon over.

His heads on the side quickly fought back as they were swung around to connect with the Angel attacking them.

"Power Rangers..." Leanne sighed, "Everyone's gotta go with a bang."

She ran towards Dai Shi, jumping on his leg and making her way up as Claws appeared from her knuckles, like Kaylee. She scaled Dai Shi until she reached his heart and dug both her hands into his chest.

Dai Shi roared in pain as he thrashed around endlessly, throwing Leanne off. The red head was falling quickly to the ground, before she was caught by Engel. The two flew away fast as Dai Shi tried using his Rinzen to defeat his foes.

"Power of Earth!" Dustin yelled, pulling up the ground beneath him and throwing the giant mass at Dai Shi. Boulders hit him, tearing at his scaly flesh as the dragon tried in vain to block the attack. Dustin jumped onto a boulder, soaring with it before landing on the middle head. He knelt down so he was level with the eyes and he smirked.

"Your mistake was trusting me," he said, "I will never go against my family, and now that you and I were one... I know you're weakness!"

Dustin placed him hand on Dai Shi's snout, pulling the energy from Spirits he obtained, setting them free. Each spirit returned to its Master, while Dustin stood tall.

"You cannot defeat me without defeating the Green Ranger," Dai Shi smirked. "She is still a part of me, and the battle between my spirit and hers rages on. She is nothing!"

"That's where you're wrong," Dustin said as Leanne and Engel landed beside him. He looked at them, then down at the ring in his hand. "Love you loads, Kayl Whale."

Clutching the ring in his fist, he called upon his spirit. Leanne and Engel exchanged glances, smirking as they did the same.

"Free the Lion!"

"Unleash the Cat!"

"Bring out the Leopard!"

The three spirits jumped out of their Masters, joining together in mid air before crashing down on Dai Shi.

"Bring out the Leopard!" a voice echoed as a green Leopard emerged from Dai Shi's stomach.

Inside and out, Dai Shi was losing as he started screaming in pain.

Leanne quickly made her way to the tip of Dai Shi's nose, jumping off and falling to the ground. She tucked her feet in when she got close to the ground and rolled. Guinn stopped her, holding her close.

Engel grabbed Dustin's arm and pulled him up, flying down just as Dai Shi started thrashing around in pain. She flew over the group of Rangers, dropping him before landing on her feet.

The lion, cat and the first leopard returned to their Masters, while Kaylee's leopard finished off Dai Shi's physical form.

All that was left now was the leopard and Dai Shi's spirit. The Leopard roared, charging at the spirit and finishing it off.

There was a bright light and a loud explosion as Dai Shi disappeared. The ground shook, knocking anyone standing off their feet.

As the light faded, the Rangers looked up, cheering when they saw Dai Shi was no longer.

A green spirit hung in the air, before breaking in two. Kaylee was thrown from the sky, landing roughly on the ground.

Everyone watched for a minute, waiting for Kaylee to get up, shake it off and make some comment.

"Mama!" Sammy yelled as Kira put her down. She shone pink, running over to her mother quickly.

Kira, Tori, Fran and Kelly ran to the Rangers' and Masters' side watching and waiting desperately for something to happen.

Sammy seemed upset. No one had ever seen her this way. She was always calm and happy, even in the worst scenario. Dustin ran to his daughter, pulling her in his arms as he looked down at Kaylee.

Tori fell to her knees in tears as Engel crawled over to her and held her. Kelly shrunk into RJ's arms, burying her head away from the scene. Kira stood, glaring at the scene before her.

"No," she whispered, "She wouldn't go down now... I know Kaylee... this isn't the end."

Tori looked up. She knew Kira cared for Kelly, just as she did. She took the yellow Ranger's hand, pulling her down into her arms,

"She wouldn't," Kira shook her head.

Samantha looked up at her father, then down at his hands. She spotted the ring and started playing with it in his hands.

"Love," she whispered to him. "Dada love."

She stole the ring and turned in his arms to look at her father. She held her hand up, offering the ring back.

"Dada love," she repeated. "Mama Love."

Dustin nodded, squeezing her. Sammy shook her head, pulling away.

"Mama eeds Dada love. Ome hack... no weave."

"Sammy..."

"MAMA!" Sammy yelled, hitting her father in the chest, then turning to her mother. She kissed Kaylee on the cheek.

Nothing happened.

"MAMA!" she yelled again, as she began to hit Kaylee with her small fists. "Dada fix!"

"I can't..." Dustin sobbed, pulling Samantha back in his arms. "I can't!"

Samantha growled, taking the ring again and offering it to her father.

"Dada fix! Dada love... Mama love."

Dustin kissed Samantha on the head and smiled softly for her. He grabbed her in his arm and looked down at Kaylee once more.

He placed the engagement ring on her finger, where it belonged before getting to his feet.

Sammy started squirming, begging to be let down. Dustin held onto her tight, until Kaylee's eyes shot open. He fell to the ground as she took a deep breath.

"Mama!" Sammy giggled, hugging her mother. Kaylee smiled, holding her close as she looked up at Dustin.

"I promised," she coughed. Dustin nodded, tears burning his eyes as he pulled her and Samantha in his arms.

Dustin pulled Kaylee to her feet, finally letting go and allowing her to steady herself. Just as Kaylee found her balance, the cheetah knocked her over.

"You scared me," Lily giggled, landing on the ground, under Kaylee. The blonde smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"Why?" she asked, pinning Lily down. "Were you afraid you were going to have to make your lunches from now on."

"Yeah!" Lily teased, "What if I ran out of sandwich meat? Then what would happen?"

Kaylee growled playfully, poking the cheetah in the stomach, causing her to scream happily. Kaylee continued to do so until Lily called for mercy. Kaylee finally dropped to Lily's side, poking her one final time in the sides as the others walked over.

"Told you," Kira smirked, looking over at Tori.

Samantha pulled her father with her, before jumping on Kaylee and Lily and finding her spot in the middle. There she curled up, hugging her mother. She looked up at Dustin and smiled happily.

"Love," she said, pointing to him, then her heart. She looked over at Kaylee and pointed to her mother, "Love," she smiled, pointing to her heart.

Suddenly, she faded, along with the other dead Masters. Kaylee tried to catch before she left, but it did nothing.

"Sammy?" she asked as Dustin dropped to her side, pulling her into a hug.

"I couldn't keep her here any longer," Engel explained, kneeling down before her daughter. "The portal to the spirit world was closing... and it'll take time before I can open it up again. The longer she stays out of the spirit world, she weaker she grows... it'll do nothing to her powers, but in the long run you would regret it."

"Why?"

"I told you, Danger," Engel smirked, "Guinn and I are training her. One day, she'll be able to travel freely, just like me... on that day, she'll be a part of your family... forever."

Kaylee smiled, jumping into her mother's arms. Engel hugged her daughter, smiling happily before pulling away.

"Now I must go as well," she said.

"Why?"

"The portal is closing... if I don't leave now... I may never have the power to return to the spirit world or this earth."

"Mom..." Kaylee cried.

Engel pulled Kaylee up and hugged her close, before pulling Tori into the hug as well.

"I love you girls," she whispered, "and I have been proud of both of you since the day you were born. I will always be watching over you, as will your parents."

She kissed both Hanson girls on the cheek, before disappearing.

"Hey," Kelly smiled as the girls looked over to her. She wrapped her arm around Kira's shoulders. "Don't cry yet... we still have a double wedding to do. I mean... it's natural for the Brides to run a little late... but six months late? Boy, the minister must not be happy!"


	33. Love in Dangerous Times Part III

"Does he have to?" Kaylee whined as Blake rolled his eyes. Tori zipped up the back of her dress before helping Kira.

"Yes," she nodded. Kaylee groaned, hoping to maybe try again and succeed.

"Does he have to?" she whined.

"Yes," Kira nodded.

"Does he..."

"Kaylee, shut up, he's giving you away," Tori laughed. She pulled away from Kira and looked at her two sisters.

"But he's not my dad... Spencer is," Kaylee smirked.

"Yes, but Spencer... he... Blake's giving you away... that's how it was planned originally, okay?" Tori asked, walking back over to Kaylee's grabbing her arms and smiling down at her.

"Okay," Kaylee sighed, turning to Blake and smiling, "Just once."

Tori kissed Kaylee on the forehead and smiled, "Go knock some socks off, Kayl."

"Already did," Kaylee smiled, pulling a pair of socks out of a paper bag.

Ronny chose that moment to run in, slamming the door behind her, before falling to the ground. She looked up at Kira, pointed and glared.

"I despise you," she growled.

"What now?" Kira asked.

"Eric... won't stop..."

"You mean Conner's brother?" Kira frowned. "What is he doing now?"

"He thinks the maid of horror and the worst man should hook up!" Ronny growled, "And he refuses to take no for an answer!"

"Oh boy..." Kira groaned.

"You have my permission to kill him," Kaylee giggled.

"But only after the wedding," Kira added, "I'm sure Conner wants his brother to be there, and I don't need my maid of honour..."

"Horror," Ronny corrected, but a pointed look from Kira shushed her.

"Maid of _Honour_ going to prison."

"Fine," Ronny frowned, "but if he makes another bed joke, this deal is off!"

Dr. O walked in with a smile as he looked over at his two former students.

"You look beautiful," he told them. Both girls blushed as Tori put the small tiaras on their heads. Kaylee giggled, reaching for Ducky and putting it on Kira's head. The pterodactyl glared at the small girl as she pulled Ducky off. She kissed his head then put him down.

"Wait here, Duck," she told him, "Kayl and I have to get married."

"The music started playing," Dr. O informed the Brides, "we should get out there."

Kira nodded, grabbing his arm as he led her out.

Kaylee took Blake's arms and frowned. He looked over at her and smiled, but it fell when Kaylee stepped on his feet with her heels. He exhaled in great pain as the two followed Kira and Dr. O.

"C'mon, Ron," Tori laughed, helping the driver off the ground. "Time to play maid of horror."

"Thank you," Ronny smiled, lacing arms with Tori as the two maids of "horror" walked out.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

During the reception, Kaylee sat at the tables, watching everyone mingle. She couldn't help but think of the people who couldn't make it to her wedding.

Her parents, first of all, couldn't be present for this day because of Lothor and his plan for world domination. How she loathed him.

Her daughter, Samantha, who could not attend her parents' wedding. It was for the best, really. Now, when looking back at family pictures, Kaylee wouldn't have to explain to new friends why she and Dustin got married after having kids, unlike Kira and Conner.

Then again, Kaylee would explain that story a thousand times to have her daughter in her arms, even just for the night.

Master Engel also couldn't be at the wedding. After spending months on Earth, it was time she go home to raise Samantha like she had initially intended. Though Eva was Kaylee's age, she had the wisdom and knowledge of a mother, and had taken that role in Kaylee's heart while she was on Earth. Kaylee had grown to look up to Engel as that mother figure, and missed her dearly now that they were apart.

Master Guinn, as well, wasn't allowed to be present. Though Kaylee and Guinn didn't know each other as well as Engel and Kaylee, there was still that bond that existed.

Finally there was Kayleigh, Kaylee's Master and mother-ish person. It was a confusing family, but it was so full of love, Kaylee couldn't believe she ever felt alone.

She wrapped a green, pink and blue piece of ribbon around her wrist as Dustin sat down beside her. He smiled, helping her tie the knot in the ribbon to keep it in place.

"Miss them already?" he asked.

"Already?" Kaylee frowned, "It's been two months!"

"Two long months," Dustin said, pulling Kaylee onto his lap and kissing her neck, "why did we wait?"

"Well, the twins had to be older... I was still scarred from the final battle and getting married on Valentine's Day was too romantic to pass up," Kaylee smirked, leaning into him.

"Explain waiting to retire," he said, pulling her Solar Morpher out from his jacket. Kaylee took them, playing with them carefully.

"It's hard leaving this behind," she whispered. "I'm hanging up the costume forever... putting all those memories behind me... my friends... family... responsibility..."

"Hey, Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger, remember?" Dustin laughed. Kaylee turned to him and smiled.

"I guess."

"Retirement doesn't mean you're done," he told her. "It just means you never want to be in the spandex again... which is kinda upsetting..."

"Dustin!" Kaylee giggled, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"What? Now I'm going to miss it... five years of you running around in tight spandex... aw... I think I'm going to cry!"

Dustin put his head on Kaylee's shoulder and pretended to cry. Kaylee laughed, kissing his cheek and slapping his shoulder again.

"Fine, I'll never wear the costume on the battle field as a Ranger on the main team anymore," she smirked.

"Oh!" Dustin smirked.

"Later," Kaylee laughed, "during the honeymoon. I promised Lily I would freak Kira and Conner out anyways... she's still holding a grudge after seeing the night where Sam and Sum were conceived."

Hayley found the couple and sat down on the chair that was once occupied by Kaylee.

"I ran a full scan on planet Earth," she started, bearing a huge grin, "and it showed no signs, at all, of negative energy that would threaten to destroy this Earth. Congratulations."

Kaylee looked up at Dustin, smiling, "I stopped all evil."

"From 2003-2008," Dustin smirked, "1993-2003 wasn't you."

"Meh, ten years... it means nothing," Kaylee laughed.

Kira ran over to Kaylee and Dustin. She grabbed Kaylee's hand and pulled her up.

"Tori's taking care of Sam and Summer for five minutes while we dance. Get your butts out there before those kids start screaming!" she yelled.

Kaylee and Dustin laughed, joining Kira and Conner on the dance floor as the music started playing.

Kira looked up at Conner, smiling madly as he kissed her.

"This song is still beautiful," he told her.

"I hope so," Kira giggled, resting her head on his chest, "I wrote it for you."

Conner nodded, wrapping his arms around her small waist as they dance softly. He turned to Kaylee and Dustin and smiled.

"I know you did... but right now, it seems to fit those two a lot more."

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me  
All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go_

I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

"_**Kaylee, it's me! I won't hurt you, I swear!" he called after her. Kaylee was still running from him, but her injuries didn't let her run as far as she wanted. She collapsed to the ground, and didn't move. "KAYL!"**_

_**Dustin fell beside her, holding her in his arms. Kaylee looked up at him, finally realizing he was Dustin, and smiled. She pushed herself up and kissed him.**_

"_**Are you okay?" Dustin asked, pulling her into a hug as the kiss broke apart. Kaylee nodded, resting her head in his shoulder.**_

_**Dustin suddenly felt a pain in his head and knew he didn't have long. Dai Shi was slowly pushing his way back, and if Dustin didn't get away from Kaylee soon, she was going to be in trouble. He pushed Kaylee away and laid her down on the ground.**_

"_**Don't leave!" Kaylee yelled, trying to get up to stop Dustin from leaving her. She tried getting up to run after him, but Camille's beating was finally taking its toll. Her whole body felt numb, keeping her on the ground.**_

"_**Kaylee... I have to go," he said, looking down at her. She looked so weak and helpless. He wanted to stay with her, protect her, but he knew he couldn't do that. If he stayed... he couldn't imagine what Dai Shi and Camille would do to her. "I can't stay here... I might hurt you."**_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

"_**Don't go!" Kaylee yelled desperately, trying to get up. Dustin could only watch. He couldn't help her. He could comfort her. He could only run. "Dustin... Dustin... DUSTIN!"**_

_**Kaylee watched as he ran away from her, leaving her in her current state of pain and suffering. She finally gave into her pain and passed out on the stone cold floor.**_

_I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life you bring  
But now I see, honestly  
You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe  
'Cause you're here with me_

_And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
'Cause I will never let you go_

_**The yellow Ninja appeared behind his girlfriend, causing her to jump as she turned around.**_

"_**Surprise," he smiled, taking her hand. Kaylee smiled, jumping into his arms and kissing him.**_

_**Keeping Kaylee's eyes away from the banner for the time being, Dustin reached over to the table and grabbed a green box. He got down on one knee and opened it.**_

"_**Kaylee Ann Hanson... Kaylee Ann... Lee ann... Leanne... okay, odd," Dustin laughed, too nervous to think straight.**_

"_**Dustin," Kaylee smiled, choking on her own tears.**_

"_**Kaylee, I've never been this happy, and I know it's because of you," Dustin pulled out the ring and present it to Kaylee. "Kaylee, will you marry me?"**_

_**He slid the ring onto her finger and smiled as he looked up at her teary blue eyes.**_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

"_**Um, duh!" Kaylee smiled. Dustin, still on his knees, wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't believe she had said yes. She had agreed to be his forever.**_

"_**I love you future Mrs. Me," Dustin smiled.**_

"_**I love you too current Mr. You," Kaylee laughed, getting down on her knees and kissing him. Rose dropped the invisibility as she and the Overdrive Rangers cheered.**_

_Without you I can't breathe  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I got, you're all I want  
'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see you're all I need_

_**Kaylee looked up from the ground and spotted Dustin on his throne. She coughed to clear her throat from the blood, before calling out to him.**_

"_**D-Dustin..." she sounded weak, and she wasn't sure Dustin heard her. But when his head snapped in her direction, she continued. "This isn't you... I know it's not... you would never hurt me."**_

_**Dustin didn't say a word. He looked down at her sadly.**_

"_**Dustin, please... stop this."**_

"_**I can't, Kaylee," Dustin whispered, turning away. "It's stronger than me..."**_

"_**No it's not!" Kaylee argued, struggling to get to her feet. "You can control it! You once told me..."**_

"_**Forget what I told you!" Dustin yelled, marching over to Kaylee. "It was a lie!"**_

"_**No..." Kaylee shook her head, grabbing Dustin's hand in hers. "It wasn't... you would never hurt me... I know it... I know the real you!"**_

"_**This is the real me!" Dustin screamed, ripping his hand away, connecting with her bruised cheek. Kaylee was pushed to the side by the hit as tears burned her eyes, but she didn't give up.**_

"_**Dustin... you have to remember..."**_

"_**You can't even remember what really happened!"**_

"_**I know Carnisoar did something to us... something to make us forget! Please... stop this."**_

_**Dustin looked down at her. He could see the pain in her eyes as she looked at him. She really believed he could be good... that he could fight whatever power was telling him to hurt her.**_

_**He suddenly dropped to the ground, tears in his eyes, "Kaylee, I'm so sorry... I can't fight it," he cried. "Move on... get out of here..."**_

_I will be all that you want and get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

_**The temple started to shake as the walls started to collapse. Kaylee looked up at Dustin, still trapped on the throne.**_

"_**C'mon, Dustin," she said, breaking his restraints.**_

"_**No... I can't go back," Dustin shook his head, "I've done too much wrong."**_

"_**Dustin, I'm not going without you," Kaylee snapped, "Come on... no one blames you... no one ever will."**_

"_**Kaylee!" Casey yelled, leading the others out safely; Kaylee, Dustin and Camille where the only ones left. Casey held onto Lily's hand as he waited.**_

"_**I will drag you out of here," Kaylee growled, she took Dustin's hand as she roof started to fall, "Please, Dustin... I love you."**_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay_

"I love you," Kaylee breathed, looking up at Dustin as the music stopped. "I... love you so much..."

Kaylee started to cry as the memories flashed through her mind. She couldn't stop it. They were still fresh, still very much alive. For six months she was afraid of losing him, and yet, here he was, safe and sound, in her arm and dancing with her on the night of their wedding.

Ten years ago, if someone had told Kaylee she was going to go to a secret school for Ninjas, she would have laughed at them, saying the idea was cool, but very farfetched.

If, on her first day at the Academy someone told her she and her friends were going to become Power Rangers, she would have told you Power Rangers didn't exist.

If you told her that her parents were going to die, she might have killed you.

If you told her she was going to meet her best friend on the first day of last semester of grade twelve, on the same day she would return to work as a Power Ranger, she would have shrugged it off, saying it was cool, but she already had the all the friends she needed.

If you told her that she was going to start a music career with that same friend she would have told you to stop kidding around and that she wasn't meant to be on stage.

If you had told her she was going to be hired by a multi-billionaire to work as a Power Ranger to save the world from Frosty the snowman, a walking fire pit, a crazed ninja woman and her freaky alien master and two deranged cats, she would have set you up with an appointment with the best therapist in town (which was now Leanne).

If you told her that her boyfriend of four years was going to propose she would have said it was cute, but very unlikely that it happened soon.

If you told her she was going to have a miscarriage with her first child, she would have killed you again.

If you told her she was going to fight alongside three kung-fu kids, their mentor and a rhino, she would have stared at you before turning away and running off.

If you told her she was going to have to fight against the love of her life and be forced to choose between him and the world, she might have killed you again.

Her life was unbelievable, with one surprise after another. Some were good, some were bad, and some where never to be repeated, or mentioned again.

She couldn't believe she was getting her fairy tale ending, the way it was supposed to happen: married to the man of her dreams alongside her best friend and the man who was very much like a brother.

Kaylee hugged Dustin tight, wishing she never had to let go as the music finally stopped playing. All her friends, from Ninja Storm to Jungle Fury and beyond were there cheering for both the Brooks and the McKnight's.

"I love you too, Kayl," Dustin whispered, kissing her passionately.

Sam and Summer started wailing, ruining the moment between the two as Conner and Kira picked them both up for a small dance. The girls seemed content now that they were a part of the all the drama. Kaylee and Dustin walked over to their best friends, taking Sam in their arms.

"Bestest wedding ever!" Kaylee commented into Kira's ear over the loud music that was now playing, "Screw Tori and Blake's and Leanne and Cam's... this totally has theirs beat!"

"I agree with that," Kira nodded. She looked around the room at all the people here for her on her special day and looked at all the couples that had formed over the past five years.

Tori and Blake: now married with one child.

Leanne and Cam: married, but still no kids. Kira and Kaylee were going to make sure it happened one day though.

Kelly and RJ: they weren't supposed to be. He was so... relaxed and Kelly... she wasn't strict or over the top or anything, but Kira couldn't really picture Kelly getting along with someone like RJ. But hey, it was working so far.

Hayley and Dr. O: no, they weren't a couple, but Kaylee and Kira told them they would be dancing together at their wedding. She pointed to the two and winked, silently telling them she was right. Dr. O stuck his tongue out at her, mouthing something along the lines of _my real girlfriend isn't here._ Kira smirked, playfully replying, _What girlfriend?_.

Rose and Mack: now they were a couple with their own drama. From Mack being an android and becoming human, to Rose knowing way too much for her own good. But they made it work, and they were getting married in a week.

Ronny and David: the race car driver and the doctor. Some may say insane, but Kira would say "Fun to tease... until Ronny picks up a power tool". They were getting married in a month.

Andrea and Will: Kira knew very little about them, but apparently it was working, seeing as Andrea was at the wedding with the spy, in his arms.

Vella and Tyzonn: probably the only couple that was out of this world, but together with their son, they were cute together, and Kira was really happy for them.

Fran and Dom: they were behind the scenes, but soon they were going to travel the world together, so something was going to happen.

Lily and Casey: probably the fastest couple alive. They had only been dating to months, but both were ready for the next step. Casey had already proposed and Lily accepted. They planned on getting married at the same time as Ronny and David (so that the Doc and Casey wouldn't be beat up as bad by the older brothers). No one really liked how fast they were going, but Kira and Kaylee had peeked into the scrolls of destiny about a month ago, and saw that those two were together. With destiny by their side, Kira knew they were going to make it.

"Hey, Rockstar, distracted?" Conner asked, pulling her away from the dance floor.

"Maybe," Kira shrugged.

The parents took their kids into a corner to play. Unfortunately, Eric and Ronny were arguing in that corner.

"No," Ronny shook her head and crossed her arms.

"C'mon... We won't tell David... best man and maid of honour..."

"Horror," Ronny corrected.

"Whatever! We have to hook up! It's tradition! Single or not, for one night..."

"No. Tori and Shane aren't hooking up."

"I'll work on them after you two," Eric tried. "Please, please, please with a cherry on top."

"NO!"

"Oh boy," Kira groaned, looking over at Conner. He simply smiled, pulling her and his daughters in his arms.

-----Jungle-Fury-----

Kaylee and Dustin stood together, smiling happily as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I can't believe we made it," Kaylee breathed, kissing her husband.

"I can't believe you forgave me," Dustin said. "Everything I did to you, against you... I let Camille beat you up... I sent monsters to destroy you... I tried to kill you..."

"For better or worse, remember?" Kaylee smiled. "No matter what, as long as I still love you, you never have to say sorry."

"I love you, Kayl Whale," Dustin wrapped his arm around Kaylee's waist and pulled her up into a kiss, never breaking apart until they needed air.

Finally, he reached down, put his other arm behind her knees and scooped her up. He carried her to the door while saying goodbye to his guests.

"We don't have kids to care for," he called out. "Goodnight! See you all at the retirement party."

Tori rolled her eyes, turning away so she didn't have to see her sister and brother in-law leaving for a passionate night together.

* * *

_Author's Note: One more chapter left, then I am proud to annouce that I am halfway done the Kaylee series. I cannot believe I made it this far, and am still going strong, and it's mostly thanks you know._

_Lemme know what you think!_


	34. Endings of a Legend

"_Sweet! Kaylee exclaimed. Tori suddenly remembered her sister and knelt down beside her._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Look! Morpher!" Kaylee smiled like a three year old, holding up a green and black morpher that resembled her sisters. But, instead of having a dolphin insignia, it had a fist, which represented her samurai abilities._

Kaylee smiled as she watched the many videos of her time as a Ranger. It felt good to finally say she was going to lead a normal life, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be in the Ranger business at all.

She found she couldn't part with it. No matter how many times she tried, being a Ranger or even just a part of the team was now who she was. So, she had begun plans for blueprints of the newest morphers which she would hopefully never need.

"_It's called a roll call," Kaylee said absently, earning a curious glance from the three. She realized what she had said and grinned sheepishly. "What?! I liked Power Rangers when I was…ah…younger! So sue me!"_

"_She's right, it's a roll call," Tommy stated. "And all you four have to say is 'Dino Thunder, Power Up' and you'll be transformed. You'll know to do."_

Kaylee crossed her arms and turned to Kira, "I still haven't touched the scary bones outside the bat-cave thanks to you."

Kira frowned, rolling her eyes, "Are you still holding a grudge about that? We were seventeen!"

"Bahumbug!"

Kira laughed, hugging her friend as the next video began.

_Kaylee was the first to recognize her—and she screamed, ducking behind Dustin. "Scorpion Lady! Hide my head! And all shiny silver plates!"_

"_Please, Kaylee, I mean you no harm," she smiled warmly, touching a hand to her heart. "The good magic of the Mystic Mother runs through me, remember? I have seen the light."_

"_Sabrina, right?" Kira questioned, remembering the transition Scorpina had made not so long ago, after chasing down Kaylee and the Dragonzord._

"_Kira Ford. Yellow Ranger of Lightning," Sabrina bowed, and then did so to the other four. "Conner McKnight, Red Ranger of Fire. Dustin Brooks, Orange Ranger of Earth. Kelly Holloway, Pink Ranger of Wind. Kaylee Hanson, Green Ranger of Nature. I am honoured in your presence, Mystic Warriors."_

"He-he," Kaylee giggled, watching the video and turning to Kelly, "remember when I put that frog down your pants!"

"Shut up," Kelly frowned.

"_Everything I told you is true!" he said, looking into her soft brown eyes. "I need your help! We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands."_

"_You're rich, buy an army," Rose suggested. She saw Kaylee was tense, and seemed ready to attack, ever since Hartford grabbed Ronny, keeping her from leaving. It was most likely in case he tried to pull something funny. When Kaylee had introduced herself, she mentioned that she was invited here for her martial arts skills._

"_An army can't stop them!" Hartford frowned. "You can! The five of you have the physical and mental qualities needed, and I have the technology and the money to fight this evil. I can turn you into Power Rangers!"_

Kaylee turned to Hartford and glared at him, before smiling, "You still suck."

"I know," Hartford laughed.

"_Sunglasses?" Kaylee frowned._

"_They're not just sunglasses," RJ smirked. "They're solar Morphers! You ever hear of the Power Rangers?"_

"_Oh boy," Kaylee groaned, putting her head in her hands, "here we go again! Look RJ, I really want to help but..."_

"_Who hasn't?" Casey asked, answering RJ's question. Kaylee huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she felt ignored._

"_Well, guess what? You. Be. Them." RJ smiled._

Every cheered as the last team passed on the screen. Kaylee smiled and waved at all her friends as she walked over to the couches in Storm Chargers and stood on the middle cushion of the larger one. Storm Chargers had been chosen as the location to host the party because it was where Kaylee got her start in everything.

"He-he," Kaylee giggled, looking over at her friends, "None of you got a party! HA!"

The Rangers' faces all dropped and Kaylee started chuckling a lot more.

"Look, guys, I honestly don't know what to say," Kaylee smiled, holding her glass of wine as she looked down at everyone, "You all know just how hard being a Ranger is and I've done it... five times... I think... God, I don't like counting, and stupid Bridge confused me... anyways, I've done it way too many times to count and as happy as I am for it to be over, I'm really going to miss it."

Kira ran up on the couch and hugged her friend with one arm, while the other carried a guitar. Kaylee was confused as she saw the instrument. Was she going to be asked to sing? Not that she would mind, it would be fun ending this party with one of hers and Kira's songs, but it would have been nice having a rehearsal.

Kira pushed Kaylee off the couch then grabbed Lily from the crowd.

"Okay, so this brat here probably acted as the biggest snot catcher any of us have ever seen," Kira smiled, looking over at Lily. She shifted her gaze to Kaylee and raised her eyebrows. Kaylee quickly caught on to what Kira was doing and joined her on the couch.

"This is true," she nodded, "if it weren't for Lily, then... well I wouldn't be here first of all... and if I weren't here I don't know where you guys would be."

"So," Kira continued, "when Lily told me she wrote a song for Kaylee I decided now would be the best time to sing it."

Kira fell onto the couch and set her guitar on her lap. Lily started to turn a little red as Casey pulled her into his arms. Kaylee sat on a foot stool in front of Kira to listen.

"Lily, mind doing a little introduction?" Kira asked, smirking as Lily turned a darker shade of red.

"I dunno," Lily shrugged, "I just worked on this song whenever I got a little frustrated at Kaylee. I mean, there's only so much you can to do help someone before you start thinking _suck it up_... but I knew Kaylee needed me... and it really hurt to see her upset, so instead of writing a _Kaylee's such a bitch_ song I decided to go with this..."

_Oh what the hell she says I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man, there's so many times I don't know what I'm doing  
Like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night can make you blind  
I can just imagine_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be_

_And she says  
Ooh, I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
'Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win  
It's hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

Kaylee got a copy of the lyrics at this point and decided to start singing along. She began tapping her hands on her thighs, following this rhythm of the song as Kira faded out and she faded in.

_She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right_

_By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
And don't let her see_

Kaylee jumped up, pulling Lily in, inviting her to sing. Lily rolled her eyes, knowing there was no denying Kira and Kaylee when they had a plan. The two singers stopped singing, allowing Lily to finish her song, with her own words, giving them a lot more meaning.

_And she says  
Ooh, I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
'Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win  
It's hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

_She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
Then she'll be all right  
She'll be alright  
Just not tonight_

_And she says  
Ooh, I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
'Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win  
It's hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling_

_Ooh, I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
'Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win  
It's hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

_(Author's Note: Obviously Lily didn't write this song. It actually belongs to Rob Thomas, but it kinda fit the Lily/Kaylee dynamic so well that I had to somehow include it. I heard it on TV one day and fell in love. You guys should check it out.)_

While the music was still playing, Kaylee jumped over to Lily, crashing into her in an attempt to hug her. Lily laughed, trying to pull away.

"No, I owe you two million lunches, and about a bajillion hugs!" Kaylee smirked.

"Guys, I think it's time," Dr. O called. The others nodded, grabbing Kaylee's morphers from where they had been placed on a table.

Sensei walked up to Kaylee, handing her, her Wind Ninja morpher. Kaylee accepted it, smiling as she placed it in a box, where it fit perfectly.

Dr. O took her Dino Bracelet and offered it to her. Kaylee smirked, sticking her tongue out at her predecessor Ranger legend and placed the Bracelet in the box.

Kelly took the Mystic Force Morpher and gave it to Kaylee, giving her a hug before Kaylee put it away.

Hartford gave Kaylee her Tracker. She smiled, shaking his hand (he wasn't special enough for a hug). Kaylee put the tracker in the box, then turned to RJ.

He gave her the sunglasses and she looked up at him, "Be honest, when you made these morphers, you gave the four of us fat ass sunglasses, and you gave Dom a little tiny bracelet, while you got the cool wrist morpher... were you keeping the cool one for yourself?"

RJ smirked, shoving Kaylee playfully as she put the sunglasses in the box. She closed the lid and, with a green key, locked it up.

"There, officially retired!" she smiled, "there is no room in the box for anymore, and I can no longer access any of my suits... sorry Dustin."

"Meh, I'll find the key," Dustin shrugged, pulling his wife in his arms.

"OH!" Kaylee gasped, her hands going to her mouth as she remembered something, "maybe I should thank all my mentors... they've all been a huge part of my career!"

Kaylee jumped back onto the couch, looking down at the crowd again, "Sensei, Leanne, Dr. O, Hayley, Mystic Mother, Hartford, Spencer, RJ, Engel, Leanne again, and Kayleigh not me Kayleigh..."

Kaylee took a deep breath and smiled, "Thank you, goodnight."

She jumped off the couch and smirked before hopping back on, "Seriously now, I owe you guys the world... wait a minute..."

Kaylee started to giggle, realising the world was now safe, and it was thanks to her and the many other Rangers on earth.

"Okay, the world owes you guys," Kaylee smirked, "I would totally not be where I am now if it weren't for any of you teaching me, coaching me, picking me up when I was down, knocking me down when I was up, thanks for that Leanne..."

"No problem," Leanne smirked, pulling Kaylee's foot out from under her, causing her to fall on her butt, on the couch.

"Yeah, Seriously, no matter how much I said I hated you all when were training and you made me work far beyond what I thought possible, I love you all so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you and Hartford, I still don't like you!"

Kaylee pointed to Andrew with a smile on her face. He knew she didn't mean it... to an extent.

"Oh, and to all my fans out there, you guys rock!"

Kaylee hopped off the couch and grabbed her box. She looked down at it, before taking off.

"MINE!" she yelled, running out the door of Storm Chargers with the box in her hands.

Leanne walked over to Tori and sighed, "Should we go after her?"

Tori shrugged, taking a sip of her drink and turning to all the other guests. They seemed to be having a good time.

"I say we lock her out of her own party," the blonde giggled, "that would be funny."

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, this is the end of the Jungle Fury story. I hope you all enjoyed it, because a lot of hard work went into it. Fortunately, this is jus the tip of the iceburg as we enter the second part of the series._

_Look out for the Next story, A Little Miracle. It takes place not too long after the end of JF, and the Ranger family starts to grow._

_As usual, let me know what you think!_

_Lily_


End file.
